The Truth
by LauraADon
Summary: Santana is a DJ. She meets a girl in a strange encounter on a NYC street at night. Brittany wants to find out the truth about Santana and who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Strange Encounters**

A door flew open and out stumbled a young brunette women. The women stumbled out onto the sidewalk trying to catch her balance. The door flew open again and a man stuck his head out the door and yelled, "Santana! Get your ass back here and pay your bar tab."

The women turned around to face the door. She flipped him off and said "I'll pay it tomorrow."

The man replied "fine but no more drinks until you pay up."

The brunette turned to walk away but as she turned she ran smack into someone. Falling to the ground she yelled "hey watch where you're going".

She looked up to see a blonde women with an apologetic look on her face. The blonde says "looks like a could say the same to you."

The blonde offers a hand to the brunette to help her to her feet. Santana rolls her eyes not accepting the friendly gesture and climbs to her feet. Looking the blonde up and down Santana asks "what's a pretty girl like you doing out on the street alone at this hour of the night?"

The blonde looks at her watch not realizing what time it is. _Holy crap 1 am. When did it get this late? _Thinking for a second about her previous activities she realizes how she most have lost track of time.

"I work down at the other end of the block. I'm on my way home. I must have lost track of time. I didn't know it was so late. I was so caught up in my own head that I had no idea what time it was." The blonde pauses for a moment thinking things over before continuing "I'm sorry I ran into you and knocked you over. I wasn't paying attention."

Santana glares at the women one more time before waving her hand around in the air and saying "Whatever" and then moves to walk past her. She just wants to get home flop down in bed and sleep her drunken stat away. However she doesn't make it five steps before a wave a nausea takes over and she's spilling the contents of her stomach into the street. Before she knows it there is a hand rubbing circles on her back as she's puking her guts out. Then she hears a voice asking if she's okay.

Santana looks up when she's finished puking to see that it's the blonde that she ran into moments before. After spitting a few times and wiping the back of her hand across her mouth Santana stands up straight and says to the blonde "I'm fine."

The blonde looks her over and replies "are you sure cause you don't really look fine to me."

Santana harshly spits out "yeah I'm fine I just had a little too much to drink. Nothing I can't handle though." Santana looks the blonde over once more and asks "what do you care?"

The blonde thinks about this for a second. _Why do I care? I don't even know this girl. I just ran into her on the street. I don't know why I care. But I do for some reason._

The blonde replies honestly "I don't know. I don't know why I care. I just do."

Santana eyes the blonde suspiciously trying to find some sign as to why this stranger would give two fucks about someone she just ran into on the street. After coming up with nothing the brunette says "ok well I should get home" and turns and starts walking away.

Upon seeing this the blonde women yells "wait."

Starting to get frustrated Santana turns back around to face the blonde "what?"

The blonde stand there for a second before asking "what's your name?"

Taken aback Santana thinks _what the hell? What's up with this chick?_

The brunette says "Why do you want to know my name? Can't we just leave this as what it is? Two strangers running into one another in the night."

The blonde takes a step back but doesn't retreat completely at hearing this. She says almost in a whisper "I don't know I just felt like I needed to know your name."

Santana wanting this conversation to just end already says "My name is Santana and I work at that bar over there." Nodding her head in the direction of the bar. "Anything else you feel like you need to know about me?"

The blonde lowered her head slightly in thought. _Yes I have more questions. What do you do at the bar? Are you a bartender? How come if you work there you are drunk? Shouldn't bartenders stay somewhat sober while they're working? How old are you even? And perhaps most importantly why the attitude? But I won't ask anything else._

The blonde looks at Santana and quietly says "No I guess not."

The brunette says "Ok good" and turns around walking away again.

As Santana walked home she thought to herself _what a strange girl. Why had she asked what my name was? Why did she come up to me and put her hand on my back when I was puking? Why did she care if I was ok? She doesn't know me. Whatever. I just need to get home and go to bed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Music And Burgers**

It is Saturday night in New York City. Santana is sitting on her couch in the living room area of her one bedroom apartment watching crappy tv just passing the time before she has to leave for work. Tonight she is set to DJ from 8pm -2am at the bar. Only living about 5 blocks from the bar she doesn't have to leave for work until around 7:30.

Saturday is probably the busiest night of the week at the bar. The place is usually packed. This doesn't bother Santana too much. She usually just stays put behind her DJ booth in the corner of the bar.

During her walk to work Santana thinks about what songs she might possibly play tonight. It is a Saturday night so there will most likely be a lot of requests so she doesn't have a set play list or anything. Just a dozen or so songs that are definite hits for Saturday nights.

"Santana! Santana!" she hears someone calling her name just as she gets to the bar. She turns around to see who it is. Not recognizing anyone she looks around before she spots who's calling her name. _It's that chick from last week. Great. What does Blondie want now? I don't have time for this. She better not make me late for work. _

She looks at the blonde as she approaches. She is wearing a sweatshirt that is cut-off at the shoulders exposing bare arms. She also has on a pair of legging on with a pair of short running shorts on top of them. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. She looks like she's been working out or possibly running. The blonde walks up to Santana.

"Hey you working tonight?" pointing towards the bar.

"Yep. I work at 8 so better get in there" the brunette responds.

"Oh cool. Are you a bartender?" the blonde asks.

"No actually I am the DJ here."

"Wow that's so cool." The blonde says generally interested. "So you like know all about music and songs and stuff like that?".

"Yeah I know a lot about music. Well I kind of have to. It's my job after all." Santana says while looking the blonde in the eyes. With a furrowed brow Santana searches blue eyes for any indication as to what's going on. "Where is this conversation going cause I have to get to work?"

"Well I don't know. I saw you walking down the sidewalk in front of me and I just wanted to say hi." the blonde answers.

Curiosity was starting to get the best of Santana about this mysterious blonde that keeps popping up. _Seriously what is with Blondie here? Is she just being nice to me? Is she like this with everyone she runs into on the street? She looks like she just got done working out or something. I wonder what her job is? She said she work down the block, right?_

Without thought the next thing out of Santana's mouth is "what's your job?"

"Well I'm a dancer. I work at the dance studio down the block. Mostly I just teach dance classes." the blonde says with a bright smile on her face.

After an awkward silence the blonde follows up with "I don't want to keep you from your job so I'll be on my way now. Maybe I'll see you around." The whole time a smile remaining on her face.

The blonde patted Santana on the shoulder and was on her way. Santana stood there for a second before doing something else that she usually wouldn't do. Maybe it was just curiosity. Really she had no clue what made her do it. But she turned around quickly in the direction the blonde went she yelled "what's your name?"

Without turning around or breaking stride the blonde shouted "Brittany" over her shoulder back towards the brunette.

A small smile appeared on Santana's face as she turned and walked into the bar. It was already fairly busy. Santana made her way over to the bar. She searched the bar for who is was looking for.

"Hey Puckerman" she shouted. He immediately looked over in her direction when he heard his name. He made his way over to her. "You're late" he says. "And what's with that goofy look on your face? Your not usually all smiley on Friday or Saturday night."

"Shut it Puck. Like it's any of your business" Santana retorted. "Just get me my Captain and Coke so I can get over to my booth and get to work."

"Not so fast. Pay up first or you get nothing" Puck says.

"Fuck Puckerman I work here." Santana growls "You and your damn money." Digging into her pocket for her cash. "Here that should cover my tab now can I have my drink?"

"Yeah yeah yeah coming right up no need to get snippy with me" Puck laughs.

Once Santana gets her drink she makes her way over to the DJ booth and starts doing her thing. Playing requests and mixing in a few of her favorites. Patrons are up dancing on the small dance floor and she keeps the music flowing all night.

Brittany is smiling as she walks home to her apartment. Once she gets there she hops in the shower quickly. She gets out and puts on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Just a pair of sneakers and she's ready to go.

'Beep. Beep. Beep.' Brittany looks at her phone to see that she has a text message.

**From Quinn: U ready to go yet? Im downstairs.**

**To Quinn: Be down in a sec**

Brittany threw on her sneakers grab her purse and her keys and was out the door. Once she got downstairs she ran up to Quinn and gave her a big hug.

"Hey girl how have you been" Quinn squeaked out as Brittany was squeezing all the air out of her lungs.

"Really good and how bout you Quinn?"

"Oh I'm good" Quinn answers. "So where do you want to go for dinner Britt?"

"Can we go to that little diner that I like so much. I can't remember the name of it. The one with the delicious waffles that you can get any time of the day." Brittany says in excitement. "I'm starving."

Quinn laughs "sounds good to me. I bet you are starving with all that dancing around you do all day. Let's go."

At the diner they are seated and the waitress comes to take there drink order. "So what can I get you ladies to drink?" the waitress asks.

"I'll just have water please" Quinn replies.

"And I'll have apple juice please" Brittany says with a mega-watt smile.

"Thank you ladies I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order" the waitress says walking away from the table.

"So Britt you seem slightly happier then usual. What's got you in such a good mood?" Quinn questions.

"Um nothing really. I mean I don't know. It's nothing" Brittany mumbles.

"Oh come on Britt. What is it? Just tell me" Quinn says.

Brittany sighs before saying "well it nothing really but last week I ran into this girl on the sidewalk on my way home for work. Like I literally ran into her. I knocked her over. It was like one o'clock in the morning and-

"Jeez Britt what were you doing out at that hour by yourself? You know it can be dangerous" Quinn warns.

"I know. I know. I was working on something in the studio and I lost track of time." Brittany pauses. "Anyway as I was saying I ran into this girl she told me to watch where I was going and then asked me 'what's a pretty girl like you doing out on the street alone at this hour of the night?'" Brittany explained using air quotes.

"I told her I was on my way home and I apologized for knocking her over. She just looked at me got up and said 'whatever' and walked away."

Quinn looked at her puzzled not sure were this little story was going "Well sounds like a bitch to me."

"Just let me finish Quinn. I promise it gets better." Just then the waitress came back set down there drinks and took there dinner order.

"I'll have an egg and cheese omelet" Quinn ordered. "Oh and a side of bacon please."

"Ok and what about you ma'am?" the waitress asked looking at Brittany.

"Oh I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries. Thanks."

The waitress walked off to place their order in the kitchen. Quinn sat there just staring at Brittany. Finally Brittany looks at Quinn and says "what?"

"Brittany I thought you were going to order waffles. Isn't that why we came here. Plus you ordered apple juice to drink." Quinn says a little baffled.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together and replies "I changed my mind."

"Anyway back to my story. So this girl doesn't get 15 feet away from me when she bends over and starts puking in the stre-

"Ew gross Brittany why are you telling me this. I just lost my appetite." Quinn interrupts in disgust.

Brittany just keeps going "I went over to her and asked if she was ok. Once she finished puking she said 'I'm fine.' I didn't believe her so I said 'are you sure cause you don't really look fine to me'. She then said something about having too much to drink. Then stopped and looked at me funny and said 'what do you care.'"

Brittany paused to take a drink of her apple juice then continued. "I don't know why I cared Quinn. I just did. And I told her that. Then she said she had to go and turned around and left. I'm not sure why I did it but I yelled after her 'wait'. She turned around and said 'what'. So I asked 'what's your name?'"

"She wasn't too happy at that point. She look at me and asked why I wanted to know her name. I just felt like I needed to know I told her. She gave me her name and told me she worked at the bar we were standing next to. Then she turned around and left."

"Ok so let me get this straight. You were trying to be nice to some drunk stranger on the street and she was being a total bitch to you?" Quinn asked. "I don't get it"

"Well that's not all actually. I ran into her again today on my way home. She was just going to work. I guess she's the DJ at that bar. She asked why I stopped her to talk. I just wanted to say hi I guess. I mentioned that I just got done with work. Then she ask me what my job was. I told her I was a dancer. She didn't say anything else. With a smile on my face I said maybe I'll see you around and I patted her on the shoulder and walked away. But as I was walking away she yelled 'what's your name?'. Without turning around I yelled back 'Brittany'." Brittany finished. Pausing for a moment. "Quinn I think I like her."

Quinn laughs a little "you're delusional Britt."

Just then there food arrived and they dove in. After a few bites of her burger Brittany spoke up "I am not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Drinks**

Brittany was at the dance studio packing up after working on some new choreography. It was a Tuesday and she had two classes to teach that day and decided to stay late to work on a new dance number. She went to shut off the music when she looked up at the clock to see that it was after 8. Walking over to her bag she threw her extra pair of sneakers in and grab a sweatshirt out. It was now late September and the weather was changed from day to day. Some days it would be warm. But this evening the air was cool. She pulled the sweatshirt over her and heading out of the studio. Making sure to turn off all the lights and finally locking the door behind her.

Walking down the sidewalk towards her home she saw a group of four people ahead of her. Brittany watched the group as she walked. The group disappeared into a one of the buildings. It was then that Brittany realized they slipped into NP's the bar that Santana worked at.

_I wonder if she is working tonight. It is a Tuesday night. I wonder if she's there every night. What days does she work? What kind of hours does she work? _

"There's only one way to find out." Brittany whispered to herself.

She entered the bar and was immediately hit with the sound of music. Brittany looked around for a minute before deciding to take a seat at the bar. Once she sat down she looked around again getting familiar with her surroundings.

There were two guys behind the bar serving drinks to the patrons. There were a few tables set up opposite the bar. That's when she spotted the group of four people that had been walking ahead of her sitting at one of the tables. Looking past them she saw a small dance floor. To the left of the dance floor in the corner she spotted what see came in here looking for.

There was Santana standing behind her DJ booth looking down at her computer. Brittany saw her and a smile came to her face. _Well that answers my question. She is working tonight. Hiding over there in the corner behind her DJ booth. She looks like she is concentrating hard on something. It's kinda cute._

"Miss, miss." Brittany was shaken from her thoughts by a man with a Mohawk. He was standing looking at her from the backside of the bar. He looked at her waiting for some sort of response.

"Oh excuse me." the blonde replied "Did you ask me something?"

"Yes I said 'if you don't mind me asking what has your attention so much so that you have completely spaced out?'" Looking at her in interest waiting for her answer.

She looked up at him making eye contact "oh I was just looking around. I have never been in here before. I was taking it all in."

"Ok then can I get you something to drink?"

Thinking for a minute "just a beer please."

"Coming right up, miss."

She watched him walk away to get her beer. He made his way back over to Brittany handing her her beer. "So what your name pretty lady?"

"Brittany."

"Well Brittany I'm Puck. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you tonight."

With that he turned to take care of one of the other patrons sitting at the bar.

Brittany sat there for a while just drinking her beer. After some time she looked over in the direction of the DJ booth. She just watched Santana as she worked. She thought about going over to her and talking to the brunette but she decided against it. She just sat on her bar stool and watched. She was interrupted but Puck saying something.

"Hey can I get you another?"

Shaking her head to clear it "oh yeah sure."

Puck brought back another beer for Brittany and set it down on the bar top. He observed the women in front of him before asking "What where you looking at before I asked if you wanted another beer?"

"Oh nothing that's too important." taking a drink of her beer.

"Well from what I saw it looked like it was important. Spill it I ain't gonna tell anyone."

Puck put his hands in the air.

"Um well- I um- that girl over there behind the DJ booth. I ran into her outside the bar about a week back and um- well I don't know. Then I saw her coming in here on Saturday night and I stopped her to talk but she wasn't really having it." Brittany sighed.

Puck threw his head back and laughed "well that's Santana for ya. Not one for conversation. Especially with strangers." He paused. "She can be rude and come off as a bitch but she's really not."

"Hmm, I don't really know why but I just had to come in and see if she was here. It's like she is a mystery to me and I need to figure her out." Brittany stops and looks over in Santana's direction. "I think I like her. Um _like_ her like her."

Puck looks at Brittany not believe what is coming out the blonde mouth. _Did she just say she likes Santana. Nobody likes Santana. She is rude and intimidating to most people she crosses. No one likes her. This blonde must be crazy. But this could be fun. I have to see how this gonna go down._

"Brittany right? Well," Puck begins "if you really are interested in her I say go for it. Go over there and talk to her."

"Wait. What? Really? Do you know if she- if she would even be interested in me?"

"Oh you mean is she into chicks?" Puck chuckles "Then yes."

An idea comes to Puck "I'll be right back don't move." He goes over to the other end of the bar gets out a glass and mixes a drink. Puck then walks back over to Brittany placing the drink on the bar. Brittany looks at the drink. "I didn't order that."

"I know silly. Take it and go over to Santana and give it to her. Talk to her." he instructs.

"I don't know what to talk about."

"Well if you can't think of something try talking about music." Thinking about a subject to talk about. He then thought of something that Santana will talk about. "Ask her about her DJ equipment. That might work."

"Ok thanks Puck"

Brittany walks away from the bar towards the DJ booth. Trying not to spill the drink on her way. Santana has headphones on and is staring at the computer screen. She does her or see someone approaching her. Putting the drink down on the table. Brittany taps Santana on the shoulder causing the brunette to jump and look up with shock in her eyes. "Shit you scared me." Taking her headphone off her ears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I brought you a drink." Santana looks at the drink confused. "I didn't spike it, don't worry."

"What is it?" Santana asks eyeing the drink in question. Brittany shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't know what it is Puck never told her. And she didn't ask. "I guess you'll have to take a drink to find out." Brittany says in a playful tone. Santana lifts the drink to her lips and takes a sip. "Captain and Coke. How did you know my favorite drink?" Santana questions looking at the blonde. Brittany smiles. "I got a little help from your friend behind the bar." Nodding her head in Puck's direction. Santana shoots Puckerman a death glare. He had been watching them the whole time.

_What is Blondie doing here? I can't seem to get rid of her. Our conversations haven't exactly been all rainbows and unicorns. Why does she keep approaching me? Did Puckerman put her up to this? I'll kick his ass. _

"So did Puck put you up to this? Coming over here and giving me a drink or whatever it is you're doing." The brunette paused. "Wait what are you doing here? Are you stalking me? Cause it kinda feels like it."

"Uhhh- one I'm not stalking you. And two he didn't put me up to this. Well it was his idea to bring you a drink. But I came over here by my own accord. I just wanted to talk to you and he told me to go for it." Brittany stopped thinking of what else to say. But before she could say anything else Santana spoke up.

"Well it was nice of you to bring me a drink but I don't know what there is to talk about."

Brittany jumps back in "we could talk about music. What's your favorite band?"

"I don't have a favorite band."

"Okay do you have a favorite song?"

"Nope"

"Do you have a favorite genre of music?"

"No not really."

_Wow this women is hard to talk to. I could try and change the subject._

"So do you like being a DJ?"

"Yeah its fun. I get to play a bunch of fun music. I get to play whatever I want. On Friday and Saturday nights there are a lot of requests so I have to play those but other than that I play what I want or what feels right for the mood in the bar." Santana said taking a drink of her Captain and Coke. "I play a lot of the current hits when this place is packed on the weekends. People get up and get there dance on over there on the dance floor. During the week I am more free to play whatever I want."

"Sounds like fun. So I don't know anything about Djing. Is it hard to do? Was it hard to learn?" Brittany asks.

"No its not hard. I mean at first I didn't really know what I was doing but I read up about it online and learn as much as I could. Plus I'm a quick study. I picked it up really fast."

"Well you seem to really know what you're doing. And let me say, I think you are great at what you do." Brittany said smiling at Santana. The brunette smiled genuinely back at her. "Thanks."

_Wow what a beautiful smile. _Brittany thought. _I definitely need to see more of that. This girl really is a mystery. _

"So maybe you can tell me more about Djing and all this equipment some other time. I should be on my way I have an early class tomorrow." Still smiling at the brunette. Brittany turned to leave winking at Santana as she turned. Brittany glanced back one more time as she was walking out of the bar. Santana was smiling and watching her as she walked out. Brittany saw this and waved at her over her shoulder and walked out the door.

_Mission accomplished. _Brittany thought as she walked home from the bar that night.

12 am quitting time for Santana. She packed up all her DJ equipment and shut down her computer for the night. After putting her equipment away the brunette made her way over to the bar where Puckerman was cleaning glasses. She sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Hey Puckerman what the hell?" She began. "What's with you sending that blonde chick my way with a drink for me?"

"Chill Lopez I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Yes you did. She told me you did."

"Ok ok I may have suggested that she go over and talk to you but trust me she wanted to before I mentioned it to her."

"How do you know that smartass? Can you read minds now?"

"No she was staring at you the whole time she was sitting at the bar. I just gave her the nudge she needed." Puck simply stats.

"What really? I mean whatever. I am hot lots of people stare at me." Santana retorts.

"Yeah ok whatever you say but I think it's more than that. She's interested in you."

Laughing Santana says "yeah right. No ones interested in me I'm rude and intimidating and scary."

"Well apparently she doesn't think so or she doesn't care."

"Whatever Puckerman I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

She leaves the bar and heads for home. The air is crisp its refreshing actually. But what Puck said gets Santana thinking. _She can't be interested in me. Usually I just scare people away. Was she really staring at me? She did come over and talk to me. She wanted to know all about my job and- holy crap Blondie really is interested in me._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter Rated M. **

**Chapter 4 - Frozen**

She places little kisses down the length of Santana's neck. Stopping at her pulse point and sucking on it. Driving the brunette crazy. She moans out "hold on just let me unlock the door." She doesn't let up. She makes her way back up Santana's neck to her earlobe. She grabs onto it with her lips and traces the shell of her ear with her tongue. Sending a shiver through Santana.

The door flies open and they stumble into Santana's apartment. The brunette kicks the door closed and finds herself being pushed into it. Hands roam from her hips up to her ribs and finally cupping her breasts. She is assaulted by a pair of lips smashing into her own. A tongue grazes against her bottom lip asking for access. She opens her mouth just enough to let the tongue in. Immediately their tongues start dancing together creating a steady rhythm. Not being able to take this much longer Santana pulls away from the heated kiss. "Bedroom now."

They walk the short distance to Santana's bedroom. Once there she feels hands at her sides grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up over her head. A soft hand run over her stomach moving to her side and around to her back. Being gripped around the waist the brunette is pulled into another heated kiss. She pulls on Santana's bottom lip with her teeth. Pulling away she pulls her shirt over her head. Grabbing Santana by the hand and walking over to the bed. Pushing Santana down on the bed crawling on top of her.

Santana is unable to move mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Hands come down and need Santana's breasts before slipping behind her and unclasping her bra. Santana closes her eye at the feeling. The next thing the brunette feels is a wet tongue licking at her right breast. She gasps in pleasure. There is a hand on her left breast giving it attention too. Santana places her lips to a neck kissing it up and down. She pulls away when she feels hands pulling her pants off.

She runs her hands up Santana's legs starting at the knees traveling north up her thighs. "You're hot" the women breathes out. The women leans down and places a kiss on her left knees. Then moves over and places a kiss to the right knee. Moving up she places a kiss on Santana's left inner thigh. Making her way over to the right inner thigh and kissing there too.

Santana's breathing becomes heavy and uneven. The women kisses Santana's underwear covering her heated core. Sending a shudder though the brunette's whole body. Making her way north she places a kiss to the brunette taught abs before placing a kiss to each one of the hip bones. She looks up at Santana once more before hooking her fingers around the waistband her underwear and pulling them down. The underwear are thrown across the room to accompany the other articles of clothing that have already been shed.

Now completely naked Santana throws an arm over her eyes waiting for what's gonna happen next. She feels fingers tickling up and down her legs. Those fingers then make there way to the inside of her thighs making there way to her core. Two finger glide across her core from her opening up to her clit. Santana gasps at the sensation.

She feels lips connecting with her inner thigh of her right leg again placing soft kisses there. Then moving to the left leg the women licks Santana's thigh from the knee up to just below her core. Laying there in anticipation Santana lifts her arm away from her eyes. She opens her eyes to see a blonde head dipping down towards…

Santana bolts up in bed from her sleep covered in sweat. Breathing heavy "damn Blondie what are you doing to me?" she gasps out in between breaths. Santana rolls over and looks at the clock. "4:24 shit." Groaning at the time Santana pulls back the covers and gets out of bed. Walking through the dark apartment to the kitchen. Once there she gets out a glass from the cabinet turns the kitchen faucet on and gets a glass of tap water. She sits down at the kitchen table drinking her water. Trying to get her breath to return to normal and calm herself down before heading back to bed.

Waking up the next morning Santana told herself it was just a dream. _It didn't mean anything. How could it? I don't hardly know that women. _She pushed the dream to the back of her mind. Hoping she would just forget about it.

However as the day wore on that didn't happen. She couldn't just forget the dream. She decided to watch tv hopeful that it would be enough of a distraction for her to forget. After 3 straight hours of The Real Housewives of New Jersey it still wasn't going away. Fed up with all of this she decided she would just go to NP's before her shift.

Walking to the bar prove to be a problem for Santana as well. She stopped in front of a building and looked in the only window on the front of the building. It is a small window. You wouldn't know there was a large room inside unless you stopped and looked in. Not knowing why she even stopped there she put her left hand on the window and leaned in towards it. Just watching.

Inside the building was Brittany dancing away. She was alone. Oblivious to the fact that anyone was watching her. The music was turned up loud. Brittany was working on new choreography totally in her own little world. The way she always gets when she is concentration on getting the routine down perfect. The expression on her face showed that.

_Wow the way she dances. Just wow. So graceful. So fluid. I've never seen someone dance like this. A true talent. She makes it seems so effortless. _

Brittany was going through her new routine when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped dancing and looked around to see what had caught her attention. That's when she noticed a figure watching her through the window. She couldn't make out the face of the person. She squinted to try to see the face.

Santana finally realized Brittany had stopped dancing and she was now looking in the direction of the window. _Oh shit. Oh shit. She saw me. _She ducked down below the window out of Brittany's sight. Santana froze there thinking of what to do next. Before she could make a decision the door of the studio opened and Brittany stuck her head out looking around.

She spotted Santana crouched down underneath the window. Her head down trying desperately to make herself invisible. Brittany chuckled at the sight of the girl crouched down on a NYC sidewalk while people walked around her.

"Hey you I thought I saw someone watching me through the window." she directed towards Santana. "Like what you saw?" Grinning at her own question.

Santana looked up with a shy smile on her face knowing she had been caught in the act. "I um- I don't know. I mean- you're a great dancer so yeah- I guess I liked it." Santana stuttered out.

Brittany smiled at the flustered girl in front of her. "So are you just going to stay hunched down in that spot all night or what? Cause from where I am standing you look pretty silly like that."

Hearing that she immediately stood up. "Uh, oh yeah." was all she could say. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She was frozen. Brittany said "why don't you come inside?" Pulling Santana out of her trance-like state.

Santana followed Brittany into the studio. Brittany got her a glass of water. Noticing that Santana was still sort of out of it. They sat down in a couple of seat that where placed along the back wall of the studio.

"So," Brittany began "what brings you down here? Did you just come to watch me from outside cause that's kinda creepy. Who's the stalker now?"

Santana looked at her. She didn't know why she was here or why she stopped. She then took a drink of the water before beginning. " I honestly don't know. I mean I was heading to work early because-" when she remembered the dream "I was heading to work and for some reason I saw the studio and just stopped outside. Then I saw you dancing and I couldn't leave. It's weird I know."

"I don't think its weird. You wanna know what I think?" Brittany asked looking Santana in the eyes.

Santana just looked at her for a minute before responding "Ok." Taking another drink of water.

Locking eyes with Santana. "Well I think you," Brittany pointed at Santana for emphases, "like me." Pointing back to herself. A big smile on her face. "You just have to admit it to yourself. And that's why when you were walking past you stopped. And that's why you stood outside watching me dance."

Santana broke eye contact and looked away. _Could that be it? I can't seem to get this girl off my mind. Maybe she's right. Maybe I do like her._ After thinking about it she turned but around towards Brittany. She was just sitting there waiting for any kind of response from the brunette. Santana looked her up and down seemingly searching for something.

Brittany spoke up hoping to get Santana to opening up a little to her. "So you said that you're working tonight?" Santana nodded yes. "Well when do you have to be there?"

"I start at 8 I have to be there a little before to set up though."

"That's almost an hour from now. What's your plan are you still gonna head over there early?" Brittany stopped momentarily. "Or you could stay here until you have to go. I don't mind at all." She looked at Santana but she didn't say anything. She just sat there frozen looking at Brittany. It was fear she thought. She was frozen in fear.

Brittany got up walking away from Santana. "I just have some paperwork to do if you don't mind. You can stay as long as you want. I'll just be back here in my office." Reaching her office and sitting down. Before she started her paperwork she looked out the door to where Santana was sitting.

_I hope I didn't say anything wrong. I just told her what I thought. I was pretty sure that she liked me. I saw it the other night when I was leaving the bar. This is going to be more difficult than I thought. She is obviously more a of mystery than I thought. But I will find out the truth. It just might take more time than I thought. _

Santana just sat there clutching the glass of water. Staring off into space when the sound of music brought her out of it. The music was quite. It was coming from Brittany's office. It wasn't a song that she recognized. She would describe it as a punk/alternative song. Curious she got up and made her way towards the office.

Santana was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. "What's that song? I don't know it." Brittany looked up to see her standing there with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh it's Festival Song by Good Charlotte."

"I am not familiar with them."

"They're a punk band. Well there newer music is more pop but with punk roots. They're one of my favorite bands actually."

"Hmm wow I wouldn't have pegged you as a punk chick." Santana smirked at her. "You know you being a dancer and all."

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises. You'll just have to get to know me to find them all out." She said in a flirty tone.

"Hold on there. Now who said I wanted to get to know you?" Santana challenged. Brittany dropped her head slightly her face went from a playful smile to a frown.

Santana saw this not wanting this pretty girl to be frowning. "Hey look at me." Santana instructed and Brittany lifted her head back up and looked at Santana. "I would- I would like to get to know you. You are a very interesting girl from what I already know."

Brittany smiled at her suddenly feeling bashful. "Really. You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Great." Excited at the brunette's response Brittany jumped out of her chair and ran over to Santana engulfing her in a big hug. Shocked Santana just stood there. "Alright alright calm down Brittany." Santana pried herself out of the blondes embrace. "I have to get to work."

They both took a step back smiling at each other. "I should go but you should stop by the bar soon so we can get the ball rolling on this whole getting to know each other thing." Brittany couldn't do anything but smile. "Ok bye." Santana said as she turned around to leave.

Just as she reached the door Brittany spoke up. "Santana," causing her to stop "it's ok I like you too." She opened the door and left.

**Wasn't sure about the beginning of this chapter. If you have an questions or comments let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Requests**

The bar is packed it's Friday night. Santana is behind the DJ booth spinning records. She looks out across the packed bar at all the people in there having a good time. Drinking with friends or dancing. She takes a sip of her drink and goes to pick out the next song.

At the bar Puck is busy slinging drinks when he looks up to see a blonde standing in front of him. He remembers her from the other night. _Blondie. The chick that said she was interested in Santana. Wonder what's going on there._

"Hey Brittany, right?" Puck smiles. "What can I getcha?"

"I'll just have a beer. And can I get a Captain and Coke for the DJ over there."

"Sure thing. Be right back." Puck says walking away from Brittany. Brittany sits down on one of the bar stools waiting for Puck to return. She steals a glance over in Santana's direction.

Puck returns with the drinks. "So what's the deal with you and her?" Nodding his head in Santana's direction.

Brittany thinks about this for a second. "Not sure yet. She showed up at my studio the other day. I caught her watching me through the window. I had her come inside but it's like she was in a trance or frozen or something. She just sat there. She hardly said anything. She sure is a mystery. She doesn't deal well with her emotions does she?"

Puck laughed at the word emotions. "Emotions. I don't think she has any. Unless you count stone cold bitch as an emotion. As long as I've known her I have never seen her open up to another human being." He wiped down the bar in front of him before adding. "I have brought it up once or twice that she should just let somebody in but she always brushes it off. She doesn't have any close friends and I've never seen her date anyone."

Brittany sat there taking in what he was saying. "Maybe I can change that. I told her that I liked her the other day. When she was at my studio. I said it as she was leaving. I saw her freeze again before opening the door and leaving."

"Interesting. Well go on. Go talk to her."

"Ok thanks again Puck."

Brittany made her way through the crowd you people over to the DJ booth. Smiling she set the drink down. Santana felt a presence next to her. She looked up to see the blonde standing next to her with a big grin plastered on her face. Santana pulled her headphones off. Eyebrow raised at Brittany in question.

"I brought you a drink."

"I can see that."

"So I'm here about that getting to know each other thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany said enthusiastically.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Santana started.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but you're not white. I'm not racist or anything- I mean it doesn't matter that you're not white. Crap. Sorry." Brittany paused, now looking down at the floor, collecting her thoughts. "What I mean is what are you if you're not white. No. I mean what ethnicity are you?" She looked up in the hope that Santana wouldn't be mad.

Santana had a slight smile on her face. "You're cute." _Oh shit. Did I say that out loud. _"If you must know I'm Hispanic."

"Awesome. So what's your last name?"

"Lopez"

"Ok cool beans."

"Anything else you wanna know about me?" Santana asks.

"Not right now. I'm gonna go get my dance on. But I'll be back." Brittany smiled and walked over to the dance floor.

_How random. Blondie really is cute though. She's kinda like a little kid. All bubbly and excited. _

Brittany got to the dance floor immediately getting her dance on. Santana was watching as Brittany danced. _Damn she really is good at that. She's got so much skill. Makes everybody else out there look like a chump. She is beautiful when she dances. Wait what? Ok so maybe I do like her. Crap. _

After a handful of songs Brittany returned to the DJ booth. Santana greeted her with a smile. "You really are a great dancer."

Brittany grinned a toothy grin. "Thanks I know."

"A little cocky now aren't you."

"Nope just confident. There's a difference."

"Ok then. So how long have you been dancing?" Santana needed to know how long this girl had been doing this.

"Um my whole life basically. When I was like three my mom enrolled me in dance class cause I couldn't sit still. She thought it would help me get rid of all that energy I had. I've been in dance classes ever since. I went to college for dance and now I own my own dance studio. So that's the short version I guess."

"You seem to love it."

"Yep sure do. It's my life."

"So Santana how does this whole song request thing work?"

Santana looked around the DJ booth before finding what she was looking for. Picking up a tablet of paper she raised it in the air for Brittany to see. "People come up and tell me a song they want played. And if I have the song available I tell them to write it down on this tablet." She set the tablet back down next to her equipment.

"I see. Well can I request a song?"

"Yeah sure. What do you want to hear?"

She thought it over for a minute for a song she knew would work. "I'd Do Anything For Love by Meatloaf"

"Really?" Santana looked at the blonde a little confused.

"Yes."

"That's a really long song. It's like 12 minutes long. You know that right?"

"Yes I know that. I'm going over to the bar." Pointing towards the bar. "But once you get to my request put it on and come over and sit with me at the bar. Ok?"

Dumbfounded Santana nods her head. "Ok."

Brittany goes over to the bar and takes a sit. Puck comes up to her and she orders another beer. Just sitting there for a while watching the people around her enjoying there night. A few songs go by and she wonders when her request with be played. But after two more songs she hears the beginning of her song. She looks to see that Santana is walking in her direction. Pleased she slaps a happy smile on her face.

The brunette takes a sit to the right of Brittany sighing. "It's nice to get away from my booth for a few minutes. Even if it is only a few minutes. Sometimes Friday nights can be a little hectic. I've got about 10 minutes."

"In that case I want to start by saying that I like you. I really do. I know I said it the other day when you where leaving my studio. And I know that you heard me. I saw you stop in your tracks before you opened the door. I like you and I want to know everything about you." Brittany paused taking a drink of her beer. Santana just sat there staring off in the distance.

She continued. "I know that you like me too. I can feel it. I also feel like you are trying to hide those feelings. Or maybe are afraid of those feelings. Whatever the reason is I just want you to know that I have no plan on going anywhere. You are a mystery to me and I want to unravel that mystery. I want to know the true Santana."

Santana didn't say anything she just sat there. Brittany looked over noticing her trance like behavior once again. The blonde thought _Crap I said too much too soon. Crap I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way. I hope she doesn't shut me out._

Brittany took her right hand and placed it on Santana's left thigh. Santana startled at this and gave Brittany a questioning look. Brittany smiled at her to say it's ok this is just a friendly gesture. Glad that her tactic had worked that now she had direct eye contact with Santana. She continued looking into Santana's eyes.

"Well now that I've said all that. I know this might all be a lot to process and it might be sorta soon to ask this. But will you go on a date with me? I want to get to know you and I want to do it outside of this bar." Santana didn't say anything she just stared at Brittany.

Brittany patiently waited for a response. After a few uncomfortable seconds passed Puck walked up. "Hey ladies what's up?" He said wiggling his eyebrow at them oblivious to the strange silence that had formed between them. Brittany turn her attention away from Santana to look at Puck.

"Just talking." Brittany returned.

"Santana you know that songs almost over." Puck stats. Brittany looked back at Santana. Santana had yet to respond to Brittany's question. Now Puck was looking at Santana too. Both waiting for her to say something anything. Brittany wanted an answer to her question and Puck wanted to know why she was just sitting there not acknowledging what he said about the song. "Santana!" Puck said a little louder. This caught her attention. She looked over at him. "What?"

"I said that songs almost over. What's up with you? You're acting weird."

"It's nothing. I gotta get back over to my booth." She got up and made her way back to her DJ booth.

Brittany dropped her head and slumped over in her seat. Puck noticed this. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"I asked her to go on a date with me." She said defeated.

"And?"

"She didn't give me an answer. Just sat there."

"Oh. That explains it."

Brittany looked at him as if to say 'what the fuck does that mean'? "Look I don't know a ton about Santana but I do know that she isn't used to this sort of thing. Not many people in her life give a damn about her. She doesn't have nice people like you just come up to her and want to know her. Shes been alone for such a long time now that I'm sure she doesn't know what to do about you. She looked conflicted before she went back to her booth. I mean she probably likes you and doesn't know how to deal with that. She doesn't know what to do about the fact that maybe someone cares about her. She just doesn't know what to do."

He paused looking for Brittany's reaction to what he just said. She seemed to be taken everything he said in. Just thinking about it. "Does what I said make any sense?" He said after Brittany didn't say anything.

"Yeah it makes sense I guess but- but what I'm a suppose to do now. I mean she didn't give me an answer."

"Well ask her again. Go up to her and don't leave until you get an answer."

"What if she says no."

"I don't know. You got me there." Puck started mixing a drink. When he finished he handed it to Brittany. "Bring this with you. Put that vibrant smile on your face and walk up to her and ask again. Now go. Good luck."

Brittany looked at the drink sighed and picked it up. She turned facing the DJ booth and shook the uncertain expression off her face and replaced it with that vibrant smile. Step by step she made her way over to Santana. "Go out with me?" Santana saw her there but didn't hear her with her headphones on. She saw the smile on Brittany face and the drink in her hand. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Santana asked.

"Go out with me?"

"What?" Santana said caught off guard.

"Go out with me?"

"Look Brittany you don't want to date me."

"Yes I do." Brittany interrupted.

"No you don't. No one wants to date me. It won't work out. Trust me it never does." Santana sighed. "No one ever sticks around."

"You don't know that. You don't know that it won't work. You don't know what gonna happen. And I promise that whatever happens I won't just up and leave. I don't know why you are fighting this so hard. Maybe one day you can tell me what is making you so scared. But for now just go out on a date with me."

Brittany's words seemed to weaken Santana's defenses some. She began looking around the room anywhere but looking at Brittany and those blue eyes. Finally she stopped looking around and trained her eyes to a stop on the floor directly next to her. "Listen Brittany you're right I am scared but I will admit that I do like you. But-"

Brittany brought her hand up and placed it gently underneath Santana's chin to lift her head up so she could look into brown eyes with her blue ones. "Go out with me Santana Lopez."

"But- but-" Santana couldn't think of what she was going to say when Brittany lifted her head and their eyes connected. _Her eyes they are so caring and warm and hopeful and comforting. How can someone say all of that with their eyes. It's like she is talking to me through her eyes. Letting me know it will be fine. _She nodded her head up and down.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Santana said just above a whisper.

"Ok awesome. Now do you work everyday? Or do you get any nights off? No wait here's my phone. Put your number in so I can call you with the details." Brittany rambled on. "Oh what should we do? Where should we go? Oh boy I'm so excited."

Santana stood there watching on at Brittany's excitement. It brought a smile to her face to see this girl so excited about a date. She put her number in Brittany's phone and handed it back to her.

"Brittany" she said pulling the blonde out of her ramblings. "I have every Thursday and Sunday night off. So those nights work for me?"

"Ok. I'll let you know as soon as I figure something out. I should probably go I have an early class tomorrow. Saturday morning with the little rugrats. And you should probably get back to work." Pointing at the DJ equipment. Santana looked away from Brittany to where she was pointing. Before Santana could turn back to face her Brittany leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Santana's cheek. "This is gonna be great. You'll see." The blonde turned and skipped away. Leaving Santana standing there with a flush on her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**-So I wasn't gonna put this chapter up until tomorrow but I'm feeling generous. It's probably my favorite chapter thus far. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 - Date Night**

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, ok._

_Everybody stops and they staring at me. _

Santana buried her head further into her pillow.

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

"Ugh who the hell is calling me?" Santana groaned.

_I'm sexy and I know it. _

"Shut up stupid phone. Just let me sleep." Rolling over further away from where her phone sat on the nightstand. _Why do I have that song as my ringtone anyway. Its super annoying. Oh yeah stupid Puckerman did it. I'll make sure to change it later._

_I'm sexy and I know it._

"Fine. Hold your horses." She rolled over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand and answered it.

"What?" She growled.

"_Santana. Is that you?" _

"Yeah it's me. Who the hell is this?" Santana threatened.

"_Brittany."_

"Oh sorry. I didn't recognize your voice." Wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"_Is this a bad time? You sound kind of angry. If it is I can call you back another time."_

"Uh no its not a bad time. Wait what time is it?"

"_12:07. Why?" _Brittany questioned.

"Um I was sleeping."

"_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I never even thought that you might be sleeping. It is past noon afterall. Sorry I will let you get back to sleep then. Bye."_

"No Brittany wait." Santana practically shouted into the phone.

"_Yeah?" _

"Why did you call?" Then Santana remember _the date._ "About the date right?"

"_Yeah but I can talk to you about that later. You should go back to sleep. Sorry I interrupted." _Brittany explained.

"No just tell me about the date. I'm up now. Besides I should have been getting up soon anyway."

"_Ok so does Sunday late-afternoon work for you?"_

_Sunday. Sunday. What day is today? _Santana tried to figure out.

"You mean Sunday as in tomorrow?"

"_Yeah oh I guess that is tomorrow. Does it work?"_

"Yep sure does. So what do you have planned?"

Brittany thought carefully before responding not wanting to reveal to much. _"Well I can't tell you silly. It's a secret." _She said in a playful voice. _"But what I will tell you is- meet me outside the bar at 4pm. Ok?"_

"That's it?" the brunette asked curiously. "Ok."

"_Ok great. It's a date then. I gotta go. See you tomorrow at 4. Bye." _With that Brittany ended the call.

Santana threw the phone on the bed somewhere. She rolled back over and covered her head with a pillow. _What in the world does Blondie have planned? I hope she isn't some sort of lunatic who thinks it's fun to go bungee jumping on a date. Wait can you even do that in NYC? Nevermind that what are we gonna do? Are we going somewhere to eat? Do I have to dress nice? Shit I don't have very many nice clothes? What have I gotten myself into? Don't worry about it now Santana just go back to sleep._

Santana looks around and then looks at her watch. _4:01 She's late. _She had been standing outside of NP's for 5 minutes now. No sign of Brittany anywhere. _Maybe she's standing me up. Maybe she realized that I was bad news. Maybe she couldn't-_

"Hi Santana sorry I'm running a little late. I had to finish up a few things before heading over." Brittany said with an apologetic smile. She looked Santana up and down taking in her appearance. Santana was wear black jeans and a leather jacket with a simply gray t-shirt. Santana noticed this and began to worry that she was underdressed.

"What am I underdressed? Are we going somewhere fancy? I could run home quick and change if we are?" Santana began to panic.

Brittany laughed lightly and put her hand on Santana's elbow. "No it's fine. I like what you're wearing actually. And no we are not going anywhere fancy. Just relax."

"Ok sorry I wasn't sure what to wear. Actually I'm not sure what I'm doing really. I'm not exactly a pro at dating or anything. I mean I don't have a whole lot of experience. I'm actually kinda nervous." Santana explained.

"That's ok. No pressure. Just relax it will be fine. I promise. Plus I'm not a pro at dating either. I'm not an escort." Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed at Brittany's little joke. "You're funny. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Nuh-uh don't think you're gonna get it out of me that easily." Brittany teased.

"Ok fine." Santana gave in.

Brittany held out her left hand. "If I may?" Asking for Santana hand. Santana looked down at Brittany's hand hesitating momentarily before reaching out her right hand. "Ok now come with me." Brittany instructed leading them down the sidewalk.

"So first we are going to get something to eat." She said looking over at Santana as they walked.

"Ok so where are we eating?" Santana questioned.

"Um I can never remember the name of the place but it's my favorite place to eat at." Brittany smiled at Santana. "They serve breakfast all day. And I love their waffles. They're great." Santana smiled back at Brittany's enthusiasm.

They got to the restaurant and went in to get a booth. The waitress came up to get their drink order and then left to get their drinks.

Brittany set her menu down looking over at Santana. "So what are you going to have?"

"I don't know yet. What's good?" she asked Brittany.

"The waffles duh." Smiling a toothy grin at Santana.

"Ok I know that but what else?"

"It's all pretty good. I really like there burgers." Pausing for a second. "So what do you think about this place?"

Santana looked around the restaurant. "It's nice. Quiet. Not to many people in here. I like it."

"Ok good."

The waitress came back and took their order. They sat there and talked while they waited for their food to arrive. The food came and they each ate their meals. Brittany order waffles and Santana did also seeing as they came so highly recommended. They finished their meals and Brittany paid. They walked out of the diner back onto the NYC streets.

"So how were your waffles?" Brittany leaned in towards Santana.

"You are right they have great waffles. I will definitely be going back there in the future for more." She said with a chuckle.

"Good I'm glad you liked them. Now I can call part one of our date a success." She gave Santana a wink. "Come on follow me." Walking away from the restaurant.

"Where are we going now?"

"Um- can't tell you- secret."

They walked down the street a few block before coming across a park. They walked around the park for a while before finally coming to rest on a park bench.

"This is nice." Santana commented once they sat down. "It's so peaceful and calming. Even in the middle of NYC."

"Yeah I know. I come here when I need a break from the hectic nature of the city or when I need to clear my head."

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while just letting the peacefulness overtake them. Brittany eventually broke the silence. "So how about we head on to the next part of our date." She said standing up. Holding out her hand once again. This time Santana took it immediately. They walked slowing hand in hand out of the park.

Santana looked up at Brittany as they walked out of the park. "Brittany how do you know about this little park?"

"I only live two blocks from here. I stumbled across it the day after I moved in. I was stressed out from moving so I went for a walk and 'ta da' there was this park."

Santana smiled at the way Brittany said 'ta da'. "So where to now?"

"Um my apartment." Brittany said with a sly grin on her face. Santana stopped dead in her tracks. Brittany stopped and looked down at the brunette to see that she had a shocked look on her face. "Don't worry I'm not going to try to take advantage of you on the first date." With that Santana took a step forward to continue walking. "I'll save that for the second date." Santana stopped again. Brittany laughed. "I'm just kidding silly." Looking for Santana reactions. A small smile appeared. Brittany continued. "Lets go."

They reached Brittany's building and got in the elevator. Brittany pushed the button that was labeled roof. "We're going to the roof?" Santana wondered.

"Yep I have a little something planned up there. I think you'll like it. Well I hope you will."

Santana gave her a questioning look. Like what do you have up your sleeve. They reached the roof and the doors opened to the night sky. In one corner of the roof were two patio lounge chairs. In between the chairs was a small table. On the table was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. There was a second table set slightly behind the table and chairs. There was a fondue pot filled with chocolate on it. Sitting next to the pot was a container of strawberries.

"Holy shit Brittany." Santana blurted out looking around at what was set up in front of them. They walked over to the chairs and Santana took a seat.

"So would you like a glass of wine?" the blonde asked.

"Yes please that sounds nice."

"Coming right up." Brittany pulled the cork out of the bottle of wine. "So as you can see we have wine." Holding up the bottle. "And back there" Nodding towards the second table. "We have chocolate fondue and strawberries for dipping." Brittany handing Santana a glass of wine. "I thought that we could sit out here under the stars for a while." Pouring herself a glass. "And have a little snack maybe." She said with a little giggle.

"Well I must say that I never expected this. I had no idea what to expected really. I'm impressed."

"Why thank you. It took me a while to get all this stuff up here. That's why I was running late meeting you earlier. But I hope this makes up for that."

"It definitely does."

They had a couple glasses of wine and talked for a while. Eventually dipping into the chocolate and strawberries.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"Um- I just want to say- uh this is the best date I've even been on. Uh- usually I go out on a date and it's just dinner or dinner and a movie. Nothing special really. This is different then anything I've ever done on a date. Thank you." Santana said shyly.

"No need to thank me. I just put together a bunch of things that I enjoy and hoped you would enjoy too. Simply as that. I wanted you to see a few of my favorite places. The diner and the park. I wanted to share that with you." Brittany said with a bright smile.

"Well it was amazing. To be honest I was nervous about this whole date thing. Dates never go well for me. They usually end with never seeing or speaking to the other person again. I don't have a good track record." Santana stopped to take a drink of her wine. Brittany watched her waiting for her to continue. "I think my longest relationship was like five weeks. Anyway no ones ever done anything like this for me on a date. It's kinda romantic actually. I mean with the chairs on the roof and the fondue. I feel like I'm in a movie or dreaming or something."

"Not a dream. This is for realz." Brittany laughed. "And I am glad that you liked it. So does that mean I get a second date with you?" Brittany asked wiggling her eyebrow at Santana.

Santana laughed at Brittany's actions. "Hmmm. Let me think." Santana put a her index finger on her chin pretending to think. "Ok I guess."

"Yay." Brittany clapped and jumped out of her seat excited. She went over to the other chair and held out her hand for Santana to take. Once she took Brittany's hand she was pulled up out of the chair by the blonde. Brittany pulled her over to the wall at the edge of the building. They both looked over the side. "Pretty neat huh?" She looked over at Santana who was looking down at the ground. "The people look so tiny. They're like ants but they're not cause they're people."

Santana looked back at Brittany and just shook her head back and forth at her. They were now looking at each other. "Tonight was prefect Brittany."

"It was pretty darn good." the blonde stated leaning in towards Santana and kissing her. Santana was shocked. But after a beat she kissed back. It was a simply kiss really. Santana pulled away from Brittany. They looked a each other with shy smiles on their faces. Both blushing slightly. Brittany sensing the nervousness asked "was that ok? I didn't want to overstep my bounds. But I couldn't help it I just had to kiss you."

"No it's fine. I just didn't expect it. That's all." Santana looked down at the ground. "I had a great time tonight but I think I should get home."

"Oh- ok." Brittany thought. _Crap. I shouldn't have kissed her. It was too soon. I hope I didn't scare her off by doing that. Crap. _

"Let me walk you out." Santana glanced back up at Brittany and gave her a small smile before heading towards the roof door. They got in the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Neither one said anything during the ride down. Once the elevator got to the bottom floor they stepped out and walked towards the front door of the building. Stopping in front of the door Santana turned around to face Brittany.

"I'll call you about our second date. Ok?" She said to Brittany. Brittany smiled and nodded her head up and down. "Ok."

"Ok." She placed her right hand on the blondes shoulder stood up on her toes and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Goodnight Britt." She turned around and pushed the door open and was gone.

Brittany stood there for a while after Santana walked out of sight. _Holy crap. Guess I didn't blow it. Did she call me Britt? Holy crap. What a great night._ She turned and got back in the elevator.

Santana walked home with a wide smile on her face thinking about the nights events. _Wow. That date was perfect. No it was amazing. Shit Blondie is great. Shit did I just call her Britt. I feel like a little kid on Christmas morning. I don't know the last time I was this happy. Probably as a little kid on Christmas morning._

**Let me know what you think. **

**Oh and I just finished writing chapter 11 so there's plenty more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Play Nice Ladies**

Santana was sitting on the bed staring at the phone on the nightstand. She rubbed her sweaty palms up and down the thighs of her jeans. "Why am I so nervous? Just call her. Crap. I feel like I'm gonna faint. Why am I scared." _Because you like her duh._

She got up grabbed the phone and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The brunette looked at the phone in her hand. _Just do it._ She dialed the number.

"_Hello this is Brittany. How can I help you?" _Brittany answered the phone.

Santana laughed.

"_Hello. Is anyone there?"_

"Sorry Brittany it's me Santana. Why so formal?

"_Oh hi Santana. I use this phone for work so I need to sound professional incase someone calls about dance classes."_

"Ok makes sense. So about date number two. I was thinking about Thursday night. Will that work?"

"_Uh- what day is today? I can never remember. Oh right Tuesday." _She said answering her own question. _"Yeah that works. What did you have in mind?"_

"Do you like Italian food?"

"_Yep sure do. I love it."_ Excited at the thought of eating Italian.

"I was thinking we could start by going to this Italian restaurant I know. It's good I've eaten there before. After that I'm not sure what we will do yet but I'll figure it out. Sound good."

"_Sounds great."_ Brittany said happily.

"Ok good. So how about I stop by your apartment and pick you up at six on Thursday."

"_Ok. So Santana what are you up to today?"_

"Um- not much gotta go to work in a couple hours. Why?" Santana replied.

"_No reason. Just curious as to what you were up to. Wondered what you do during the day. That's all."_

"Well mostly I just stick around the house watching tv or listening to music or playing games on my laptop. Nothing special really. What about you Brittany? What are you doing this afternoon?"

"_I'm at the studio taking a break. I have another dance class to teach in a half an hour."_

"Oh ok. Sounds exciting."

"_Yeah it is. But I should probably let you go. I have to start getting ready. I can't wait for our date on Thursday. See you then. Bye."_

"Bye." Santana hung up the phone and sighed. _See that wasn't so bad. Actually it was pretty good. Why was I even nervous in the first place. Why does this girl make me nervous. Shit. Here I am intimidating rude scary bitchy Santana Lopez and this girls got me all nervous and excited. _

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"_Hey Britt what's up?"_

"You want to go out tonight?"

"_Brittany it's a Wednesday night. I have to work tomorrow."_

"I know that Quinn. I just wanted to talk to you and maybe stop by somewhere real quick. It won't be late I promise."

"_Ok fine but I need to be home by 10."_

"Ok deal. I thought we could go to that pizza place around the corner from my building. You want to come over here or just meet me there?"

"_How about I meet you there in oh say a half hour."_

"Sounds good Quinn see you then."

Brittany walked down to the pizza place. Quinn was already there when she arrived. They got a couple slices of pizza and sat down at one of the tables.

"So" Quinn began "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well remember that girl I was telling you about. The one I ran into on the street. We went out on a date the other day."

"What?" Quinn coughed choking on her pizza. "Really?"

"Yes _really _Quinn."

"Sorry I just thought- well I just thought nothing would come of that. Anyway how did it go?" She asked.

"Oh good. We are actually going on another date tomorrow." Brittany paused looking down at her food. "But- oh never mind."

"What is it Britt?"

Brittany glanced up at Quinn through her eyelashes. "Uh well- I really like her and uh- I kissed her the other day on our date and- I think I freaked her out a little. I like her but I don't want to scare her away."

"Well what happened exactly?"

"I uh kissed her and she didn't kiss back right away but then she did and then she pulled away from me and said she had a great time but she had to go home." Brittany explained.

"Hmm." Quinn thought for a moment. "I don't know what this girls deal is. Maybe she was scared or just shocked. But if you really like this girl I say just take your time. Don't worry about it. See how things progress."

Brittany thought over what Quinn had said. "Yeah I just try not to worry. Quinn you're so smart. Thank you."

"You're welcome Brittany anytime." Quinn said with a smile.

"So now that we are done with our pizza will you go somewhere with me?" Brittany asked the blonde.

"Sure, where is it we are going?"

"NP's." Brittany exclaimed standing up from her seat. Quinn followed Brittany's movements and got up.

"Where?"

"The bar Santana works at. NP's."

"Oh jeez Brittany. I should have known."

"What? I want you to meet her." The blonde said grinning at Quinn.

"Ok fine lets go." Quinn said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>When they got to the bar the two sat down at a couple of bar stools. Quinn was eyeing the bar carefully. Brittany watched Quinn's face as she searched the bar. While this was going on Puck came up to the two of them seeing the new blonde sitting in front of him. Brittany saw Puck approach out of the corner of her eye.<p>

"Hey Brittany." Puck started. "Who's your friend?" At this Quinn spun her head around to meet Puck's. She leaned back on her bar stool at the appearance of the man in front of her. Puck saw this and gave her a cheesy grin.

"Brittany where have you taken me? This guy looks like he belongs in some sort of high school punk band."

Brittany laughed at Quinn's comment. "Quinn this is Puck. He's actually a nice guy."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Quinn retorted. "He looks like a 30 year old teenager with that haircut." Brittany just shook her head at Quinn.

"You know I can hear you, right?" He asked Quinn. Quinn just rolled her eyes at him. "So what can I get for you ladies?"

"Just a beer please and thank you Puck." Brittany answered him moving her gaze over to Quinn silently waiting for her reply.

"Just water." Quinn said.

"Boring." Brittany chuckled. Quinn gave her the evil eye. Puck laughed at their exchange before leaving to get their drinks.

"So what do you think of this place?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"It's ok I guess. Minus the bartender with the squirrel tail on his head. They have a nice little dance floor over there. I guess I can see the appeal of this place." They both looked around the room nodding their heads in agreement.

Puck came back with their drinks handing Brittany her beer and setting Quinn's water on the bar. "There you go miss. Let me know if you need anything else." With a smile trying to make a good impression after Quinn's initial judgment of him. Turning his attention to Brittany. "So is this a friend of yours or something else?" He asked giving her a wink.

Brittany caught what he meant and shook her head at him. "No Puck she's just a friend. Plus you know my interests lie with someone else." Giving him a glare. "So about that. Where is Santana? She's not at her DJ booth."

"On a break I think. I haven't seen her in a few minutes. She's probably in the back. She will be back soon don't worry."

Brittany squinted her eyebrows together. "Who said I was worried?"

Brittany talked with Quinn and Puck for a few minutes. Puck was trying his hardest to impress Quinn with anything he could think of. But she wasn't having any of it. Brittany watched them go back and forth. Puck would try to say something impressive and Quinn would respond with a snarky comment. After a few minutes of this suddenly the room was filled with music. Brittany looked over to Puck. "Captain and Coke please." He shook his head chuckling and went to get the drink. He came back with the drink.

"You got it bad don't ya?" He smiled at her.

"No what?" Brittany lied.

"Yeah you do. Don't lie."

"Ok fine. I do." Brittany said with a huge smile.

She turned to Quinn as she grabbed the drink. "I'll be right back." She stood up and walked over to the DJ booth. Quinn watched Brittany the whole time.

Brittany walked up to the DJ booth. Seeing Santana just brought a smile to her face. It wasn't very crowded in the bar and Santana could see Brittany approach her with a drink in her hand and a smile on her face. Santana couldn't help but smile herself at the sight of the girl.

"Hey." Santana looked at the drink in Brittany's hand. "I could get use to this you know."

Brittany looked at her confused. "Ya know a pretty girl bringing me drinks all the time." Brittany blushed slightly at Santana's compliment. "So what are you doing here? You know our date isn't til tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah I know. Uh- I just couldn't wait that long. I wanted to see you today." The brunette looked around the room anywhere but at those bright blue eyes. She couldn't make eye contact after what Brittany just said. "Plus I wanted you to meet my friend Quinn." Santana looked back at Brittany. Brittany pointed at Quinn. "She's sitting right over there." Waving at Quinn now. Quinn gave them a small wave back. "I'm gonna go get her."

"No Brittany wa-" Santana began to say.

Brittany cut her off. "Stay here."

"Not like I can go anywhere Brittany. I _am_ working." She said as Brittany walked over to Quinn. Brittany held out her hand and said. "Come on." Grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her off the bar stool.

"Brittany where are we going?" Quinn asked caught off guard.

"I told you I want you to meet her." Quinn groaned. "And be nice." Brittany added as they walked up to the DJ booth.

"Quinn this is Santana." Santana smiled at Quinn.

Quinn held out her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you Santana." Quinn said in a polite manner. "I've heard a lot about you Santana." Brittany stood there with an ear to ear smile. The whole time rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet pleased that these two are meeting.

"You have?" Santana gave Brittany a questioning look like 'what did you tell this chick about me?'

"Yep. Brittany won't shut up about you. So I see that you DJ. Is that a lucrative career?"

"Quinn?" Brittany blurted shocked at Quinn's question. Santana was stunned by her forwardness. But she wasn't one to be messed with.

"I do alright. What is it that you do Quinn?"

"I'm an accountant." Quinn said not sure where this was going.

"Oh so a pencil pusher." Santana took a step towards Quinn and gave her a threatening stare as to say don't mess with me.

At this Brittany stepped in between the two of them facing Santana. "Stop guys. Enough." She locked eyes with Santana telling her to step down without words. She did so almost immediately. She took a step back and turned to face her DJ equipment. Brittany turned around to face Quinn. "I told you to be nice."

"Ugh- whatever. Can we go now? You promised I would be home before 10."

"Yeah ok. Just give me a minute."

Brittany turned back around towards Santana. "We're gonna go now. I promised Quinn it wouldn't be a late night. Sorry about what she said. I think I'll have to have a little talk with her about it. Anyway it was great seeing you tonight Santana." See leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana turned her head to face the blonde. "Brittany wait."

"Yes." She stood there waiting. Santana took a step towards her leaned in and kissed her. She placed her right hand on Brittany cheek deepening the kiss. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "What was that for?" Santana shrugged her shoulder and smiled. "Ok well see ya tomorrow." Brittany leaned in once more and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips before turning around to leave. She grabbed Quinn's hand and led them out of the bar.

Once outside Brittany stopped causing Quinn to stop too. "What is it Brittany I want to get home?"

"I told you to be nice to her Quinn why couldn't you do that?"

"I'm sorry Britt. I don't know why I did that. I don't know her. There's just something about her that I don't like."

"You're right you don't know her but if you did you would see that she is a nice person. I like her and I wanted you to meet her."

"I know you like her. I could see that clearly in there. I promise I will be nice to her in the future if it's that important to you."

"Thank you Quinn that's all I ask."

"You're too nice to people Brittany. I don't know how you do it but you see the good in everyone."

They started walking back to Brittany's apartment in a comfortable silence. Just the sounds of the city surrounding them. Quinn broke the silence after a short period. "I will say this though she is very good looking." Brittany looked over at Quinn and smiled.

"No she's beautiful." Brittany corrected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Italian Dinner**

Santana is standing outside Brittany's apartment building. _Well here we go. Just a second date. Nothing to be scared about. Except that I am. Why? Ok here goes nothing. Don't screw this up. _Giving herself a pep talk before pushing the buzzer for Brittany's apartment.

"_Who is it?" _Brittany's voice rings out.

"Santana."

"_Ok I'll be down in a second." _

Santana waited there until Brittany came down. The front door of the building opened and Brittany stepped outside. Santana breath caught as she saw what the blonde was wearing. She looked her up and down taking in the sight in front of her. "You look amazing." Santana finally breathed out. Brittany smiled at the compliant. "Thank you."

The blond was wearing a baby blue halter top skin tight dress that ended at her knee. Along with a pair of black heels. She was wearing a jacket to cover her arms from the chill in the air.

"I'm not overdressed am I?" She asked Santana.

"Not at all. In my opinion you can dress like that whenever you want." Santana said still in awe at the sight in front of her. Brittany blushed. "Shall we be on our way."

"Yep I'm ready to go."

Santana opened the door of the cab for Brittany. She held out her hand for Brittany to take. Helping her get in the cab. Santana went around to the other side of the cab and climbed in. She told the cab driver the address of the restaurant. Brittany looked over at Santana. "Hey you don't look so bad yourself."

"Really? I'm just wearing black slacks and a dress shirt."

"Yeah but I like it."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant and Santana helped Brittany out of the cab. As the blonde exited the cab Santana held out her arm for Brittany. Brittany looped her arm through Santana's. "How chivalrous of you." She told Santana as they headed into the restaurant.<p>

Inside the restaurant they were seated at a booth and Santana had the waiter bring a bottle of wine to the table. Looking over the menu Santana asked Brittany. "So what are you going to have?"

"Don't know yet. You?"

"I think I'm going to get the Seafood Alfredo."

"Oh ok that sounds good." Brittany put the menu down and look up at the brunette sitting across from her. "So how do you know about this place. It's very nice, classy."

"Um- I went on a date here once."

"Oh."

The waiter came back to take their order. He first asked Santana what she would have. Then he turned to Brittany for her order. "I'll have Spaghetti with Meatballs please." The waiter wrote it down and left.

"We come here and you order spaghetti and meatballs?"

"What? I love spaghetti and meatballs. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. It's just that out of everything on the menu you ordered the simplest thing they have. You can get spaghetti and meatballs just about anywhere. You could have gotten something a little more complex or rare or expensive. I don't know like shrimp or something you can't have everyday. But whatever. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you enjoy it."

"Exactly." Brittany said with a cheesy smile. "So Santana I want to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?" Santana said slightly nervous at what the blonde could ask.

"Well you've never mentioned anything about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters? And what about your parents?"

_Shit why did she have to ask about my family._

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. I was an only child."

"Oh that must have been lonely with no one to play with when you were little. What about your parents? What are they like?" Brittany asked.

"I guess it was a little lonely but it is what it is. As for my parents well- when I was little they were great. Loving and caring. But as I got older they were around less and less. Leaving me to fend for myself most of the time. They always made sure that I had everything I needed though. The fridge was always full and they gave me money for whatever I needed."

"Ok but that was when you were a kid. What about now?"

"I don't want to talk about them anymore." Santana snapped.

"Ok we don't have to talk about them." Brittany threw her hands up in defense. "But don't get snippy with me."

"Sorry Brittany. How about you tell me about your family instead?"

"Well I have a younger sister. She's three years younger than me. My parents are great. They have always supported me my whole life. Even when I told them I wanted to go to school for dance. Everybody told me dance wouldn't get me anywhere in life. But they supported my decision. I mean look where I am today. I'd say I'm doing pretty well for myself."

"I'd say so too." Santana added.

"Yeah they always believed in me and they just wanted me to do what would make me happy." Brittany looked over at Santana after she had finished talking about her parents an saw a sad look on her face. "Why the sad face?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Your family sounds great." Brittany noticed the brunettes change in demeanor and wondered if it was because of something she had said. _Why would she be sad about me talking about my family. She doesn't even know them. She didn't want to talk about her parents and now she's sad when I talk about mine. Maybe something happened to her parents._

Santana looked around the restaurant. "Oh good here comes the waiter with our food I'm starving." The waiter set down their food and they started eating. After a little while Brittany stopped.

"Are your parents dead?"

"What? No." Santana squawked shocked at Brittany's question. "What made you ask that?"

"Oh you didn't want to talk about them before. I thought maybe something happened to them. Like they died in a fiery plane crash or something. Sorry."

"No it's ok. I was just a little shocked at your question. Its just that I don't talk to them anymore. But can we please leave it at that for now. I just what to enjoy this evening."

"Ok." The blonde returned to her food twirling her spaghetti on her fork.

They finished their meal and headed outside into a waiting cab. Santana told the cab driver the address and they where off to their next location. "Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"Well I am not as great of a date planner as you are but I thought we could head over to the bar. Thursday nights are karaoke nights." She looked over to gage Brittany expression. The blonde had a big smile on her face and was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I love watching people sing karaoke. It's funny. Most people are really bad and I like watching them. This is gonna be fun."

"Well I'm glad then. Maybe we can do some dancing too."

"Oooooh. Even better." Brittany squealed.

When they arrived at the bar there was someone singing karaoke. They sat down at one of the empty table that was right next to the dance floor. Santana went to the bar to get them drinks while Brittany watched the karaoke. The brunette came back and handed Brittany her beer and asked. "So do you want to sing?"

"Oh no. I don't sing. I just watch."

Santana squinted her eyebrows together. "Ok."

After a couple more horrendous songs. There was a break in the karaoke action and music came on. Brittany took Santana's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Some hip-hop song was playing. They were facing each other dancing to the beat. Brittany had one hand up in the air as she danced. Santana watched Brittany as she danced perfectly in rhythm with the music. _God she is an amazing dancer. The things she can do with her body. Just wow. And in that dress. Damn she is hot. _

The song changed and Brittany placed her hands on Santana's hips for the next song. Still some sort of upbeat songs. Santana put her hands on each of Brittany's shoulders. The blonde lead the two of them throughout the song swaying and dancing with the music.

The song changed again back to some sort of hip-hop. At the change in song Brittany locked eyes with Santana a sly smile appearing on her face. Brittany let go of Santana's hips and turned around so that her back was to the brunette. Brittany put her hands up in the air once again. Grinding her ass into Santana's front. Santana shocked at the suddenness didn't know what to do. But she just couldn't resist the blonde beauty in front of her. She put her hands on Brittany's hips and they grinded to the music together.

After only a few seconds Santana's hands began to wander. Moving from hips to Brittany's tight stomach holding them there momentarily before moving them to the blondes sides. Santana brought her hands up the blondes sides slowly reaching just below her breasts then slowly bringing them back down to her hips. Santana thought _God she has a perfect body. _

The song changed to a slow song. Brittany spun around to face Santana again smiling devilishly. Her face was flushed. Once again her hands went to the brunette's waist. Santana lifted her arms up and placed them around the blondes neck linking her hands together there. Brittany looked down into the smaller girls big brown eyes. They danced slowly together, eyes locked, neither looking away from the other.

Suddenly Brittany pulled away causing Santana's hands to fall away from the blonde. Brittany took Santana's left hand and led her off the dance floor. "Brittany where are we going?"

"Bathroom."

Santana's eyes got wide at the thought of what might happen next. She isn't dumb she knows what that means. They got to the bathroom and Brittany pushed the door open with her free hand. Pulling Santana behind her.

Brittany pushed Santana up against the wall and ran her hands up and down the brunettes sides once before leaning in and crashing her lips to Santana's. Santana inhaled sharply at the force with which the blonde had come at her. The kiss was frantic and sloppy but neither girl seemed to care. Brittany grazed her tongue across Santana bottom lip. Santana immediately allowed the blonde access. Brittany's tongue began to play with Santana's. Santana moaned into the kiss.

Brittany placed a hand on the brunettes stomach. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth this gave Santana the opportunity to reach into Brittany's mouth with her tongue. They continued kissing like this for some time. Their tongues dancing together in a heated rhythm. Brittany slid her hand that was on the brunettes stomach up just below her left breast stopping there for a moment before moving up and cupping the breast in her hand. She gave it an experimentally squeeze. Santana moaned at the sensation. Brittany smiled into their kiss at the reaction she got from the brunette. She began massaging her breast with her hand. "Brittany." Santana moaned outloud.

Brittany broke the kiss and looked into brown eyes. "Everything ok?" She questioned the brunette. Santana stood there for a second trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah everything's fine but I think maybe we should stop." Hanging her head and slumping her shoulders finally catching her breath.

"Why did I do something wrong?" The blonde asked worried.

Santana chuckled at Brittany's worried expression. She placed her hands on Brittany's cheeks so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes. "No you didn't go anything wrong. It was great."

"But I don't understand. Why do we have to stop?"

Santana shook her head back and forth at Brittany. "Because if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop. Understand?"

"Yeah but is that a bad thing? Wait don't you want this?" Brittany glanced down her body. Santana followed the blondes eyes with her own.

"I do want you but I don't want to do that here. In a bathroom. In the bathroom where I work. I want to wait and do this properly. I don't want to screw it up. Got it?" She placed a quick kiss to Brittany's lips. "Hey Britt?"

"What?"

"Mind taking your hand off my boob?"

Brittany pulled her hand away. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I liked it there it's just that now that we not making out it seemed kind of weird." She said with a playful smile.

"Ok. So now what Santana?"

"I don't know we could go back out there grab a few more drinks and watch some more karaoke or we could just go home. I'll let you decide."

"Ok lets go get some drinks."

Santana lead Brittany by the hand back out towards the bar area. Santana was looking for Puck. She spotted him and made a b-line straight towards him. "Puckerman get us some drinks." She demanded.

"Who's Puckerman?" Brittany asked Santana confused. Santana pointed to Puck with her free hand.

"Puck. That's short for Puckerman. His last name." She explained to the blonde.

"Oh. I see. Well what's his first name then?"

"Noah." Santana chuckled as she said it. "You didn't think his first name was Puck did you?"

"Uh- no. I guess I never thought about it."

Puck came over to them with their drinks. "Soooo?"

"Soooo what Puckerman?" Santana looked at him to elaborate.

"So I saw you two go into the bathroom. You seemed to be in there for quite some time."

"Fuck off Puckerman." Santana grabbed her and Brittany's drinks off the bar. "Come on Britt we're getting away from this sleeveball." Walking over to a table.

"You're not gonna give me any details Lopez?"

"Nope ain't any of your business." Santana shouted to him over her shoulder.

They sat there listening to more awful karaoke for a while. Brittany had been sitting on Santana's lap since they sat down. She had one arm wrapped around Santana's shoulder. Santana had her arm securely around Brittany's waist. Both occasionally placing kisses on the others cheek or a quick peck on the lips here and there. After another round of drinks they decided to call it a night and went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Third Times The Charm**

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, ok. __Everybody stops and they staring at me._

"Damn it. I really have to change that." Santana groaned.

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

"Ugh. I'm coming."

_I'm sexy and I kn-_

"Hello."

"_Hi Santana it's Brittany."_

"Yeah I know. Caller id."

"_Oh right. Anyway I didn't wake you did I?"_

"Nope I've been up for about an hour. So what's up?"

"_Well I know you have to work tonight but I thought maybe we could have a little date before that."_

"Ok. What did you have in mind?"

"_I thought we could have a picnic date."_

"But it's like mid-October Brittany. It's not exactly warm outside." Santana argued.

"_Its 50 degrees today. That's plenty warm. Wear a cute hat if you think you'll be cold." _The blonde reasoned.

"Fine. So were do you want to have this picnic?"

"_Do you remember that park we went to on our first date?"_

"Yes how could I forget."

"_I thought we could go there and have a little picnic by the pond. Sound good?"_

"Ok. Should I meet you there?"

"_Well could you come over to my apartment? I might need help carrying the stuff for the picnic."_

"Sure thing. Just let me put some warmer clothes on and then I'll be right over. See ya in a bit."

"_Ok. Yay. I'm so excited. See ya." _Brittany hung up the phone. _This is gonna be great. I have pack the picnic. Better start now. Third dates the charm, right?_

With a devilish grin on her face Brittany began making the sandwiches for their picnic. She grabbed a couple of apples and juice boxes and threw them in the picnic basket with the sandwiches. She was digging through the hall closet throwing things behind her left and right trying to find the blanket for the picnic. She was interrupted by the sound of the door buzzer ringing. Brittany ran across her apartment and pushed the talk button on the wall. "Who is it?"

"_Santana."_

"Ok come up. I have to grab a few things yet." She pushed the button to open the front door of the apartment building.

Santana got in the elevator and made the ride up to Brittany's floor. Once there she searched for Brittany's door. Finally finding it she knocked. Seconds later Brittany pulled the door open and greeted Santana with a kiss. "Come in. I'm almost ready to go."

"Ok." Santana looked around Brittany's apartment checking it out. "Holy shit what happened over there? It looks like your closet exploded."

"Oh yeah. I was trying to find the blanket for the picnic. But I don't think it's in there. I'm gonna go look in my bedroom."

Brittany went into the bedroom and looked in the closet for the blanket. "Oh I found it." She yelled through the apartment to Santana. She grabbed the blanket and put a sweatshirt and sunglasses on and walked back into the living room where Santana was standing.

"You're not gonna wear that are you?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look like the Unabomber."

Brittany threw Santana a confused look. "I don't know who that is." Shrugging while walking over to the counter to get the picnic basket. She handed the picnic basket to Santana. "Here can you carry this? I'll carry the blanket."

"Really? I thought you had more to carry than this. Why do I have to carry the heavy picnic basket and you're carrying a blanket." Santana complained about this arrangement.

"That picnic basket isn't that heavy. Plus it got you over to my apartment. So whatever." She gave Santana a sly grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Lets go."

They walked to park and set up the blanket on the ground next to the pond. Brittany kneeled down on the blanket and started rummaging around in the picnic basket. She started pulling out the food. "I didn't know what kind of sandwich you liked so I made a PB&J, a turkey and a bologna sandwich. Which one would you like?"

"Turkey is fine." Brittany handed over the turkey. "Thank you."

"No prob. I think I'll have PB&J. I also brought apples if you want one. Oh-" Brittany reached back in the basket and pulled out two juice boxes. "Here's a juice box for you."

Santana laughed. "You're so cute." Shaking her head. "Juice boxes."

"What I like juice boxes. Something wrong with that?"

"Nope not at all. It's cute."

They sat there finishing their food and watching the people in the park. It probably wasn't the best day for a picnic. Even thought it was 50 degrees it was also windy and cloudy. Overall a pretty gloomy day. Even with the rather gloomy weather they sat there enjoy the time in the park. Brittany looked over at Santana and saw that she had her hands balled up in the ends of her sweatshirt sleeves and she was shivering. "Hey, are you cold?"

"A little but I'll be fine."

Brittany moved the picnic basket off the blanket and slid over so she was right next to Santana. She pulled the blanket with her wrapping it around the two of them. She cuddled into Santana's side trying to warm her up pulling the blanket tighter around them. "Snug as a bug in a rug."

"This was all part of your plans wasn't it? To bring me out here. Get me cold. And then you could snuggle up next to me to warm me up." She said raising an eyebrow at Brittany.

"Um- maybe. But do you blame me. You're amazing."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Don't argue with me."

"Ok fine." Santana gave in.

"So did you like this little picnic date?"

"Minus the part where I got cold. It's pretty damn good. You are a far better date planner than I am."

"Well good. I was thinking- what if we take this to the next level?"

Santana pulled away so she could see the blondes face. "What do you mean?"

"We have gone on three dates now and they have all been amazing. And we've spent a lot of time together in the last couple of weeks. So lets make this official. Will you be my girlfriend?"

They sat there looking at each other for what Brittany thought seemed like minutes. She waited for Santana to say something. After she didn't get a response she said "Well?"

"Um- Brittany you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. I'm not a good girlfriend. I already told you that my longest relationship was only a handful of weeks. It never works out. I always screw it up. I always do something and everybody always leaves. There is no point it will just happen again. I will screw up royally and you will leave. Spare yourself the hassle and just walk away right now." Santana pulled away from Brittany leaving the blonde sitting on the opposite side of the blanket stunned.

"Listen Santana you can't tell me what I want. And you sure as hell can't tell me what to do. I do want to be your girlfriend. I don't know why you're fighting this. I know that you might be scared because in your past things haven't worked out. But guess what I have no plan of going anywhere. I want to be here. I want to be with you." She stood up and moved to where Santana was sitting. She reached down with her hand and took Santana's in hers and pulled the smaller girl to her feet. Now she could look into Santana eyes to say what she was going to say next. "I really really really like you. And I really really really care about you Santana. Don't fight this. Just saying yes. Say you will be my girlfriend."

"I can't Brittany. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to hurt you. You're too nice and too sweet of a girl fo-"

"Santana just trust me. Everything will work out just fine." She pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. "I'm not going anywhere. Ok."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know. I just am. So does that mean you will be my girlfriend?"

"Brittany. I-"

Brittany interrupted deciding to change her tactic. "Come on. You can't tell me you can resist this." Brittany kissed Santana.

It was a quick kiss. Santana pulled away. "You are right I can't resist that. You are too adorable. I will be your girlfriend under one condition."

"Ok." She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "What's that?"

"That you kiss me again." Santana said playfully.

"Done." Brittany said going in for a kiss.

The two of them stood there making out in the park. Eventually Brittany broke the kiss. "You know we should probably go back to my apartment it's getting dark outside."

"Yeah we probably should but that means I would have to stop kissing you. And I don't want to do that just yet." Santana said leaning in for another kiss.

"Santana." The blonde whispered in between kisses. "We really should go. You have to work soon."

"Ugh fine." Santana groaned.

Brittany folded up the blanket and handed it to Santana. She bent over and picked up the picnic basket. "This time you can carry the blanket and I'll take the picnic basket."

"The baskets empty now. Not fair." Santana whined.

"Life's not fair silly." Bumping her hip into Santana's. "Lets go." Holding out her hand for Santana to take. They walked back to Brittany's apartment. Back at the apartment Brittany set the picnic basket on the counter and moved towards the fridge. "Can I get you something to drink?" The blonde asked.

"Just water please." She said placing the blanket on top of the basket. Brittany got a glass of water for the brunette. Spinning around to face Santana with the water in her hand. What she saw was the girl standing there looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong San?"

"I it-" her voice cracked. "I'm sorry Brittany." She said holding back tears.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." Brittany took a step towards Santana so that she was directly in front of the brunette.

"Before- at the park. All those things I said. I'm sorry."

"Hey look at me." The blonde instructed. Santana didn't look up. Brittany took Santana's hand with her own and gave it a gently squeeze. Santana looked up to meet blue eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears.

"I'm scared. Everyone always leaves. I like you and I don't want you to leave like everyone else." Tears now falling down her cheeks. "I know you like me and I know that you care about me. But that doesn't mean I'm still not scared that you'll leave. What makes it worse is that I don't think I've ever know anyone that cared about me as much as you do already." Brittany pulled her into an embrace as Santana cried into her chest. "I'm- just- scared." Santana sobbed out.

"It's okay. It'll be okay. You'll see. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Just cry it all out. You'll feel better." Brittany soothed. "It's gonna be alright." _How can this girl be so scared and broken? Did no one ever really care about her? And why does everyone always leave her? _Brittany stood there in the kitchen holding Santana rubbing her back until she calmed down and stopped crying.

**It took me forever to write the second half of this chapter. Not sure why. Let me know what you think. This is a short chapter so if everyone likes it maybe I will post another chapter tomorrow. **

**I would also like to say thanks those of you who have sent reviews. And for the alerts and favorites.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter Rated M. Enjoy**

**Chapter 10 - Hey DJ**

Santana wished she didn't have to work. She would much rather be at home in bed watching movies. Better yet she wished she was at home with a certain blonde snuggled up in bed watching movies. Yet here she was on a Saturday night behind the DJ booth playing requests and spinning records. Just like every other Saturday night.

All of a sudden she looked across the room to see a very beautiful blonde sitting at the bar. Her beautiful blonde. "What's Britt doing here?" She said under her breath. She put on a long song and made her way to the bar. "Hey Britt." She said giving her a kiss. "What are you doing here. I thought you had work to do at the studio?"

"I do but I got bored. Paperwork. I can finish it on Monday." She said waving her hand aimlessly in the air.

Puck walked up to them with Brittany's drink. "There ya go." He said setting the drink down. "Santana shouldn't you be working instead of mingling about over here with your girlfriend?"

"Screw you Puckerman. I just came to say hi. I got it covered." She growled at him.

"Ok fine." Changing his tone. "So Brittany why the Long Island Iced Tea tonight?"

"No reason just something different I guess." She gave him a smile.

"Ok fair enough." He turned his attention to Santana. "So Santana how's this one in the sack?"

"Fuck you Puckerman. We haven't- It's none of your fucking business."

"Shit. No way." He said astonished looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Whatever Puckerman I have to go back and man my station. Don't you harass my girl about this either." She warned. Turning to Brittany she said. "Don't tell him anything if he asks. Ok?"

"Ok. Got it. Later San." She said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss before she returned to the DJ booth.

"Wow." Puck breathed out.

"What?" Brittany questioned him slightly confused at what he would be wowing.

"You're special." He said with a smile forming an his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Santana I've never seen her like this. The couple times I've seen her with girls they usually never make a second appearance. I never know what happens she never tells me but they don't stick around long. You're special to her. I can tell." He said still marveling at the thought. "And you've stuck around- you haven't even slept with her. Wow. Just wow. What do you know that no one else knows or has figured out?"

Brittany sat there smiling thinking about last week at the park and afterwards at her apartment. She's not going to tell Puck anything though. She took a drink of her beverage and winked at Puck. "You heard Santana I'm not suppose to tell you anything."

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine."

Brittany finished her first drink and then ordered another. After finishing that one she preceded to make her way to the dance floor. Doing what she does best she got her dance on. Santana was playing all the right song for Brittany to dance to. She watched Brittany as she danced expertly about the dance floor. The blonde knew Santana was watching so she decided to tease the brunette by dancing all sexy. Santana had to look away from the dance floor. _Damn she is sexy. She is going to kill me before this night is over. _When she looked up again the blonde wasn't on the dance floor but standing right next to her.

"Can I request a song Miss DJ." Brittany said in a playful tone.

Santana shot back with. "Yes ma'am what would you like to request?"

The blonde placed her index finger to her chin mock thinking. "Empire State of Mind please. Time to bust out my hip-hop moves."

Santana chuckled at Brittany. "Ok coming right up."

"Ok thank you." She leaned in and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek then abruptly turned back to the dance floor. Santana smiled at the cuteness that was Brittany and played her song.

After a few more songs Brittany was pooped and headed back to the bar for another Long Island Iced Tea. She sat there recuperating and sipping on her drink. Once she finished she called Puck over ordering another and a Captain and Coke. The routine went as usual. Puck brought the drinks over. Brittany thanked him picked up the drinks and headed for the DJ booth. She greeted Santana with a smile. "Your favorite drink Miss DJ." She slurred.

"Thanks. Britt how many of those have you had to drink?"

"Three. This is number four." She said holding up three fingers.

"Well maybe that should be the last one for a while." Santana suggested.

"What? No I'm good San."

"If you insist." Not wanting to argue over drinks.

Brittany propped her forearm up on Santana shoulder and made eye contact with the side of the brunettes face until she turned to look at Brittany. "What is it Britt?"

"When are you gonna be done with work?" She asked.

"You know what time I get done on a Saturday night. Two am."

"Well what time is it now?"

"12:45 Brittany. I've got just over an hour left. You don't have to stick around until I'm done. You can go home if you want."

"No I want to stay til you done. I'm just gonna go back over by Puck an' finish m'drink. When you're done will you come over by me?"

"You bet."

"Bet what?" The blonde asked.

Santana just shook her head. "Nevermind just go sit down."

* * *

><p>Santana finished her shift and packed up her equipment for the night. She made her way over to Brittany who was sitting at the bar talking to Puck. "Keeping an eye on my girl for me Puckerman."<p>

He nodded. "Yep."

"Santana." Brittany yelled excitedly. "You called me your girl again."

Santana blushed. "Yes I did Brittany."

Brittany threw her arms around Santana neck. "Are you done with work?" She asked.

"Yep all-" Before Santana could finish what she was saying a pair of lips smashed into her own. "Britt?" She said through the kiss. "Britt hold on."

Brittany pulled away from the kiss pouting. "What you don't want to kiss me?"

"No that's not it. Its just that it's late you should get home and so should I."

"But I don't want to go to my home." Brittany whined.

Playing along Santana asked. "Where do you want to go then?"

"I want to go to your home." Brittany pointed to Santana.

"No you should probably go to your house and go to sleep."

"I don't want to. Can I go home with you and sleep there?" She whined.

Santana thought this over before replying. "Well I guess tomorrow is Sunday and you don't have to work."

"Yay." Brittany was jumping up and down.

"Bye Puck." Santana called out as they where leaving.

"See ya. Have a fun night." He said suggestively.

Getting to Santana's apartment wasn't exactly a walk in the park. They had to go past Brittany's studio and of course the blonde wanted to stop in. She also wanted to stop at a pet shop and a candy store that were on the route. Of course it being after two in the morning neither were open. They finally made it to the apartment. Santana led Brittany into the bedroom and told her to sit on the bed. She went to the dresser and took out a t-shirt and pair of short for Brittany to wear to bed. She walked over to where Brittany was sitting on the bed and handed her the clothes. "Here's a shirt and shorts for you to wear to bed. You can sleep on this side of the bed and I will sleep on that side of the bed." She pointed out the sides of the bed to the blonde. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. You can change into these while I'm gone. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah ok."

Santana grabbed her pajamas off the end of the bed and turned around and headed for the bathroom closing the bedroom door on the way. She changed and got ready for bed. Once she was done she made her way back to the bedroom. She knocked on the door she wanted to make sure Brittany was decent before she walked into the room. "Britt you decent. Can I come in?" After she didn't get a response she knocked again. "Britt?" She entered the room thinking that the blonde had fallen asleep. However that's not what she saw when she entered. Brittany had changed and was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. "Why didn't you answer me Britt?"

The blonde shrugged "Come over here." She motioned for Santana to come to her side at the edge of the bed. Santana crossed the room to the bed.

"What is it Brittany?" She said sitting down on the bed. "We should go to sleep." She suggested.

"But I don't want to sleep right now."

"What do you want to do it's the middle of the night?" Santana questioned getting irritated with Brittany's behavior.

"You." The blonde said with an devilish smirk on her face. She grabbed Santana by the arm and pulled the brunette on top of her. They laid there still. Brittany stared at Santana with hungry eyes. She licked her lips unconsciously while looking at the lips of the girl on top of her. She reached in taking those lips in hers.

Santana pulled back away from the kiss. "We really shouldn't."

"Come on you know you want to." Brittany reasoned leaning in for another kiss. This time she put her hands on the brunettes hips squeezing her gently. Brittany began running her hands up and down Santana's sides. Deepening the kiss at the same time. She slipped her hands underneath Santana's shirt now sliding her hands up and down smooth skin eliciting a gasp from the smaller girl. Santana's shirt was now bunched up underneath her breasts. Brittany needed to see more of the brunette so she grabbed the bunch of shirt and began pulling it up Santana. "Off." She breathed out in between kissing.

Santana pushed up away from Brittany allowing the blonde to pull her shirt over her head. Once the shirt was removed Santana moved back in resuming their kiss. She dragged her tongue along the blondes bottom lip asking for entrance. She was immediately allowed access. She swirled her tongue around with Brittany's.

Before Santana knew what was happening she was on her back. Brittany had flipped them over and was now on top. She pulled away from the kiss sat up straddling Santana at the waist and pulled her own shirt off. Much to Santana's surprise the blonde wasn't wearing a bra. Brittany gave her a devilishly grin before leaning in again and kissing Santana.

Brittany's hands were roaming the brunettes torso. Before long she slide a hand around Santana's back and unclasped her bra. "There much better." She said throwing the bra across the room. She slid her left hand up directly below Santana's right breast grazing her fingertips along the skin there before moving up to cup the breast gently. She rubbed her thumb across a quickly hardening nipple a few times before squeezing. Santana moaned into their kiss at the feeling.

Brittany moved to place kisses on the brunette jaw line and then moved to her neck. She kissed and sucked down her neck until she reached Santana's pulse point. She paid extra attention to that spot. Sucking on it and biting down before releasing and licking the stop and giving it a gently kiss before moving south. Kissing and nibbling her way to Santana's collar bone before moving down to the brunette left breast. Brittany made her way down the brunettes chest slowly before licking and circling her nipple with her tongue. Then taking it in between her teeth and rubbing the tip of her tongue back and forth against the harden nipple. "Fuck Britt." Santana moaned. Brittany picked her head up and smiled up at Santana. She placed kisses down Santana stomach to her belly button. She took both of her hands and pulled at Santana's shorts. The brunette lifted her butt so Brittany could pull them off. She placed a kiss to each hip bone while running her hands up and down Santana's thighs. Then she traveled back up the smaller girl's body kissing all along the way.

She made her way to the brunettes neck dragging her tongue along until she reached her left ear. She licked around the outer shell of the ear and whispered "Ready?" As she said this she slid her right hand into the brunettes panties. "Well I'd say someone's definitely ready." She said feeling how wet Santana was. Running her fingers through wet folds before focusing on her clit. Circling it several times with her index finger. Santana groaned and reached out and griped Brittany's waist with both hands.

"Ugh Britt don't tease." She demanded.

Upon hearing this she plunged two fingers inside the brunette. Santana gasped at the suddenness with which Brittany entered her. She grasped at Brittany's back for something to hold onto. Brittany kissed Santana's neck as she began moving her fingers in and out of the girl underneath. Santana began moving her hips with Brittany's thrusting creating a steady rhythm between both girls.

When Brittany felt Santana's walls clench around her fingers and she knew the brunette was close. She pulled her head away from Santana's neck to look at her face. The brunette had her eyes closed tight and her mouth agape. She placed her thumb on the girls clit once again and pressed down on it.

Santana dugs her fingernails into Brittany's back and pulled her down on top of her smashing their chests together trapping Brittany's arm in between them. Brittany made small circular motions on her clit while still moving in and out of her with two fingers. This was all Santana needed to tumble over the edge. She watched Santana's face as the girl came. _She's so beautiful. _The blonde thought as she slowed her motions and brought Santana down. She kissed the brunette on the cheek as she removed her hand from the girls panties. She gave Santana a quick kiss then gave her the warmest brightest smile Santana had ever seen and said "You're beautiful Santana."

Brittany moved to Santana's side and laid next to her. Santana moved her arm out to allow the blonde to nestle in the crook of her arm and rest her head on her shoulder. Wrapping her arm around Brittany and pulling her in tight to her side. Still trying to get her breathing to return to normal Santana said "That was amazing." See looked down to see the blonde had already falling asleep. She kissed her on the forehead gently before pulling a blanket up over the two of them. She turned the nightstand lamp off and fell into a peaceful sleep shortly after with Brittany wrapped in her arms.

**How did this chapter turn out? I was a little unsure of how to write this. Hope it turned out ok. Any thoughts are greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11 - Morning**

Santana woke up the next morning but before she even opened her eyes she realized that she didn't have a shirt on. Remembering the events of the night before she felt around the bed. When she didn't feel Brittany next to her she snapped her eyes open and looked around the room. Brittany was no where to be seen. All the clothes that had been on the floor were gone except for her t-shirt and shorts which were lying on the chair in the corner of the room.

Santana brought her hands up to her face rubbing her palms into her eyes. _Not again. This can't be happening again. I thought Brittany was different. She said she wouldn't leave. And I believed her how stupid am I? Very apparently cause she did leave._ She threw her fists into the sheets. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She whispered to herself as a few tears rolled down her face. She rolled over and cried into her pillow.

Santana had her head buried in her pillow and didn't hear the bedroom door open. Brittany opened the door slowly as to not wake Santana if she was still sleeping. She took a step into the room and stopped when she heard a whimper come from Santana. "Santana?" She whispered. She took a few steps closer to the bed. "Santana?" She said again this time a little louder.

When Santana heard her voice she picked her head up out of the pillow and looked in the direction of where her name came from. "Brittany?" She said her voice cracking.

"Are you crying?" Brittany said moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Santana. She rubbed the brunette's back with her hand. "What's wrong?"

Realizing that Brittany didn't leave Santana felt slightly embarrassed and buried her head in her pillow again. "I thought you left." She mumbled into the pillow.

"What? I can't hear you. Come here." She pulled Santana up into a sitting position and then pulled her into a hug. "Now what's wrong?" She said again.

A few more tears ran down Santana's face and landing on the front of Brittany's shirt where her head was resting. She sniffled. "I thought you left."

Brittany stroked her hair. "Oh sweetie. I'm right here. I didn't leave. I'm not going anywhere I told you that." She squeezed Santana tighter.

Regaining some composure Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany holding on to her. "I know you said you wouldn't leave but when I woke up you weren't in bed and all your clothes were gone. I thought you left."

"I didn't leave. I woke up and saw you sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you. So I picked up my clothes off the floor and folded them up. I put on this shirt and went to the kitchen to make coffee." She explained placing a kiss to the top of Santana's head.

"Really?" Santana asked looking up at Brittany.

"Yes really." Brittany chuckled. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. But I will tell you as many times as I need to until you believe me. I know this is a difficult thing for you and you have been hurt by people leaving in your past. But you are stuck with me Santana."

Santana buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck. "Thank you." Placing a kiss on her neck.

"For what?" Brittany wondered.

"For being patient with me. For understanding. And for last night. It was amazing by the way."

"You're welcome. And I know. I heard you say so last night before I fell asleep."

Santana pulled back from their embrace so she could look Brittany in the eyes. "You were awake?" She knitted her eyebrow together.

"Yeah but only a little. That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep." She smiled at Santana. "How about you put a shirt on and come join me for a cup of coffee. Not that I am complaining. I could sit here all day with you mostly naked wrapped around me. But I'm kinda hungry so maybe we could make some breakfast."

Santana blushed remember she was only in her panties. "Ok."

Brittany kissed Santana and then stood up and went back to the kitchen. She found the cabinets that the mugs were in and got two out. She poured a cup of coffee for Santana and herself. Then she took the two mugs and sat down at the table waiting for Santana. She sat there thinking about the events of the night before and even what had just happened. _I really need to find out why she's so scared that I'll leave her. I would never leave her I love her. Wait did I just say that. No duh I didn't say it but I thought it. Oh crap. Wow. Now I really need to know the truth._ "What are you thinking about?" Santana asked bringing Brittany out of her thoughts.

"What? Nothing." She said quickly.

"That goofy grin on your face tells me that it's not nothing. So what is it?"

Brittany began to panic. _What should I say? You. I can't tell her I was thinking about her. I can't ask her why she's so scared can I? I definitely can't tell her that I love her. It's too early for that. Crap. Crap. Think. Think._

"Uh- uh." Not thinking of anything to say.

"Just tell me Britt."

"Um- uh- you. I was thinking about you but not like in the dirty way. Crap." She said nervously. "In a good way but not dirty- like a good way. Why I would never leave you. Crap. I'm just gonna shut up now. I said too much."

Santana chuckled at Brittany fumbling over her words. "You're cute when you're flustered. And you didn't say too much. Actually I'm not sure what you said. Just slow down and tell me what you were thinking."

Brittany took a deep breath thinking it over. "Don't get mad at me. Ok?"

"I won't get mad at you Brittany. What were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking that-" She paused look down at the table. "That I need to find out why you're so scared that I will leave." She looked back at Santana to see if she was mad.

Santana looked at Brittany confused. "That's what you were thinking about. I thought you said it was good. You had a happy smile on your face. How is that a good thing?"

"It was really what I thought about after that that made me happy and smile. That I'd never leave you." She smiled at Santana thinking again the reason why she wouldn't leave her. Santana gave her a small smile back still confused. "You don't have to if you're not ready but will you tell me why you are so scared that I'll leave? Why do you think everyone always leaves."

Santana sighed out. "Ok. I guess I'll tell you. If you're not going anywhere then I'll have to tell you sooner or later."

Brittany gave her a big encouraging smile at what she had just said. "I'm listening."

Santana sat down in the chair next to Brittany with her coffee and began. "Well I'll start from the beginning. Remember how I told you that my parents weren't around a lot the older that I got."

"Yeah I remember." Brittany stated.

"Ok well my dad is a doctor and he spent all of his time at the hospital. He only came home to sleep and then he would go right back to work. My mom wasn't much better. She is a travel agent and she spent three or four evenings of the week with her friends. Seeing as my dad wasn't home she wasn't home either. I had a babysitter on weekdays and my mom would be home on the weekends and I would spend time with her. When I was thirteen they fired the babysitter figuring I was old enough to take care of myself."

Santana took a drink of her coffee steadying herself for what she was going to say next. "When I was sixteen I had a girl in my room and we were making out when my mom walked in on us. I hadn't told my parents that I was gay. My mother started screaming at me and the girl ran out of my house terrified."

"Oh that's horrible." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah. Well it gets worse. My mother was screaming and she pulled me off the bed and threw me out of the house. So I went over to my grandmother's house but she wouldn't even answer the door. Later I found out that my mother called her as soon as she threw me out." She stopped. Brittany had her hand over her mouth.

"What did you do?"

"I went back home and I sat on the front steps. I didn't know what else to do. I sat there until it got dark. Eventually my mother opened the door and let me back in. She didn't say anything to me she just looked at me in disgust. I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep." She sighed. Brittany put her hand on Santana back rubbing slow circles around her back.

"So what happened next?" Brittany asked trying to get Santana to tell her the rest.

"Days went by and my parents didn't say a word to me. My mother had told my father. I tried to talk to them about it but they just told me that homosexuality is a sin and they didn't accept it. They had a sinner living in their house. They couldn't throw me out that was a sin in their eyes too. So I stayed but they left. I hardly ever saw them. My father was at the hospital all of the time. My mother well I don't know where my mother was. She worked and spent even more time with her friends. And being a travel agent she took a lot of vacations. They were gone all the time. They literally would leave me in that big house all by myself. I always had enough food and money for the things that I needed but other than that they abandoned me." Santana said dropping her head to the table.

"I'm so sorry Santana. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Brittany comforted while still rubbing her back.

Santana continued though. "When I was eighteen they wouldn't support me financially anymore and kicked me out. That's when I moved here and started working odd jobs until I got a lucky break and got my DJ job at NP's. As far as dating goes I have an awful track record. I've never been in a long-term relationship. I have gone out on dates with girls but most don't make it past the first date. And the few that did ended up leaving me within another couple of dates. I had one girlfriend and I told her everything I just told you. When I was finished she got up and walked out the door. I never saw or heard from her again." She lifted her head off the table and looked up at Brittany. "You're not gonna walk out the door now are you?" She said in a chuckle.

"Nope not going anywhere." Brittany reassured Santana.

"Well good." She took a sip of her coffee. "Now I feel kinda sad and needy and pathetic."

"Oh sweetie you're not any of those things. What happened to you is really crappy and you never should have had to deal with something like that. Come here." She pulled Santana onto her lap and just held her. They sat there for a long while just like that.

"Santana?" Brittany spoke up eventually. Santana just gave Brittany a 'hmm' in response. So Brittany continued. "I don't mean to break up this quiet moment but do you think we could make breakfast? I'm starving." Santana let out a small laugh into the crook of the blondes neck but didn't make a move. "Please?" Brittany pouted craning her neck trying to look at Santana's face.

The brunette sighed. "Ok fine I guess we should eat." She gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips and got up and went to the refrigerator. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um- do you have eggs?"

"Yeah you want eggs?"

"Do you have bread?"

"Yeah?" Santana said wondered what the blonde was thinking.

"Then lets make French Toast." She said excitedly clapping her hands together. "Yay!"

Santana smiled shaking her head as she got the eggs and bread out. She got out a skillet and preceded to make French Toast for the two of them. When it was finished they sat down to eat their breakfast.

"This is really good Santana. Thanks for making breakfast."

"Not a problem. Gotta keep you fed. You need energy being all strong and muscular and athletic. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that gorgeous dancers body of yours."

"Santana stop it."

"No seriously Britt. When am I gonna get you back in that bed and get to see that body again?"

"I don't know. You'll have to wait and see." Brittany teased. "We'll see what happens."

"Oh come on." Santana pouted put her fork down and crossed her arm over her chest.

Upon seeing this Brittany added. "Don't worry I'm sure it won't be very long."

"Fine." Santana said still with her best pouty face firmly in place.

"So" Brittany began "do you have any plans for the afternoon?"

"No." Still pouting.

"Well what if we pick out some movies and cuddle up in bed together to watch them."

Santana's pout turned into a big smile when she heard this. "Brittany you're a genius. I couldn't think of a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon."

"Good now come with me. We have some big movie picking decisions to make." She took Santana by the hand so they could pick out some movies to watch. After they picked out three movies they curled up under the cover and started their movie marathon.

**Not the most upbeat chapter. But it explains a lot. I know its been awhile since I updated last but I had to take a break and refocus after I wrote the next couple of chapters. Currently working on chapter 16.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lots of Puck in this chapter for those who like him. And some cute Brittana too.**

**Chapter 12 - Dr. Puckerman**

Santana was sitting at the bar having a drink before her shift when Puck walked up to her. "So Lopez what happened with you and your girl when you left here the other night?" He asked her hoping to get some information out of her.

Santana smiled at him remembering exactly what happened that night in her apartment after they left the bar. "Nothing much really." She lied to him.

"Oh come on seriously? The look on your face tells me it was more than 'nothing much'. Give me the details."

"Fine it was a lot more than nothing much but I'm not telling you a damn thing you perv."

"Ugh fine but seriously way to go." He raised his hand for a high-five. "That's one fine piece of ass."

Santana left him hanging. "Well that fine piece of ass is my girlfriend so stop talking about her like that." She warned. "Or I will have to kick your ass."

"Ok fine. I guess I can respect that but she is definitely hot."

"Puckerman what did I just say." She growled slamming her fist on the bar.

"Ok. Ok." He said throwing his hands up in the air. "So things seem to be going well with you guys. Physical and otherwise."

Santana rolled her eyes at him. "You're a real fuckhead aren't you. But yes things are going well. Why do you ask?"

"Curious I guess. And I sorta want it to work out between you and Brittany. She seems like a great girl. She really has some sort of effect on you. You're a different person when she's around."

"Shut up Puckerman I am not. But you are right about one thing she is great- no scratch that she's amazing. I don't know how she does it but she is sweet and adorable and caring and she understands me. How did I get so lucky?" Santana gushed.

"Fuck if I know. But that girl loves you."

"What?" Santana knitted her eyebrows together giving him a glare. "What did you just say?"

Puck raises an eyebrow back in Santana's direction. "Uh- that girl loves you Santana."

"No she doesn't. What makes you think that?"

"Yes she does love you. I can see it. I see it in the way she looks at you. I see it in the way she touches you. I see it in the things she says to you. That girl is in love with you."

Stunned by what Puck had said Santana sat there thinking it over. "It can't be. How can she be in love with me. It's so soon. We've only known each other a few weeks. It's not possible. I mean look at me. Who would love me? I am nothing. I am not capable of being loved. That has been proven in the past. Nobody loves me. I'm not lovable."

"Sorry to break it to you Lopez but apparently you are." Puck tells her shrugging his shoulders. "How do you feel about her? He asked.

"I don't know. I really like her. But I don't know if I can say that I love her." Santana sighed looking to Puck for some sort of guidance.

Seeing Santana's panicked expression he offered. "Try not to freak yourself out. Just take it step by step. Don't try and rush your feelings for her. Let them develop naturally."

"Shit." Santana mumbled. "What do I do about Brittany? Do I ask her if she loves me. That would be strange to do wouldn't it. Or do I not bring it up. Shit. Shit. Shit. Now what?"

"Well I would just leave it be. Ya know not ask her about it. Just wait until she tells you. I'm sure she'll tell you soon." He smiled encouragingly at her. "But knowing how impatient you are you probably won't be able to wait. You'll probably screw it up."

"Fuck you Puckerman. I'd said thanks for the advice but you are the one who brought all this up and started fucking with my head." She gave him a death glare.

"Ok fine how bout I change the subject. So where is your girl? Is she gonna be coming by tonight?"

"How is that changing the subject?" She growled at him getting up and leaving the bar not giving him an answer. She knew where Brittany was. She was at the dance studio. And yes she had told Santana that she would be stopping by the bar that night. Keeping that information from him she went over to the booth to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

><p>"Hey Puck busy tonight?<p>

"No not really. Typical Wednesday night. Nothing special."

"Well can I get a beer- if you're not busy." She teased.

"Sure thing Brittany. Gonna bring Lopez a drink right away too?"

"No actually I was hoping I could talk to you first."

"Ok I'll go get your beer and be right back."

"Ok." She said looking around the bar. Eventually setting her eyesight on the Latina behind the DJ booth. Santana saw Brittany and gave her a little wave and a smile. Brittany in turn waved back and winked at her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Puck came back and asked Brittany.

"Santana." Brittany replied still looking at Santana.

He rolled his eyes. "Christ. What is with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused.

"First Santana and now you coming to me with your relationship problems."

"Wait Santana came to you about me? No wait she thinks our relationship has problems. What's going on Puck tell me." Brittany began to worry. Puck wasn't helping this situation any but he did recognize Brittany's worry.

"Well she didn't come to me about you. I may have said something to her about you. And no your relationship doesn't have any problems. I may have misspoke."

"Ok well un-misspoke. Now." She demanded.

"Earlier Santana was sitting at the bar and I asked about the two of you and how things where going." He left out the part about asking about their sex life. "She was telling me how great you are and I gave her some advice." Also leaving out the part where he told Santana that Brittany was in love with her.

"That's it? You make it sound way worse than it is. Maybe you shouldn't be giving out relationship advice.

"Maybe not. So why did you want to talk about Santana?" He asked.

"Um- hold on. I forgot." After a few second of silence Brittany remembered what she wanted to talk about. "Oh yeah I remember. Puck I think I'm in love with her." Puck bent over slapping his knee laughing hysterically. "What's so funny Puck?" Still bent over laughing he shook his head unable to talk. "Come on Puck. I'm serious." He straightened up still laughing though. "Puck?" Brittany tried one more time.

"You guys are gonna kill me." He said under his breath so no one could hear. "I know." He managed to breath out finally in between laughs.

"What do you mean, you know." Brittany questioned him.

Now returning to a calmed down manner. "I know you're in love with her. I can see it. The way you look at her and the way you act around her. I know."

"Oh." Was all that Brittany could say to that.

"Sorry for my little outburst there. Just a little déjà vu. Anyway want my advice?"

Brittany looked at him trying to figure out what he had meant by déjà vu but moved past it. "Should I tell her?" She asked him.

"Listen I don't want to tell you what to do but I think you should do what feels right to you. If you think you are ready for that step then tell her. But if you don't think you are both ready for that then maybe you should wait." He said running his hand over his face.

"Ok thanks Puck I will take what you said into consideration." Giving him a genuine smile then changed the subject. "Halloween is coming up. Do you dress up?"

"No not usually. I am stuck behind the bar during our Halloween party so the less I'm wearing the better. Don't need a costume getting in the way. What about you are you gonna come to the party?"

"Heck yeah I love Halloween parties."

"Got a costume picked out?" He asked the blonde.

"Yep but I'm not going to tell you what it is. You'll have to wait to see."

"Ok fair enough."

"So can I get that Captian and Coke now."

"Yep be right back." Brittany looked over in Santana's direction again. This time Santana didn't see her she was to busy with her work. Brittany thought _perfect see won't see me coming._

"Here you go." Handing her the drink. Taking the drink she made her way to the DJ booth. "See ya later Brittany." Puck said as she walked away from him.

Santana was too engrossed in what she was doing to notice Brittany walking up to her. Once Brittany got close enough to Santana she slapped her on the ass to announce her presence. Santana jumped at the unexpected contact. As soon as see saw that it was Brittany a big smile spread across her face. Brittany gave her a cheesy smirk back. "Thanks babe." Santana said taking the drink from Brittany's hand. "I was wondered when you were going to get your cute butt over here. What the hell were you talking to Puckerman about for so long? Brittany just shrugged at Santana's question. "He better not have been interrogating you about our sex life." She said slightly angry at the thought.

"Interra- what?" Brittany looked at Santana waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Asking you questions about what we do in the bedroom."

"Oh no he wasn't."

"Good cause I would have to kick his ass if he did. I told him to stay out of it."

"It's ok San calm down we were just talking."

"So what were you two _just talking _about?" Santana asked.

"Halloween." The blonde replied.

"Halloween that's it?" Floored at the thought of them just talking about Halloween for so long thinking there had to be more.

"Well Halloween and you." Brittany admitted.

Santana looked at Brittany with a confused expression. "Why were you talking about me? Nothing bad I hope." She said trying to figure out what Puck had told Brittany. She hoped it was nothing from their conversation earlier.

"No nothing bad Santana. Actually he told me you guys were talking before. About how great you thought I was. So I thought I'd coming over her and ask you myself how great you think I am."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. So Santana how great am I?

"Well first of all he is the one who said you are great and I had to correct him and say that you are amazing." She said with a cheeky smile. "Aside from being overall amazing you are sweet and caring and" She gave Brittany a kiss. "And adorable." She gave her another kiss. This time Brittany blushed a little. "And you seem to understand me." She kissed her again. "And did I mention sexy yet?" Brittany shook her head before Santana leaned in for another kiss. "And hmm what else- great in bed." She said this time kissing Brittany deeper and more passionately than all the other kisses.

When they pulled back to take a breath their foreheads pressed together and Brittany asked. "Is that so?" Santana nodded. Her forehead moving against the blondes causing Brittany to giggle at the action. "You know you're not to bad yourself Santana."

"Oh yeah?" She asked foreheads still pressed together.

"Yep. You don't give yourself enough-"

"SANTANA! Get back to work!" Puck yelled from across the room.

At this Santana pulled away from Brittany. They hadn't realized that during there little kissing session that the music had stopped playing. Everyone in the bar was now looking at them because of the lack of music and Puck calling attention to them. Both of them were flushed bright red. Santana went immediately to put on another song.

Brittany feeling guilty offered. "Sorry San I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"No Britt don't feel bad it's not your fault. It's my fault." She gave her a quick kiss to reassure her. "Hold on a minute." She told Brittany while she turned away from the blonde to do something on her computer. Brittany stood there watching curiously. She finished doing whatever it was she was doing and turned back to face Brittany. "Ok I've got almost nine minutes. Where were we?"

Throwing her arms around the brunettes shoulders Brittany asked. "Santana can I take you out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I guess but why? I thought we would stay in and get our sexy time on." She said with a wink.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the Latina. "Oh." Reevaluating her plan she said. "How about we go out first and then after we can get our sexy time on?"

"Well ok but why are we going out?"

"Uh- well- can't I just take you out for no reason in particular?" She said pulling Santana closer to her and resting her forehead against Santana's again. So they couldn't see anything but into the others eyes. "And dress up. Where a sexy dress."

"A sexy dress?" Santana questioned. "What do you have up your sleeve Brittany?"

"Nothing. I just want to see my girlfriend in a dress."

"Ok. Fine."

"Good. I'm going to ask you to do you more thing for me."

"Ok what is it?"

"Come over to my apartment at seven and we can leave from there."

"Alright done." Santana said confirming their date.

"San? One more thing."

"What Britt?"

"Kiss me."

Santana moved her chin forward so she could take Brittany's bottom lip in hers in a light kiss. They kissed like this for a while just little light sweet kisses on each others lips. Until Brittany grabbing Santana bottom lip with her teeth and pulled on it gently and then pulled away from Santana. Santana pouted at the loss of contact. "You can't do that and then just stop."

"Well I just did. What are you going to do about it?"

Santana took her hands and cupped Brittany's cheeks and pulled her back in for another kiss.

"Santana." Brittany said between kisses. "I should go." Santana shook her head and kissed the blonde again. "You have to get back to work." She said taking a step back away from the smaller girl. Santana looked at Brittany with that sad puppy look.

"I don't want to." She whined.

"You have to. I'm gonna go but I will she you tomorrow night. Ok." Brittany leaned in once more and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She walked through the bar towards the door. As she reached the door she turned around to Santana and waved goodbye.

**So what did everyone think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok heres another chapter. Its a long one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13 - Feelings**

Santana arrived at Brittany's apartment in a cab at 7pm. She was wearing heels and there was no way she was going to be walking some 10-12 odd blocks in them. To go with her black heels she was wearing a skin tight one shouldered red dress. She had her leather coat on and she had curled her hair. She told the cab to wait at the curb not sure where they were going or if they needed a cab. She went up to the apartment building and rang Brittany's apartment.

"_Who is it?"_ Brittany voice came through the speaker.

"Santana."

"_Ok I'm coming down."_

Santana waited there outside the building for the blonde to immerge. It didn't take more than a few minute before Brittany appeared. When she did she took Santana's breath away.

Brittany was wearing a royal blue dress that Santana thought made her blue eyes even more beautiful. _God she's gorgeous. That dress and those eyes. The perfect color for her._ Brittany opened the front door and stepped outside. "Well someone cleans up nice." She teased Santana while dragging her eyes up and down the brunettes body.

"Well I could say the same for you but I already knew you look amazing all dressed up." Santana returned. Taking a step towards Brittany giving her a kiss. "So where is it that we are going? Do we need the taxi?"

"Yeah we will need to take a taxi there. Lets go. Get in."

Santana didn't make a move for the taxi. Instead she took a step back clearing a path for the blonde. "You first." She offered giving Brittany a big smile and gesturing towards the cab with her arm.

"Thank you." Brittany returned and got in the taxi and told the driver where they were headed. Santana followed her and got in the cab. She closed the door and they where off to their destination.

They arrived at a very nice restaurant that Santana had never heard of. "Brittany this is a super nice place." She said in awe of the restaurant as they entered. Brittany had made a reservation and they were immediately seated. "Why are we at such a fancy place Britt?" Santana wondered aloud.

"I wanted to take you out. I told you that. I want tonight to be a special night. So we are gonna have a special dinner. Ok."

"Ok but what's so special about tonight? Why did we have to get all dressed up and come here?"

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can't you just enjoy this without questioning everything I try to do?"

Santana lowered her head in shame. "Sorry Britt. I didn't mean it like that. I'm not questioning anything you do. I'm sorry I'm sure I will enjoy tonight. I just wondered why we are doing this it's just so fancy. I'm not use to doing anything like this. That's all." She reached her hand across the top of the table to take Brittany's hand in hers. When Brittany felt Santana hand in hers she looked up to see Santana apologetic eyes knowing that the brunette hadn't meant to question her.

She gave Santana a smile accepting her apology. Then the waiter came up to take their order. After he left Brittany began the conversation and the real reason why she wanted to have a fancy dinner.

"So yesterday you told me how great you think I am. I wanted to tell you how great you are and how much you mean to me. That is why I asked you to come to dinner with me today." She paused collecting all the thoughts that were spinning around in her head. Trying to get all the words out just right.

Santana nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Oh- so that's what this is all about."

Brittany nodded her head in confirmation not wanting to get side tracked from what she was thinking. "Santana you are amazing. I know you don't think you are but you are amazing. You don't give yourself enough credit." She squeezed Santana's hand that she was still holding. "You are funny and you are honest. You are special to me. I've never met anyone like you. You care about me and you don't care that I don't know who the Unabomber is. Or that I get confused by big words. You might not think so but you are nice and sweet and pretty. Actually you're hot. Extremely hot in that tight red dress." She stopped and looked at Santana's chest.

"Eyes up here Britt." Santana said nervously. Why she was nervous she couldn't figure out.

She looked back into Santana's eyes. "Huh?" She said shaking her head trying to remember what she was saying. "Oh yeah- um- Santana you mean a lot to me. I care about you and what's happening in your life. You make me feel good. You give me butterflies. You make me laugh. You make me happy Santan-"

"Brittany stop." Santana started to panic sensing what was coming.

"No let me finish. You make me happier than I've ever been. Santana I love you." She finished smiling brightly at the brunette across from her.

Santana pulled her hand away from Brittany's returning it to her lap. She hung her head low trying to process everything that Brittany had just told her. Trying to process her own feelings that she had for the blonde.

"Santana?" Brittany asked worried about her reaction. "Say something please."

Santana shook her head. "I'm not sure what to say Brittany." Brittany's forehead scrunched up and her eyes knitted together in confusion. "I don't know what to say. What I should say. Honestly I'm freaking out a little bit." She looked up at Brittany.

"Well tell me what you are feeling right now." Brittany offered.

"Um- I don't know. It's hard to say. I feel confused. I don't think anyone has ever told me that they love me."

"What? No one. Really? That's not possible. What about your parents?"

"Well I guess my parents did when I was little but that was a long time ago."

"Hmm. Well I guess I'll just have to change that." Brittany said with a cute smile. "Cuz I love you and I will tell you everyday."

"But I don't love you Brittany." Brittany face fell and tears started to well up in her eyes. Upon seeing this Santana modified what she said. "What I mean is I can't say that I love you because I don't. No- what I mean is that I have feelings for you but I don't know how deep those feelings are yet. I don't what to say I love you until I truly mean it. Do you understand what I'm saying Brittany."

"Yeah I guess. She said her voice cracking. "You just can't say it yet. Right? I guess I can understand that."

"Exactly."

"So you still want to be with me?" The blonde asked.

"Of course I do. I want to be with you." Smiling at Brittany reassuringly.

The waiter came with their meal. "It's about time." Santana barked at the waiter feeling a little stressed from what had just transpired.

"Sorry. Don't listen to her." Brittany said to the waiter. "She's just really hungry." She lied. "There is nothing wrong with the service." She thanked him and he left.

"Lets just enjoy our dinner. This really is a nice place Brittany." She reached across the table with her right hand taking Brittany's left hand. "Thank you for taking me out. And for telling me how you feel. It means a lot to me. Now lets eat." They sat like that holding hands eating their dinner. They finished their dinner and Santana asked Brittany "so what are we gonna do now?" with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"I didn't have anything else planned so if you went we can just go back to my apartment and chill."

"Sounds perfect."

They got a cab and took it back to Brittany's apartment. They entered the building and hopped in the elevator. "So Halloween is coming up." Brittany started. "Do you dress up?"

"I don't usually. Do you?"

"Yeah I love Halloween."

"What are you dressing up as then?"

"Can't tell you. Surprise." She said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Really? I, your girlfriend don't even get a hint."

The elevator doors open to the fourth floor of the building and they walked to Brittany's apartment door.

"Nope I'm serious about this. It's a surprise."

"Ok I guess I'll have to wait." Santana said in a disappointing tone.

When they got to Brittany's door she unlocked it and stepped inside finding the light and turning it on. Santana followed Brittany into the apartment. They took their coats off and hung them up. Brittany walked into the kitchen. "Red or white?" She asked Santana.

"Red please."

Brittany pulled a bottle of red wine off the wine rack and pop the cork off the top pouring two glasses. She handed one to Santana and took the other. They moved to the living room and took a seat on the couch. "As much as I love getting all dress up I think I'm gonna need to change out of this dress soon. I'm really more of a sweats and t-shirt kind of girl."

"Oh yeah? So you get to put sweats on and I'm stuck wearing this dress. How's that fair?"

"It's not. But I don't care you look hot in that dress." The blonde said with a smirk. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back."

Brittany went into the bedroom and took the dress off and hung it up. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair a shorts and a sweatshirt it wear. She pulled the shorts on and preceded to pick up the sweatshirt to put on when she saw a shadow in the doorway. She stopped standing there in her shorts and a bra and looked over to see Santana standing there watching her. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked the Latina.

"Oh not long. Just since you bent over and pulled your shorts on."

"Oh." Brittany said standing there holding her shirt not sure of what to do next. She lifted her sweatshirt to pull over her head. But felt a hand on her wrist stopping her. Brittany lowered her hands and the shirt in the process.

"Don't." Was all Santana said when Brittany looked at her. Brittany dropped the shirt on the floor recognizing the look in her eyes. Santana took a step so that she was directly in front of the blonde. She took her right hand and ran it up the length of Brittany's left arm over her shoulder and stopped at the back of her neck. She scratched at the little hairs there lightly with her fingertips causing a shiver to run through Brittany's body.

"Santana." Brittany spoke in a hushed tone.

"Shh." Santana said placing the index finger of her left hand to Brittany's lips. She swiped her finger lightly over Brittany's bottom lip before removing it and replacing it with her lips. Santana used her hand on the back of the blondes neck to pull her closer. The kiss was gently at first but soon began to grow deeper. Santana placed her left hand on Brittany's chest. Slowly working her way lower to cup her right breast in her hand.

Brittany gasped and threw her head back. Santana moved her lips to the blondes now exposed neck. Kissing her way down the neck to the collarbone pausing then licking the length of the collarbone across to her shoulder. Then dragging her tongue back to Brittany neck stopping at the spot where she could feel her pulse and began sucking on it.

Brittany's hands were running up and down Santana's back. When Santana bit down on her pulse point shook suddenly having weak legs. "Bed." She breathe out.

Santana complied and led them in the direction of the bed her lips never leaving Brittany's neck. Once the backs of Brittany's legs hit the bed she sat down pulling Santana between her legs. She ran her hands over Santana's ass and down the backs of her thighs. "You are smoking' in this dress babe. But I have imagined taking it off all night." Brittany moved her hands back up her thighs past her ass and up her back to the top of the dress where the zipper was. Brittany pinched the zipper between her thumb and forefinger and pulled it down. The dress loosened around the Latina and Brittany reached up with her right hand pulling down the shoulder strap of the dress exposing Santana's bra-clad chest. The dress now bunched up at the brunettes hips.

Santana leaned down to Brittany and kissed her slipping her tongue into the blondes mouth. Brittany moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on Santana's hips squeezed her gently. The kiss grew deeper more hungry and more passionate. Brittany used her hands to push the dress past Santana's hips slipping to the floor. She grabbed Santana's ass and pulled her closer.

Santana in turn climbed on the bed kneeling now straddling Brittany. Brittany pulled her own legs together and pulled Santana down so she was sitting on her lap. So that their chests were pressing against one another. Brittany raked her fingernails up and down Santana's back lightly. When Santana bit down on Brittany's bottom lip the blonde sucked in a sharp breath of air at the shock before sticking her tongue in Santana's mouth running it along the roof of her mouth causing the brunette to shudder. With Santana thoroughly distracted Brittany stilled her hands at the middle the Latinas back and unclasped her bra. Santana leaned back and Brittany pulled the article of clothing off and then removed her own bra before leaning back in and taking Santana's bottom lip with her teeth pulling back.

Santana moaned either from the way Brittany was pulling on her lip or from the way their bare chests where pressed together. Brittany ran hers hands over Santana's round ass down her bent legs she was sitting on all the way to her ankles. Santana was still wearing her heels. Brittany pushed Santana back away from her. "Stand up." She told her. Santana had a look of confusion on her face but stood up. Standing there in her panties and high heels Brittany smiled devilishly up at her. "Now that's super sexy." She said her voice deeper than normal. Brittany repositioned herself on the bed crawling up the bed and laying down. She motioned with her finger for Santana to coming closer. Santana climbed back on the bed and straddled Brittany's hips.

Brittany rested her hands on Santana's hips once again. Santana had a hold of Brittany's right breast and was moving in on the other with her mouth. First licking over the nipple a couple times before latching her lips to it and sucking. In response Brittany bucked her hips up into Santana. "Oh someone's eager." Santana teased looking up to Brittany's face with a smile. She brought her mouth back don't to kiss her nipple then moved south leaving a trail of kissing down the blondes muscular stomach. She kissed each one of Brittany's hip bones before looping her index fingers around the top of her underwear and pulled them off.

Brittany lay naked underneath Santana. She moved to be kneeling in between the blondes legs. Santana licked her lips unconsciously before latching her lips to Brittany's neck. She ran the fingertips of her left hand along the inside of the blondes left thigh. Brittany bucked up again begging for my contact.

Brittany suddenly cupped Santana over here panties and slowly started rubbing her middle finger on her clit. Santana gasped at the contact. Brittany was definitely worked up and she wanted Santana to be just as worked up. Brittany pressed down a little more firmly and began rubbing up and down the length of Santana's slit pressing hard at her opening before moving back up to her clit. She could feel just how wet Santana was through her panties.

Santana moved her hand down and placed it on Brittany's hip bone. She started rocking into Brittany's hand trying to get as much friction as possible. She moved her hand from the blondes hip to her center. She took her index and middle fingers and started at the girls opening and slid her fingers up through Brittany folds to her clit. She squeezed it in between her two fingers causing Brittany to moan. "San take off your undies." Brittany groaned. Santana stopped her movements to remove her own panties. She reached down to take her heels off too but Brittany stopped her. "Leave those on." She breathed out watching Santana. Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde but didn't say anything.

Santana got back to her pervious position in-between Brittany's legs but this time laying down so she was on top of her. Holding herself up with her left hand she brought the other down and rubbed circles around Brittany's clit with her thumb while bringing her middle finger back to Brittany's opening and dipping it inside a little.

Brittany brought her right hand down in between her and Santana's bodies pressing the heel of her hand into the brunettes clit. Santana grinded down into the hand. Wasting no time Brittany slipped two fingers into Santana and started moving them inside her.

Santana began rocking her hips in rhythm with Brittany's movements. She slipped her middle finger into Brittany. The blonde bucked up into her. Santana pulled her finger out of the blonde before adding another finger.

They continued thrusting their fingers in and out of each other. Eventually creating a steady rhythm. Brittany was close and she could feel that Santana was too by the was the Latinas walls began to clench around her fingers. She looked down at Santana. "San." She panted. Santana looked into her eyes. "I'm close- come with me." Santana circled Brittany's clit a couple of time with her thumb before pressing down onto it. Brittany arched up into Santana walls clenching around fingers. Her body shuddered as her orgasm hit her.

The sight of Brittany under her with her fingers still moving expertly inside of her pushed Santana over the edge as well. Santana stopped her movements inside Brittany as she was overcome by her orgasm. "God Britt." She moaned. Her muscle clenching and her whole body shaking. Brittany had slowed her movements bringing Santana down slowly. Santana body went limp and she collapsed on top of Brittany trapping their arms in between their bodies.

They both laid there panting trying to catch their breath. Santana's head was resting just under Brittany's chin. Brittany leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled her arm out from between them and wrapped both her arms around the brunette holding into her.

When her breathing returned to a somewhat regular pace Santana spoke up. "That was incredible Britt."

"Agreed." Brittany said placing another kiss to the top of her head. "Here let me pull the cover up over us."

"I don't want to move." Santana sighed but let Brittany reach for the covers. They moved around until Brittany could get the covers out from beneath them. She reached down and took Santana's heels off and put them on the floor. She pulled the covers over them as Santana snuggle into her side. With Brittany's arm around her and her head on the blondes chest she began making patterns with her fingers on Brittany's collarbone. The two of them laid comfortably just like that until they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I loved writing this chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I certainly do. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14 - Halloween**

Santana awoke the next morning without opening her eyes. The sun was shining right on her face. _What the hell I always make sure no light can get in. _She groaned and rolled over burying her face in the pillow. Getting away from the sun she fell back to sleep.

When she woke for the second time rolling over onto her back this time realizing she was completely naked. _Wait. I'm not at home. Where's Britt? _Were her next thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was no sign of the blonde. _Ok she's problem in the kitchen. She just didn't want to wake me. Right._ She thought as to where Brittany could be. She sat up and saw that her dress was still on the floor next to the bed. _Hell if I'm putting that thing back on. _She grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. She made her way out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Not seeing the blonde anywhere. "Brittany" she called but got no response. _She's gone._

She went to the bathroom thinking maybe she would be in there and had not heard her calling. She pushed the bathroom door open but no Brittany. She sighed the blonde wasn't in the apartment. _Wait I smelled coffee. _She went back to the kitchen towards the coffee maker. Next to it was a mug and a note.

_Dear Santana,_

_I am sorry I had to go to work. I have a class this morning. I left a mug on the counter for you for coffee. I know all you have to wear is your dress so go through my dresser and find something to wear. There's probably some sweats in there. Just pick out whatever you want. Enjoy your coffee. I will see you tonight at the Halloween party. _

_Love,_

_Brittany_

_PS You are super cute when you're sleeping._

Santana set the note back on the counter smiling. She picked up the coffee mug and poured herself some coffee. Setting it down on the table she returned to the bedroom to find something to wear. She dropped the sheet when she finally picked out something to wear. Looking around the room at her dress and undergarment on the floor. _Well I'm not putting them panties back on. _She thought."Looks like I'm going commando today." She whispered with a smirk. She put on a pair of Brittany's sweatpants rolling the bottoms up so she wouldn't trip over the extra length. She threw on a t-shirt and return to her coffee.

She sat there drinking her coffee thinking about Brittany and what had transpired in the last 24 hours. From Brittany confessing her love to her to their heated bedroom session to this morning. It was all a lot to take in for one day. The fact that Brittany loves her is a lot to handle for Santana. No ever loved her. No has told her that they loved her since she was a little girl. Now here is this girl that she's known for little over a month and she is professing her love for Santana. It's overwhelming really.

Next the thoughts are of how she feels for Brittany. _I owe it to Brittany to figure out how I feel about her. How I really feel. Do I love her? No I don't think I am there yet. But I do think that I will get there. How can I not she is amazing. And she loves me. She loves me for me. Flaws and all. _She ran through everything in her head while finishing her coffee.

She put the empty coffee cup in the sink and went to gather her things. She threw her dress and heels and underwear in a plastic bag she found. "Shit what about shoes." She went to Brittany's closet hoping to find something she could wear knowing that they probably don't have the same size feet. She found a pair of flip-flops and slipped them on her feet. _They will just have to be cold. _She grabbed her coat and threw it on exiting the apartment with her belongs in hand.

On the walk home she got an idea. _Brittany said she had a class this morning. Maybe I'll surprise her. _She walked to the studio looking in the window once she got there. Seeing Brittany at the back of the room teaching the class some sort of dance move. She smiled at the sight of the blonde in her element. She stepped away from the window to the door and entered the building. Immediately everyone in the room heads turned to look at her. Brittany saw her standing there and smiled. "Ok how about we take five everybody. Get something to drink." She instructed.

Brittany walked up to where Santana was standing and gave her a kiss. "I think I like this." She said raising an eyebrow while looking over Santana's appearance.

Confused at what Brittany was saying Santana asked. "What?" Shaking her head slightly.

"My girlfriend wearing my clothes. Duh." A goofy playful smile spread across her face.

"Oh yeah well I wasn't gonna walk around in this dress." She raised the bag with the dress in it.

"Well why not that woulda been hot." Brittany teased. Santana just rolled her eyes so Brittany continued. "So what are you doing here? Not that I mind."

"Just thought I would stop in and surprise you on my way home. You left this morning and I didn't uh-" She stopped all of a sudden feeling shy.

"You didn't what- get to see me or- get to say goodbye?" Brittany questioned.

"Something like that." Santana said blushing. "So you're coming to NP's for the party tonight then."

"Yep I can't wait." Brittany said excitedly.

"Ok great I will let you get back to your class. I will see you tonight."

"Ok see ya later alligator." Brittany said before giving Santana another kiss and returning to her class. Santana stood there for a few minutes and watched Brittany teach. It was a thing of beauty really the way she took steps and turned them into a smooth dance. Brittany noticing Santana still lurking she gave the brunette a wink and a little wave. Santana smiled back at the blonde and moved to the door.

* * *

><p>The bar was packed full with people in Halloween costumes. Just about every comic book superhero was there. Santana saw a Batman, a Superman, and the Joker. There was a Buzz Lightyear and Woody. Some costumes were awesome and then there were some that looked like they were thrown together at the last minute. From her spot behind the DJ booth she could see pretty much the whole room. A mess of people in costume but she hadn't seen Brittany yet. It was nearly 10 and the blonde was no where to be seen. Santana didn't know what she was dressing up as so she couldn't even look for that.<p>

Santana put on a long song and went over to the bar to get another drink. "Puckerman get your ass over here and get me a drink." She yelled at him. He came over to her with her drink in hand.

"Jeez Lopez what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing." She growled at him and shook her head. "Have you seen Brittany?"

"Oh that's why you're being a huge crab ass." He chuckled.

"Not funny. Do you know if she's here? I haven't seen her and she said she would be here."

"Well if she is here I haven't seen her. But she could be with some of costumes you can't see faces ya know." He said honestly.

"Yeah thanks anyway Puckerman." She grumbled and went back to the DJ booth.

A Darth Vader walked up to the bar and Puck came over to take their order. In a Darth Vader voice "A beer and a Captain and Coke."

"Holy shit, Brittany?" Puck asks surprised. Darth Vader nodded but didn't say anything. "Awesome freaking costume." Puck gets the drinks and says to Brittany "No one knows it's you. You know Santana came over here before asking if I had seen you. She is crabby cause she thought you didn't come."

Brittany nods at him taking the drinks and making her way across the room. She goes over to a table and sets her beer down next to a person in a Godzilla costume. She faces Godzilla and without saying anything nods towards the DJ booth. Godzilla nods back in understanding. Brittany then makes her way to the booth drink in hand. When she gets there she sets the drink down.

Santana sees the drink getting set down and looks at it questioningly then looks up to the Darth Vader masked face. Eyebrows knit together she asks. "Do you think I'm going to accept a drink from a stranger especially if I can't see their face." The Darth Vader shake its head no. "Well then why did you bring me this. I'm not gonna drink it. How do I know it's not spiked or something?" Santana snaps at this mysterious person. Darth Vader just shrugs. "You're not even gonna say anything to me are you?" Darth Vader shake its head back and forth again. "Well if you're not gonna say anything I suggest you get lost." Darth drops its head and shoulders in disappointment and turned to walk away.

Brittany was hoping that maybe Santana would figure out it was her but she didn't. _Ok maybe that wasn't the best plan. _She thought walking back over to the table. She grabbed her beer and took out a straw and slipped it into the beer so she could take a drink without taking her mask off. Brittany sat there trying to think of a new plan. _Maybe if she sees me dancing she will figure it out. I guess I could try it. What could it hurt._ She grabbed Godzilla's hand and they moved to the dance floor.

Santana was pushing her way through the crowd of people trying to get to the bar. She had the drink that Darth Vader had brought her. Once she finally made it to the bar and set the drink down and called Puck over. "Puckerman." He looked over to her before moving in her direction. "Dump this shit out." He took the drink and looked at her offended but dumped it out. Santana watched his actions. "Good I wanted to make sure no one drank that. I have no idea what's in it." He threw her another confused look. "What?" She said seeing his expression.

"You didn't like it?" He asked cautiously.

"What do you mean? I didn't drink it. Some tool brought it to me. I don't know what they could have put in it."

"Hmm. What did this tool look like?" He asked her knowing who it was that brought her the drink.

"Darth Vader." Santana stated.

"Oh I see."

"What does that mean?" She practically yelled at him thoroughly annoyed with the way this evening was going.

"Nothing." He said looking around for where Brittany was. "Maybe Darth Vader has a thing for you." He added spotting Brittany focusing his eyes on her and shaking his head back and forth with a smirk playing on his face. He knew what was going on. That Brittany had brought the drink to Santana and she didn't know it was Brittany behind the Darth Vader costume.

"What are you looking at?" Santana asked him turning around to see what he was so amused by.

"Just Darth Vader dancing." He said looking back to Santana. She saw Darth Vader dancing and then turned back to Puck but before she could say something he added. "Shouldn't you be working?" Santana rolled her eyes at him and took a step away from the bar. But before she could take another Puck spoke again. "I'd keep an eye on Darth Vader if I where you."

She turned to face him with one eyebrow raised in question. Before scowling at him and walking away. She didn't have time for this sort of thing. She didn't wanted to deal with guys trying to give her drinks and hit on her. She pushed her way through the crowd once more seriously frustrated at the nights events.

Santana got back to her booth and threw on a new song. Something with a dance beat that everyone would love. She plotted out a string of songs that she would spin next. Once that had been determined she looked around the room at all the people. Her eyes made there way to the dance floor where Darth Vader was dancing with Godzilla. She watched the two dance for a few minutes while thinking about what Puck had said. _What did Puckerman say about Darth Vader? Watch him. What the hell does that mean? Does he know something I don't? Ok so something does seem familiar about Vader dancing over there. But I don't know what._ Santana returned to her music trying to put Darth Vader out of her mind.

Santana put on Empire State of Mind and looked around to get the crowds reaction. Of course everyone was loving it this is New York after all. Her eyes stopped roaming the room once she saw Darth Vader again. For whatever reason she couldn't look away from the way Darth Vader was dancing. _I've seen that dance before. _She thought racking her brain for why it was so familiar. Even in a Darth Vader costume it was easily recognizable. _Holy shit. _"That's Brittany." She blurted out. She burst out laughing realizing that Darth Vader was in fact Brittany. "Oh my God." She said when she stopped laughing. "I'm so stupid." Realizing that Brittany had brought her a drink and that Puck had known. She stood there with an ear to ear smile watching the blonde dance.

When the song was finished she did something she usually doesn't. She didn't play another song instead she picked up the microphone and tapped on it to make sure it was working. "How's everyone's night going?" She asked the crowd who cheered in response. "I've seen lots of great costumes out there tonight. But I have a bone to pick with Darth Vader over there." She said pointing at Brittany. "Could you come over here please Darth?" She asked before adding. "Ok everybody else have a great rest of your night." She turned the microphone off and set it down.

Brittany walked over to the DJ booth knowing that Santana had finally figured it out. As she approached Santana she could see that the brunette had an eyebrow raised at her. "So Darth Vader I must commend you are your costume. It's a damn good one." Brittany nodded her head at Santana. "What you're still not gonna talk to me. I know its you Brittany. You had me fooled but I finally figured it out. Don't I get any credit for that."

"Ok fine." The Darth Vader voice said.

"Wow now I'm even more impressed. You have a Darth Vader voice changer. You really went all out with your costume."

"Yep sure did." Brittany said.

"I saw you dancing with Godzilla over there. Who is that?" She asked curious as to who was with Brittany.

"Oh that's not Godzilla. That's Reptar." Brittany said.

Santana laughed. "Ok then who is in that Reptar costume. Do I know them?"

"Quinn." Brittany said simply.

Santana laughed again. "You got Quinn to dress up as Reptar. Holy cow you must have some sort of magical power. I never would have thought she would be one to dress up for Halloween."

"No it was her idea actually."

"Hmm. Well then." Santana said not knowing what else to say about that. "Britt how long are you staying?"

"I prefer you call me Darth Vader or Vader or Darth. But I don't know how much longer I will be staying I have a class at 10 tomorrow morning."

"Ok Darth. Let me know when you're gonna go ok?"

"Will do. I'm going to see how Reptar is doing. She's had a lot to drink tonight." Brittany left the booth waving at Santana before she was out of sight.

Santana shook her head at herself for the fact that she hadn't figured it out sooner and for the fact that Brittany had put together such an awesome costume. So good that no one could tell who was occupying it. She thought about Brittany in that costume for a while.

I little while later Brittany came back to the DJ booth this time with Quinn trailing her. She had Quinn lean up against the wall behind her for support while she talked to Santana. "We are gonna go now. I'm gonna get a cab and make sure Quinn gets home alright." She said both of them looking at Quinn.

"Hey Reptar how's it going?" Santana said in Quinn's direction. Quinn just lifted her chin up and looked at Santana but didn't say anything. "Wow she's kinda out of it." She said to Brittany.

"Yeah we should go." She said grabbing the back of her mask and pulling it off her head. Her hair was smashed down flat to her head. She ran her forearm across her sweaty forehead. "Eww I'm all sweaty." She said with an innocent smile. "I hope you don't mind."

Santana shook her head to say no then took her hand to brush some hair back away from Brittany's face. "You're cute. Even when you're all sweaty." She joked.

"Well we should go."

"Yeah you said that already." Santana teased.

Brittany put her hand that wasn't holding her mask on Santana cheek and leaned in to her kissing her.

"Eww get a room." They heard Quinn slur out. They both smiled into the kiss. After a few moments of kissing they pulled away. Both with smiles on their faces. Brittany ran her thumb across Santana's cheek a few times while they looked into each others eyes.

"Ok Reptar ready to go." Brittany said still looking at Santana. Quinn mumbled something neither one couldn't understand. "Ok then." Brittany said taking her hand from Santana's cheek leaning in and giving the Latina a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." She said before putting her mask back on and grabbing Quinn's hand once again and exiting the bar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Plans**

"Hello"

"_Hi Britt."_

"Oh Hi mom. I'm on my way to work. What's up?"

"_Not to much. I wanted to call about Thanksgiving. You're planning on coming home to visit. Right?"_

"Yes I do every year. This year is no different."

"_Ok good I was just making sure. I am trying to get a head count so I know how much to make for Thanksgiving dinner."_

"Ok. What if I brought someone with me? Well I haven't asked them yet so I don't know if they would come with me. But could I bring them. That would be ok?" Brittany asked her mother.

"_Yes of course it's ok. The more the merrier. So are you gonna tell me who this mystery person is or what?"_

"Um- my girlfriend."

"_Brittany you didn't tell me you were dating anyone. I want details." _Her mother demanded.

"Not dating. Well we went on like three dates and then I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"_Wow B she must really be special then."_

"Oh she sure is. Can I tell you about her another time I'm at work now."

"_Sure but I want a full report. Let me know if she will be coming with you. I am going grocery shopping next week so I need to know by Monday. Ok?"_

"Ok mom but Thanksgiving is two weeks away aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"_You can never by too prepared for a big event like Thanksgiving. I'll talk to you later Britt. Love you. Bye."_

"Say hi to dad and Liz for me. Love you too. Bye."

Brittany entered the studio and set her duffle bag down in the corner and went into her office. She had 20 minutes before her class started so she started some paperwork. She had gotten to the bills when her phone vibrated on the desk next to her.

"Hello." She answered.

"_Hey Britt. When does your last class get done today?"_

"Six o'clock. Why?"

"_How about you come over to my place when you're done with work. I will make you dinner."_

"Santana you don't have to do that for me. We can go out to eat somewhere or something. You don't need to cook for me."

"_You don't have a choice. It seems like you are always doing things for me and I want to return the favor. Even the playing field so to speak."_

"But-"

"_No buts. It's settled. I will cook dinner and tonight will be all about you. Just get that cute butt over here when you're done. Alright?"_

"Ok. If you insist."

"_Ok so I'll see you tonight. Bye Britt."_

"Bye."

Brittany hung up the phone and ran her hands over her face. _Seems like everyone's wants something from me today. Ugh. It's mentally exhausting. Maybe I could ask Santana about coming home with me for Thanksgiving tonight. Seeing as my mom wants an answer right away. She's really has a lot of anxiety when it comes to planning Thanksgiving dinner. If she would just relax she'd see that everything works just as well that way._ Brittany was brought out of her thoughts by the bell on the studio door indicating that someone was there for class. She got up from her desk and got ready for class.

* * *

><p>Santana stood in the kitchen browning the meat for dinner. She had just returned from the grocery store with what she needed to make dinner. She had a nice relaxing evening planned for the two of them.<p>

Brittany had finished at the studio and was on her way to Santana's apartment. She was tired from work and the fact that her mom wanted an answer about Thanksgiving asap was nagging on her mind. She couldn't wait to get to Santana's apartment and get something to eat and relax the rest of the day. She arrived at Santana's building and rang her door number. Santana buzzed her in almost immediately. When she got to Santana apartment she knocked on the door. "It's open." She heard through the door. She turned the knob and entered the apartment.

"Hey babe." Santana said as Brittany shut the door.

"Hey you too." Brittany said taking off her coat and shoes. She walked up behind Santana and wrapped her arms around the girls waist embracing her. She kissed Santana's shoulder and then craned her neck to see her face. Santana turned her head to look at Brittany and placed a kiss on her lips. "Mhhh." Brittany hummed into the kiss. When they broke the kiss she said. "You taste good. Whatcha cooking?"

"I have to admit that I'm not a good cook so I'm making tacos." She said with a smile hoping that Brittany would be okay with simple tacos.

"Oh well you're in luck I happen to like tacos. I'm sure that your tacos will taste delicious." She said with a wink and a smirk.

Santana smacked Brittany's arm with her hand while she said. "Brittany! You're dirty."

"What?" She said with a shrug and stepped away from the brunette. "So when are we eating I'm starving."

"Just a few more minutes. Why don't you go have a seat on the couch until it's ready."

"Ok." Brittany moved over to the couch and took a seat putting her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. Santana finished browning the meat and added the sauce. She got out all the fixings that go on tacos. Cheese, lettuce, tomato, sour cream ect. Laying it all out on the counter before getting out two plates and some silverware.

"Hey Britt what do you want to drink with dinner?" She asked the blonde.

"Do you have milk? I could really go for a nice tall glass of milk."

"Yep. I'll get it. You can come make yourself a plate. It's ready." Santana instructed.

"Hey Santana my mom called me today. I kinda told her about you." She said will fixing her tacos.

"What do you mean kinda?" She asked not sure what Brittany meant.

"Well I said I had a girlfriend but that was about it. I didn't tell her anything about you. I was at work and I had to go but I told her I would tell her another time."

"Ok so she is ok with me being your girlfriend."

"Of course. You don't need to worry about that. My parents are open to whatever as long as I'm happy they don't care who I'm with." Brittany explained sitting down at the table to eat.

"Oh ok good."

Santana fixed herself a couple of tacos and sat down at the table with Brittany. "So why did your mom call you never said." She asked the blonde curiously.

"Oh um- she wanted to make sure I was still coming home for Thanksgiving."

"Oh." Santana said looking at Brittany with a blank stare. She hadn't thought about Thanksgiving or what Brittany's plans for the holiday might be.

"Yeah every year I go home for Thanksgiving and visit the fam. I usually leave on Wednesday around noon. I rent a car and drive all afternoon getting to my parents house in the evening. And I come back to New York Sunday afternoon."

"Where are you from again?" She asked the blonde not remembering where Brittany had told her she was from.

"A suburb of Pittsburg."

"Oh right. Well that should be fun for you." She said a little defeated that she didn't have a family she could go home to.

"Yeah. But I wanted to ask you if you would come with me. You could meet my family. My parents and my sister. And on Thanksgiving the whole family comes over my aunts and uncles and cousins. It's fun."

"Well I don't know. I'm sure its fun for you but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable interrupting your family event. Plus isn't it kinda soon for me to meet your parents and well any of your family for that matter."

"No I don't think so. I would love it if you came with me. I know my family will love you."

"You can't possibly know that Britt."

"I do know it. I know they'll love you. Cause I love you." She gave Santana a huge smile hoping it would persuade her to say yes.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Plus I have to work that Friday and Saturday night. Maybe I could come with you another time but not now. I can't." She ended the conversation and took a bite of her taco.

"Ok I guess I'll just tell my mom that you're not coming with me. She'll be disappointed." Brittany slumped her shoulders and continued with her dinner.

"I'm sorry babe. I just can't. Another time ok."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders to say whatever. This is not how Santana envisioned the night going. Brittany had surprised her with all this Thanksgiving talk and now the blonde was disappointed in her for not saying yes. She wanted to make sure Brittany had an easy relaxing evening and this way definitely not easy or relaxing. She thought she would make dinner for the blonde and then they would maybe sit down and watch some ridiculous tv show. Maybe she would give Brittany a massage or they would just sit on the couch snuggled together. She needed a way to turn the evening around.

Santana got up from the table and put her empty plate in the sink. "Britt are you done? Can I take your plate for you?" She asked politely.

"No I think I will have another taco." She got up and went to where the taco toppings were.

Santana walked up behind Brittany at rested her chin on the blondes shoulder watching what she was doing. "Can I help?"

Brittany scrunched her brow together. "No I got it."

Santana picked up some lettuce with her finger tips. "You sure?" She said and flung the lettuce at Brittany giggling afterwards.

"Santana." Brittany said sternly and spun around to face the Latina.

"What?" Santana giggled while pinning Brittany against the counter with her body. She reached under Brittany's arm and grabbed some more lettuce pulled her hand back and flicked it in Brittany's face. Brittany tried her hardest to force a smile from taking over her face but she couldn't. She smiled at Santana and shook her head back and forth.

Santana smiled back at her and took a step back away from the blonde. She grabbed the bowl of lettuce and dumped it over Brittany's head letting out a hearty laugh. "You asked for it." Brittany said spinning around grabbing a handful of cheese and throwing it at the brunette. Santana giggled as some of the cheese hit her in the face and fell down her tank top. She reached out with one finger and swiped it through the sour cream. She lifted her hand towards Brittany's face with a finger covered in sour cream. Brittany saw it coming and grabbed Santana's wrist before she could reach her face. The blonde took her other hand and wrapped it around Santana's hand turning it towards the brunette. Santana was looking at her own finger covered in sour cream inching closer to her own face. She pulled her head as far back from her finger as possible. But Brittany released one hand from Santana's wrist and put it around the Latinas back pulling her closer. Santana put her free hand against Brittany chest trying to keep the distance between them. It was a losing battle Brittany was stronger and had longer arms. She pulled Santana just close enough so she could wipe Santana's own sour cream covered finger across her face. Once she had succeeded Brittany released her grip on Santana and ran across the room to the opposite side of the table.

"You- you" Santana stammered before running across the room chasing after Brittany. They ran around the table a couple of times before Santana suddenly stopped. Brittany stopped too. Neither one wanted to be the first to move. Santana flinched like she was gonna run again but didn't. Brittany saw her flinch and ran around the room back to the kitchen where the taco toppings were sitting. Santana ran after her. Brittany grabbed the cheese and flung it in Santana's direction as she was running at her. Brittany burst out in a fit of giggles at the sight of the other girl. Santana had cheese in her hair and down her shirt and stuck to the sour cream on her face.

Santana grabbed the sour cream. "Oh you think that's funny. How do you like this?" Santana cornered Brittany in the kitchen. Actually Brittany wasn't putting up much of a fight at this point. Santana dipped her fingers in the sour cream and smeared it all over Brittany's face. Running her fingers down the blondes neck and across her chest that had been exposed by her tank top. Santana pulled her fingers off of Brittany's chest and put them in her mouth to suck off the rest of the sour cream.

Brittany followed Santana's every move with her eyes. When Santana stuck her fingers in her mouth Brittany couldn't contain the tiny moan that escaped her lips. Brittany put both hers hands on Santana's hips and pulled her closer until their bodies were flush against each other. As soon as Santana pulled her fingers out of her mouth Brittany leaned in and kissed her wrapping her hands around the smaller girls back.

Santana squirmed in her grip as soon as their faces brushed together. "Brittany" Santana whined in between kisses. "Hmm." Brittany hummed into Santana's mouth. Santana tried to pull away but Brittany held her tight. "Britt" Santana tried again when she took a breath. Brittany finally pulled back. "Hmm" she hummed at the brunette raising an eyebrow at her as well.

"You were getting sour cream all over my face." Santana complained.

"You already had sour cream on your face." Brittany reminded her. She took a finger and swiped it across Santana cheek through the sour cream. She put it in her mouth and licked it clean. She turned around and tore a sheet of paper towel off the roll and brought it up to Santana face wiping it clean. "Better?" She asked.

"I little but I'm still covered in cheese. It's even in my shirt." She whined and pouted.

"I could help with that." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Come with me." She took Santana's hand and led her to the bathroom. She pulled the shower curtain back. "Get in." She told Santana.

"With my clothes on?" She questioned the blonde.

"Yes. Trust me." Santana stepped in the shower and Brittany followed her. Once in the shower Brittany reached down to the hem of Santana's shirt. Taking it and pulling her shirt up over her head. Both girls giggled as cheese fell everywhere from the shirt. Brittany shook out the shirt in the shower before throwing it on the floor. Next she reached down and unbuttoned Santana's jeans and pulled down the zipper. She put her fingers through the belt loops and pulled the jeans down so they were around Santana's ankles.

Santana put one hand on Brittany's shoulder to steady herself before stepping out of her jeans. Brittany stood back up shaking out the jeans the same way she had done with her shirt and threw them on the floor. Santana pulled on the bottom of Brittany's shirt and then lifted it up the blondes chest. Brittany grabbed the shirt pulled it the rest of the way off and discarded it on the floor. While she was pulling her shirt off Santana had pulled her sweatpants down so they were now around her ankles. She stepped out of them and undid her bra at the same time. Brittany bent down and picked up her sweatpants with her bra in hand and threw them on the floor with the pile of accumulating clothes.

Santana was standing there just watching her movements. Brittany reached around behind Santana and unhooked her bra sliding it off the Latinas arms. Both of them were standing there in just there panties. Brittany switched places with Santana and turned on the shower. Santana took off her panties. Brittany took the shower head in one hand and Santana's arm in the other pulling the girl closer to her. She let the water rain down over Santana washing away any remaining cheese from her body.

Santana just stood there letting the water fall over her. She didn't say anything. Brittany took the shampoo squirting some in her hand and rubbed it into Santana's hair. She rinsed it out and did the same with the conditioner. After that she took the bar of soap lathered it up with her hands and rubbed it across Santana's back and then moved to her chest. She hesitated a moment at Santana's breast but got a nod of approval from the brunette before continuing to wash her chest and then finally moving down and washing the girls stomach. The whole time Santana just stood there and watching as Brittany washed her. Brittany took the shower head and rinsed all the soap suds off before turning the shower off and stepping out. She got a towel and wrapped it around Santana. "You ok?" Brittany asked Santana trying to figure out why she was so silent and timid.

Santana nodded. "Yeah." She said shakily. Santana was caught up in her own head. _What is wrong with me? Why did I freeze up in there? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked or anything._ _I just stood there like an idiot. I've never felt so exposed in my entire life. What is this girl doing to me? This shit is scary. Is this what it feels like to fall in love with someone. There is this amazing beautiful women standing in front of me who is in love with me. What the hell._

"Santana." Brittany pulled her from her thoughts. "How about we put some jammies on and snuggle up in bed and watch tv." She said as she got a towel and wiped the rest of the sour cream from her face and her chest.

"Ok. Great." Santana agrees.

They move into the bedroom to find some clothes. Brittany got dressed first and went over to the bed and pulled the covers back and hopped in. She held the covers up for Santana to get under. Santana snuggled into Brittany's side wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her head on the blondes chest. Brittany in turn wrapped her arm around Santana's back resting her hand on the girls hip. Brittany turned on the tv and they settled in to watch an episode of Grey's Anatomy. They were both asleep before the hour show finished.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Dance Off**

Brittany was at the dance studio early. Today was the day of the annual Hip-Hop Dance Off at the studio. She had to make sure everything was ready to go before anyone arrived. The competition started at 10 o'clock with the 6-8 year olds. At noon was the 9-11 year old age group. Followed by ages 12-14 at 2 and finishing with 15-17 year olds at 4 o'clock. Needless to say to was going to be a busy day.

Before anything started Brittany had to order pizzas and make sure that they would get delivered at the correct times. She had to step up the tables for the pizzas. She had to put the sodas in the two coolers she had and get ice from down the street to put in the cooler.

She held this event every year on the same weekend two Saturdays before Thanksgiving. It was the last time she saw any of the kids from her classes before the holidays. All the classes for kids were finished and wouldn't resume until after the new year. She had a couple of adult classes that she still taught into December but this was it for the kids for a while.

Brittany had everything almost ready to go when a mother walked in with her son. The first to arrive. Brittany greeted them and then excused herself to go to her office. There was one more thing she needed to do before the competition started.

**To Santana: Were you still gonna stop by the studio this afternoon?**

She sent Santana the text message and put her phone in her pocket. She went out into the studio where more people had arrived. It was almost 10 and everything was set to go. Brittany sat down behind the judge table next to the two guest judges that she had brought in to judge the competition. "Let the competition begin." She said out loud.

The first part of the competition ended at 11:30 just in time. Brittany made sure that the pizza place was clear to deliver five pizzas at 11:30 and another five at four o'clock. Brittany headed to her office and sat down at her desk. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see if she had any message. She had two messages a text from Santana and one from her mother. She read her mother's first.

**From Mom: Just wanted to say hi. Can't wait to see you at Thanksgiving. Love Mom.**

She sent her mom a quick text back.

**To Mom: Can't wait to see you either. Love Britt**

Brittany then read Santana's text.

**From Santana: Be there around 4.**

Just reading the text brought a smile to Brittany face. She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend. That was still over four hours from now but it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the dance studio just before four. She searched the room trying to spot Brittany. Brittany was standing in front of a table that had pizzas on it facing away from her. She walked up behind her and brought her hands up and covered Brittany's eyes with them. "Guess who?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.<p>

Brittany spun around engulfing Santana in a huge hug. "You made it." Brittany leaned her upper body back away from Santana so she could look at her.

"Yeah I made it. I said I was coming didn't I." Santana looked at Brittany trying to figure out what Brittany might be 'you made it'. "Didn't you get my text." But Brittany wasn't listening.

"You're just in time." Brittany took Santana by the hand and lead her across the room to the judges table.

"For what?" Santana questioned the blonde.

"Duh, to help me judge the next round silly." She said as she takes a seat in her chair.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now sit down."

Santana looked around before asking. "Theres no more chairs."

"I know that. I meant on my lap." She pulled Santana closer to her to encourage her to sit on her lap.

"Brittany wait. What about all the kids. Do they know? What are they going to think? I don't think this is a good idea." Santana worried.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. They won't care." She smiled at Santana trying to reassure her that it would be fine. "Plus I told them about you. Well the older kids that is. Now sit." She said padding her leg with her hand.

Santana warily sat down on Brittany's lap placing an arm around the blondes shoulder. "How is it that you are always so sure of everything? How do you always know everything we be fine?" She spoke into Brittany's ear so no one else could hear.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I just know. Ok." She smiled at Santana then turned to address the room. "Ok lets get the next round started now."

* * *

><p>When the competition finished Brittany got up kicking Santana off her lap so she could go over and congratulate the winner and present them with a trophy. Santana in the mean time walked over to the table with the pizza and got a slice. She watched Brittany present the trophy and say her goodbyes to her students who see wouldn't see for roughly two months.<p>

When just about everyone had left Brittany looked around to see where Santana had gone. She didn't see her so she moved to look in the office. Sitting in the office chair was the brunette playing Solitaire on her phone. "Hey you." Brittany said startling Santana causing her to drop her phone.

Santana spun to face Brittany. "Shit you scared me." She stood and moved to where Brittany was standing in the doorway. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She slipped her arms around the blondes waist around to her back pulling her closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other. "So is everybody gone?" Brittany nodded.

"Yeah just about. Theres still a few kids talking out there." She motioned her head in the direction of where the kids where. "Why do you ask?" She added.

"I was just wondered what you had planned now. That's all." Smiling up at Brittany.

"Well I have to clean this place up before I can do anything else."

"Oh." Santana said disappointed.

"But I am free to do whatever after that. Would you like to help me? It will go faster." She lifted an eyebrow with the question. Santana groaned at the thought of cleaning. "Please." Brittany said pouting out her bottom lip.

"Well when you do that how can I resist." Santana kissed Brittany's bottom lip pulling it out further with her lips before letting go. "Let's get started."

They went over to the table with the boxes of pizza on it. Brittany pulled out two trash bags and handed one to Santana. "Here throw the empty pizza boxes into this bag and the empty soda cans into this one." She instructed. The kids had made a pyramid with there empty soda cans. Santana began deconstructing that pyramid. Brittany took care of the pizzas. There wasn't much left just a few slices of cheese.

"Brittany?" One of the kids spoke up. Brittany turned around to face the group of three kids that were sitting there.

"Yes Megan." She addressed the girl.

"So I'm gonna take a guess and say this is your girlfriend." She said pointing at Santana. Upon hearing what the girl had just said Santana stopped what she was doing. She didn't make a movement.

Brittany smiled at the girl and then gazed over in Santana's direction. "Yes this is my girlfriend." She took two steps so she was standing next to the brunette. She took in Santana's frozen state.

Santana didn't know what to do. So she just stood there with her back to the group of girls a soda can in her hand. Brittany took the can from her hand and set it on the table. She then took Santana's hands in her own and slowly turned her around so she was facing the girls. Brittany brought her arm around Santana's back and placed her hand on the hip that was opposite her. Embracing her in a sort of side hug. "Girls this is my girlfriend Santana." Brittany said with a proud smile on her face. Santana smiled at them but didn't say anything. Brittany continued. "Santana this is Megan, Lauren, and Tiffany." She looked at Santana and then back to the girls.

"It's nice to meet you." Megan said politely. "Brittany was telling us about you last week."

"Oh well theres not that much to tell." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey." Brittany said. "There is too."

"Yeah Brittany wouldn't shut up about you." Lauren added. "About how awesome you are and that you're like a really cool DJ or something."

"Ok fine. That might be true. Whatever. So it doesn't bother you guys that your dance teacher has a girlfriend?"

"No it's cool. Why would it bother us?" Megan asked.

"I don't know. Not everyone is okay with it. And I know how judgmental and mean teenagers can be. I was one of them. I don't want any of Brittany's students giving her crap about it I guess. She told it was fine with you guys but I didn't believe her." She ended looking down at her feet.

"Well you should have listened to her cause she was right. It's not an issue." Tiffany told Santana. Brittany smiled at the girls as a silent thank you for the way they had handle this conversation.

Santana lifted her head to look at the girls again. "I guess I should listen to her. She always seems to be right. I don't know how but she usually is." Santana finished with a smile at Brittany that said 'forgive me for not believe you'.

"It was nice to meet you Santana." Lauren said. "But we should get going now. My mom is probably wondering where we are."

"See you after the holidays Brittany." Megan added.

"And have fun cleaning." Tiffany said as they walked out the door of the studio.

Brittany turned to Santana so that they were face to face. "See I told you they didn't care." She said before she leaned in and kissed Santana. "Now lets get back to this clean up." They walked over to the table to finish what they had started.

"So if you are not coming with me for Thanksgiving what will you be doing?" Brittany asked while she folded up a pizza box so it would fit in the garbage bag.

"Uh- the usual I guess. Puckerman and I have Thanksgiving at the bar. Well not at the bar. He lives upstairs. So there. He makes a turkey and I bring over stuffing and mashed potatoes. We end up watching football all day after we stuff ourselves full of food."

"Oh sounds like fun."

"Its not really but its better than being alone of Thanksgiving. It works well for both of us." Santana said throwing the last of the cans into her trash bag. "All done with the cans. You almost done with those boxes." She asked Brittany looking in the blondes direction.

"Just about. So what do you want to do after we finish?" She asked Santana.

"Well I have to be a work in little over an hour that doesn't leave much time for anything. What if we just go and have a couple drinks before I have to work? Is that okay?"

Brittany stuffed the last box in the trash bag then looked up at Santana who had moved next to her. "Yeah that's fine. Let me just take this trash out to the dumpster and we can go. Be right back." She flung two trash bags over her shoulder and exited the studio.

They walked down the block to NP's hand in hand. When they got there they took a seat at the bar and waited for Puck to come over to them.

"It's too bad that you have to have Thanksgiving with Puck. Not that there's anything wrong with him but Thanksgiving should be spent with family. It's too bad that you can't spend it with your family." Brittany said sadly.

"My family doesn't want me there Britt remember?"

"Yeah I remember. It just shouldn't have to be that way." Santana nodded her head at what Brittany had said. Maybe it shouldn't be that way but that's how it was. Puck came over saving Santana from this conversation about her family.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked.

"The usual." Brittany replied.

"Same here." Santana said.

He came back with there drinks setting them down on the bar. "So what have you guys been up to today?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow at them.

"You're disgusting Puckerman." Santana groaned.

Brittany spoke up. "I had a dance competition at my studio today. And Santana came by a couple hours ago to help me judge." She said winking at Santana remembering the Latina sitting on her lap. "Then we cleaned up the studio and talked about Thanksgiving plans which I hear you are part of."

"Oh yeah. Every year me and Santana get together and pig out on turkey and potatoes and watch football. Will you be joining us this year?" He asked Brittany.

"No sorry. I am going home to visit my family. I go every year and stay for a few days."

"Oh where is it that you are from?" He asked genuinely curious.

"One of the suburbs of Pittsburg."

Santana sat there listening to their conversation. It was very similar to the one she had with Brittany a few days ago.

"So do you drive there or fly?" Puck asked.

"I drive I-"

Santana cut her off. "Why are you so interested Puckerman?"

"What? Can't I be interested in Brittany's plans?" He narrowed his eyes at Santana. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Santana slouched even further over.

"I think she's sad that she can't spend Thanksgiving with her family. I asked her to come with my but she won't. She said it was too soon and it would be weird or something. You best make sure she has a good Thanksgiving without me Puck."

Puck nodded. "I'll do my best Brittany."

Santana got up from her bar stool looked at Puck then at Brittany. "I'm gonna go get ready for work." She said and walked over to the DJ booth. Brittany and Puck both looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces.

"What is that all about?" Puck asked Brittany.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Not really sure. She has been acting weird all day. I really do think it has something to do with Thanksgiving." Puck 'hmmed' in response. "Will you do me a favor?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"When I'm gone at Thanksgiving look after her for me. Please. I am gonna be gone from Wednesday afternoon to Sunday afternoon. I'm sure she will be bummed out so just keep her company for me especially on Thanksgiving day."

"No problem Brittany. I'll keep her company." He said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Puck. I gonna go say goodbye to her I have some stuff to do at home tonight." She got up off her bar stool and went over to the DJ booth.

Santana saw Brittany walking towards her. She gave the blonde a small smile as she approached. "Hey Britt what's up?"

"I just wanted to come say goodnight."

"You're not staying?" She asked frowning a little bit at the thought of the blonde leaving.

"Nope. I have stuff to do at home. Laundry actually."

"Oh ok."

"But I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tomorrow afternoon when you wake up." She asked rocking back and forth on her feet hoping Santana would say yes.

"I'd love to. I can call you when I get up. Give you a heads up."

"Sounds good." Brittany stepped close enough to put a hand on the small of Santana's back and kissed the Latina. Humming into the kiss before ghosting Santana's lips to say. "I can't wait." She pulled back to look into Santana's eyes before moving closer again and kissing her cheek. She whispered into the brunette's ear. "I love you." Then looked into her dark brown eyes again telling her she loved her without the need of words. "Goodnight Santana." She gave her a quick kiss before stepping back and smiling.

"Goodnight Brittany." She said with a little smile. Brittany left Santana standing there with her thoughts. _God that girl is way to good to me. I don't know how she does it. I acted like a shit today and she just took it in stride. She really does love me. It's such a strange concept. Someone loving me. _


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's another chapter. Lots of Puck/Santana interaction in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17 - Happy Thanksgiving**

Brittany threw her duffle bag in the trunk of her rental car. She slammed the trunk shut and moved to the front of the car. She leaned in across the drivers seat and placed her phone and purse on the passengers seat.

"I'm gonna miss that cute butt of yours." Santana said leaning into the back door of the car with her hip.

"I'm only gonna be gone like four days. That's not that long." Brittany reasoned as she removed her upper body from inside the car.

"Well it may not be too long but I'm still gonna miss it." Santana pouted.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Brittany booped Santana's nose with her index finger.

Santana scrunched up her nose at the contact. Brittany placed her right hand on Santana's shoulder. And stepped closer to her so that they were toe to toe. "Listen when I get back on Sunday how about I come over to your apartment and you can do whatever you want with my cute butt. Sound good?" With a devilish smirk playing on her face Santana nodded her head at the thought. She licked her lips unconsciously.

Brittany was watching her face the whole time at seeing the brunette lick her lips she leaned in to place a kiss to those luscious lips. Brittany moved her left hand to the back of Santana's neck rubbing there gently with her thumb. "For the record I'll miss you too." Brittany spoke into Santana's lips looking deep into the brunettes eyes telling her how much she meant that statement. They stood there with their foreheads resting together just looking into each others eyes for a few minutes. Neither one wanting to be the first to break eye contact. With a smile Brittany broke contact by pulling her head back. She kissed Santana on the cheek. "I have to go now." She whispered in her ear.

Santana brought her arms up around Brittany waist and hugged her. In response Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck tightening their embrace. "I'll see you on Sunday." The brunette said as she let go of Brittany.

Brittany drop her arms to her sides. "Yep you can count on it." She turned around and got in the car. Before she shut the door she smiled up at Santana with the most loving smile the brunette had ever seen. "I love you. See you Sunday." Brittany shut the door and started the car. Santana just stood there. The blonde shifted the car into drive gave Santana a wave and drove off.

It was only sometime around noon but that didn't matter Santana didn't have anything better to do so she went to the bar. She walked in and took a seat at one of the bar stools. Being the middle of the day the place was practically empty. There were just a couple of regulars in there. She called Puckerman over to where she was sitting.

"Get me a drink." She demanded when he walked up.

"Getting started early today I see." He joked.

"No- well yes but I do have to work tonight so its not like I'm gonna sit here and get hammered." She hoped he wouldn't give her any more grief.

"Ok whatever." He said while he mixed her drink. "So I take it Brittany left already." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah."

"So when is she gonna be back?" He asked wanting to know how many days he had to put up with bitchy Santana.

"Sunday evening." She returned.

"Ok. Wow its gonna be a long four days." He rolled his eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana shot at him.

"It's means I gotta put up with your bitchy ass for the next four days." He said glaring at her.

"I'm not a bitchy ass or whatever it is you said."

"Oh yes you are. That girl somehow takes all of the bitch out of you when she's around and when she's not the bitch is back."

"Whatever." She replied knowing that what he said was at least partially true. "So what time should I come over tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"How about noon. I think the game starts at 12:30 so we could get all the food situated before that."

"Ok." Santana got up and headed to the back room of the bar.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked at her abrupt exit.

"I'm done talking to you. You're boring. Plus I have to spend all of tomorrow with you so I think I'll keep my distance now."

* * *

><p>"Puckerman open the fucking door." Her hands were full and she couldn't knock on the door so instead she yelled. Within seconds the door swung open and Santana rushed in headed straight for the kitchen.<p>

"Well do come in." Puck retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Santana began. "Now lets get this feast going. I'm fucking starving. Get over here and help me."

He shut the door lowered his head and sighed. It was going to be a long day. Puck crossed the room to the kitchen and started helping Santana put together their Thanksgiving meal. Even though it was great to have someone to spend Thanksgiving with Puck wasn't sure how much of Santana he could handle.

Once they had everything ready to go they got themselves plates nice and full of their Thanksgiving favorites. All the essentials turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green bean casserole and sweet potatoes. They took their plates and sat down on Puck's couch and watched the football game. All in all their normal Thanksgiving. After both of them had more then enough dinner they sat in front of the tv with a beer in hand watching the game.

Puck got up to get another beer during a commercial. "Hey you want another?" He asked shaking his empty beer bottle in the air.

"Hellz yeah. Keep em coming." He returned and handed her a beer and took a seat on the couch. "Thanks man. So who's playing in the next game?"

"Um- Dallas but I can't remember who they're playing. Sorry." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out then." She added.

They drank beer and watched football all afternoon. It was around six when Santana thought about heading home. She planned on going home flopping down in her bed and passing out. She had way too much to eat and too much to drink today. She just wanted to be in bed. "Puckerman I think I'm gonna head home now." She slurred out at him.

"Oh don't think so. You're not going anywhere. You are staying here with me." He slurred back at her.

"Fuck if I am. I don't know what you're thinking. I'm going home." She stood up from the couch but immediately feeling back down onto it.

"You can't even stand up. You are staying here at least until you sober up a little. I told Brittany I would keep an eye on you. That girl would kill me if something happened to you on your way home. She really loves you ya know."

"I know. She told me. Actually she tells me everyday." Santana admitted.

Puck gave her a bewildered look. "What do you mean? She tells you everyday. Like what don't you say it back?"

"No."

"What? You haven't told her you love her? Wait- do you not?" He asked trying to figure everything out.

"No."

"NO what?" No you haven't told her or no you don't love her?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No I haven't said I love you." She said staring hard at the floor in front of the couch.

"Ok but do you love her?" He asked trying to get Santana to reveal the truth.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't want to talk about this." She tried to end the conversation.

"Oh come on. Really?" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "What are you scared of? Talking about your feelings isn't gonna kill you."

"What the hell do you want me to say? That I have this amazing girl. This amazing beautiful wonderful girl that loves me more than anyone has in my entire life. That she accepts me for who I am the good and even the bad. That she is completely in love with me. That she wants me to meet her family. That she is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. That I miss her and she has only been gone one fucking day. That I don't know how I'm going to get through the next three days without her. That I have never felt like this before in my life. That I am completely in love with this amazing girl and it scares me to death. That if I tell her that I love her then I am totally fucked. That I don't think I can live without her. It terrifying. That if she ever left me that I would probably die. So yes in a sense I feeling like my feeling could kill me." She was yelling at Puck by the time she finished with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Woah. Ok. Calm down." He scooted closer to her on the couch and put one arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his side. "Shhh. It's gonna be fine. You'll see. It is all going to be okay." Santana completely collapsed into Puck sobbing into the front of his shirt. He rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. "This whole feelings thing is really hard for you isn't it?" Upon hearing what Puck said Santana began crying harder. If that was even possible. "Sorry. Sorry. I don't mean it in a bad way. Shhh. It's okay. Just cry it all out." Puck held Santana until she finished crying. He thought it felt like a eternity but in reality in was only probably 10 minutes. He never liked seeing anyone cry especially girls.

Santana finally pulled her body away from Puck's shivering at the cold chill that ran though her body. She sniffled and brought her fists to her face rubbing her eyes. When she took her hands away from her eyes she looked at Puck. He had the most sympathetic look on his face that she had ever seen from him. It almost made her bust out in another round of tears. But she held them in. She looked around the room before standing up. "I think I'm gonna go home now." She said with a sniffle.

"Ok but you know you can stay here if you want." He said even though he didn't have any idea why he said it. He shook his head. "I don't mind."

"No that's ok. I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Ok. But will you text me when you get home so I know you made it ok." He asked her. He really wanted to make sure is was ok. "Brittany-"

"Yes ok fine. I'll text you." Santana reached for her coat and put it on. Puck got up and walked her over to the door. Once they reached the door Santana went for the knob but stopped when she felt Puck's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. He pressed his lips together in a closed mouth smile before asking if she was ok. "I'm fine." She said flatly. She turned back around and reached for the doorknob again. She pulled the door open and stepped outside turning to face him one more time. "Thank you." She said with a sad smile before leaving.

Santana stepped out in the cold night air wrapping her jacket tighter around her. She just wanted to get home as fast as she could. Luckily for her there was hardly anyone out on the street. Thank god it was a holiday because she didn't think she could walk home, looking like someone just ran over her prize cat, with tons of strangers staring at her. She only passed a handful of people three of which didn't even bother to look at her. One looked at her and looked away immediately. And the other person she came across gave her a sympathic smile. She walked as quickly as she could the five block to her apartment.

She reached her apartment building and rushed inside as quickly as possible hoping no one would see her or stop her. She had seen no one by the time she made it to her apartment door. She fumbled with the keys before finally getting them into the keyhole unlocking the door. She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. She sank to the floor and pulled her phone from her coat pocket.

**To Puckerman: I'm home. Thanks again.**

Santana sat there on the floor for a few minutes before her got enough strength to stand up and move to her bedroom. She took her coat off and threw it on the chair in her room. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge to take her shoes off. Once she did that she pulled back the blankets and climbed in not bothering to change her clothes or even take them off. She wrapped the blankets around herself and laid there until she fell asleep.

**Let me know what you think. Just to let everyone know there are a couple big important chapters coming up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - When We Meet Again**

Santana was lying on her couch watching some show or another on Sunday afternoon. She was waiting for Brittany to come over. Brittany had called her earlier in the day to tell her that she was leaving her parents house and would be back to New York around five. She told Santana that after stopping at home she would come over. So Santana was sitting on the couch just watching tv and waiting.

After what seemed like the fiftieth episode of Teen Mom that she had watched in a row Santana decided to make something to eat. She didn't even know why she was watching that show. She was flipping through the channels and stopped on it and just couldn't stop watching. She got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She looked at the clock on the microwave out of habit. _Hmm 6:08. Wonder when Britt's gonna get here? _She thought. She opened the fridge and pulled out the bread, mayo, turkey and cheese to make a sandwich.

She brought her sandwich back to the couch and laid down again to continue with Teen Mom while eating her sandwich. Sometime after she finished her sandwich during the next episode she feel asleep. She had been sleeping for around a half hour when something startled her from her sleep. She sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes trying to figure out what the noise had been. She looked around the apartment but didn't see anything out of place. She laid back down when she didn't hear anything. When she looked over at the tv some different show was on that she didn't know. She closed her eyes just lying there listening to the tv. After a few seconds her phone rang that's when Santana realized the sound that had woken her was her phone.

She reached up for her phone that was on the little table that was at the end of the couch. She picked it up and looked at the screen to see who was calling. Santana didn't recognize the number so she let it go to her voicemail. She didn't want to have to deal with some telemarketer trying to sell her something. She looked at the missed call that had woken her up. It was the same number that had called the second time. She thought _telemarketers don't usually call back do they?_ Santana was clearly still not thinking straight so she stood and headed for the kitchen to get a soda to drink.

Before she reached the refrigerator she heard the phone again. She went back to the couch where she had left it and picked it up and looked at the screen. It was the same number again. _Who the fuck keeps calling me. I don't know this number. This better not be some damn kid trying to pull a prank on me. _She thought before answering the phone.

"Hello." Santana spoke into the phone.

"_Hi. Is this Santana?" _The caller asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes. If this is some sort of prank you better tell me now. This is the third time you've called and I don't have time for that shit. I'm waiting for someone actually." Santana said almost yelling into the phone. She didn't know why she said that last part. The stranger on the other end of the phone didn't need to know that.

"_Well this is definitely not a prank." _The caller said still in a soft tone. Santana calmed down slightly before replying in a calmer voice.

"Who is this?" She asked curious to who was calling her and why. Why did they know her name and who she was. But she didn't seem to know who they were.

"_It's Quinn. Brittany's friend." _Santana heard her say. She also heard other voices in the background. She wondered why Quinn was calling her. She barely new the girl. And how had she gotten her number.

"How did you get my phone number?" She asked Quinn thoroughly confused as to what was doing on here.

Quinn cleared her throat before beginning. _"Brittany gave it to me."_

Santana thought that was something Brittany would do. She still hadn't gotten any clarification from Quinn as to why she was calling though. "So why are you calling me? Do you need something? Are you looking for Brittany? Actually she was supposed to come over here when she got home. I haven't heard from her. I don't know where she is."

Quinn's voice cracked as she started to speak. _"That's why I'm calling you."_

"What? You know where Brittany is? Is she with you?" Santana asked.

"_Well I'm not with her but-" _Quinn paused and took a deep breathe before she continued. _"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it." _Santana's heart sink knowing that what Quinn was going to say would be bad news. _"Brittany was in a car accident. Shes in the hospital. Actually I'm at the hospital too." _

Santana had to sit down at what Quinn had said. A million things were running through Santana's head at once. _Is she hurt? How bad? Is she dead? Oh god. What hospital? Should I go there? How did Quinn find out? _Her head was spinning.

"_Santana?"_ Quinn asked. _"Are you still there?"_

"What? Yeah." She didn't really know what to say.

"_I know you probably can't think straight right now. But I thought I would call you and tell you. You needed to know. The police called me and told me that Brittany was in a car accident and that she had been transported to the hospital. I guess she had my name in her purse as her emergency contact." _Quinn stopped.

"Ok. Is she gonna be ok?" It was the only thing Santana could think to ask.

"_I don't know. I don't know much really. Just that she's in surgery right now. They won't tell me anything."_

Santana had gotten up. She went to her bedroom and put on a clean sweatshirt while she was talking to Quinn. She knew what she had to do next. "I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can. Text me the address." She said in a flat tone.

"_Are you sure. It's outside of the city. How are you going to get here? You don't have a car do you?_ Quinn asked

"Yes I'm sure. Just send me the address." She said before hanging up the phone.

"_Hello? Hello?" _Quinn looked at her cell phone. Santana had hung up on her. _That women has no manners. She could at least said bye. _She thought shaking her head before texting Santana the address.

Santana threw a pair of chucks on and grabbed her jacket and her wallet and keys. She practically ran down the hallway of her floor to the elevator. She pushed the button for the elevator. When it didn't come right away she pushed it a few more times. She put on her leather coat while she waited for the elevator. Once the doors opened she step inside and pushed the ground floor button immediately followed by the close door button. As soon as the elevator doors opened she bolted out of the elevator through the lobby and out the front door. There were a few couples in the lobby that gave her questioning looks as she ran past them but she didn't care.

She ran down the sidewalk trying not to run anyone over as she approached them. Dodging pedestrians and anything that could slow her down. She ran the whole way to her destination. Once she got there she pounded on the door with her fist. She pounded and pounded until the door opened. "What the hell-"

"Get- your- car." Santana gasped out trying to catch her breath.

"What's gonna on?"

"I'll explain in the car. Just get your car. And meet me downstairs Puckerman." She huffed out. Puck grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the parking garage. Santana went outside and stood on the sidewalk waiting for him. She checked her phone to see if Quinn had text her. Which she had. Santana didn't actually know where the hospital was but thought Puck might. But if not she knew he had GPS in his car. When Puck's orange and black 1973 Dodge Charger rounded the corner Santana stepped to the curb and waited for Puck to stop.

She pulled the door open and got in closing the door behind her. She leaned over to Puck to show him the text on her phone. "We're going here. Do you know where this is?" She asked him pulling the phone away from his face.

He looked over at her with big eyes. He knew where that was. "Why are we going to the hospital?" He asked concerned. He pulled away from the curb starting their journey to the hospital.

"Brittany was in a car accident." She said simply without any emotion.

"Shit. Is she ok?" Puck asked looking over at Santana in the passengers seat.

"Don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to stare out the passengers side window.

They didn't speak at all the rest of the ride to the hospital. Puck looked over to Santana occasionally but she had her head turned towards the window. He couldn't see her face to read her emotions. And she didn't want him to see her face. She sat there with her hands folded in her lap hoping that this car ride would be a quick one. As they got outside the city she began to wondered where this hospital really was. She didn't know the area surrounding New York very well. She just hoped the they were almost there.

Puck pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and began searching for a parking spot. He took the first one he saw. He threw the car into park and shut it off. He unbuckled and reached to open the door. Before he did though he looked over to Santana who hadn't moved since he parked the car. "Santana." Puck spoke. Santana flinched in her seat. It was obvious he had pulled her out of some sort of trance or shocked state. She turned to look at him. Concern written all over her face. She didn't say anything. "We're here. At the hospital." He clarified. She was still looking in his direction but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking past him over his shoulder at the hospital behind him. "We should go in." He offered. "Come on." He moved to get out of the car. Once Santana saw him getting out she followed suit.

They walked together into the hospital. They walked into the emergency doors immediately looking for the waiting room. Santana was looking around for Quinn. Quinn was sitting in the far corner of the waiting room. She was reading a magazine to try to distract herself. They walked across the waiting room towards Quinn. She looked up from the magazine when she heard the sound of feet shuffling around the quiet room. As soon as she saw Puck and Santana she stood. "Hi." She greeted the two of them with worry written all over her face. "I didn't know he was coming with you?"

"Yeah well I don't have a car. So…" Santana waved her hand around in the air and looked in Puck's direction trying to convey to Quinn that Puck had a car and he was the one who drove and that's why he is with. "Is Brittany still in surgery?" Santana asked Quinn hoping that the blonde had more information.

"As far as I know she is still in surgery. Like I said on the phone they won't tell me anything cause I'm not family. I asked the nurse over there about a half an hour ago about Brittany but all she would tell me is that she's still in surgery." Quinn's sighed and her shoulders sank in defeat.

"Ok I guess we sit and wait then." Santana said while taking a seat in one of the many chairs.

"Yeah I don't know what else I can do." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Santana.

"Wow you two are just going to give in that easily." Puck scoffs.

"What do you mean? There is nothing we can do but wait." Santana tells him.

"No wrong. We can demand more information." He walked over to the nurse that was sitting behind the desk. She looked up at him once he stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

"Yes. A friend of mine was brought here after a car accident and I understand she is in surgery. I want to know what the surgery is for and what condition she is in and how long before the surgery is over."

"Ok sir. There is not much I can tell you. As you are not a family member I cannot release any details to you. All I can say is that yes she is here and she is in surgery. I don't know how long the surgery is expected to take. But when it's over someone will come out and let me know. May I suggest that you go take a seat with your friends and wait for more information." She finished and pointed in the direction of Santana and Quinn. Puck scowled at the nurse before turning to take a seat.

Santana was sitting there with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Quinn had gone back to reading her magazine. Puck sat down across from the two of them. Quinn looked up from her magazine over at Puck. "So did you find out anything more?"

"No, bitch wouldn't tell me anything cause I'm not family." Using fingers quotes on the I'm not family part. He slumped down in his chair and threw his arms across his chest with a huff.

"Told ya." Quinn quipped. So they sat there and waited and waited and waited for what seemed like days. Quinn reading her magazine. Puck sat with his arms folded across his chest for a while every once and a while turning around to give the nurse a death glare. Santana sat in her armchair chewing her fingernails and shaking her right leg up and down nervously staring off into space.

After some time Quinn heard someone talking to the nurse behind the desk. She looked up from her magazine and nudged Santana with her elbow. Santana threw her a look. "What?" Santana grumbled looking at Quinn. Quinn nodded in the direction of the nurse and the doctor. They both sat there and watched as the doctor talked to the nurse. They were to far away to hear what the doctor was telling the nurse. After what couldn't have been more than two minutes the doctor turned and walked away down the hallway.

Santana and Quinn both turned to look at the other. Silently communicating with each other that they should go ask the nurse if she has more information. Santana and Quinn both stand up and Quinn takes a few steps towards the desk. Santana on the other hand stand in front of Puck. "Wake up Puckerman." Santana said kicking him in the shin.

"Ouch." He jumped in his seat. "What was that for?" He asked leaning down to rub his shin with his hand.

"For falling asleep at a time like this." Santana rolled her eyes at him but he didn't see it as he was tending to his leg. Santana followed Quinn over to the desk that the nurse was sitting at. Once Puck saw Santana leave he turned around in time to see the two women approach the desk. He jumped up out of his chair quickly making his way to where they were standing.

**Sorry I know its sort of a cliffhanger but I had to split this into two chapters. **


	19. Chapter 19

**First of all I would like thank everyone who reviews and for all the alerts and favorites. Its feels good to know that there are people out there reading and enjoying what I'm writing.**

**Second here is the second part that goes with the last chapter. Had to split the two up. Would have been a very long chapter if I didn't. So with that being said- Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19 - The Waiting Game**

As the three of them step up to the nurse's desk the woman sitting behind it looks up at them. She looks the three of them up and down before saying anything. "May I help you?" She starts.

Quinn speaks up first. "Yes. Do you have any more information on our friends condition?"

The woman tilts her head to the side. "What's the name again?" She asks.

"Cut the crap woman." Puck blurts out. "You know who we're talking about. There isn't anyone else here waiting. Just tell us what you know bef-"

"Ok ok." The nurse cuts in causing Puck to stop talking. She opens the folder that is sitting in front of her and reads it over before looking up to them. "Your friend is out of surgery. It says here that she is in serious condition. But I can't tell you anymore than that seeing as none of you are family, correct?" She questions them. Puck and Quinn both look at Santana who is standing in between them. Santana is and has been looking down at her feet. Puck looks over to Quinn not knowing what to do. Quinn shrugs her shoulder not having a clue either.

"She is Brittany's girlfriend." Puck says pointing at Santana. Santana in turn lifts her head and looks the nurse in the eye. The nurse squints her brow together taking this new information in. "Isn't that enough?" He asks hoping that maybe the woman sitting behind the desk could just bend the rules a little and give them some significant info.

"Sorry. Not family. I can't tell you anything else." She shakes her head apologetically.

Puck throws his hands up in the air. "Well then how the hell are we suppose to find anything out?" He huffs out. Santana and Quinn stare at the nurse expecting an answer to Puck's question.

"Someone from her family would have to be here for you to find anything out. So if you could contact someone from her family and get them here then I could fill them in on your friend's condition. But if not then you will have to wait until she wakes up and either asks for her family or possibly one of you." She looks over the three of them waiting for any sort of response.

Puck turns towards Quinn. "Do you know how it contact her parents?" He asks the blonde. He knew Santana didn't know and he knew Quinn was her friend. He figured it was Quinn who had contacted Santana so he thought maybe she knew how to contact Brittany's parents.

Quinn dropped her head and shook it. "No idea." She looked back up towards Santana with a sad smile and shrugged her shoulders. Puck saw the interaction and turned back towards the nurse to speak once again.

"Ok so if we can't get anyone here- then what we have to wait until she wakes up?" He asks the nurse making sure he has it correct.

"Yep sorry. Nothing I can do about it."

"Ok so whens that gonna be- when she gonna wake up?" Puck asks the woman.

"Don't know. As I said she is in serious condition. Her body has gone through substantial trauma and surgery. Everyone's body reacts different to these things. She could wake up in the few hours or it could be tomorrow or it might not be until days from now when she awakes." She said as hopefully as she could. The reality was that she might not wake up anytime soon. The nurse tried her best to convey that message to them without it sounding to depressing. "There is nothing you or we the hospital can do be wait until she wakes up. Hopefully it will be soon."

Puck nodded understanding. "Ok thanks." He mumbled then turned away from her walking back over to take a seat in the waiting room. Quinn followed suit. She turned and took a few steps but when she realized that Santana wasn't following her. She turned back to the brunette and stepped to her side.

"Santana?" Quinn tried to get her attention. The Latina was once again looking down at the floor. She heard Quinn call her name but didn't bother to look up. "Santana." Quinn tried again. She put a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Let's go sit down." She suggested. Santana took a step and Quinn lead her to a seat. Santana stared down at the floor the whole time. She only lifted her head once she took a seat. That's when Quinn noticed she was crying. There were silent tears running down the brunettes cheeks.

Quinn was surprised at Santana state. Yes she had only met this woman twice before this but Santana came across as a strong tough confident woman. Quinn thought at one point that Santana was a bitch. But that was definitely not the case and this was proof of it. The fact that she was crying told Quinn that there was a lot more to Santana than she had realized. Quinn put an arm around Santana's shoulder pulling her into her side. "It's gonna be ok. Brittany's gonna be fine. She a tough cookie." She said trying to comfort Santana.

Santana shook her head in doubt. She sniffed trying to control her crying. "You- don't- know- that." She said trying to get her breathing under control and stop crying. She shook her head again before burying her face in her hands. Quinn looked over to Puck for help. She really didn't know anything about Santana. And Santana was right she didn't know if Brittany would be fine.

Puck shrugged his shoulder but stood before kneeling in front of Santana placing his hands on her knees. It felt a little bit like déjà vu to Puck. He had just gone through a crying session with Santana a few days ago. He had never seen this side of the brunette and now he had seen it twice in a week. The one thing he did know was that Santana loved Brittany and that's why she was in this state. "Santana." He said softly. "Look at me." She brought her hands down from her face tears still steaming down. "Hey how about we go for a walk." He suggested. Santana nodded her head in agreement. Puck stood and helped Santana to her feet. He looked over in Quinn's direction.

"I'll stay here and wait to hear anything." Quinn said to Puck. He smiled at her before leading Santana out of the waiting room.

They two of them walked down the hall to the cafeteria. They walked over to an empty table and sat down. "Do you want something and drink?" Puck asked her.

"Water maybe." She said in a weak voice.

"Ok stay here I'll be right back." He got up and went to the counter and order a water for Santana and a Pepsi for himself. He made his way back over to the table Santana was sitting at. She was sitting there slouched over with her forehead resting against the table. "Here I got you some water." He said setting the water down on the table and taking a seat next to her.

She lifted her head spotting the water. She grabbed it and took a long drink emptying half the bottle. She set it back down and rested her head on the table again. "This is so fucked up." She breathed out into the table. Puck heard her however. He placed his hand on her back.

"True." Was all Puck said in return.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Santana groaned out. "I swear I am cursed or something." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked not knowing what Santana was talking about.

"Everyone- well with the exception of you- but that's different. Everyone always leaves. In some way or another. My parents, the couple of girlfriends I've had and now Brittany."

Puck knits his eyebrows together in confusion. "Brittany's not going anywhere." He states bluntly.

"You don't know that." She replies. "I find someone who cares about me- who actually loves me and now I'm gonna lose her too. I didn't even tell her that I love her or how much she means to me. I'm so stupid." She mumbles into the table.

"Listen Santana I don't know how things were for you in the past but Brittany's not going anywhere." Puck tries to reassure her but he doesn't know what's going to happen.

"You don't know that. Stop trying to sugar coat things." She snaps at him. "It's like the universe is playing a cruel trick on me. I find someone and it takes them away from me." Santana says getting more and more frustrated with everything that's going on.

"It's gonna be fine." Puck throws out in an attempt to calm Santana down but all it does is add fuel to the ever growing fire.

Santana lifts her head from the table and stares Puck down. "You don't get it." She spits out. "She's not just some fucking one night stand. She's not just some girl that I think is cute. She's not just some chick I'm dating. I love her. I fucking fell in love with her and now what? What's gonna happen next? Is she gonna die? Is she gonna live? When is she gonna wake up? I can't even see her. What if I never-" Santana can't even finish that thought. She buries he head in her hands again as another waves of tears come over her.

Puck pulls her into his chest and just holds her there while she sobs away. "Shhh." They sitting there for a good five minutes until Santana calms down some. Her sobs are just little whimpers now and then. She pulls her body away from Puck and rubs her eyes with the ends of her sleeves drying any tears on her cheeks in the process. "Feel better?" Puck asks. Santana just shakes her head no not able to trust her voice at that moment. "Ok. Well we should go back and find Quinn. I'm sure she's wondering where we are." He stands and reaches out a hand to help Santana up. She stands on shaky legs. Puck places an arm around her shoulder and they walk out of the cafeteria back towards the waiting room.

In the waiting room Quinn is now reading a different magazine. She hasn't heard anything further about Brittany. She sees Puck and Santana approach and sets her magazine down on her lap. They all exchange polite sad smiles. "Any news?" Puck asks as he helps Santana to a chair.

"Nope. Nothing new." Quinn responds.

"Ok." Puck says simply as he takes a seat.

They sit there and wait and wait and wait some more. Minutes turn to hours. People come and go. They saw a man came in with a nail stuck in his hand. Puck fell asleep again and Quinn had read a number of magazines.

A flicker on the floor caught Santana's attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked at it more closely trying to determine what it was. As the seconds passed the spot on the floor grew bigger and bigger. It took about a minute for Santana to realize that the spot on the floor had been the sun coming in through one of the windows signaling that it was morning. They had been in the hospital waiting room all night.

Santana looked over at a sleeping Puck and then to Quinn. "Quinn." She whispered in an attempt not to wake Puck. "It's Monday don't you have to work today?" She asked. Quinn looked up from her magazine thinking for a second.

"I'll take the day off." Quinn says with a shrug.

"Ok." Santana went back to staring at the floor.

"Should we wake him?" Quinn asks Santana.

"No let him sleep." She says without looking in Quinn's direction.

They fall silent again. Back to the waiting game.

* * *

><p>It was 12:30 and Santana was in the cafeteria looking for something to eat. She picked up a bagel and a cup of blueberry yogurt. She paid and made her way back to the waiting room where Quinn was. Puck had left to go back to the bar to open for the day. Santana said to him that she would stay at the hospital. He understood and told her not to worry about work. She reached her chair next to Quinn and sat down. Quinn had gone to get something to eat previous to Santana. They switched off both wanting someone to be in the waiting room incase there was some news.<p>

Santana looked over at Quinn who just shook her head. Silently communicating that there was no news. Santana forced herself to eat and Quinn went back to reading. Santana couldn't understand how Quinn could just sit there and read the whole time. She thought there was no way she could concentrate on reading anything right now. But Quinn just read and read.

More hours passed until it was late in the afternoon. Sometime around dinner time. Santana had drifted off into a light sleep when something startled her awake. It was Quinn poking her arm. She opened her eyes prepared to give Quinn a dirty look for waking her. But she didn't get the chance. There was someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see that it was a nurse. She gave the woman a questioning looking before asking "Yes?"

"I understand you two are friends of Brittany Pierce." She began.

"Yes we are." Quinn answered as Santana sat there with her mouth hanging opening waiting for some news- any news.

"Well I have good news for you. Your friend is awake."

Quinn looked over to Santana to gauge her reaction. Santana sat still with her mouth hanging open not blinking. "Can we see here?" Quinn asked seeing as Santana wasn't prepared to say anything.

"They took her for some test. And she did ask if anyone she knew was here. I told her I would find out. So when she gets back to her room and when the doctor is ready to speak with her I will come and get you two. Ok?" The nurse said with a warm smile.

"Ok. Great. Thank you." Quinn said smiling politely back.

The nurse left to return to her duties. Quinn looked over to Santana and placed a hand on her knee. "Santana. I suggest you close your mouth or it's gonna get stuck like that." Quinn grinned. That pulled Santana out of her trance and she looked Quinn in the eye. "Brittany's awake. She's gonna be fine." Santana just stared at her. She didn't know what to say what to do how to act. Quinn squeezed her knee to comfort her. "We get to go see her soon. Aren't you happy?" Santana bottom lip began to tremble and tears started to collect in her eyes. Quinn saw her eyes glass over with tears so she squeezed Santana knee once more. "It's gonna be ok." She said. Santana nodded and tears started running down her face again. She really wished that this would stop happening. The crying like a baby all the time thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Reconnections**

The nurse came and got Santana and Quinn and was leading them to Brittany's room. Quinn had an arm around Santana's shoulder. She wasn't sure if Santana would be able to stand straight if she didn't. Santana was shaking. She had calmed down somewhat and wasn't crying anymore. They walked down the long hallway which lead to Brittany's room. When they arrived at the door the nurse stopped and turned to face them. "Now before you go in there I should warn you that she is hooked up to an IV and has an oxygen tube. She has been upgrade from serious to good condition but is still hooked up to a number of machines." Quinn nodded in acknowledgement. The nurse lead them into the room.

The doctor that had operated on Brittany was standing at the foot of the bed. He looked up when he heard the door open. He was there to explain to Brittany what had happened, what he injuries are, and about her surgery. Brittany he asked him to wait to explain everything to her until her friends arrived. "Good evening ladies." He said to Santana and Quinn as they entered the room. Santana looked the doctor up and down and then moved her eyesight to the hospital bed. She made eye contact with Brittany and took in the blonde appearance. Brittany gave Santana and Quinn a weak smile and then looked over at her doctor signaling for him to begin.

Quinn and Santana stood there and listened as the doctor began talking. Quinn was standing slightly behind Santana with a hand on her shoulder for support. Everyone in the room had there attention focused on the doctor. "I'm Ian Thomas. I preformed your surgery." He spoke to Brittany. "I had to do a splenectomy in which I had to remove your entire spleen. The spleen was too badly damaged to save any of. If you don't know you can live a normal life without a spleen. The only issue is that you may be at an increased risk of infections. Now apart from your surgery you have a broken left arm and two of your ribs on your left side are fractured. I am amazed that your fractured ribs didn't collapse your lung. Other than some bad bruises everything looks good. You should make a full recovery." He finished with a smile.

A sense of relief washed over Brittany's face. She was nervous at her prognosis. She knew that she had a broken arm and that her whole left side was killing her. But she didn't know that the damage was. Santana and Quinn were also relieved that Brittany would eventually be just fine.

"I will leave you ladies alone now. I just ask that you take it easy on Brittany. Her body has been through a lot of trauma and she will need her rest. And Brittany don't be afraid to make them leave when you want to rest." He nodded at them as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Brittany spoke softly as the doctor reached the door.

Quinn and Santana approached Brittany's bedside. Quinn spoke first. "Brittany I am really glad that you are going to be ok. You had us scared there for a while." Brittany give them a closed mouth smile but doesn't say anything. "The police called me and said that you were in an accident and that you were at the hospital. So I drove here but seeing as I am not related to you they wouldn't gave me any information. So I called Santana and told her what I knew. I thought you would want me to do that."

Brittany nodded looking at Santana who was standing there silently. "Yes thank you Quinn." She said in almost a whisper.

"I think I will go get something to eat and give you two some time only together. I am really glad you're ok Brittany." She smiled at Brittany before turning and leaving the room.

Santana and Brittany just looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Brittany broke the silence with her weak voice. "How did you get here?" She asked Santana. The brunette stayed silent unable to talk. "Santana?" Brittany tried again. Santana broke eye contact and lowered her head as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Are you crying?" Brittany asks as she sees the tears fall off of Santana's chin.

Santana shakes her head. "Yeah I'm just glad that you're going to be ok. That you're not going to die. That you're not going to leave me." She sighs out trying not to cry.

Brittany lifted her right hand off the bed a couple inches. "Santana." She paused waiting for Santana to look at her. "Santana take my hand." The brunette looked at Brittany and then down at her outstretched hand. She wrapped her hand around the blondes and looked back into those beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She tried to reassure her.

"But-" Santana began but was cut off.

"No buts. I'm not going anywhere." She squeezed Santana's hand with what little strength she had. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered again. All Santana could do was nod her head as a few tears ran down her face. She stood there on shaky legs holding Brittany's hand running her thumb tenderly over the back of her hand.

Even though Brittany was the one in the hospital bed she still noticed the fragile state that Santana was in. Weak and vulnerable. Shaking with what she assumed was anxiety and fear. "Go get that chair and-" She stopped to take in a shallow breath. "bring it over here so you can sit." Brittany finished in almost a whisper.

Santana let go of Brittany's hand and went to the corner of the room and grabbed the arm of the chair and dragged in across the room. She pulled the chair up next to Brittany's bed and took a seat pulling the chair as close to the bed as possible. She leaned her elbows on the edge of the hospital bed and wrapped both of her hands around Brittany's right hand. She looked at their hands and then up to Brittany's face giving her a comforting smile. "That's better." Brittany whispered out and smiled back at Santana. They sat there like that for some time not talking just sitting there with each other.

"Santana?"

"Yeah Britt." Santana's voiced cracked as she spoke. She tried to shallow away the dryness that was in her mouth and throat but it didn't help.

"I'm really sleepy." She said trying to get Santana to understand that she wanted to get some sleep. Santana understood what Brittany was trying to say.

"It's ok if you sleep Brittany. You should really sleep. Get some rest. I will be here when you wake up." She said with an almost invisible smile.

But Brittany saw it. She always saw any smile Santana would give her no matter how big or how small. Brittany sleepily smiled back. "Thanks." She took a breath. "I'm glad you're here." She said before shutting her eyes.

Santana watched as Brittany drifted off to sleep. "I'm glad that I'm here too." She said under the breath. She let go of Brittany's hand with her right hand. She squeezed the blondes hand with her left. She rested her head on top of her right arm on the hospital bed. Her face pointed towards the head of the bed so she could watch Brittany sleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been gone an hour before deciding to go back to Brittany hospital room to see how things where going. Even though she took the day off of work to be there for Brittany she had to return home and go back to work the next day. She needed to tell Brittany that before she left. She also wanted to know how long Brittany was going to be in the hospital and how she was going to get home once she was released. She also wanted to know what Santana's plans were. These questions nagged at her mind being who she was- responsible and organized. She walked through the halls of the hospital returning to Brittany's room in search of answers to these questions.<p>

Quinn knocked on the door softly to announce her presence before entering the room. She pushed the door open and stopped somewhat taken aback at the sight in front of her. She stood there not sure what to do. On the bed Brittany was sleeping soundly. Next to the bed slumped over in the chair with her head on her arm on the bed was Santana also asleep still holding on to Brittany's hand. It may have been the sweetest thing Quinn had ever seen. What had surprised her most was Santana's actions and the depth of them throughout everything in the past 24 hours.

Without disturbing the two sleeping girls Quinn quickly exited the room. She went over to the nurses station with every intention of getting her questions answered. A nurse looked up from her computer screen when Quinn approached the station. "Can I help you with something?" The nurse asked politely.

"Yes. I was wondering how long my friend is going to have to stay in the hospital before she can go home? Brittany Pierce." She asked with a smile.

"Ok well let me check." The nurse turned back to look at her computer. "Ok since she had surgery she will be here for a few days. Maybe two or three. And because she was in such a serious car accident and unconscious for a long time we want to make sure everything is working properly." She finished and looked back up to Quinn.

"Ok thank you." She said before turning to go back to Brittany's room. She entered the room quietly knowing that Brittany and Santana worry probably still asleep. She went in and moved to sit in the only other chair in the room. She sat silently in the chair across from Brittany's bed. She watched Brittany sleep her chest rising and falling with each breath. _The way Santana is sleeping really looks uncomfortable. I don't think I could sleep like that. She must be exhausted though. _Quinn thought as she watched the two sleep.

Quinn wasn't sitting there more than a half an hour when Santana began to stir. She lifted her head off of her arm. She looked around the room remembering where she was. She looked over at Brittany and then to their still linked hands and smiled. She pulled her right arm off the bed and into her lap. She flexed her hand and fingers that had gone stiff and numb from her head laying on her arm. She was looking down at her tingling arm. "Hey." Santana heard from across the room. She would have jumped out of her seat in surprise but didn't not wanting to disturb Brittany. She looked around the room to see where the voice had come from.

She saw Quinn sitting there and threw an eyebrow up in the air in question. She was confused she hadn't seen Quinn when see looked around the room when she woke up. Quinn stood and motioned towards the door with her head silently asking Santana to step outside the room with her. Santana knit her brow together. She didn't want to leave Brittany. Santana told her she would be there when she woke up. "It will only take a minute." Quinn whispered to Santana. Santana reluctantly let go of Brittany's hand and followed Quinn into the hallway.

Quinn spun around to face Santana as soon as she stepped into the hall. Not wasting anymore time she began. "Santana I took the day off but I can't afford to take anymore days off. I need to go back to work tomorrow and will be going home tonight."

"Ok." Santana said waiting for Quinn to continue.

"Brittany's has to stay in the hospital for a few days and I wanted to ask her what her plans were when she gets released. I wanted to find out how she's gonna get home. I need to talk with Brittany but she is sleeping and I don't want to wake her. Heres where you come in." Santana nodded her head understanding what Quinn was saying. "I need to know what your plans are?" Quinn stopped talking waiting for Santana to respond.

"Plans?" She asked.

"Yeah plans. Like what are you going to do? Are you going to go home tonight? Are you going to stay at the hospital? What about work? And how are you going to get home when you do decide to go? You don't have a car. I am leaving tonight. You can ride with me if you want. So plans. What are yours?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"I- I don't- I don't know. I haven't thought about any of that. I have been only thinking about now. Living minute to minute I guess."

"Well you better think about it." Quinn suggested. "Now if you are going to stay here- which I assume you are- I need you to talk to Brittany for me. I need you to tell her that I left when she wakes up. I need you to tell her that I would stay longer if I could but I have to get back to work. I also need you to tell her that I am willing to come and pick her up and bring her home when she gets released. Now I know this is an emotional time but do you think you can handle that?"

Santana scowled at Quinn. "Yes I can handle it. I'm not a child."

"Good now have you made a decision about what you are going to do?" She asked the brunette.

"Yes I promised I would be here when Brittany woke up so that's what I'm going to do. As far as the next few days I don't know. I will probably just stay here. You will be gone and I don't know if I can get Puck to make another couple of trips to bring me home and back. He told me not to worry about work so I don't have to go back. I want to stay with Brittany."

"Ok then. I am going to go now. Tell Brittany to call me if she needs anything. And you to. You can call me. You have my number now. Right?"

"Yeah Quinn. I tell her." Santana paused for a beat. "And Quinn thank you." She said forming a tight line with her lips.

"Your welcome." Quinn replied with a smile. She turned to leave and Santana turned around to enter Brittany's room. Quinn spun around quickly. "Santana?" She wanted to catch her before she entered the room.

Santana stopped with her hand on the door knob and turned her head in Quinn direction. "Yeah?" She asked Quinn curious as to what the blonde was going to say.

"Brittany is very lucky to have you. I know she will be in good hands. Now I can see why she loves you. Take good care of her will you." Quinn said.

"Always." Santana said with a smile and turned the knob and entered Brittany's room. Quinn watched as Santana disappeared into the room. She couldn't see it before but just from observing Santana in the last 24 hours she knew why Brittany loved her and also saw that Santana loved Brittany. Even in the face of an accident such as this Quinn thought she should feel bummed out and sad that her friend was lying in a hospital bed and she was leaving to go home. But Quinn didn't feel that way. She was glad almost joyed that Santana was there and that she would take care of Brittany. She saw the love between the two of them and that made her happy. With a smile on her face she walked out of the hospital.

Santana slipped into the room turning to shut the door trying to not make any noise. With the door closed she turned her head to look over her shoulder to look at Brittany hoping she didn't wake her. Brittany stirred but didn't wake up. She moved across the room to take her position in the chair once more. She sat down and reached out her left hand to take Brittany's in hers again. She gently wrapped her hand around Brittany's. The blonde stirred again this time waking up slowly. She blinked her eyes open and looked around the room. Her eyes growing wide in alarm as to where she was.

Santana watched Brittany as she slowly woke and tried to figure out where she was. She squeezed the blondes hand. Brittany instantly brought her eyes over to Santana. Santana smiled at her. The blondes eyes relaxed to their normal sized again once she saw Santana. "It's ok Britt I'm here. You're in the hospital remember." Brittany smiled at Santana at realizing where she was and what had happened.

"How long was I asleep?" Brittany asked in a raspy dry voice.

"Umm- not sure. Like two hours maybe. I fell asleep too." Santana said with a little smirk thinking about how she had fallen asleep. "Here let me get you some water." Santana said stand up and going to the table at the end of the bed that had a pitcher on it. She poured a cup and then brought it back to Brittany. "You got this?" She asked Brittany handed her the cup. Brittany nodded and brought the drink to her lips taking a long drink.

Santana continued to talk while Brittany drank her water. "So I'm not sure whats going to happen in the next few days but I found out that you have to stay in the hospital probably two or three days. Well actually Quinn found out. She told me. Speaking of Quinn-" Santana continued. She told Brittany everything Quinn had asked her to and that Quinn had left. Brittany finished her watered and handed the glass back to Santana. "Do you want more?"

"No. I'm good for now." Brittany said her voice sounding a little better. Santana put the glass back on the table and sat down. "So what about you?" Brittany asked.

Santana furrowed her brow she didn't understand Brittany's question. "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do? When are you going to go home?" The blonde asked wincing slightly at the end of her questioning. Talking to much or in long sentence was a little painful because of her broken ribs. They had her on some good painkillers but there was still that dull pain in her chest.

"I'm staying here. With you. I hope that's ok with you? I promised I would be here when you woke up and-"

"It's ok. But the whole time?" Brittany said.

"Yeah I whole time. I can't exactly leave anyway. Puck drove me here but he had to go back to open the bar. Quinn offered a ride back but I told her I was going to stay. I promised to be here when you woke up. I wasn't going to break that promise." She said a big smile lighting up her face thinking about the promise and what Quinn had said just before she left. "Puck told me not to worry about work. So here I am" She said extending both her arms out to her sides.

"Ok but where are you going to sleep?" Brittany asked seriously.

Santana shrugged. "In this chair. I did it once already. I can do it again."

"Santana you can't sleep in a chair."

"Yes I can. And I will. I don't have any other options now do I?" She said raising her eyebrows at Brittany. Brittany just stared back at Santana not sure what to say. If the brunette wanted to sleep in the chair there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Wait." Brittany exclaimed as she started fidgeting about in the bed.

"Britt what are you doing? Be careful. Don't hurt yourself." Santana stood alarmed at Brittany's movements.

"I have an idea." Brittany winced as she said it. She scooted as far over to the left side of the bed as possible. She took her right arm the one that had her IV in it and reached it out over the bed until her wrist was resting over the bed railing. "Come here." She said looking into Santana's eyes. "You can sleep with me."

Santana eyes grew wide at Brittany's offer. "Brittany I can't. I don't want to hurt you. Or cause you any discomfort. You need to get as much rest as possible. I don't want to disturb that." She said shaking her head.

"You won't if you sleep on my right side. Most of the damage is on the left side of my body. My broken arm, my broken ribs, the incision from my surgery. All on the left side." She paused to take a breath. "Plus I'll sleep better with you next to me." Winking at Santana while a smirk played on her face. "Come on. Trust me."

Santana bite her bottom lip in between her teeth contemplate on whether or not she should or could sleep in the hospital bed with Brittany. Brittany made a good argument that most of her injuries were on the left side of her body. But the brunette was wary.

"Please." Brittany begged. "Pretty please with a cherry on top. It will make me feel better." She pouted.

That was all Brittany had to say to convince Santana. She kicked off her sneakers and carefully crawled into bed with Brittany. The blonde wrapped her right arm around Santana pulling her into her side. "See I feel better already." Brittany said smiling cutely at Santana.

"Good." Santana stated firmly. She gently placed her right hand and arm on Brittany's stomach.

Brittany kissed Santana's temple in response. "I know what happened is bad but if I have to be in the hospital I am glad that you are going to be here with me. It means the world to me that you would drop everything and stay at the hospital with me. I love you." She glanced over at Santana sideways. What the blonde had just said had Santana tear up again. She wished she could just keep her emotions in check but that wasn't a possibility. "Are you crying again?" Brittany asked in a sweet voice as a tear ran down Santana's cheek.

Santana shook her head against Brittany's shoulder. "No." She whimpered out.

"Well what's wrong." Brittany questioned.

"I- it's nothing now. Really. Nothings wrong. It's just- I'm glad that you're going to be ok. That you weren't injured worse than you are. I was scared. You scared me Britt. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know if you were going to be ok. I didn't know anything. They wouldn't tell us anything. I thought it was too late. That the world was playing some sort of cruel trick on me. That I finally had someone who loved me and that they were being taken away from me. That you would _leave_ just like everyone else in my life. I didn't know if you were going to live. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. To talk to you again. To tell you that I love you. Damn it I love you and I didn't know if I would get the chance to tell you or not. I love you Britt. If there is one thing I have realized in the last week it's that I love more than anything else." Santana explained through her sniffles.

Brittany turned her head so she was face to face with Santana. She gently leaned in and kissed Santana quickly. "Shhh it's gonna be ok. I'm here. And Santana I love you too." Brittany kissed her again. Brittany squeezed Santana tighter into herself. "Now just hold me." Santana nuzzled her head on Brittany's chest and gripped around the blondes waist with her right hand. Brittany winched at the pain from Santana applying pressure to the huge bruise that ran the length of her left side but smiled.

"Sorry." Santana said loosening her grip on Brittany's side.

"It's ok. Lets sleep now. Ok." Brittany said kissing Santana on the forehead.

It wasn't more than a couple of minute before the two had fallen asleep snuggled together in Brittany's hospital bed. They were both exhausted. Santana fell asleep first. She had been awake since late Sunday morning and it was now Monday night. Brittany fell asleep shortly after that. Getting hit by a car and having surgery and multiply injuries takes a lot out of a person even someone as energetic and lively as Brittany.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Checking Out**

Brittany's doctor came in early the next morning to check on her. When he entered the room he was looking over at her charts. He reached the end of the bed and set the chart down on the table. When he rounded the bed and finally looked up he was surprised at what he saw. There in the hospital bed was Brittany. Curled up next to her was the Latina he had seen the day before. A smile crept across his face at the site. The two of them sleeping contently. He thought it was sweet the way the two of them seemed to fit so well together in the bed. The brunette tucked into Brittany's side her hand resting across the blondes stomach. And Brittany with her right arm wrapped around the Latina.

The doctor went about his business trying his best not to wake them. He checked all the monitors. He checked Brittany's vitals. He wanted to check her surgical incision but that could wait until Brittany woke. After writing some notes down in Brittany's chart he exited the room. "Nurse." He called out as he approached the nurses station. "I want you to check the patient in room 411's stitches and surgical incision when she wakes up. Everything seems to be going fine with her. I expect she will be out of here by Thursday. You can let her know that. Ok?"

"Yes. Will do." The nurse responded.

"Alright I have surgery in 30 minutes I should be going. Have a nice day." He said walking away from the nurses station.

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep beep…<em>

It was all Santana could hear as she slowly woke up. _What is that god awful beeping noise?_She thought not fully awake yet. _God help whoever is responsible for that damn beeping. I will rip them a new one for waking me up. _She wiggled her fingers of her right hand waking them up. Upon feeling the warmth of a body underneath her fingers that wasn't her own she snapped her eyes open. What she saw was Brittany's chest and the window on the opposite wall. She lifted her head to look around the room. It was empty. She didn't know what time it was but the sun was up so it couldn't have been that early.

She rubbed her index finger around in little circles on Brittany's stomach in an attempt to wake the blonde. "Britt." Santana whispered. She didn't want to startle the blonde but wanted her to wake up. "Britt." She tried again. She took her hand and slowly walked two fingers up Brittany's body. Up her stomach and in between her breast. She tapped them against Brittany's collarbone. "Britt." She said while she tapped her fingers.

"Hmmm." Brittany hummed out.

"Britt wake up." Santana asked looking up to Brittany's face.

Brittany cleared her throat. "I'm awake." Santana could see the grimace on Brittany's face after she spoke. She didn't want to cause the girl pain but she wanted to talk to her. "Because of you. You woke me up." She said breathing in sharply at the pain that came from speaking more than a couple words.

Santana scrunched her face up at Brittany's reaction. "Ok ok you don't have to talk. I'm gonna go get a nurse. Let her know your awake." Santana practically jumped out of the bed and hurried out of the room looking for a nurse. As soon as Santana left the room Brittany reached down with her now freed right arm and pushed the button for the painkiller drip.

Santana hurried to the nurses station stopping abruptly once she got there. Two nurses looked at her with questioning eyes. "Yes." One of them said expecting Santana to say something.

"Brittany is awake." She spoke not sure what else to say.

"Ok. Good." The nurse returned. "Thank you for letting us now. I will be in in a few minutes." She said nodding her head in the direction of Brittany's room. Santana stood there for a few seconds. "Is there something else I can help you with." The nurse asked curious as to why the Latina was still standing there.

Santana shook her head. "Um- no. Sorry I'm kinda spacey." She explained her behavior. Santana turned and walked back to Brittany's room slowly reality hit her as to why she was in the hospital again.

She reached Brittany room and pushed the door open. She scanned the room but didn't see Brittany. "Brittany?" She asked wondering way the blonde wasn't in her bed. "Brittany?" She said a little louder becoming alarmed at the blondes whereabouts.

_Bam. _Santana jumped back at the noise that had come from behind the door. She pulled the door back towards herself. In the meantime Brittany was pushing the bathroom door open. Santana shut the door to the room so that Brittany could open the bathroom door fully. "What are you doing? You scared me when I didn't see you in bed." Santana asked the blonde.

"Had to pee." Brittany stated.

"Ok well lets get you back to bed. The nurse will be coming soon to check on you." Brittany hobbled back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Santana helped her swing her legs up onto the bed. "You seem to be feeling better." Santana asked.

Brittany nodded her head. "Yep. These painkillers work wonders." She smirked over to Santana. Santana smiled back at the blonde. They heard a knock on the door and turned their heads towards it.

"Come in." Santana said. The nurse opened the door and walked into the room smiling at both of them.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Pierce?" She asked Brittany.

"A little better. Things are clearer today. Yesterday everything was a little fuzzy. And these painkillers are great." She said with a big smile.

"Well good. That fuzziness was from the surgery and from being unconscious for so long. That will go away." She made her way over to the left side of Brittany's bed. "Now the doctor came by this morning to check on you but you were still asleep. So he wants me to check your incision. After that I will change the bandage." She explained. Brittany nodded in understanding.

She looked over to Santana before she spoke. "I'm going to start now. If you want to leave the room now would be the time." Santana looked over to Brittany in silent communication then raised an eyebrow at the nurse.

Brittany watched the nurse as Santana spoke up. "I'm not going anywhere." She spoke calmly though she was becoming more angry by the second.

"Are you sure? I have to have Brittany raise her gown exposing much of her body." The nurse asked her.

"Yes I'm sure. Listen woman I'm not going anywhere. If you hadn't noticed I've been here since Sunday night. Even though you people wouldn't tell me anything." She scoffed before continuing. "And it's not like I haven't seen it before." She said with a confident smirk. "And I can handle a little wound or whatever. If that's what you're concerned about."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It just you never know what someone can handle and you never really know what the situation between patient and visitor is."

"Whatever. Do whatever you have to. I will just take a seat over here." Santana went and sat in the chair that was near Brittany's right side.

"Ok please lift your gown up now Ms. Pierce." The nurse asked politely.

"Brittany. Call me Brittany. Please." Brittany spoke to the nurse. "And don't take what Santana said to offense. She is very protective of me and she doesn't let anyone mess with her." Brittany said turning her attention to Santana. "And she loves me." She smiled at the brunette a huge loving smile.

Santana reached for Brittany's right hand and held it in hers. "That I do." She said kissing Brittany's hand. "I love you Brittany." She said sweetly. Both of them looking into each others eyes just taking in the moment.

"I don't want to interrput-"

"Then don't." Santana said not breaking her gaze from Brittany.

"But I have some good news for you Brittany. Well for both of you I guess. The doctor says you will probably be able to go home on Thursday."

"Oh good." Brittany stated.

"Yeah everything seems to be going well with you. And your incision looks good. The doctor will be by again later today to check on you and see if you have any questions but from what I can tell everything is going well." She finished dressing the wound. "If you need anything just let me know ok." She said as she made her way across the room to the door.

"Ok. Thanks." Brittany said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday afternoon<strong>

"Brittany I have all the release forms you need to fill out." Santana said walking into the room.

"Ok can you bring them over here." Brittany said from the bed. "Do you know what time Quinn is suppose to get here?"

"Not sure exactly. She said she was going to take the afternoon off and come get you."

"Us." Brittany corrected Santana.

"What?" Santana wasn't following. She was thinking about the paperwork.

"Quinn is coming to get us." Brittany said smiling up at Santana who was standing next to the bed now.

"Uh yeah. Us. Sorry." She leaned over and placed a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Here you go. Just fill these out and I will bring them back to the nurses station. Quinn will probably be here shortly."

Brittany filled out all of the paperwork and Santana returned it to the nurse. All they had to do now was sign out when Quinn got there. Brittany had moved to sit in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Santana was sitting in the other that was next to the bed. "Are you excited to get out of this damn place? I know I am." Santana chuckled.

"Yeah babe. I can't wait to leave. I can't wait to put some real clothes on. I hope Quinn remember to bring something."

"I reminded her to bring you a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. I'm sure she won't forget." Santana said to the blonde.

"Ok. So we have everything planned out then?" She asked Santana.

"Yep. Quinn will pick us up and we will go back to my apartment. Once we get you situated Quinn and I will go to your place and get the stuff you need. You have the list right?"

"Yep." She smiled at Santana raising the list in the air with her right arm. "Got it right here."

"Alright we will get your stuff and bring it back to my place and turn my bedroom into your personal recovery area. Where I will wait on you hand and foot." She finished winking at the blonde.

"Santana you don't have to do that. I'm sure in a couple of days I will be able to do things for myself. Its too much. I will already be staying at your place. You don't have to be my servant too."

Santana knit her eyebrows together. "I don't have to but I want to."

"Ok fine but promise me you will go back to work next week. Monday."

Santana stood and crossed the room. She placed one hand on the blondes shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I promise. Don't worry about me. It's all about you for a while now." Santana rested the side of her head on the top of Brittany's head and closed her eyes sighing in the process. Brittany smiled and put her hand on top of Santana's that was on her shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?" They heard from the doorway. Santana lifted her head off of Brittany's and turned in the direction of the door.

"Hi Quinn." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Hi Britt. I brought those clothes you asked for." Quinn said crossing the room and handing the clothes to Brittany.

"Good. I'll just go and change in the bathroom." Brittany moved to get up from the chair but winced in pain and sat back.

"You ok. Here let me help you." Santana said moving in front of the chair holding out both of her hands for Brittany to take.

"Here Quinn can you hold these?" She handed Quinn the sweats before taking Santana's hands with her own. "On three?"

"One, Two, Three." Santana counted down before pulling Brittany to her feet.

"Thanks San." Brittany smiled at the brunette.

"You sure you can handle changing by yourself?" She asked as Brittany made her way to the bathroom.

Brittany turned her head once she reached the bathroom door. "I got it. If I need help I'll let you know." She smiled at Santana then at Quinn and entered the bathroom.

Quinn turned her attention to Santana. "So I bet you're happy to be getting out of here?"

"Hellz yeah. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have stayed in the hospital for four freakin days. I am so glad we will be home soon. I've been wearing the same fucking clothes since Sunday and I smell terrible. I can't wait to get out of here."

"So what's the plan? I know we are going to your place. But then what?" Quinn asked the Latina.

"Well you and I-" Santana pointed between the two of them and rolled her eyes at the thought of spending time with Quinn. "Are going to go to Brittany's and get some things together for her and bring them back to my apartment. She's gonna be staying with me for awhile so yeah-"

"Oh ok." Was all Quinn said in response.

Brittany emerged from bathroom changed in her sweats. "You two ready to go?" Santana picked up the plastic bag that had Brittany belongs from when she entered the hospital. She looked around the room to make such they didn't forget anything.

"Yep I'm ready. We just need to stop by the nurses station and sign out. Then we can leave."

The three left the room and slowly walked down the hallway at a pace that was comfortable for Brittany. When they reached the nurses station the woman behind the desk asked if they were ready to sign out.

"Yep. I'm ready to head home." Brittany said as the nurse handed her the sign out sheet. Brittany signed her name and handed it back to the nurse.

"Alright you are all set then. Best of luck to you." The woman said politely trying to not sound rehearsed.

"Thank you. And thank you for everything you have done for me over the last few days." Brittany smiled before turning to Santana and Quinn who wear standing a few feet away. "Ok lets go." She said to the two of them.

Santana held out her left elbow for Brittany to take. Brittany slipped her right arm through Santana's and they proceeded to exit the hospital.

"Where do you park Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Uh over in the west lot. I'll go get the car and pull around to the front door and meet you guys there." Quinn said as she hurried off towards the exit.

Santana and Brittany made their way to the main entrance to wait for Quinn. They stepped outside into the crisp late November air. Brittany took in a deep breath. "Ahhh fresh air." She exhaled. Santana let out a hearty chuckle at Brittany's actions.

"It is nice to get away from that stale hospital air isn't it." Santana added.

Brittany nodded taking in another deep breath. Santana on the other hand was looking for Quinn's car. She didn't actually know what kind of car Quinn had so she was looking for Quinn. "Brittany what kind of car does Quinn drive?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Hmm. I don't know." The blonde responded. "I don't pay attention to things like that."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well what color is it then?"

"Red." Brittany said quickly. "Oh there she is now." She pointed in the direction of a red car that was approaching them.

Quinn pulled up next to them and Santana helped Brittany get into the front seat before climbing into the back seat. "Ready?" Quinn asked shifting the car into drive. Brittany nodded looking over at Quinn. "Ok homeward bound." Quinn said with a smile.

"You did not just say that." Santana scoffed out. "Ugh I can't wait to get home." She said turning her attention to the scenery passing by outside her window.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Home**

"Santana did you remember my music?" Brittany shouted through the apartment. She waited a few seconds but got no response. She threw her head back against the headboard in frustration. "Santana?" She tried again. But again got no response from the brunette. Brittany shut her eyes and tried to stay calm. Lying in bed all day was a monumental task for the blonde. She was antsy just sitting around all day and not being able to get up and move around. _What is Santana doing that she can't hear me? _The blonde thought.

Santana had been in the kitchen making lunch for herself and Brittany and didn't hear the blonde calling for her. Since they had gotten back the day before Santana had been busy. After they got Brittany settled in Santana's bedroom she and Quinn went over to Brittany's apartment and picked up clothes and a few other things that the blonde had requested. After that she made dinner for the two of them.

Santana had barely any time to herself since they had gotten home. She woke up early that morning just so she could take a shower before she had to get breakfast ready and run errands. She spent most of the day out of the apartment running around the city. She had to get Brittany's prescription filled and she had to get enough grocery for the two of them now that Brittany would be eating three meals a day there. She also stopped by the bar to speak with Puck about when she would be returning to work.

Now she was preparing supper. She had asked Brittany what she wanted for supper earlier in the day before she left for the store. The blonde said she didn't care what they eat as long as it tasted good. So Santana was making homemade lasagna. She threw all the ingredients together and put it in the oven to bake.

She rinsed her hands off under the kitchen faucet. Seeing as she had time before the lasagna was done she decided it would be a good time to go check on Brittany. The brunette walked out of the kitchen down the hallway to the bedroom. She pushed the door that was open half way all the way open. "Hey babe. I just put dinner in the oven. It should be ready within the hour. How are you feeling?" She said as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Brittany.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" Brittany asked avoiding Santana's question while staring done at her hands in her lap.

"No I didn't. I'm sorry. I must have been to caught up in making supper. Is something wrong? Do you feel ok? Are you in pain? Do you want another pain killer?" Santana rambled on.

Brittany placed a hand on Santana's thigh and stroked her thumb back and forth over it. Santana stopped rambling on and looked down at Brittany's hand on her leg. "I'm fine Santana. Don't worry so much."

Santana put her left hand on top of Brittany's and gave it a squeeze. "I can't help it. I just want to make sure that you are comfortable and not in pain and safe." The brunette said raising her gaze to look over at Brittany.

Brittany gave the Latina a warm smile. "I'm good." She spoke. "Although those pain pills are great I think I could live without them if I had to." Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde in confusion silently asking for an explanation. Brittany continued. "I am comfortable and safe here. With you. You make me feel comfortable and safe. With you around if I didn't have those pain pills I would manage. You ease the pain." Brittany said with sincerity giving Santana's thigh a gently squeeze in the process.

"Oh." Santana was a little surprised and didn't know what else to say. She looked into Brittany's eyes trying to figure out what to say next. Brittany shook her head and giggled at Santana.

"Didn't see that one comin, did ya?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head. "Well anyway back to what I originally wanted to ask you. Did you bring my music from my apartment?"

"Oh yeah. It's in one a the bag in the living room." Santana said standing up from the bed moving in the direction of the bedroom door. "I'm not sure which one. Let me go find it."

"Hey wait." Brittany said stopped the brunette in her tracks. "Come back here. I just wanted to know if you got it. I don't need it right now. I don't even need it today." Santana slowly made her way back to the bed. "Tomorrow I just wanted to work on something and will need it then. But not now. Now I want to spend time with you. I am staying at your apartment and I have barely seen you all day." She patted the bed next to her. "Come lay down with me until dinner is ready." Santana didn't need to be asked twice. She moved over to the other side of the bed and laid down letting out a sigh.

Brittany scooted down the bed so that she was laying flat on her back. She looked over at Santana who had her eyes shut. With her right hand Brittany reached over and found Santana's left one. She grabbed it and slowly pulled it up to her lips kissing the back of Santana's hand. "Thank you." Brittany whispered out and kissed her hand again. "Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered again.

Santana opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look at Brittany's face. "I would do anything for you Britt. I love you." She said with a happy smile.

"I know. I love you too. But still thank you." She let their hands fall on the bed in the small space in between them and smiled back at Santana. She rubbed her thumb back and forth across the back of Santana hand. "You know you're amazing. Cooking and taking care of me and getting whatever I need. You're like my perfect little housewife." She said giggling.

"I am not." Santana tried to argue.

"You are too. I could get use to this. Just sitting in bed having you wait on me hand and foot. I should get hit by a car more often." She joked.

"Brittany don't say shit like that. You know how much you scared me when I didn't know if you where gonna be ok. I don't ever want to have to feel like that again as long as I live."

"Ok ok. I'm sorry. I really don't want to be injured either. In reality I can't stand having to sit in bed all day. To not be able to do basic things. To walk around without any pain. To breathe easily. To dance. I can't do the one thing that I love the most." She said with a smirk. Santana knit her eyebrow at Brittany's statement. Brittany saw it. "Well second most thing that I love. Behind you of course. But I can't do that either." She said winking at the brunette laying next to her.

"Brittany." Santana said astonished. _How could Brittany be thinking about sex at a time like this. Maybe it's the pain pills. She is a little loopy and playful. _"I'm gonna go check on our supper. Ok." Santana leaned over to kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Anything you need before I go?" She asked just to make sure as she moved to sit up on the bed.

"Um-" Brittany pretended to think for a second. "yes I need one more thing from you before you go."

"Ok what is it?" Santana asked.

Santana was sitting up on the bed next to Brittany. The blonde motioned with her finger for Santana to move closer to her. Santana leaned in closer to the blonde not sure what Brittany wanted. As Santana moved closer Brittany reached around Santana and slipped her hand onto the back on the brunettes neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Santana was caught off guard at first but after a second she reciprocated. The kiss started off slow and gentle but grew more and more passionate as the seconds ticked by. "Mmmm." Brittany sighed as she pulled away from the kiss. "I've missed that." She rubbed her thumb over the back of Santana's neck sending a little shiver through the brunette.

"Me too." Santana said with her eyes still closed taking in the feeling for all it's worth. "So much." She opened her eyes to look into Brittany's baby blues. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany took her hand away from Santana's neck and rested it back on the bed. "Now go get my supper." Santana let out a throaty laugh and hopped off the bed to head for the kitchen. Brittany rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and releasing it feeling completely relaxed.

"I talked to my mom today. I told her about everything that happened. About the accident and the hospital. She insisted that she come here and help me out until I get better. But I told her no cuz I was staying with you and you were taking very good care of me." Brittany said to Santana who was across the bedroom folding clothes.

"That's right." Santana said proudly. "But Brittany I'm sorry that your parents didn't find out what happen right away. We didn't know how to contact them. And I guess the police didn't either." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. That's probably my fault. I should have someone that knows there number. Like Quinn or _you._"

"Oh I don't know Britt. I don't know your parents. Wouldn't that be weird?" Santana said nervously.

"No. Not at all. If something were to happen to me I wouldn't want anyone else to tell them but you. Plus you will know them soon enough."

"But- but. What?" Santana stuttered. She didn't know what Brittany had meant by that. She was too caught up on thinking about something bad happening to Brittany and having to relay that to the blondes parents. "What do you mean soon enough?" She looked at Brittany with furrowed brow.

"C'mere." Brittany said motioning for Santana to come sit next to her on the bed. The brunette crossed the room and sat down next to where Brittany was sitting. "I want to talk to you about something." Santana nodded her head she didn't know what to say. "So Christmas is less than a month away. And I want to spend it with you. But I usually go home the days between Christmas and New Years. I was hoping that is still possible this year." Brittany paused and lifted her hand to cup Santana's cheek. "You mean a ton to me Santana. And I want to spend as much of my time with you as possible. Now I know that family is sort of a sore spot for you but I was hoping you would come with me. Santana will you coming home with me at Christmas time and meet my family. It would mean the world to me." She said with a hopeful smile.

Santana bit her bottom lip thinking about what Brittany was saying. She definitely had problems with her own family and it made her leery about families in general. But here was Brittany asking her to meet hers. And even though she knew she was nervous about it she couldn't say no to Brittany. She would do anything for this girl. And Brittany saying it would mean so much only made it even easier to say yes. Santana scanned Brittany's face with her eyes before she gave her answer. "Of course I'll come with you as long as we are not driving there. Or back." Santana said smiling at the blonde.

Brittany let out a little giggle before throwing her arms around Santana in a tight embrace. The blonde grimaced at the pain that tore through her body but she didn't care. She was too excited that Santana had agreed to go with her. Santana gently wrapped her arms around Brittany still very aware of the blondes injuries. "Oh Santana I am so excited." She spoke into the girls hair. "It's gonna be so great. You are gonna love my family. And they are definitely gonna love you. I'm so happy right now."

"I'm glad that you're happy. But lets not get to excited about your family loving me they haven't met me yet." Brittany giggled as she leaned back so she could look at Santana.

She let her hands clasp around the brunettes neck. "You make me so happy." She said lovingly and then leaned in to kiss Santana.

"You make me happy too Britt-Britt." Santana mumbled into Brittany's lips as they kissed. "I so wish you didn't have all these injuries right now cuz I would totally rock your world tonight." She sighed and pulled away from Brittany.

A small frown formed on Brittany's face from the loss of contact. "Yeah me too." She said in a whisper that Santana almost didn't hear. But she did and leaned in to give Brittany one more kiss before getting up from the bed and returning to folding laundry.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" The blonde asked settling back against the headboard and picking up a magazine off the nightstand.

"Oh not much. I have a couple of things to do in the morning but I should be back before lunch. Why? Did you want me to pick up something for you?"

Brittany shook her head no but realized that Santana didn't see at as she was too focused on the laundry. "Nope. Just wondering when you would be around."

"I shouldn't be gone long if that's what you're getting at." Santana looked over at the blonde who was now reading the magazine.

Without looking up Brittany said. "Maybe I'll just watch Saturday morning cartoon while you're gone. I haven't done that in a long time." She smiled at the thought. "Anyway are you almost done folding those clothes?"

"Yeah. Just a few more. Why?" She raised an eyebrow in Brittany's direction.

"Oh nothing really. I uh- I just wanted you to quit doing stuff for the day and get in bed with me." Brittany said and looked up from her magazine. "That stuff can wait you know." Santana looked from Brittany to the laundry in her hands and back to Brittany again.

"You're right." She dropped the shirt in her hands back into the laundry basket and walked around the bed and crawled in under the blankets next to Brittany. "So what did you have in mind for the rest of the evening?"

Brittany put her magazine back on the nightstand and turned her torso slightly so she could face the brunette better. "A movie and cuddles." She smiled at the Latina.

"Ok sounds like a good plan." Santana turned on the tv. "What are you in the mood for? Romance. Comedy. Romantic comedy. Drama. Horror." Santana listed them off.

"Can we watch Despicable Me?" Brittany asked.

"Again?" Santana looked to Brittany to see if she was serious. The blonde stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Oh fine." Santana really couldn't deny the blonde. Especially with that darn cute pout. She flipped on the movie. Brittany turned the lamp that was on the nightstand off.

Once the movie started Santana scooted over next to Brittany and turned onto her side. Brittany wrapped her right arm around Santana and Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. Santana gently placed her right arm over Brittany's stomach. Careful not to touch her surgical incision or her broken ribs. Brittany moved her left arm so that her fingertips that were sticking out of her cast were on top of Santana's fingers. She began mindlessly playing with the brunettes fingers with her fingertips. Eventually interlocking their fingertips together. Santana turned her head and kissed the blondes shoulder once she felt their fingers lock before turning back to watch the movie.

Brittany didn't make it to the end of the movie before she feel asleep. Santana lost interest in the movie once she noticed Brittany's breathing even out and knew the blonde had fallen asleep. She laid there and watched Brittany sleep. It wasn't until the end credit where running across the screen that Santana took her gaze away from Brittany. She looked at the screen and sighed before pulling her right arm away from Brittany to reach for the remote to turn the tv off.

Brittany stirred in her sleep from the loss of contact. Santana quickly shut off the tv. She then leaned up to reach Brittany's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek before resting her hand back on the blondes stomach. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overtake her.


	23. Chapter 23

**First of all I would like to thank those of you who favorite, alert and review this story. It keeps me moving forward and writing more chapters.**

**Second here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23 - Grilled Cheese Fiasco**

Santana had left to run her morning errands in the hope that she would be back by lunchtime. While Santana was out Brittany decided to do a little work. She moved to the living room looking for her music. She bent over digging through a bag looking for a certain cd. When she didn't find it in that bag she moved to search through another one. But the pain in her side was too much so she slumped over and sat on the floor instead. The cd wasn't in that bag either so she moved to the next one. She looked inside. "Ah there you are." She breathed out finding it right on the top.

Brittany placed her right palm to the floor in an attempt to push herself to her feet. With a pained groan Brittany made it to her feet and moved towards the bedroom. She popped the cd in the cd player and hit play. She went and sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. As she listened to the music play through the speakers she envisioned herself dancing about in her studio. Imagining each step and each movement. The song finished and started over again. She listened to the song over and over and over again until she had pieced together a whole choreography to go with the music.

She slowly leaned back until her back hit the mattress running through the chorography one more time before feeling satisfied with what she had worked out in the mind. She opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling. _I'm hungry. What time is it? _The blonde thought to herself. She turned her head and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. _12:30 Santana said she would be back by now. _

Brittany got up off the bed and turned the music off before walking out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge looking for something to eat. Brittany took out a pack of cheese slices and then looked for the bread. Upon finding it she set it on the counter next to the cheese. _Grilled Cheese I can do this._

She looked around the kitchen in search of a skillet to cook her grilled cheese in. She opened a few cabinets before spotting one. With her right hand Brittany reached up to grab the skillet stretching out her torso. A sudden pain shot through Brittany abdomen ribs and chest. Brittany clenched her teeth and grimaced at the pain. She put the skillet down on the counter and let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding.

The blonde had no idea making grilled cheese was going to prove so difficult. She pulled her left arm in until her cast touched her stomach and then breathed in and out a couple of times until the pain passed. Once the pain returned to the regular dull ache that it usually was she slid the skillet over to the stove and put in the burner. She turned the stovetop on and let the skillet heat up.

Brittany took two slices of bread out of the package and placed them on the counter. "Butter." Brittany said out loud forgetting that she needed to butter her bread before cooking it. She opened the fridge and took out the butter. She reached for the drawer with the silverware and took out a knife. The blonde buttered the knife and proceeded to butter the bread. She successfully butter the first piece of bread. The second piece proved more of a challenge. Brittany wasn't able to spread the fingers of her left hand due to the cast making it difficult to hold the toast in place. She got some butter on the knife and started buttering the bread but her grip slipped and with the motion of the knife the piece of bread ended up on the floor. "Crap." Brittany said under the breath and dropped her head in frustration.

She bent over and picked up the bread and set it on the countertop. She decided she would throw it away later. She got another piece of bread out of the loaf this time successfully buttering this piece. Brittany unwrapped to slices of cheese and put them on the piece of bread before closing the two together. She put the sandwich in the skillet not bothering with the butter spots that were left on the countertop.

Brittany searched the drawer for a spatula. When she found one she made her way back over to the stove. She wrapped the fingertips of her left hand around the handle of the skillet as best as she could. With her right hand Brittany used the spatula to flip the grilled cheese sandwich. _One side done. One side to go. _Brittany thought as she waited for the sandwich to cook.

The blonde set down the spatula and got herself a glass and went to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk grunting at the weight. She somehow manage to lift the gallon long enough to pour herself a glass of milk. Brittany quickly put the milk back in the fridge and moved back over to the stove.

She picked up the spatula one more time and looked at her grilled cheese trying to determine if it was done or not. She slid the sandwich around in the skillet a little. Brittany figured the only way to see if it was done or not was to flip it one more time. She slid the spatula under the sandwich with force. To much force though. The sandwich and the skillet shifted with her movements. Before Brittany could do anything to stop it both the skillet and the sandwich were on the floor. "Shit." Brittany yelled out as the skillet crashed into the floor. Brittany sighed out in frustration of not being able to perform a simple task. "I hate this. Why is everything so hard?" She said as a few tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Brittany turned the burner off on the stovetop before putting the bread cheese and butter back in the refrigerator. Brittany gave up on her meal and went and sat at the kitchen table. She buried her face in her hands as tears overflowed from her eyes.

Brittany didn't know how long she had been sitting at the table when she heard a noise. It was the sound of a key turning in the lock of the apartment door. She knew it was Santana but she didn't bother to look up to confirm it. She was ashamed of her current state. Crying over spilled grilled cheese.

Santana entered the apartment with her hands full. "Sorry I'm late. I made a couple extra stops." She yelled through the apartment assuming Brittany was in the bedroom. She quickly shut the door and locked it before turning around. When she did turn around she was hit with the sight of a visible upset Brittany sitting at the table with her head in her hands. "Britt what are you doing out of bed?" Santana asked as she set down what she had in her hands on the table. Brittany just shook her head. "What's wrong?" Santana asked finally reaching the blonde and putting a comforting hand on her back.

Brittany took her face from her hands and turned towards Santana who was standing next to her. She buried her face in Santana's shirt. The blonde slowly wrapped her arms around Santana waist pulling the brunette closer to her. "I tried to make lunch." Brittany mumbled into Santana's stomach as she started crying harder.

Santana placed her left hand on the back of Brittany's head and held her against her body. She looked around the room to try and figure out what Brittany was talking about. That's when she saw it- the mess on the floor. Santana rubbed Brittany's back with her other hand. "It's alright babe." She said in an attempt to calm the blonde. "How about I make some lunch for the both of us." Brittany nodded against Santana's belly. "You gotta let go of me first." She said with a little giggle. Brittany unwrapped her arms from around Santana. She brought her right hand up to her face to wipe away the tears.

Santana squatted down in front of Brittany so that she could look into her eyes. She brought her hand up to cup the blondes face. She rubbed her thumb over her cheek wiping away tears that were there. "Now what were you making?" She asked the blonde.

"Grilled cheese." Brittany said with a sniffle.

"Ok do you still want grilled cheese?" Brittany nodded her head up and down. "Ok I'll get this cleaned up and make us some grilled cheese." She kissed Brittany on the nose and stood up to start.

Brittany sat up and sat back against the back of the chair trying to collect herself. The next thing Brittany heard was a loud thud followed by "Ow." She turned her head to see Santana on her back on the floor. "What the fuck." Santana groaned out.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" Brittany asks standing up from the chair and moving towards where Santana was on the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just go sit back down." Santana pushed herself up so she was leaning on her elbows. She looked around for an explanation as to why she fell on her ass. Not being able to figure it out. As long as she was on the floor Santana picked up the skillet and the sandwich and reached up and set them on the counter.

Brittany pulled the chair out away from the table facing it towards the counter and stove and sat down.

Santana rubbed her back before she decided to stand up. She put her palms on the floor to push herself up. She pushed and her left hand slid out from under her causing her back to hit the floor again. "Damn it." She breathed out and looked at her hand. She rubbed her fingers together before bringing them to her nose and smelling them. "What did you do Britt butter the floor?" She said with a grin on her face and looked at Brittany over her shoulder.

Brittany thought about it for a second. "Well not on purpose." She admitted. "I dropped a piece of half buttered bread on the floor. I picked it up and put it on the counter." She pointed to the bread on the counter. "But I didn't wipe up the floor. I didn't think about it actually. I just wanted to make something to eat." She said with another sniffle feeling another round of tears coming realizing Santana falling was her fault. "I'm sorry." She whimpered before tears fell from her eyes once again.

Santana turned over so that she was on her hands and knees. She crawled the few feet over to where Brittany was sitting. She placed her hands on the blondes knees giving them a squeeze. "Brittany look at me." She spoke to the blonde who was staring down at her hands in her lap. Santana took Brittany's hands in hers. That's when Brittany lifted her head to make eye contact with the brunette. "It's not your fault. It was an accident." She gave Brittany a closed mouth smile before continuing. "Accidents happen ok. I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Brittany shook her head back and forth. Santana sighed not know what to say to get Brittany to calm down and stop crying. "Listen can you do something for me?" She asked the blonde. Brittany nodded in return. "Ok will you stop crying because I don't like seeing tears running down that beautiful face of yours. I don't like it when you're sad." She squeezed Brittany's hands before getting to her feet and kissing the blonde on the top of the head.

Santana returned to the buttery mess in the kitchen. She wiped up the butter that was on the floor. She made sure that it wasn't slippery. She didn't want or need Brittany to fall. Frankly she was glad that she was the one that fell because if Brittany had slipped and fell it would have been a lot worse.

Brittany stopped crying shortly after Santana returned to cleaning up the mess. She scanned the room and saw a bag on the table that Santana had brought home with her. Next to the bag was a bouquet of flowers. "Santana?" Brittany said in a weak voice.

"Yeah?"

"Did someone get you those flowers?"

Santana shook her head quickly. "Nope. I got those for my beautiful girlfriend." She looked over her shoulder and winked at Brittany. A smile instantly formed on Brittany's face at the compliment.

"Thank you Santana." Brittany got up and went and picked up the flowers off the table. She smelled the arrangement. "They are beautiful."

"Yep beautiful flowers for my beautiful girlfriend." Santana said with a cheesy grin as she cooked their lunch.

"You can really be a dork sometimes." Brittany teased as she went to the sink and set the flowers down. Santana smiled to herself. She was happy that Brittany seemed to be in a better mood. Now she was really glad that she stopped to pick up the flowers. "Do you have a vase for these?" She asked Santana unsure of where a vase might be located.

"Yeah one sec let me get it." Santana set down the spatula and moved to one of the cabinets in the corner of the kitchen and pulled out a vase and filled it with water. Once the vase was filled Brittany set the flowers in. She carried the vase back over to the table placing it directly in the center.

"Hey Brittany would you get a couple of glasses and plates out for me. The grilled cheese sandwiches will be done any second now." She said to Brittany giving her a warm smile.

"I think I can handle that." Brittany walked over to the cupboard where the plates were and got two out. She set them on the counter next to Santana so she could put the sandwiches on them. Brittany moved around Santana smacking her an the ass playfully as she went by. Santana jumped and giggled at the unexpected hit. Brittany then got a glass out for the Latina. Her glass of milk was still sitting on the counter from earlier. "San what do you want to drink?" She asked looking over in the brunettes direction with a glass in hand.

"Waters fine." Brittany went to the sink and turned on the faucet. She let it run cold for a few second before slipping the glass underneath to fill. Once it was full she took it and grabbed her glass of milk off the counter and brought them both to the table. She sat down at the head of the table and waited for Santana to finish making there sandwiches.

Santana brought over two plates with a grilled cheese sandwich on each. She handed Brittany a plate and sat down. Santana took her sandwich and raised it to her mouth to take a bite. "Can you get the ketchup?" Brittany asked in a quiet voice. Santana set her sandwich down and looked over at Brittany with a raised eyebrow. "Please." Brittany added.

"Of course." Santana stood and clasped her hand on Brittany's shoulder as she stepped by her. Santana returned to the table with the ketchup. "Here you go. Anything else before I sit down again."

Brittany thought on it. "Nope. Thanks babe."

Santana sat down and started eating her sandwich. Brittany squirted some ketchup an her plate before picking up the grilled cheese dipping it in the red blob and bringing it to her mouth. "Mmmh. Santana I think this is the best grilled cheese I've ever had in my entire life." The blonde mumbled with food in her mouth.

"That good huh. I'm no chef but I can make a damn good grilled cheese sandwich." Santana said proudly before taking another bite.

They finished their sandwiches in silence. When Brittany was finished she sat back in her chair and focus her eyes on Santana. The brunette felt Brittany eyes on her after a few seconds. "What?"

"Uh- nothing." Brittany said knowing she had been caught.

"What is it Brittany? I know you want to say something. Just say it." She said trying to get Brittany to spill what she was keeping in.

"It just that- before- when you got home." Brittany paused trying to collect her thoughts before she spoke. Santana nodded to encourage Brittany along. "It's just so embarrassing. I tried to make grilled cheese and I couldn't even do that." Brittany sighed out. "I was frustrated so I was crying. I feel so useless. I can't do anything." She slumped forward in frustration. "And then you came home and said you would clean up the mess and make me another grilled cheese. And then I saw the flowers and you told me I was beautiful. I just don't know what I would do without you."

Brittany leaned forward and took Santana hand in her own. "I was sad and grumpy and you came in and brightened up my day. You know how to make me happy. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world sometimes because I have you." Brittany finished and gave Santana the warmest most lovingly smile she had.

"I'd do anything for you Brittany. And if that means falling on my ass to make you grilled cheese then I will gladly do it any day. All I want to do is make sure that you are happy." Santana brought Brittany's hand up to her lips and gave it a kiss. She set it back down on the table as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes sharing the moment for as long as they could.

Eventually Santana got up from the table. She picked up her plate and then Brittany's. Before bringing them to the sink she kissed Brittany on the top of the head. "Why don't you go rest in the bedroom. I will be there in a minute. I picked up a few things for you while I was out. I'll show them to you just let me clean up these dishes first." Santana made her way over to the sink and rinsed off the plates.

Brittany got up from her chair grimacing in pain. Before going to the bedroom the blonde stopped in the bathroom to take another pain killer.

Santana rinsed the plates and then the glasses before putting them in the dishwasher. She grabbed the bag off the end of table and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

**Can't believe I wrote a chapter focused mostly around a grilled cheese sandwich.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Papers**

"Santana can we go down to the studio today? I need to do a few things there." She asked the girl who was sitting next to her on the bed reading one of the magazine she bought for Brittany the day before.

Santana looked up from the magazine and raised an eyebrow in the blondes direction. "Are you sure? Are you up for that? That's a long ways to walk with your injuries. We could take a taxi. I don't-" She rambled.

"Santana. I will be fine. Stop worrying. I need to get there before the weekend is over. So I thought we could go today."

"Ok but I can't help but worry about you. I mean for Pete's sake Brittany you where hit by a car less than a week ago." Santana smiled sympathetically at Brittany.

"Well I am feeling a lot better today. Yeah my side is still killing me but I thinking I am used to it. I feel a lot better just being out of the hospital and at home." Brittany paused and looked around the room. "Uh not at home I guess but- uh here with you. You make it feel like I'm at home even if I'm not in my actual home." She finished and put her hand on Santana thigh and gave it a squeeze. She looked over at the Latina and smiled warmly at her. Santana leaned over and captured Brittany's lips with her own for a slow caring kiss.

"Ok we will go to the studio." She said as she pulled her lips away from Brittany's.

The blondes face broke into a huge grateful smile. "Great."

* * *

><p>When Brittany and Santana got to the studio Santana took the keys and opened the door and held it open for Brittany to enter. "Thanks babe." Brittany said as she stepped inside. She stopped and looked around the large room. Santana closed the door and stood next to her. Brittany dropped her head and let out a loud sigh. Santana put her hand on the small of Brittany's back and rubbed it soothingly.<p>

Brittany wouldn't be able to dance for at least another 5 weeks. Just the thought of not being able to was a depressing one. She didn't have any kids classes until the end of January so she wasn't worried about that. She however did have a few adult classes that run until mid-December that she was going to have to cancel. There was just no way around it unless she hired someone to teach for her in her absence. But Brittany didn't have the money to pay someone to teach.

"You'll be back before you know it." Santana said in an attempt to lift Brittany spirits. She knew coming to the dance studio would be hard for Brittany. She just wasn't sure exactly how difficult it would be. Brittany didn't say anything in response she just made her way over to her office. "So what do you have to do while we're here?" Santana asked the blonde as she followed her into her office.

Brittany sat down in her office chair and pulled out one of the desk drawers and started looking around. She shut the drawer setting a couple of folders on the desktop. She pulled open another drawer and rummaged around for a few seconds before shutting the drawer again. Brittany spun around in the chair and pulled one of the drawers of the file cabinet that was behind her open. She found and took out three files spinning around and setting them on the desk. The whole time not acknowledging Santana who had been standing in the doorway.

"Brittany what are you doing?" She asked half curious and half worried at Brittany's mood and actions.

"Paperwork." She pulled a pen out of a cup filled with writing utensils. She opened one of the folders and started scribbling on the paper that was on the top. She finished and closed the folder and opened the next one and scribbled something on that paper too before closing it and moving to the next. After she finished she spun around in her chair again and put the files away.

Brittany turned and looked at Santana. "What?" She said before turning back to her desk and looking over the papers that were still in front of her. Santana didn't know what to do or say so she just stood there in the door. Brittany was definitely acting weird. Santana thought she looked uncomfortable being at the studio. Maybe that's what it was but she didn't know. She just let Brittany continue with what she was doing.

Brittany shuffled through papers and then stopped. She grabbed the staplers from the corner of the desk and stapled the stack of papers that were in her hand together. With the papers in hand she looked around the office before standing up in an apparent hurry. She stepped towards the door brushing past Santana exiting the office. "Lets go." She said as she walked past the brunette into the studio.

The blonde walked over to the stereo and hit the eject button. A cd popped out and she grabbed it and slid it in her jacket pocket. She pushed the tray closed and moved towards the front door. "Ready?" She asked Santana ask she reached the door. Santana nodded her head and pushed the door open. Brittany stepped outside followed by Santana. The Latina turned around once she crossed the threshold and locked the door.

She turned back expecting Brittany to be standing there waiting for her. But the blonde wasn't there. She looked around and saw Brittany halfway down the block. She ran after the blonde. "Brittany wait." She yelled.

Santana caught up to Brittany as they reached the end of the block. "What's the hurry?"

Brittany shook her head and looked at Santana questioningly. "Huh? What?" The blonde asked furrowing her brow.

"What's the hurry?" Santana repeated looking into Brittany's eyes hoping they would tell her something.

Brittany turned her head and looked for traffic before crossing the street. Santana realized Brittany was walking again and followed. Brittany walked with her gaze down towards the sidewalk in front of her. "I just need to get back. I have a bunch of phone calls to make. Ok?"

"That's fine Britt but you have all afternoon. I wanted to know what the hurry was. You should slow down. Take it easy. You're injured remember. I don't want you to have any setbacks from overdoing it."

Brittany stopped and turned towards Santana. She stopped abruptly trying not to run into the blonde. "I know I'm injured for Christ's sake. I'm in pain every second of the day. It's all I can and think about. But I'll be fine. And don't tell me what to do. You're not my mother." She almost yelled at the Latina. She turned around and continued walking back to Santana's apartment.

Santana stood frozen in her place. She was stunned. She didn't know this Brittany. Brittany had never spoken to her like that. She had never seen the blonde even raise her voice to anyone. She had never heard her yell. She had never seen Brittany angry. It scared her. She got herself together and followed Brittany down the sidewalk walking a step behind her silently the rest of the way back.

When they got back to Santana's apartment she unlocked the door. Brittany entered the apartment and went directly to the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Santana shut the front door and let out a deep sigh. She wasn't sure that was happening. She wasn't sure what to do. She decided that for now she would just leave Brittany alone. _Give her some space maybe that's all she needs. _Santana thought moving into the kitchen and making herself a sandwich.

Brittany took off her jacket and put it on the chair. She went over to the bed and sat down with her back against the headboard. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. She looked down at the paper in her hand and dialed the first phone number.

Brittany dialed number after number either talking to or leaving a message with all her students in her adult classes telling them that classes would be canceled. And that there would be no classes until the first of February.

When Brittany finally finished calling all of her students she had one more phone call that she had to make. She swiped her hand over her face and picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"_Hello Pierce residence."_

"Hi mom it's Brittany."

"_Oh hi Britt. I just talked to you a couple days ago. Is everything ok? Are you alright?" _Brittany's mother asked worried as to why Brittany was calling her when she had just talked with her daughter two days ago.

"Yes mom I'm fine." She said with a sigh. She wished everyone would stop worrying about her.

"_Ok. So then what do I owe the pleasure?" _Her mother said lightening the mood.

"I wanted to talk to you about Christmas this year. As you might have guessed I will have a modify my plans somewhat. Ya know with my injuries and all."

"_Yes dear." _She said waiting for Brittany to continue.

"Well I was thinking-" Brittany closed her eyes thinking her new plan through before saying it out loud. "I was thinking that since I can't drive I would fly there. Well Santana said no to driving. But pretty much everything else will go as normal. Fly in on Christmas Day and fly out on the day after New Years. Is that alright with you and dad?" She asked waiting for her mother's response.

"_Ok so if I have this straight you will be flying not driving and you will get here on Christmas day and leave on January second."_

"Yep. We will be there the 25th thru the 2nd." Brittany said confirming there plans.

"_Wait. We. Does that mean Santana's coming with you?" _Her mother asked excited.

"Yes." Brittany said with a dramatic sigh.

"_Britt how come you don't sound excited about Santana coming along? Is something wrong? Are things not going well between you two?"_

"Oh I am excited that she is coming with. I really am. I can't wait til you guys meet. But-" Brittany sighed again. "I may have yelled at her before."

"_Brittany what? That's not like you."_

"I know."

"_Well what happened? Why did you yell?"_

"We went over to my studio. I had to do a few things there and pick up some paperwork so I could call me students. It was hard. When we got there everything overwhelmed me. I can't dance for like six weeks and I had to cancel my classes you know. I was upset and frustrated." Brittany stopped feeling ashamed at her actions.

"_Ok Brittany but why did you yell?" _

"So I did what I need and we left as fast as possible. I was hurrying down the sidewalk. I just wanted to get away from there. I sort of left Santana behind when she was locking the door. When she caught up to me she told me I should slow down and take it easy. She didn't want me to overdue it." She huffed out recalling the earlier events.

"I snapped I guess. I told her I was fine and not to tell me what to do. And I said 'you're not my mother'. I raised my voice at her mom. I basically yelled at her. And now I feel terrible about it." She explained as tears started to build in her eyes.

"_Oh my. Well sounds like you might owe someone an apology."_ Brittany's mother suggested.

Brittany sniffled into the phone. "I know. That's what I am going to do next. After I am done talking with you."

"_Well I won't keep you then. Get on with it. I need to see my daughter and her girlfriend standing on my doorstep come Christmas Day."_

What her mother said brought a smile to Brittany's face. "Ok. Thanks mom. Can't wait to see you on Christmas. Love you. Bye."

"_Bye Britt."_

Brittany hung up the phone and set it down on the bed. She took a deep breath and then pushed herself up off the bed. Her side killing her in the process. _Time for another pain killer. _She thought and left the bedroom heading for the bathroom. The opened the cabinet and took out her pills popping one into her mouth. She swallowed it with a couple gulps of water. She looked at herself in the mirror letting out a big breathe of air preparing for what she had to do next.

The blonde walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. She stopped at the end and looked around. She spotted Santana sitting at the kitchen table her arms folded on the table with her head resting on top of them. Brittany silently walked over to the Latina trying not to startle her. She gently placed her right hand on Santana's back. The brunette immediately sat up at the unexpected contact.

Santana lifted her head to look at Brittany. She turned in her seat so she could she her better. "Brittany." Santana gasped out not expecting the blonde to be standing there. "What are you-" Santana didn't finish her sentence because Brittany had placed her index finger to Santana's lips silencing her.

"Shh." Brittany said following her finger. Brittany removed her finger and brought her hand up to Santana's shoulder and set it there. "No talking." Santana looked up at her expectantly.

"Ok about earlier today. First of all I am sorry. I never ever in a million years meant to yell at you. I feel terrible that I did. I was upset. I was sad at seeing the studio knowing that I wouldn't be able to dance for a really long time. I was mad that I had to make calls to my students and tell them there wouldn't be anymore classes this year. Or until February for that matter. I was all just too much and it got to me. I should have never taking my frustration out on you. For that I am sorry." She gave Santana an apologetic smile and squeezed her shoulder with her hand.

Santana stood up from the chair and put her hands on each of Brittany's hips. She moved in closer until their bodies where nearly touching. She stood up on her tippy toes and placed a soft warm forgiving kiss on the blondes lips. She came back down to stand flat on her feet. Hers eyes staring up into Brittany's. Brittany brought her left arm up over Santana's shoulder and locked her fingers together behind Santana. The cast forcing her to not be able to do anything more.

Santana grinned up at Brittany. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Santana nodded her head still grinning at the blonde. "Good. My mom will be glad." Santana looked at her curiously waiting for an explanation. "I was just talking to her. I told her about Christmas. That you would be coming with me." Brittany said smiling from ear to ear.

Santana brought her hands around Brittany's back pulling her into a tight embrace. She rested her head against the blonde shoulder. She took in Brittany's scent before pressing her lips to the spot of Brittany's neck just below her ear. "I love you Brittany." She said and squeezed the girl tighter.

Brittany craned the neck so she could look into Santana's eyes. "I love you too Santana." She kissed the brunette on the cheek before wrapping her arms around the smaller girls shoulder holding her tight. They stayed there in a tight embrace for a while just soaking in the comfort of being in the others arms.

Eventually Santana pulled back a little and looked up to Brittany's face. "Are you hungry? I could make you something." Brittany nodded her head and kissed Santana on the forehead before letting her go.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well here is another chapter. It's Christmas Day evening. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 25 - Should I Stay Or Should I Go**

"Ok we're here." Brittany squeezed Santana's leg before she got out of the cab. Brittany went around to the back of the cab and waited for the driver to open the trunk. The trunk popped open all of a sudden. "Santana." The brunette had yet to emerge from the cab. "I can't lift these bags myself. I need your help." She looked around the trunk to see what Santana was up to.

The Latina was still sitting in the back seat of the cab. Brittany moved from the rear of the vehicle back to the side door. She looked in at Santana. "Hey are you coming? I need some help." Santana's head hung low looking at her hands as she fiddled with them nervously in her lap. "Hey look at me." Santana looked up and over in the blondes direction with apprehension written all over her face. "Are you nervous?" Brittany asked taking in Santana's face.

"I can't." She said shaking her head. "I can't do this. Meeting your family. I just can't. I'm sorry." She moved to get out of the cab. She walked around to the trunk and pulled out Brittany's luggage. "I'll just bring this to the front door. Then I'll just get back in the cab and go back to the airport and catch a flight home." Brittany stood there as Santana spoke shocked at what she was hearing. Santana turned to walk up the sidewalk that lead to the Pierce's front door. She took a step but stopped when she felt Brittany's hand around her wrist. She turned to look at the blonde. Santana raised an eyebrow in the air. "What Brittany?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" She furrowed her brow at the blonde. "No what? Please explain to me."

Brittany thought about how she was going to handle this. There was no way she was going to let Santana run. She was going to make her stay but she didn't know how. So she thought.

"Well?" Santana said growing more irritated by the second. "Whatever." She added and set Brittany's luggage down. Santana took a few steps towards the cab ready to get the hell out of there.

"Not so fast." Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder tugging slightly forcing her to spin around and face Brittany.

"Brittany please. I'll just see you at home in a week. Ok?" She leaned in to give Brittany a kiss. Brittany leaned back away from Santana avoiding the kiss. The blonde shook her head at Santana in disappointment and frustration.

"No not ok. I won't put up with this shit. I won't put up with you backing out on this. I won't do it. You told me you would come with me. And you did and we are here." Brittany gestures towards her parents house with her hand. "And I know this is difficult for you. I understand that. But I will be right here with you the whole time. So pull yourself together and lets do this."

"But-" Santana tried to object.

"No." Brittany sighed putting her finger up to Santana's lips to silence her. She didn't think this was going to be so difficult. "I can't make you do anything- it's your decision. You can either come inside with me and meet my family or you can get back in that cab and go home."

Santana hung her head low thinking about the whole situation. She really didn't want to be here right now. There was this uncomfortable nervous anxiety about herself that she couldn't shake. The choice was simple really. Go home or stay with Brittany. Could she do this. Spend a week with Brittany's family. A family she didn't even know. Family has never been good to her in the past. But maybe Brittany's family is different.

"Santana I'm waiting." Brittany said impatiently. The blonde was usually very patient but at this moment with Santana acting this way right now she didn't have an ounce of patience for the Latina.

Santana took a step forward and shut the cab door. She moved to the trunk and grabbed her luggage out. She set it down next to Brittany's and shut the trunk door and walked around to the cab driver and paid him. Thanking him for his time and patience with her. Santana walked around back to Brittany as the cab pulled away from the curb. She gave the blonde a shy smile before speaking. "Ok lets do this." Her smile growing a little bigger.

Brittany nodded her head. "You ready?"

"No. But I don't think I ever will be. So we might as well head in." Santana bent over and picked up her bag and Brittany's bag and looked to the blonde once more. They walked side by side up to the front door.

They stopped at the door. Santana waited for Brittany to make the first move. Brittany took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell. Santana whipped her head to the right to gave Brittany a questioning look. "Britt why did you ring the doorbell?" She whispered.

The front door swung open. There stood Brittany's mother with her brow furrowed looking at her daughter standing in front of her. "Why did you ring the doorbell Brittany?" She asked. She looked her daughter up and down taking in her appearance before moving her eyesight over and scanning Santana up and down. After she did a bright smile appeared on her face.

She turned her attention back to Brittany who was just standing there. "Brittany?"

"Yeah mom."

"The doorbell?"

"Oh- well- I don't know. I am just a little bit flustered I guess. Sorry."

"So are you going to introduce me?" Her mother asked.

"Oh yeah." Brittany looked over at Santana and smiled at her. "Mom this is my girlfriend Santana. Santana this is my mom Kathy." She said looking between the two of them.

Brittany's mother extended her arm for a handshake. "It's very nice to meet you Santana. My daughter didn't tell me she had such a beautiful girlfriend." She said smiling and winking at Santana.

"Mom!" Brittany squawked.

Santana blushed and looked down at her feet. "It's nice to meet you too." She said and looked over in Brittany's direction. She motioned to the bags in her hands with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Can we come in mom? It's kinda cold out here." Brittany asked.

"Yes of course." Kathy took a step backwards so the girls could make there way into the house.

"Brittany you can go upstairs and show Santana your room. You two can stay in there. But no funny business while you're under this roof." She gave the two a stern look.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her mother and Santana looked everywhere around the room trying desperately to avoid eye contact with Brittany's mom. Brittany raised her arm with the cast in the air. "I'm injured remember. Sadly that won't we happening for a while."

"Oh. Ok." Kathy said now the one blushing slightly at the thought. "Well go set your bags in there and come back down to join everyone. We are in the family room."

Brittany began for the stairs as Santana followed her with their bags. At the top of the staircase was a long hallway with four doors. Two on each side of the hallway. They walked all the way to the end of the hallway. Brittany disappeared into the last door on the right.

"So this is it. My old room." Brittany looked around the room. "I see not much has changed. You can set the bags over there." Brittany pointed to the opposite side of the room next to the closet door. "We can get situated later. I'm sure my mom is waiting for us to come down."

"Yeah ok. I'll just set these down and we can head downstairs." Santana brought the luggage across the room and set them down. "You have a nice room." She said looking around the room.

"Had. It's not mine anymore. It's a guest room now. Ready?"

"Oh. Okay."

The two went downstairs and entered the family room. Everyone's eyes where on them. Sitting on the couch was Brittany dad Tom and sister Liz and Kathy was sitting in a recliner in the corner of the room. Brittany walked over to the couch. "Hi dad." She said as he stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Brittany. It's so great to see you again. Although it would be nicer if you didn't have that cast on your wrist or those broken ribs."

"Yeah I wish I wasn't injured either but it wasn't really anything I could control."

Once he let her go she reached over and ruffled her sister's hair. "Hey brat. How's it going?"

Liz swatted at Brittany's hand in an attempt to get it away from her hair. "Quit it. Your messing up my hair."

"Oh it's not like we haven't all seen you with terrible bed head. Who you trying to impress?" Liz nodded her head in Santana's direction. Brittany glanced over at Santana out of the corner of her eye. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't care what your hair looks like." Liz knitted her eyebrows together trying to figure out what Brittany meant by that.

"So dad, Liz I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Santana." Brittany extended her arm in Santana's direction. "Santana his is my dad and my ultra annoying little sister Liz." She said winking at her sister. Liz swung her leg to kick Brittany but she took a step back avoiding the hit.

"So what are we all doing in here?" She asked as she sat down on the couch in between her dad and sister. Leaving Santana standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The only other seating option was a couch on the opposite wall from the couch where Brittany and her dad and sister were sitting. The brunette slouched over to the couch and took a seat.

_Well this isn't going so well. _Santana thought. _Brittany is acting distant or something. I can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it has something to do with earlier outside. That's probably it. She's probably mad at me. I can't believe I did that. I just got scared that's all. I hope things turn around or this is going to be a long week._

"So Brittany how much longer do you have to wear that cast?" Her mother asked.

"The doctor said probably two more weeks. I can't wait. This has been the longest month of my entire life. It's been hard." Brittany said frowning at the difficult month. "My ribs we take a little longer to heal. But they feel so much better already. I can't wait until I can dance again." She said with a tight lipped smile.

"I'm sure. You must really miss it." Her mom added. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"So girls how was your flight?" Brittany's dad asked.

"Fine. The usual. No major issues at security or anything. Everything went smoothly. They didn't lose our luggage thank goodness. Remember that time we went to Disneyland and the airline lost your luggage dad?"

Her dad laughed at the memory. "Yes dear. I had to wear the same sweatpants and t-shirt for three days until they finally found it. Most comfortable three days of my life. I love those sweatpants." He said still laughing. Everybody in the family laughed along with him. Santana even had a smile on her face at the story. "Hey Santana. Ever been to Disneyland?" He asked Latina.

"No Mr. Pierce I haven't." Santana said shaking her head back and forth once.

"What? Never been to Disneyland. The happiest place on earth. What a shame. Everyone should go there at least once in their life." Santana shrugged but didn't follow up with a response.

"Well I'm going to check on dinner." Brittany's mom announced. "Santana would you like to help me?" She asked as she stood from her chair.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not that-"

"Oh come on. I know let you screw anything up." She waved Santana to follow her to the kitchen. The brunette smiled at the three Pierces' sitting on the couch and got up from her seat.

"I just let you guys catch up." She gestured between the three of them with her index finger. She nervously followed Kathy into the kitchen.

"So Santana tell me about yourself."

"Well I- um- there's not much to tell really. I'm a DJ at a bar that a friend of mine owns. I moved to New York after I graduated from high school. I had a few odd jobs when I first moved before I got the DJ job at the bar. But that's about it really. I'm not a very interesting person. Kinda boring actually." She said nervously.

"Hmm. Can you hand my that knife over there please?"

"Sure." Santana reached for the knife on the counter and handed it to Kathy.

"What can you tell me about Brittany?" She asked the brunette.

"Uhhh- what do you mean exactly?" Santana asked uncertain of what the women wanted her to say.

"Tell me how she has been. How has she been handling things this last month? I know that not being able to dance is hard for her. How have things been between the two of you? She seems kind of off. Did something happen? I mean afterall she rang the doorbell and waited for me to answer the door." Kathy explained.

"Oh yeah well that last part- that might have something to do with me. When we got here in the cab I sort of freaked out. I told her I couldn't do this. That I couldn't meet her family. I told her I would just go back to the airport and catch a flight home. Its just she is probably mad at me." She shrugged thinking over the ordeal again.

"That explains a few things."

"Like what?" Santana asked wondering what Brittany's mom knew that she didn't.

"First her ringing the doorbell. Second her acting so distant towards you. Sitting on the couch with her dad and sister instead of sitting with you. I thought that was odd considering how much she raves about you on the phone. I thought you two wouldn't be able to staying away from each other. Just give her some time I'm sure she'll come around. You're here aren't you?" Santana nodded in agreement. "Now I hope my daughter hasn't been too much trouble for you in the past month."

"Oh no never. She could never. I would do anything for her. She could never be any trouble. Some of the time I got frustrated but I mean so did she sometimes. It was hard for both of us. But the funny thing is the accident and her injuries brought us together like we weren't before." Santana sighed before continuing. "First of all when she came here for Thanksgiving is when I realized that I was in love with her." She turned away from Mrs. Pierce blushing but continuing. "And when I found out she was in the hospital and didn't know if she was going to be ok I thought that was it. That I didn't get the opportunity to tell her that I loved her and that I couldn't live without her. I thought it was over before it even started. So when I found out she was going to be ok I told myself I would do anything for her while she recovered. That's why I had her come stay at my place. I was intent on taking care of her and getting her anything she needed. So no it wasn't any trouble at all."

Mrs. Pierce wrapped Santana up in an unexpected hug. "From what little I know about you my daughter is a very lucky girl to have you in her life." She whispered into Santana's ear. She kissed the brunette on the temple before she spoke this time louder than a whisper. "From what you just told me despite the fact that we just met I can tell how much you love my daughter." She looked Santana in the eyes when said this. I watery smile across her face as she finished and pulled away from Santana.

Santana bowed her head not able to make eye contact any longer for fear that she would start crying. "I do very much."

"You do what very much?" Brittany asked entering the kitchen. Santana snapped her head in the direction that Brittany's voice came from.

Making eye contact with the blonde shyly she said "I love you very much."

"Is that so?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana. "And what you were discussing that with my mother?"

Santana shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Is that ok?" Brittany giggled a little before she took a step towards the Latina.

Once she closed the gap between them and standing a foot away from the brunette she brought her index finger up to her chin. "Hmm? Let me think about it for a sec."

Brittany's mom stood at the counter pretending to do something but was secretly very interested in and listening to the interaction that was going on behind her.

Brittany brought her finger away from her chin and reached down and took Santana's hand in hers. "It's ok I guess. As long as she isn't trying to get information out of you. I know how she is. She probably brought you in here to interrogate you. Am I right?" Santana nodded but didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to get in trouble for ratting out Mrs. Pierce. "Hmm. Well in any case I'm glad that you two were talking. It's great. My mom and my girlfriend have a conversation. Puts my mind at ease." She said knowing that her mother was listening. "Oh and one more thing. I love you too. I just had to come and find you and tell you that." Brittany smiled before leaning into Santana placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Kathy said exiting the kitchen. Both Santana and Brittany giggled at Brittany's mom.

Brittany wrapped Santana up in a hug but was still able to look at Santana's face. Santana in turn placed her arms around Brittany's waist thankful for any contact from the blonde at that point. "Listen Santana I may have overreacted before. I'm sorry." Brittany apologized.

"No Brittany I should be apologizing. I was about to bail on you. I was going to just hop on a plane and get the heck out of here. I'm sorry. I was scared and I didn't know how to handle it. Right now I'm not sure what I was so scared of. I'm so sorry that I was gonna bail."

Brittany shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What?" Santana asked her.

"Look at us. Both of us apologizing to the other after we said 'I love yous' and after I kissed you. All while we are wrapped up in each others arms in my parents kitchen on Christmas evening." Santana knit her brow together not sure what Brittany was getting at. "Would you call that a fight? Whatever doesn't matter. I couldn't stay mad at you for even an hour." Santana pulled Brittany tighter against herself. "I'm really glad that you're here with me. Best. Christmas. Ever."

Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Best. Christmas. Ever." She whispered. The two standing there wrapped up in each others arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Presents**

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room near the fireplace. Santana sitting on the couch with Brittany sitting at her feet on the floor with her legs crossed like a pretzel. _Damn that girl is flexible._ Santana thought as she looked around the room, not sure what was going to happen next.

"Time for presents." Brittany's dad exclaimed out of nowhere. Liz clapped her hands together in excitement. Santana couldn't see it but Brittany had a huge smile plastered on her face. Christmas was Brittany's favorite holiday.

Tom passed out gifts to Brittany and Liz and Kathy before grabbing one more from under the tree and handing it to Brittany with a wink. Brittany looked at the name on the gift and the smile on her face grew impossibly bigger. She turned around the placed the gift on Santana's lap. "For me?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"For you." Brittany replied.

Santana looked down at the tag on the present _To: Santana From: Mom and Dad_. She looked back to Brittany with tears in her eyes. She then looked over to where Brittany's parents were sitting. They had been watching her since Tom handed Brittany the present. "You didn't have to get me a Christmas present. I hardly know you. And now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything." Santana's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Just open it dear." Brittany's mother instructed. Santana carefully undid the wrapping. She wanted to save it. Especially the name tag. If for nothing more than a reminded that there are good people, good parents out there in the world.

They all watched and waited as Santana opened her present. When she finally removed all of the wrapping paper she looked at the gift in her hands puzzled. "A picture frame?" Santana said out loud.

"Yes. A picture frame. It's so you can remember this Christmas." Kathy explained. "Tom go get the camera." She instructed to her husband. "Girls go stand by the fireplace." Liz got off the couch and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Come on Santana." Brittany said getting up from the floor holding out her hand to help Santana up.

"Do you guys do this every year?" She asked Brittany.

"What take a picture? Yes. We have a family picture from every Christmas since my first Christmas." Brittany went over and stood to the right of her sister pulling Santana along with her by the hand. "You can stand right here." Brittany pointed to the stop directly in front of her. Kathy came over and stood next to Brittany on her right. Santana was still facing Brittany when her mother walked over.

"You better turn around Santana or we're going to have a picture of your backside." Brittany mom teased. Santana spun around just as Tom took the picture. Shock written all over her face.

"Better take one more. I don't think Santana was ready." He chuckled. This time Santana was more prepared when he clicked the picture giving her best 'picture' smile. The three Pierce women all smiling as well. "Any more?" Tom asked Kathy making sure that was all for the picture taking.

"Yeah I think that should- wait no one more." She stepped away from the girls. "Liz come here." She motioned for her daughter to come stand next to her so it was just Brittany and Santana left standing in front of the fireplace.

"MOM." Brittany protested. "No dad. You don't need to take a picture of us." She said as she stepped away from the fireplace.

Santana didn't know what to do. She didn't really want to take anymore pictures. If she was being honest she didn't want to take any in the first place. But she did just to humor the Pierce family. She watched Brittany retreat to the couch.

"I'm gonna open my present now." Brittany announced to the room. Santana moved across the room and sat on the couch next Brittany. Tom put the camera down in order to pay attention to his daughter. Everyone watched as Brittany tore the wrapping paper off of the gift. She opened the shoebox and looked inside. It wasn't shoes. She moved a piece of tissue paper around in the box a little. She pulled it back. "Socks?" Brittany asked astonished. "You guys got me socks for Christmas? She gets a picture frame and I get socks." She pointed with her thumb at Santana. "What is this? Is this some sort of joke?" Brittany asked looking at her father. Her mother was standing there trying to control her giggles. "What's so funny mom? Dad?" She looked back and forth between her parents.

"Ok. Socks aren't your real Christmas present but you will have to wait a little longer for it." Tom explained.

Brittany furrowed her brow. "Oh. So how long is a little longer?" She asked.

"Not sure. A couple of days maybe." Her mother spoke finally controlling her giggles. Brittany ponder what in the world her parents had up their sleeves. What in the world was she getting for Christmas.

Santana watched the exchange between Brittany and her parents with interest. She had no idea what was happening really. Brittany wasn't getting her present today. That much she knew. Maybe it was being delivered and hadn't arrived yet. Maybe it was something special.

They finished opening present before Brittany's parents retreated to the kitchen. "Britt what are your parents doing?" Santana asked as she could her Brittany's parents in the kitchen singing. She couldn't make out what they were signing though.

"Making popcorn." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"It doesn't sound like they're making popcorn. They are singing." Santana said skeptical of Brittany's response. Brittany had been watching the fire flicker in the fireplace but turned to look at Santana. The brunette made eye contact and raised an eyebrow in the air waiting for some sort of explanation from Brittany. The blonde smiled gently at her and squeezed her left knee with her right hand.

"You'll see." Was all Brittany said before turning her attention back to the fire. A few minutes passed as Brittany watched the fire. Her sister was sitting on the couch across the room from them reading over the instructions for her new iPod. Santana sat there staring off into space. The only thing seemingly keeping her connected to Earth was Brittany's hand on her thigh. The blonde had been rubbing her thumb back and forth over a little patch of her leg.

Brittany's parents returned to the living room each holding a huge bowl of popcorn. "Told ya." Brittany leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear. Santana rolled her eyes but smiled at the blonde telling her she should have listened to Brittany in the first place.

"Everybody ready?" Kathy said as she entered the room. Santana was confused as to what was going to happen next. Hadn't they had enough excitement for one evening.

Brittany's little smile grew larger and larger as she grew more excited. "I'm ready. I'm ready." She chanted. A smile appeared on Santana's face at how adorable Brittany was.

"Can we just get this over with so I can go to bed." Liz said much less enthused than Brittany.

"Ok calm down Liz. You love this. You can't fool me I know you do." Tom said winking at her. Liz rolled her eyes at her father. He sat down next to Liz and grabbed the remote control off the end table. Mrs. Pierce handed Brittany her bowl of popcorn before going to sit next to her husband.

Brittany offered Santana some popcorn but the brunette just shook her head in response. "Fine more for me." Brittany said winking at Santana. _What is with this family and winking? I am just now realizing how much Brittany winks at me. It's weird. _Santana's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the tv. She turned to look at it trying to figure out what was going on.

She knew the scene on the tv screen. She recognized the words that were spoken. She knew this movie. She leaned over and whispered in Brittany's ear not wanting to disrupt anyone. "Do you watch this every year?"

Without turning away from the movie Brittany nodded before 'shhhing' Santana. The Latina chuckled again at how cute Brittany was concentrating on the movie. _I bet she loves this damn movie. Well it's not bad. I like it. That darn Grinch. _She thought before also focusing on the movie. Everyone sat silently watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._

About 10 minutes into the movie Brittany set the bowl of popcorn on the floor next to the couch. She turned her attention from the movie to look at Santana. She watched her face as Santana watched the movie. Brittany moved her right hand to find Santana's hands in her lap. Brittany took her hand and squeezed it. Santana turned and looked at Brittany who had the sweetest smile on her face. Santana always melted when she saw that smile. Much like the Grinch she felt like her heart grew larger when Brittany smiled at her like that.

Before Santana knew it Brittany was climbing into her lap. Santana eyes widened at the thought of the other people in the room. Mainly Brittany's parents. Her face softened when Brittany settled sitting on her lap sideways with her right arm around Santana's neck. The blonde smiled at her reassuring her that this was ok. She smiled back at Brittany realizing that there was nothing to worry about. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist clasping her hands together and resting them on Brittany hip. Brittany gave her a kiss on the cheek before they both returned to watching the movie. Brittany got comfortable and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

The movie ended and everyone in the room looked around at each other with happy smiles on their faces. "Merry Christmas girls." Brittany's mother said to the three girls. "And to you Tom." She added kissing him on the cheek.

"Yuck. I'm going to my room now." Liz said getting up from her spot and making her way to the staircase. Her mother giggling at her daughter as she left the room.

Kathy turned her attention to Santana and Brittany. "What about you two?" She asked them. Brittany lifted her head off Santana's shoulder so she could look into her eyes. When she did she saw something that she hadn't seen since they had arrived. Santana's eyes and face were relaxed. A sense of calm washing over her features. Brittany couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" Santana asked Brittany not sure of the way she was studying her and smiling at her.

"Um nothing." Brittany shook it off. "What do you say we retire for the evening as well?" She asked Santana.

The brunette scrunched up her face at Brittany's choice of words. "You make it sounds like we're an old married couple." She quipped before thinking about what she was saying. After she had said it she raised her eyebrows in shock at the words that had slipped from her mouth.

Brittany still intently gazing at her giggled at Santana and tightened her grip around the brunette's neck. "Is that a bad thing?" She questioned. Santana shook her head no. Brittany hummed in response before giving Santana a kiss on cheek. "Good." She said once she pulled back slightly before resting her head back on Santana's shoulder.

Meanwhile Brittany's parents were still in the room. Curiously watching the interaction between their daughter and her girlfriend. They both turned to each other silently communication with the other how cute these two were together and how in love they seemed to be. "You two are super adorable." Brittany's mother said standing up holding out her hand for her husband to help him up. "But if you guys want to stay down here for a little while longer we will leave you be." She turned to the girls after pulling Tom to his feet. "Tomorrow morning your father and I will be going after Christmas shopping. We will probably be gone until lunch. There are waffles in the freezer for breakfast if you want. Merry Christmas girls. Good night." Kathy heading into the kitchen followed closely behind by her husband.

"So do you want to go upstairs?" Brittany whispered.

"Brittany Pierce if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get me into your bed." Santana said with a chuckle.

Brittany lifted her head off of Santana's shoulder quirking an eyebrow at her. "Well technically I am but-" She trailed off laying her head back down.

"I know." Santana said running her left hand up and down Brittany's back. "Lets stay down here for a little while longer and just enjoy the fire and the quiet tranquility of the atmosphere." Brittany nodded into her neck in agreement.

After some time Brittany got up off the couch and went over to the fireplace and turned it off. She moved back to Santana and held out her hand for the brunette to take. "Ready for bed?" She asked Santana. Santana nodded and wrapped her hand around Brittany's letting the blonde pull her to her feet.

The two made their way upstairs to Brittany's old room hand in hand. Brittany pushed the door open stepping into the room and pulling Santana in behind her. After shutting the door she walked the two of them over to the bed sitting down on the edge and motioning with a nod of her head for Santana to sit next to her.

As soon as Santana was seated Brittany placed her hand on the brunette leg slowly and gently moving it up and down her thigh. Santana looked at Brittany with questioning eyes but didn't say anything. Brittany smiled mischievously at her. Before Santana know it Brittany had leaned in to her connecting their lips together in a soft kiss. Santana pulled away after a moment. Brittany ignored her and leaned further over to connect their lips once more. This time Santana didn't pull away. This kiss wasn't soft like the one before it had been. This one was more hungry almost like Brittany was trying to tell Santana something through the kiss. After short moments Brittany deepened the kiss. She parted her lips grazing her tongue against Santana bottom lip. The brunette let out a small moan at the feeling.

She didn't allow Brittany's tongue access to her mouth but broke the kiss so she could speak. "Britt?" She searched Brittany's eyes with her own. "What are you doing? What's gotten into you?" She asked the blonde.

Brittany shrugged her shoulder and stood up from the bed. "Lets just go with- uh Christmas spirit." She giggled out as she reached down for the hem off her shirt grabbing it and pulling it over her head with a wince. She threw the shirt on the floor next to the bed.

Santana looked to her in confusion. Brittany caught her eye. "Scoot back." She told Santana pointing towards the head of the bed. The Latina though confused complied with Brittany's request. Brittany climbed back on the bed and straddled Santana's hips. With a goofy grin on her face Brittany leaned down and resumed their make out session.

She brushed the tip of her tongue across Santana's bottom lip again. This time the brunette granted Brittany access immediately deepening their kiss. Santana brought her hands around to the blondes back. Not being able to resist the urge to run them up and down Brittany's nearly naked back.

Brittany's right hand slipped underneath Santana's shirt and was playing with the brunette's abs. Santana's hands made their way down to Brittany's ass. She gave it a firm squeeze causing Brittany to moan into Santana's mouth. Santana bucked her hips up towards Brittany in response.

It had been a long time since the two of them had taken anything this far. Needless to say to felt good. They continued with their heated make out session blocking everything else out and not caring about their surroundings.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Came from the bedroom door but neither girls heard it in their bliss.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Again neither of them heard it before the bedroom door swung open. "Britt I- oh." Brittany shot up at the sound of her mother's voice. She twisted her upper body around to see her mother standing in the doorway with shock written on her face.

She gave her mother a pointed looked. "Mom?"

Her mother caught on. "I'm sorry." She turned around grabbing the door handle stepping out of the room shutting the door behind her. Brittany turned back to Santana smirking at her prepared to resume their activities.

"Brittany your father and I are going to bed. I just wanted to know if you guys needed anything before I turned in for the night." Her mother spoke through the door.

"Ugh." Brittany grunted under her breathe so her mother couldn't hear. But Santana had heard and saw the annoyed expression on Brittany's face. She chuckled a little at Brittany's annoyance. "No we're fine mom. Thank you though." Brittany replied to her mother as polite as she could.

"Ok. Well let me know if you need anything. Good night Britt. And good night Santana." Brittany closed her eyes now feeling the embarrassment kicking in.

"Good night." They both said in unison. They listened as Kathy walked away from the room down the hall to her own room. Brittany let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled off of Santana to lay next to her.

Santana looked over at Brittany who was now lying next to her with her eyes closed. She put a hand on Brittany's chest rubbing her thumbs back and forth over her collarbone. "What a buzz kill." Brittany sighed out. Santana chuckled at the blonde moving her hand and resting her head on Brittany's chest with her ear to her heart.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep." Santana suggested. Brittany silently nodded in agreement before she pulled her jeans off kicking them to the floor. Santana followed Brittany's actions and pulled her own pants off. She pulled back the covers for herself and Brittany's to get under.

Once under the blankets Santana snuggled into Brittany side wrapping an arm around the blondes waist and resting her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany put her arm around the brunette and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Good night babe. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Britt. Good night." Santana replied.

They didn't saying anything else. They didn't discuss anything that had happened that day. That could all wait until tomorrow. They laid their in comfortable silence wrapped up in each others arms until they feel asleep.

**So there's another chapter. Hope everyone liked it. I know my updates haven't been as frequent but I have returned to work and don't have nearly as much time on my hands. Working 10-12 hour days will do that. But I am trying to update at least twice a week.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - It Just Feels Right**

Brittany woke up before Santana did. She rolled over on her side so that she was facing the brunette. Brittany propped herself up a little by placing her elbow on the bed with her fist holding her head up so she could overlook Santana's body.

She stayed like that for long minutes just watching Santana sleep. Watching her breath in and out. Watching her chest rise and fall with each breathe. Watching her. Just watching. She was beautiful. Sleeping so peacefully. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Like everything was perfect.

Brittany couldn't just watch anymore she had to touch the beauty sleeping next to her. She slowly reached out her hand and gently ran the tips of her fingers up Santana's arm from her wrist to her elbow then back down.

Santana's body flinched in reaction before she curled into herself further. It didn't stop Brittany though. Again she ran her fingertips up and down Santana's arm coaxing her to wake. After a few passes and nothing more than a few twitches out of Santana Brittany leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's hand before moving up her arm and kissing her elbow.

Finally Santana began to stir. Brittany kissed her shoulder before removing her lips completely from the Latina's body. She leaned back and waited for Santana to wake up, to open her eyes, to say something, to move, anything really, she waited for something anything to happen. She wasn't impatient. She waited. She was just enjoying watching the whole process. She set her eyes to Santana's face waiting to see those big brown eyes.

Santana eyes slowly flutter open blinking to adjust to the light. The first thing she sees is Brittany hovering over her. A smile pulls at her lips at the sight of the blonde haired blue eyed beauty that is smiling warmly down at her. "Mornin' beautiful". Brittany whispered as she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Santana's lips before pulling back to look down at her again.

"Good morning to you too, Smiley. Someone's in a good mood this morning." Santana commented on Brittany bright mood.

Brittany smiled impossibly larger and kissed Santana once more before speaking. "Well how can I not be?" She asked rested her head on Santana's chest bringing her hand up to rub circles on the brunette's stomach with her fingers.

Confusion arose in Santana. _Did I miss something? Why is Brittany so happy today? Is something happening to today? Something I don't know about maybe._ She decided to ask. "And why is that?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders not wanting to talk about it. Feeling silly about how giddy and happy she was. "No real reason." She said after a few seconds of silence.

"Really?" Santana asked knowing Brittany better than that for this to be nothing.

"Well no but-"

"Oh come on Britt. Tell me. Let me in on your little secret. Why are you so happy?" Santana stretched her neck in an attempt to look into the blonde's eyes.

"It's silly." Brittany sighed.

"So. You're a silly girl." Santana teased.

"Hey." Brittany gasped.

Santana continued. "But I love that you are silly. So tell me Silly."

"Ok. But you can't laugh or make fun of me. Promise."

"I promise." Santana held out her pinky finger. "Here. Pinky promise." Brittany wrapped her pinky finger around Santana's squeezing it tight. She smiled at what Santana had just done. It was cute. Child-like. The sort of thing you do with your best friends when you are little. She rested their joined pinkies on Santana's stomach.

"Well-" Brittany began. "I was watching you sleep." She admitted. "You looked so peaceful, so calm, so amazing, so beautiful." Santana flushed at Brittany comments. Even though they had been together for a while Santana still couldn't help but blush when Brittany complimented her. "And- and I was thinking how lucky I am. How lucky I am that I ran into on the street all those months ago. Lucky that I was instantly drawn to you that night. Lucky that I couldn't help but pursue you. Lucky that even though with your stubbornness you agreed to go on a date with me. Lucky that after the accident you were there for me. Lucky that through all of your fears and insecurities you were able to say you love me. Lucky that I am waking up to you today, right next to me, in my parents home the day after Christmas. Lucky that I am completely totally 100% in love with the most beautiful prefectest amazing girl on the planet." She lifted her head off of Santana's chest and smiled a tight lipped smile at Santana.

"Ah-" Santana mumbled out. "That's why you are so happy?" She asked. Brittany nodded. "Ok." Santana added before making a move to get out of bed.

Brittany watched her astonished. "Wait." Santana now sitting on the edge of the bed turned to look at Brittany waiting for her to say something else.

"That's it. '_Ok._' I said all that and you are just gonna follow up with '_ok_'?" Brittany asked a little hurt and confused.

A smirk grew on Santana's face and she raised an eyebrow at Brittany. "Yep." She turned back around facing away from the blonde.

"But I just-" Santana jumped to her feet and took a few steps and rounded the end of the bed. "Santana." The brunette stopped. "I just-" She turned and saw the hurt and confusion on Brittany's face. Her smirk grew a little larger.

Santana jumped up on the end of the bed and climbed on top of Brittany pushing her flat on her back wrapping her up in a tight embrace peppering her face with kisses.

"I love you too Britt." Santana started with. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She repeated between each kiss. The big smile returned to Brittany's face. She would never get tired of Santana telling her that she loves her. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana holding her tighter against herself. When Santana stopped her attack on the blondes face she lifted her head so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much. "Brittany I love you so much. You are the best things that has ever happened in my life. Ever. I don't know how it happened but- I never thought it was possible to love a person as much as I love you. I am far from perfect but I will always try my best to be the best possible version of myself. I love you Britt. I was just messin' with you." She winked at Brittany not realizing that she had done it.

Brittany scrunched her face up. "Well that was mean." She smacked Santana on the ass. "I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry Britt. I was just trying to have a little fun. But I love you. Don't ever doubt that for a second. Ok?" Brittany nodded and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's. "Hey, this is great and all but I'm kinda hungry. Can we go downstairs and have breakfast?" Santana asked.

Brittany opened her eyes again looking directly into Santana's. "Yeah but can we stay like this for another minute?"

"Yeah." Santana replied.

"I just want to hold you for a little while longer before I have to share you with the rest of the world." Santana giggled at Brittany before pressing their lips together in a slow gently loving kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are they ready yet?" Brittany asked as she came up behind where Santana was standing at the counter. She had brought the orange juice and syrup and butter to the kitchen table. She came up behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. She rested her chin on her shoulder. She could then look at the toaster on the counter where the waffles were cooking.<p>

"Not yet. I just put them in. A few more minutes." Santana informed Brittany.

"But I'm hungry now." Brittany whined.

Santana turned her head so she could look at Brittany's face. What she saw was the blonde trying to suppress a laugh. "Well you'll just have to wait." Santana said firmly.

"I don't want to wait I'm hungry." She said losing control a giggle escaping as she finished. Santana started giggling too. Which made Brittany laugh harder. Santana spun around in her spot and started tickling Brittany. The blonde was now in a full out laugh attack. Santana kept up her assault on Brittany.

Liz had just come down the stairs and heard the laughter coming from the kitchen. She rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. She stopped once Brittany and Santana were in her line of sight and she saw what was going on.

She cleared her throat trying to make her presence known. It didn't work however. Neither girl heard her. "What are you doing?" She spoke up. Santana froze. Brittany looked over at her sister trying to control her laughter.

She was able to calm down to just a few giggles. "Making breakfast." Liz knit her brow together and shook her head at her sister.

"Doesn't look like you are making breakfast." She said in a huff moving over to the table and taking a seat.

Santana spoke up. "Actually we are. Waffles. Just waiting for them to pop. Do you want me to make you some?" She offered.

Before Liz could speak up Brittany cut in. "She can make her own breakfast. You don't have to make it for her. She's big girl." She threw Liz a look.

"What the hell Britt?" Liz said rummaging through the paper looking for the cartoon section. "She just offered. But if you're so against it I'll just make my own. No big deal. Thank you for offering though Santana." She turned her attention to the comics.

"Sure." Santana said looking at Brittany questioningly. "What was that? I was just offering to make some waffles for your sister."

"You don't need to do that. You are a guest here. You are not her servant. She can do it herself. I should be making you breakfast now that I think about it." Brittany explained.

"It's just waffles Brittany. It's nothing. It's not like I'm cooking a five course breakfast or something. Go sit down they should be done any second." She gave Brittany a peck on the lips and smacked her on the butt to get her moving.

"Ok fine. But tomorrow I'm making breakfast."

"I request bacon and eggs for breakfast tomorrow then." Liz spoke up. Brittany glared at her. "Geez calm down I'm just kidding." She added and Santana chuckled at how easy it was for Liz to get Brittany riled up.

Brittany reached the table and poured a glass of orange juice for herself and Santana before sitting down. As she sat down the waffles sprung up from the toaster. "They're ready." Santana announced throwing the four waffles down on two plates before making her way over to the table. She handed Brittany a plate and then took a seat in the chair next to her.

The room fell into silence as they began eating their waffles. After a few moments Liz looked up over the top of her paper at Brittany and Santana across the table from her. She looked back to forth between the two of them. Increasingly interested in the dynamic between the two girls sitting in front of her. "Soooo." Liz drew out. "What are you two doing today?" She asked.

Brittany looked over at Santana who shrugged her shoulders. Brittany shrugged hers too. She swallowed the bite of food she had in her mouth before she talked. "Don't know. Just hanging around the house I guess. Waiting for mom and dad to get home. I didn't have anything planned for today."

"Oh. Ok." Liz returned.

"Why do you ask?" Brittany asked her sister wondering why she was so curious about their plans.

"No reasons really. Just wanted to know if you were going to be hanging around here. That's all."

"Well what are your plans?" Brittany asked.

"Not much. I am going to my friends house after supper but before that I don't have any plans." Liz explained.

"Ok. So do you want to hang out with us this afternoon or something?" Brittany offered.

It was Liz's turn to shrug her shoulders. "Maybe if I get bored enough I will hang out with you. Just as long as mom and dad don't try to hang out with us. They have be weird the last couple of days. I'm not sure what's going on. I think maybe it has something to do with you and your Christmas present."

Santana looked between Brittany and Liz completely intrigued by the way they were interacting. _Did all siblings interact like this? Did they always have weird choppy conversations? Did all siblings make jabs at each other the way these two seemed to be doing? It's not like they are trying to be cruel to each other. They are just trying to push each others buttons. Is this normal? _

"Santana?" Brittany said pulling the brunette from her thoughts. Santana shook her head quickly in an attempt to regain her focus.

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?" Brittany asked her as she placed her hand on the brunette's thigh getting her full attention. Santana turned her head to face Brittany. She gave Brittany a confused look.

"What? Sorry. What did I miss?" She smile apologetically.

"I asked if you know anything about my Christmas present." Brittany filled her in.

Santana shook her head. "No. Why would I?"

"I don't know. You talked to my mom yesterday. I thought maybe she told you something." Brittany reasoned.

"No. She didn't tell me anything about your Christmas present. You know as much as I do."

"Ok. Well are you finished?" Brittany asked looking down at Santana's empty plate.

The Latina nodded. "Yep. All done." Brittany pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. She reached for Santana's plate and set it on top of her own before picking them both up and bringing them to the sink.

Brittany turned around so that she was facing the table again. "I was thinking you could take a shower now and after we could figure out what to do all day. Sound good?" Brittany suggested to Santana.

Santana thought it over. She thought of something better but didn't dare say it in front of Brittany's sister. She motioned for Brittany to come to her. Santana stood up from her chair at the table. When Brittany reached her the brunette stood up on her tippy toes so she could reach Brittany's ear. She cupped her hand around the blondes ear before whispering. "I think a shower sounds good right now. But- you know what would make it perfect?" Brittany knit her eyebrow together.

She was facing her sister and Liz was watching the interaction between the two of them. She couldn't hear what Santana was saying to Brittany or why she was whispering in Brittany's ear in the first place. _What's so secretive that I can know about?_ Liz thought as Brittany wrapped on arm around Santana's back pulling her closer.

"What?" Brittany said in almost a whisper. Liz now had a perplexed look on her face. Even though Brittany was facing her she wasn't looking at her. Brittany was looking somewhere past Liz or off into space or something.

"You." Santana whispered. "You and me in the shower. Now that sounds good." She said her voice lower than when she started speaking.

Brittany's jaw dropped open and eyebrows raised once she registered what Santana was saying. Santana took a step back so she could see Brittany's face. She chuckled when she saw Brittany's face. "You might want to shut your mouth before you start catching flies babe."

Liz laughed at her sister's face and Santana's stupid joke. "Geez what did you tell her?" Liz asked Santana once she stopped laughing. "You stunned the crap out of her." She added.

Brittany looked at Santana and then at Liz then back to Santana. She shook her head. "I don't think so." Brittany told Santana.

"Come on why not? It'll be fun." Santana pleaded.

"No. Not here. Not in this house." She looked at her sister. "What about her?" She nodded in Liz's direction.

"What about her?" Santana said throwing her hands up in the air.

"NO." Brittany said one final time before walking out of the kitchen and into the family room. She sat down and turned the tv on trying to take over mind off of what Santana had suggested.

In the kitchen Santana looked over at Liz and sighed. "What was that about?" Liz asked her not having a clue what had just happened.

Santana shrugged. "Nothing."

"God you two are weird. I don't get it. At all." Liz said shaking her head. Santana smiled at Liz but rolled her eyes at her at the same time. "What was that for?" She asked the Latina.

"I'm going to take a shower." Santana announced as she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Santana wrapped a towel around herself and proceeded to make her way from the bathroom to Brittany's room. She stopped in the hallway when she heard music. She looked around to determine where the music was coming from. She took a few steps closer to Brittany's room finally realizing that the music was coming from that room.<p>

She moved so she was standing in front of the bedroom door. The door was slightly ajar. She peeked in between the door frame and the door. In the room Brittany was dancing to the beat of the music. It was some song Santana didn't know. Not that it mattered.

Santana watched. She watched Brittany dance around the room. The blonde was totally in her element. It brought a smile to Santana's face. Just seeing Brittany dancing again. It made Santana happy. Happy that Brittany was able to do what she loved again.

She could see how happy that Brittany was. Filled with the simple joy of just dancing to her hearts content. Not dancing for anybody except herself. It wasn't a choreographed routine or anything like that. Brittany was just dancing because she could.

Santana carefully and silently snuck into the room. She shut the door behind her. Brittany didn't notice. She was oblivious to anything around here. Not even another person in the room with her. Santana watched as the song came to an end. When it did she brought her hands together and gave Brittany a round of applause.

The blonde jumped at the unexpected noise. She looked over to where Santana was standing and smile sheepishly at her. "Very nice Ms. Pierce." Santana said as she walked across the room until she was standing in front of Brittany. She placed each of her hands on each of Brittany's hips. "So how does it feel?" She asked.

Brittany smiled brightly down at Santana. "Great. It's been a long time since I've done anything like that. I don't know why _now_. It just feels right. It felt like the right time. My ribs hardly hurt anymore. I feel great. Today is a wonderful day. And I think being here, at home, really helped. It all just came together."

"Wow. Looks like I've got my sexy dancer girlfriend back. I was really starting to miss her." She said playfully.

"Hmm. Is that so?" Brittany questioned. Santana nodded her head. "Well then. Speaking of sexy girlfriends. Where are your clothes?" Santana pointed across the room to her bag that still hadn't been unpacked. Brittany's eyes followed to where Santana was pointing. "May I suggest that you get dressed." Brittany winked at Santana.

Santana removed her hands from Brittany's hips and sauntered across the room dropping her towel in the process. Giving the blonde full view of her backside. "Sexy indeed." Brittany breathed out as she watched Santana bend over to unzip her bag. Santana turned her head back to look at Brittany. She gave the blonde a smirk knowing that Brittany was enjoying her little show. Santana played it up for all she could. She slowly pulled a pair of jeans and shirt out of her bag. She set them on the floor and returned to the bag searching for a clean undergarments. She stood up her body half turned towards Brittany. She put her bra on and then pulled her t-shirt on after it. Next she sat down on the bed and pulled a pair of socks on. Finally she grabbed her jeans and slipped one foot into the leg hole.

"W-wait." Brittany stuttered out. Santana stopped her movements and turned to look at Brittany. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde wanting her to continue. After a few seconds Brittany found the words she was searching her brain for. "What about underwear?" Santana shrugged and continued to put her pants on.

Brittany shook her head back and forth while her mouth hung open. Santana stood up from the bed threw the towel over her shoulder and moved over to where Brittany was standing. "I think your drooling babe." She brought her hand up and gently closed Brittany's mouth. She gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand. "Let's go downstairs. Maybe your parents are back." Santana took a step and tugged on Brittany's hand. The blonde didn't move. "Brittany." Santana tried to get her attention. She tugged on her hand again.

At that Brittany swung her head to the side. She looked Santana up and down once before connecting her eyes with Santana's. "So hot." Brittany said in a breath. Santana giggled at Brittany and pulled on her hand once more leading them out of the room and down the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Hometown Tour**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. But where are you taking me?"

"You will see soon enough."

"Can't I at least have a clue?"

"Nope. No clues."

"Oh come on. Just a tiny one maybe."

"Um let me think about it. Nope."

Santana sat in the passenger seat of the Pierce family car unaware of where Brittany might be taking her. All she knew was the they were going on a 'Hometown Tour' today. Brittany wouldn't tell her anything else.

When Brittany stopped the car Santana looked around. They where in the parking lot of a little strip mall. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Come on." Brittany instructed as she got out of the car. Santana opened her door and made her way to the front of the vehicle where Brittany was waiting for her. Brittany held out her hand for Santana to take. The brunette took it and they started walking towards the building. Santana read the names on the signs above all of the stores.

They walked past a few before going into one called Carl's Confectionery. As the door shut behind them Santana looked around at all of the goodies. Brittany leaned into Santana. "We're here to see a buddy of mine." She whispered into Santana's ear. The brunette nodded in understanding. "And if there is anything you want just let me know." Brittany took a step pulling Santana along behind her.

The Latina couldn't get over how much candy there was surrounding herself. "Wow." She said under her breath. Brittany heard it though and squeezed Santana's hand and turned around to smile at her.

They walked up to the counter and Brittany asked the guy behind it if Carl was in. The twenty-some year old nodded and told her he would go get him. The guy disappeared to the back of the store and Brittany looked around for a moment before she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She dropped Santana's hand and moved around behind the counter and wrapped the man up in a big hug.

Santana watched dumbfounded. Here was her girlfriend hugging an old man. If she had to guess she would probably say that he was in his sixties or early seventies. He was bald on the top of his head. The rest of his hair was white and he had a big bushy beard. He wore glasses and his pants were held up with a pair of suspenders.

"Carl how have you been since I've last seen you? You look fabulous I might add." Brittany spoke enthusiastically.

_Fabulous. _Santana thought. _Interesting choice of words. He doesn't look to fabulous to me. He just looks like an old man._ _I wonder if he's got any of those Ring Pops here._ Santana wandered off in search of Ring Pops.

Carl looked her up and down once taking in her appearance. It had only been since Thanksgiving since they had last seen each other but a lot had happened since then. "What happen to your arm?" Carl asked seeing the cast on Brittany's wrist.

"Oh well it's kind of a long story." Brittany told him.

"Well I got time dear." He returned.

"Ok well on my way back to New York after Thanksgiving I was in a car accident. It was pretty bad. I was in the hospital for like four days."

"Oh my goodness. That serious huh?"

Brittany nodded before continuing. "Yeah it was pretty bad. I was unconscious for almost a whole day. I was pretty beat up. The car hit me right in the driver's side door. I have this broken wrist as you can see and I have broken ribs. My spleen was damaged in the crash and they had to remove it. But other than a lot of bad bruises that was it, thankfully."

"Wow. My dear girl that sounds like quite the ordeal."

"It was. The hardest part was not being able to do anything. I couldn't dance. That was really hard."

"So how is Jerry? Is he doing alright?" Brittany asked eager to change the subject.

"Oh yes he is fine. He had a doctors appointment the other day and we found out that he has high cholesterol but other than that he is his usual stubborn self. You know how he is." Brittany nodded in agreement. She knew Jerry and knew just how stubborn he could be sometimes. "So what about you? The last time you were here you were telling me about a girl you met, were dating."

Brittany looked around suddenly remembering that she had brought Santana with her. She couldn't spot the brunette from where she was standing though. "Santana." Brittany called out through the store. When she didn't get a response right away Brittany tried again. "Santana."

Santana popped out from around the end of an isle a second later. She walked up to the counter with a Ring Pop in just about every flavor. "What is it Brittany? You said I could pick out something so that's what I was doing." She set the candies down on the counter and looked between Brittany and Carl. "What?" She said confused as to why both of them where looking at her with weird smiles on there faces.

Brittany motioned with her finger for Santana to come near her. The Latina walked around the counter suddenly slightly nervous as to what was going on. She stood awkwardly next to Brittany. "Carl this is my girlfriend Santana." Brittany said with a brilliant smile as she put a hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana nervously held out her hand for Carl to shake.

Carl made eye contact with Santana before taking her hand in his own. The brunette was expecting the man to shake her hand. Instead he turned her hand and pulled it up towards his face. He leaned down and kissed the back of Santana's hand gently. "It's very nice to meet you Santana. Brittany has told me a lot about you." He said as he let go of her hand.

"It- it's nice to meet you too even though I've never heard about you." She said a little baffled. She looked to Brittany for guidance.

"This is Carl. I've known him since I was about five. My dad would bring me here once a week when I was little. Me and Carl got along from the first time we met. My dad thought it was weird but he kept bringing me back every week." Brittany explained smiling at the memory. "Anyway as I got older and things changed I would come to Carl for advice. I could talk to him about anything. Stuff I didn't know how to talk to my parents about yet. I would come in once a week and we would discuss everything that was happening in my life." Brittany finished sharing a warm smile with Carl.

"Really? Wow." Santana looked between the two of them again not really believing what Brittany had just said.

"Yep. It's true. Me and Brittany go way back." Carl added hoping to convince Santana.

"Yeah he was the first person I told that I think I liked girls." She said knowing that that would probably convince Santana of the kind of relationship she had with Carl. Santana's eyes went wide. "I told him and we talked it over and he helped me through it." Brittany looked at Carl before she said what she was going to say next. "He's the first gay guy that I ever met. I didn't know it back then. I didn't figure it out until I was a junior in high school. He never told me. He always let me figure everything out for myself. He just helped me out along the way with whatever it was. He gave me all the clues that I need to figure any situation out without telling me what to do." She smiled at him again. "He's really a great guy. I don't know what I would have done without him." She took a step and gave Carl a big hug.

They pulled back from one another and Carl looked over at Santana. She was standing there seemingly a little dazed trying to process all of this new information. He spoke to her. "I know this all might seem a little strange to you right now and that you don't know me. But when Brittany was here at Thanksgiving she couldn't stop talking about you. So I told her when she came for Christmas that she needed to bring you with her. And now, here you are. I just needed to meet the woman that has my dear Brittany all head over heels for." Santana nodded at what he was saying but didn't know what to respond with so she didn't she anything.

"Well." Brittany said looking at Santana. "We should probably get going we have a few other places to go today." They all walked back around the counter. Carl gave Brittany one final hug before he returned to the backside of the counter.

Santana went over to where she had set the Ring Pops down on the counter. She looked up at Carl who was now standing across from her. "How much do I owe you for these?" She asked. Carl shook his head and chuckled at the Latina.

"They're on the house my dear." He looked from Santana to Brittany.

The blonde chuckled too. "I told you to pick something out and let me know. But I didn't say anything about buying it, did I?" Brittany gave Santana a goofy smile. "Grab the candy and lets go." She added.

Santana looked down at her feet before reached out and stuffing the candy into her pockets. "Thanks Carl." She said looking up to him and then over to Brittany.

"No problem darling. Anytime." He said.

"I will try and come see you again before we head back to New York. Thanks for everything Carl." Brittany gave the old man a tight lipped smile and nod like she did at the end of every conversation they had.

"Ok. Bye ladies." Carl said waving his hand at them.

Brittany turned and held her hand out for Santana. "Ready to go babe. I've got more people for you to meet." Santana gave Brittany a small smile and took her hand as they exited the store.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled the car into a parking space outside a dance studio. She looked over to Santana in the passengers seat. The brunette was looking out the front windshield. Brittany waited for her to say something.<p>

"A dance studio Brittany. I thought we were going to see more people not dance." Santana locked eyes with Brittany as she finished speaking.

Brittany shook her head. "Maybe we can do I little of both."

"Oh." Was all Santana said before Brittany was getting out of the car. Santana followed. They walked together into the studio. There didn't seem to be anyone around. They're weren't any classes taking place. But that was expected seeing as it was the week between Christmas and New Years.

"Hello." Brittany called out. "Anybody here."

Brittany looked around the room for any indication of human life. She saw a bag sitting on the floor across the room. She grabbed Santana hand. "Come on." They started walking to the back of the room.

Brittany knew this place very well. The dance studio was were she grew up. It's were she fell in love with dancing.

They reached the back of the room and Brittany let go of Santana's hand and peeked around a corner. She turned back to Santana was a playful smile on her face. "Stay here for a sec." She whispered. Santana nodded her head. She didn't know what crazy idea Brittany had in her head so she just let her do her thing.

Brittany walked as quietly as she could around the corner. Behind the wall was another room. It was not as big as the main dance floor but was a smaller more private dance floor. Somewhere one could work out a routine without anyone else seeing.

Sitting on the floor facing away from Brittany was a woman who was in her mid-forties. She had headphones on and she had her eyes closed. She was obviously concentrating on the music playing in her ears and the dance routine that was most likely floating around in her head.

Brittany slowly approached the woman from behind. When she was directly behind the woman she tapped her on the top of the head with her index finger. The startled woman spun around with frightened eyes. Brittany chuckled at the woman and how scared she got.

Once the woman figured out who the person was who had scared her a bright smile played on her face. She jumped to her feet, in front of Brittany, and wrapped the blonde up in a big hug.

"Brittany what are you doing here?" She pulled out of the hug and looked the blonde up and down. "And what happened to your wrist?"

"Well hello to you too Joan." She said raising an eyebrow at the woman before flashing her teeth with a happy smile. "I just came to visit. I hope that's ok. You looked kinda busy."

"It's fine. I was just working on something. But it can wait. It's been forever since I've seen you."

"Yeah I know. I came home for Thanksgiving but when I stopped by the studio wasn't open. So… yeah." Brittany scratched the back of her neck with her right hand. She knew it had been a long time and she sort of felt guilty about that.

"So you gonna tell me what's up with the cast?" Joan asked since Brittany hadn't giving her an answer.

"Well it's sort of a long story. But I was in a car accident. I broke my wrist and a couple of ribs and it was bad. But I'm almost better now. Cast should come off in a few weeks."

"Wow, well I'm glad that you're gonna be ok Brittany." She let out a relieved sigh. "So since I haven't seen you in such a long time why don't you fill me in on what's been going on in your life lately?"

A crooked smile appeared on Brittany's face. The smile that she always had when she thought about Santana. She thought for a second about the beautiful brunette, that she had brought with her today, who was waiting in the other room. She thought about why she wanted to came to the studio today. She thought about the question Joan asked her. 'What's been going on in your life?' The answer to that question was simply summed up with one word, one name.

"Earth to Brittany." Joan said waving her hand in front of Brittany's face.

"_Santana." _Brittany whispered.

Joan pulled a confused face. She didn't recognize that name. "Brittany?" She said again in an attempt to pull Brittany from whatever was going on in her head.

"Huh?" Brittany finally caught on.

"What's up with you right now? I ask you what's going on in your life and you zone out for a minute and then whisper some name that I don't recognize."

"Oh sorry. You want to know what's going on with me. Well I can sum it all up with one word. Santana." That crooked smile reappeared as she continued. "And I brought her with me." Brittany turned away from Joan and skipped over to the entrance to the room. She peeked around the corner and saw Santana leaning up against the wall.

Santana spun her head to look at Brittany when she noticed the presence of someone next to her. "Hi." Brittany giggled as she held out her hand for Santana to take.

"Hey you." Santana answered back.

"Come with me." Brittany added tugging on Santana's hand.

The two girls entered the room smiling goofily at each other. Bringing a new life and energy into the room.

Joan's jaw just about fell to the floor. Yeah she knew that Brittany's sexuality was fluid but she never imagined seeing what she was seeing at that very moment. Seeing the way they looked at each other. Seeing their body language. Seeing the way they held each others hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. Seeing how happy both of them seemed to be. But mostly seeing how in love they were. It was obvious to anyone who had two eyes and a brain.

"Joan." Brittany spoke looking in the older women's direction. "I would like you to meet someone." She said as they approached Joan.

"This is my girlfriend, Santana. She has been what is happening in my life." Brittany said winking at Santana.

Santana extended her hand so that she could shake Joan's. But before she knew it Joan had the brunette wrapped up in a hug. A little shocked Santana looked over to Brittany who had let go of her hand. With a nod Brittany encouraged Santana to hug back. She wrapped her arms around Joan and gave her a quick squeeze. Brittany smiled from ear to ear.

Joan took a step back. She looked over Santana before she looked over to Brittany. "Well that sure does explain your behavior before." She chuckled. Brittany blushed as Santana looked to Brittany not sure what she missed.

Joan addressed Santana. "It seems that you have Ms. Brittany here in some sort of blissful fantasy life." Santana shrugged her shoulders not sure how to respond to that comment.

Brittany cut in though. "You're wrong." Joan looked at her with confusion and Santana turned her head curious as to what Brittany was about to say. "It's no fantasy. It's real life. And it couldn't be better." She said with a proud smile. Santana smiled at Brittany before she took a step towards her so she could reach up and place a cute little kiss on her cheek.

Santana pulled away and started to take a step backwards but Brittany caught her before she could. The blonde wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder pulling her tight into her side. "Santana this is my dance teacher Joan." She began. She wanted to explain why they had come to the studio and why she wanted Santana to meet Joan. "I started dance class with her when I was five years old. It all started there. My love for dance. I learned so much from this woman. She inspired me everyday of my life. I literally grew up here. This place is very important to me. It's where it all started for me."

Brittany looked between Santana and Joan. Santana nodded when Brittany looked to her. And when Brittany looked at Joan she could see a tear in the corner of her eye. She let go of Santana and took a few step until she reached her dance teacher and pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't mean to make you cry." She whispered in Joan's ear.

"It's alright Brittany really. I'm just so happy for you. You seem to have everything you ever wanted. You work doing what you love. You have your own studio. You're happy. You found love." She leaned back so she could see into Brittany's eyes. "It's just so great."

Brittany gave her a warm smile. "It is great." They broke from there hug. "I hate to be leaving so soon but we have to get back to my parents house. They are expecting us for dinner."

"No no. Don't worry about it. It was great to see you again Brittany." She gave Brittany a genuine smile before turning to Santana. "And it was so nice meeting you Santana." She said with a nod.

"It was really nice meeting you too Joan." Santana said politely.

Brittany walked over to Santana again wrapping her arm around the brunettes shoulder and pulling her into her side. She placed a kiss to her temple as she led them out of the room. "Bye Joan." She threw over her shoulder just before they rounded the corner out of the room.

"Bye girls." Joan said as they disappeared out of the room.

They hopped in the car for the journey back to Brittany's parents house. Brittany's mother told them that they needed to be home by six for a family dinner and Brittany didn't dare be late.


	29. Chapter 29

**So here is another chapter. Please forgive me for the wait.**

**Chapter 29 - Christmas Present or Something **

"Everyone here loves you. I mean I understand. How could anyone not love you. But they like really care about you and want to know what's going on in your life and everything. And it's great, don't get me wrong. You're lucky but-" Santana paused.

"Hey." Brittany looked over at Santana from the driver's seat. "What's up? What are you getting at?"

"I- I'm not sure." The Latina said honestly.

"Well try walking through it. Step by step. Okay?" Brittany suggested.

Santana nodded in response completely wrapped up with the thoughts in her brain. "Well like Carl. He real cares about you and that you are happy. Your dance teacher too. She was freaking crying because _you _have what you always wanted. You following me so far?" Santana asked making sure that she made sense and what was coming out of her mouth wasn't a bunch of incoherent babbling.

"Yes. Continue." Brittany simple followed up with.

"Ok. So. Well. I don't- It's great. It's wonderful that you have that. You are lucky. That people support you and believe in you. I've never seen anything quite like it actually." Santana sighed.

"You have an amazing family. I can see that. And it's been great for me to get to meet Carl and Joan and your parents and your sister." She stopped again to collect her thoughts.

"But." Brittany could feel Santana was holding something back.

Santana turned her head to the side to look Brittany. The blonde just kept her eyes trained on the road in front of her.

"But-" Santana started tentatively. "I don't have any of that to offer you. I can't bring you to meet my family or any friends from back home. Cause I don't have any." She said sadly.

Brittany bit her bottom lip thinking over what Santana had just said. How sad it made her feel. How stupid she felt in that moment. That she didn't think about how Santana would feel meeting all these people. She just wanted to show the most important person in her life all the other people in her life that were important to her. It was supposed to be simple not turn into this. Into Santana being sad and ashamed. She didn't mean for any of that to happen.

"Santana listen. First of all I'm sorry. I never meant for you get sad or feel like you have to bring me to meet your family or anything like that. I just wanted to share with you some of the people in my life that are important to me. That's all." She looked over at Santana who was looking out her window.

"And second that's not true."

Santana looked at Brittany confused. The blonde looked back at Santana quickly without saying anything before returning her attention to the road.

"What's not." Santana asked confused as to what Brittany was referring to.

"That you don't have a family." Brittany shrugged her shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it sort of was. The Latina did have a family she just didn't talk to them.

"Yeah Britt but I don't even talk to any of them. So yeah- you're never gonna meet them." Santana huffed out.

"Never say never." Brittany quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Santana looked at the blonde more confused than before. Not knowing what else to say to convince Brittany that it wasn't possible to meet her family. "Did you just quote Justin Bieber?"

"What? No. Well yes I guess I did but it wasn't my intention." Brittany giggled at the realization. Causing Santana to break out into her own fit of giggles at the mention of one Justin Bieber.

"Everyone loves the Biebs." Santana said through her giggles. Both of them busting into a full blown laughing fit.

They eventually pulled the car into the Pierces' driveway. Brittany threw the car in park and killed the engine. As she did she looked over at Santana who was still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "Hey." Brittany got her attention. "Don't worry about it. About me meeting anyone from your family. I have you and that's all that matters to me." She said with the most genuine smile. She kissed Santana on the cheek. "Now din din time. I'm starving. Hope mom made something good." Brittany reached for the door handle and exited the car.

She waited for Santana at the front of the vehicle so they could walk up to the house together. Brittany held her hand out for Santana to take. Instead of just taking it in her own Brittany wrapped her hand around Santana's and raised it to her mouth. She kissed Santana's knuckles before letting their hands sink between the two of them. A bright smile was etched across Santana's face as they approached the front door.

They walked into the house and removed all of their winter attire before making their way to the kitchen. "Hi mom. We're back." Brittany said as they entered the room hand in hand.

"Yes I heard you come in." Her mother said as she chopped up lettuce.

"When is dinner going to be ready and can we help you with anything?" Brittany offered.

"Should be ready in 15 minutes. And no I have everything covered. But thank you." She spun around to glance over in Brittany and Santana's direction. "Why don't you two have a seat and tell me about your day."

Brittany looked to Santana silently asking her if it was ok to talk about the day or not. Santana nodded her head and Brittany gave the brunette a smile in response. They went and sat that the kitchen table and told Mrs. Pierce all about their activities that day.

Brittany's sister Liz came into the kitchen in the middle of Brittany telling her mother about visiting Joan at the dance studio. She looked around the room before moving to stand behind her mother at the counter. "Is dinner almost ready?" She asked.

"Yes but you interrupted Brittany's story so shhh." Kathy said putting her finger up to her lips. Liz rolled her eyes and went over and sat at the table across from Brittany and Santana.

Brittany talked about going to the dance studio and having Joan meet Santana. In the meantime Liz was giving Brittany a dirty look. Santana saw it and knit her eyebrow together back at the girl trying to figure her out.

Brittany finished her story and finally looked over at her sister. "What's that look for?" She asked flat out, not in the mood to mess around with her sister's nonsense.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Liz got up from the table and exited the kitchen.

"Weirdo." Brittany whispered under her breath. She turned to Santana and winked at her before she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "How about after dinner with cuddle up in my room and have a little movie marathon." She leaned back so she could see Santana's response. The brunette nodded at Brittany in agreement.

"Ok dinner is served." Kathy's voice rang through the house. Liz came practically running into the kitchen taking the same seat she was sitting in just a few minutes earlier. Tom came in too and sat at the head of the table. Kathy set the food in the center of the table before sitting at the other end of the table.

* * *

><p>"That was very delicious Mrs. Pierce." Santana exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever been so full." Brittany chuckled at Santana. "What it's true." Santana defended.<p>

"She's right, Brittany you shouldn't be laughing." Tom added.

Brittany sunk down in her chair. "Fine. They are right it was very good. Thanks mom." Brittany looked around at everyone at the table. She wasn't sure if she still needed to ask. Being an adult and all. "May we be excused now." Brittany said timidly looking from her mother to her father.

"No." Her mother piped up.

"What do you mean no. We are finished with our food." She pointed at her plate and then to Santana's.

"I have something for you before I don't see you for the rest of the night. Actually I have something for you and for Santana." Her mother explained.

"OOOh my Christmas present." Brittany clapped excitedly.

"Geez calm down Britt." Liz threw across the table. "Don't wet your pants." Brittany threw her a death glare. Liz threw her hands up in the air and shook her head before getting up from the table. "I'll be in my room if any of you need me." She threw over her shoulder as she set her plate in the sink.

"Ok sweetie." Tom said to Liz. "And yes Brittany it is your Christmas present but first-" He got up from his chair and went into his office that was off the side of the kitchen.

When he came back a few seconds later he had something in his hand. "This is for Santana." He said as he sat down at the table again. He set down the item gently on the table next to Santana's empty plate.

Santana looked down at what he had set in front of her. It was the picture they took on Christmas night. The picture of herself, Brittany, Liz, and Kathy standing in front of the fireplace. She looked over it thoroughly as a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She looked up from the picture and over to Tom. "Thank you for this."

She turned her attention to Brittany's mom. "Now you can put it in the picture frame we got you." Kathy said. Santana nodded before mouthing 'thank you' with tear filled eyes.

Now that Santana was facing Kathy Brittany could she how much the picture meant to the Latina. She could see it written all over her face. In her watery eyes. In her grateful smile. Just in her whole body language. Brittany slipped her right hand between the chair and Santana's back. She comfortingly rubbed circles on the small of Santana's back. The brunette leaned forward to give Brittany better access needing her soothing touch in that moment.

"Now as for you Ms. Brittany." Kathy began. "I won't lie. We didn't know what to get you for Christmas. So it took us a little longer to figure out. And I don't know about your father but I believe you will like your present." She stood up and went over to the counter and picked up an envelope and brought it back to the table. She set the envelop in front of Brittany. "Merry belated Christmas."

Brittany stared down at the envelope for a few second. "An envelope?"

"Just open it dear." Her mother instructed.

Brittany took her hand from Santana's back so she could open the envelope without any troubles. She opened it and took out two tickets. She read over the tickets then looked to her mother and then her father. "Wow. Thanks guys." She said with a warm smile.

"I know it's short notice. As you can see that show is two nights from now. But I know you always wanted to go to something like that." Brittany's mother spoke. "And I thought you could take Santana with you." Santana's head snapped to Kathy with wide eyes.

Brittany was looking down at the tickets but heard the rush of air from Santana's movements. "They're dinner theater tickets for two nights from now in Pittsburg." She explained to Santana. She turned her attention from the tickets to the brunette sitting next to her. "Would you come with me?" She looked straight into Santana's eyes.

Santana gave Brittany a cute smile and nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered without looking away from the blonde. Brittany leaned in bringing her right hand up to cup Santana's cheek and kissed her softly.

"Ahem." Tom cleared his throat. Santana and Brittany giggled.

"Sorry dad." Brittany said as she sat up straight in her chair again.

"No need to apologize. Just to PDA at the kitchen table please. I have to eat here." He joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes at his silliness. Santana blushed. She wasn't use to parents being around. Well anybody being around really.

"Thanks again mom and dad. I think we are going to head up to my room now though." Brittany said getting up from the table. She took hers and Santana's plate to the sink.

"What you guys don't want to hang out with us tonight?" Tom said.

"No thank you. Dad." Brittany said with emphasis on the word 'dad'.

Santana got up and followed Brittany across the kitchen. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Pierce." Santana said as they were leaving the room.

"Goodnight Santana." Tom and Kathy said in unison.

"Goodnight Brittany." Kathy added.

"Night." Brittany said over her shoulder. She took Santana's hand and they made their way up the stairs.

Santana set the photo down on the desk in the corner of the room. She reached down to her bag and picked up the picture frame. She took the back off and placed the picture in the frame.

Brittany came up behind Santana wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. She looked over Santana's shoulder to watch what she was doing. Santana returned the backing to the picture frame before turning it over to look at the front. She smiled as soon as she saw the picture fit perfectly in the frame.

Brittany looked at the photo too. A smile lighting her features. She placed a kiss to Santana's shoulder. Her lips lingering on that spot. She gave Santana's waist a squeeze. "Today was perfect." Brittany spoke quietly.

Santana put the picture frame down on the desk and spun around in Brittany's arms. "I'll have to agree. It was a pretty great day." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's back holding on to her tight. She rested her head on the blondes shoulder. "Despite a few hiccups."

"Despite a few hiccups." Brittany repeated what Santana said and kissed the top of Santana's head.

After standing in the same spot for a few minutes Brittany perked up. "How 'bout them movies?" She asked Santana looked down to see her face. The brunette nodded.

The blonde let go of her hold on Santana. She went over to the tv stand and looked through the movies that were there. Not satisfied with anything in the selection she turned to Santana. "Be right back." Brittany skipped out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She made her way downstairs into the family room. She went to the tv and again looked through the movies that were there. She picked out three movies and made her way back up the stairs.

She stepped into the bedroom and glanced around the room quick trying to spot Santana. She didn't see her. "Santana." She called out. She didn't get a response. She looked around the room again before sinking down onto the bed in a huff.

Not more than 30 seconds later Santana entered the bedroom dressed in her pajamas. Brittany glanced over in the brunette's direction and smiled slightly. "Hey babe got your jammies on already I see."

"Yep. Thought I would change quick while you went downstairs. All nice and comfy now. Ready to get my cuddle on."

"Well I better get my butt in gear then. You pick the movie and I'll change quick." Brittany pointed to the three movies that were on the end of the bed. She then pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor with the rest of her dirty clothes. She pulled on her night shirt and took off her pants.

Brittany spun to face Santana seeing a dvd in her hand. "So what did you pick?" The blonde asked.

"Dodgeball." Santana said waving the dvd case around in the air.

"Ooooh. I like that movie." Brittany said snatching the dvd from Santana's hand and moving towards the tv.

"Never seen it." Santana said climbing on the bed.

"It's funny. You'll like it." Brittany popped the dvd in the player, grabbed the remote and plopped on the bed next to Santana.

Santana was sitting with her back against the headboard. Brittany curled up next to her looking sheepishly at Santana. "What Brittany?"

"Nothing." She kissed Santana on the cheek and started the movie. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed her tight. "I love you." She whispered in the Latinas ear as the movie started.

Santana looked Brittany in the eyes. "I love you too babe. Can we watch the movie now?"

"Yep." Brittany turned her attention to the tv and laid her head against Santana's shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Fancy Pants**

"But mom I don't have anything to wear tonight." Brittany whined to her mother. They were standing at the kitchen sink.

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do about it?" Kathy asked sarcastically.

"Mom. I'm serious. I need to go shopping or something. I need something nice to wear. Can't we just go this morning?" Brittany pleaded.

Liz was sitting a the table slowly eating her cereal listening in on their conversation.

"Brittany I told you that I have cleaning to do today for our New Years Party and I also have errands to run. I don't have time to be going shopping with you."

"I'll be really quick. Please." Brittany practically begged. Her mother turned to her with a scowl on her face seriously contemplating everything Brittany had said.

"I'll come." Liz spoke up. "I can help. It will be quicker that way." Brittany and her mother both turned to look at Liz. "What? It will be. You know it."

They couldn't really argue with Liz's suggestion. It would make everything quicker if Brittany had help picking out something it wear.

"Ok. Fine." Kathy threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Looks like her day wasn't going to be going as she planned.

Brittany clapped excitedly bouncing over to her mother and engulfing her in a huge hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She chanted. "I promise I won't putz around."

"Yeah yeah ok. Just let me finish the dishes and take a shower and we can go." Kathy said. Brittany released her grip on her mother so she could tend to that mornings dishes.

Brittany was caught up in her thoughts. She was staring out the kitchen window thinking about what she wanted to wear tonight. Just blankly staring not looking at anything in particular.

After a few seconds something caught her attention. A flash past the window. A second later another flash. She leaned closer to the window and squinted her eyes together trying to see what it was. Then she heard it. The sound of laughter. Children's laughter to be specific.

Two of the neighbor kids had been playing outside in the snow. They were running around chasing each other. They ran past the window again and a small smile grew on Brittany's face. She loved kids. They were kind of like her. So full of energy and excitement.

"Brittany?"

"What?" Brittany said as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I asked where you wanted to go when we go shopping." Her mother asked for a second time.

"Doesn't matter. The mall is fine I guess." She turned to look at her mother.

"Ok that will work. I need to get a few things from there as well." She said as she washed the pot she had made oatmeal in. Brittany simply hummed acknowledging her mother's statement.

"What about me?" A sleepy voice said from across the room. Brittany spun around to where the voice had come from.

At the table sitting next to Liz was a rather sleepy looking Santana. The brunette had been sitting there the whole time but had just now come out of her sleepy daze. She had a bowl of cereal in front of her that she was slowly working on eating. She had heard the whole conversation but was too tired to really put any effort into speaking up. She took another spoonful of cereal into her mouth as she waited for someone to say something.

Liz started giggling next to her. "I wondered when you were going to wake up. You're like the living dead in the morning."

"I'm not usually a morning person." Santana said her voice less sleepy sounding this time she spoke.

"So what about me?" She asked again.

"Um-" Brittany thought for a moment. "You can come w- Wait no. I don't want you to come with us."

Santana scrunched her face up in confusion. "You don't want me to come with?" She asked feeling a little hurt.

"No. No. That's not what I meant."

"Well then what did you mean Brittany?" Santana questioned her.

"I mean I don't want you to see what I'm going to be wearing until tonight." Brittany nodded. That's what she meant. "You can come with but while I'm shopping you can hang out with my mom."

"What?" Santana and Kathy said in unison.

"Yeah. I think it will be a great experience for the both of you. Getting to know each other."

"Yeah. Ok. Now that I think about it you're right Brittany. I would love to spend some time with Santana _alone_." Her mother said.

Santana really didn't have a choice at that point. It was either go along with the plan or sit in an empty house, that wasn't her own, all by herself for god knows how many hours.

"Ok." Santana agreed. "But can I pick up something to wear too."

Kathy rolled her eyes and huffed out. "Fine." She looked between Brittany and Santana. "You two are going to be the death of me today. I have so much to get done. But I guess I am the one to blame for all of this in the first place. I am the one who got you those tickets."

"And we thank you for them. And for everything you are doing. I love you mom." Brittany leaned over to her mother who was only a step away from her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I love you too. Now all of you get out of my hair. I have things to do." She paused before adding. "You all better be ready to go and standing by the door at exactly 10 am. Or I leaving you behind." She threatened.

The three girls scampered off upstairs to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

><p>"I must admit- you and Santana are a rather interesting pair." Liz said to her sister as she handed her another dress.<p>

"Oh yeah, would you care to explain that." Brittany threw back.

"Um- well at first I thought you two were totally opposites but upon further inspection- I had to reevaluate that thought. Now I know I'm 'young and don't know anything' as dad puts it. But I have never seen any other couple have the chemistry that you guys have. You understand each other. You fit so perfectly together. I don't know how because you wouldn't think that when you just look at the two of you. It just fits ya know." Liz explained.

"I do know." Brittany said with a warm sense of pride. "It's amazing isn't it. I never would have thought-" She trailed off looking over the dress she had just put on. "This is it. I'm getting this one." She confirmed her dress choice.

"Ok. Now get changed so we can get out of here before mom has a cow." Liz said to her older sister. "I think Santana will like that one. Good choice, fancy pants."

"I hope she likes it."

"She will. Don't worry. You look smoking." Liz added.

"I want to ask her to move in with me." Brittany blurted out.

"What? Brittany isn't it kinda soon for something like that?" Liz blurted back.

"No. I don't think so. You said it yourself we are perfect for each other. I love her and I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. There is nobody out there in the world that can even come close to comparing to her. She is the most unique person I have ever met. She is so special to me. And she deserve to be told and reminded of how special she is everyday. You know she told me once that no one ever loved her the way that I do. So if I only do one thing for the rest of my life- it will be to make sure that she is loved."

Brittany was talking super fast pouring out all of her feelings to her sister. "Whoa. Brittany take a breathe. I understand but I have one question for you." Brittany looked over at the sister confused as to what she could possibly ask. "Do you think Santana is ready for that? Ready to move in with you?"

Brittany knit her brow together thinking it over. "I don't know. But ya know we sort of have been living together for over a month now without really knowing it." She smirked thinking about that. They had more or less been living together while Brittany recovered. It never dawned on the blonde that that was exactly what she wanted and already sort of had it.

"Well maybe then." Liz said bringing Brittany back from her moment of thought.

Brittany was smiling from ear to ear. "Lets go." She said moving across the store to the register to pay for her dress.

* * *

><p>"So Santana you mentioned that you moved to New York after you graduated high school." Kathy confirmed making sure she had her facts straight.<p>

"Yes. I did."

"Where did you live before you moved?" She asked wanting to know more about the brunette girl that was dating her daughter.

"Uh- Lima Ohio." Santana said nervously. She was uneasy of the direction that this conversation could take. _God I hope she doesn't ask about my family._

"Oh wow. Didn't expect that. Bigger city or little city?" Kathy asked not expecting Santana to hail from Ohio.

"It's a smaller city. It's in western Ohio. Not too impressive of a town- if you ask me. Just small town Ohio." Santana commented.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a small town- if you ask me." Kathy joked. Santana smiled at the silliness of Brittany's mother. She could see where Brittany got it from. "So tell me why didn't you go to college. Not that there is anything wrong with that but you seem like a very intelligent girl. I'm sure you could have gotten into a number of schools."

_Oh shit._ _Great. Now what. I really don't want to talk about all of this. But- I should probably tell the truth. There is no use lying to this women. _Santana thought as she looked around the store for something to wear for the evening. The faster she found something the faster this conversation would be over.

"I couldn't afford it." Santana started with.

"Why is that? There are grants and scholarships and loans. I'm sure you could have figured it out. What about your parents? Wouldn't they have helped you?" Kathy questioned trying to put together a reason Santana didn't go to college.

"No. My parents wouldn't help me pay for college." Santana said plainly. "They cut me off when I turned 18."

"What do you mean cut you off?"

Santana sighed not wanting to explain. "My parents wouldn't pay for a single thing for me once I turned 18. They said they weren't going to pay for my education. That they couldn't. The day I turned 18 my parents abandoned me. I haven't seen or spoken to them since."

"What? That's awful. Why?" Kathy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'll tell you the abbreviated version. Okay?" Kathy nodded knowing that this probably wasn't going to be easy for Santana. "When I was 16 my mother caught me making out with a girl. My parents obviously didn't approve. They said I was a sinner and a disappointment to them. They allowed me to live in their house until I graduated from high school but after that I was on my own. So I moved to New York." She shrugged her shoulder like it was no big deal.

"Wow. I'm so sorry. I didn't know any of that. Does Brittany know all of that?"

Santana nodded her head. "Yep she does." She smiled think of Brittany.

"Hmm. Wow." Kathy really didn't know what to say. She stepped closer to Santana until she was able to wrap her arms around the brunette in a tight hug. Santana froze for a moment before putting her arms around Kathy and hugging her back. "You are always welcome in my family." She whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana sighed. "Thank you." She let go of Kathy and the women took a step back smiling at Santana.

"Now lets find you a stunning dress for tonight." She said putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her across the store.

* * *

><p>"Santana hurry up or we're going to be late." Brittany yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She was standing there dressed and ready to go. She was just waiting for Santana to finish getting ready.<p>

"Mom have you seen the tickets? I don't know where I put them down." Brittany asked seeming nervous.

"They are on the table next to the door dear. You put them there so you wouldn't forget them. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I wish Santana would hurry up."

"Why are you so nervous Britt?" Kathy asked seeing her daughters behavior.

"I don't know that it's nervous. I'm super excited. I'm super happy. And I don't know-" Brittany tried to make some sense of the way she was feeling.

"Ok. Oh by the way you look beautiful in that evening gown." Kathy said trying to distract Brittany from her giddiness.

Brittany looked down at herself. Looking over her dress a smile slowly making its way across her features. "Thanks mom."

"Your mom's right Britt." Santana said standing at the top of the stairs. "You look beautiful tonight." She looked the blonde up and down a few times before making her way down the stairs.

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of Santana as she came down the stairs. The Latina was wearing a long black evening gown. It had a slit up the side that ran from the ground to halfway up the brunette's thigh. It dress was accompanied by a pair of black heels. Santana's hair was half up half down and was curled in soft curls.

Santana finally reached the bottom of the steps and stood directly in front of Brittany. "You are breathtaking babe." Brittany breathed out and leaned into Santana and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself." She reached down and grabbed Brittany's right hand. She brought the hand up to her face and place a kiss on the back of Brittany's hand.

Brittany had on a one shouldered tight fitting light blue dress that fell halfway between her knee and ankle. She was also wearing a pair of black heels that she had borrowed from her sister.

Brittany's mother stood there silently watching the pair. "You too are so damn cute." She said quietly. Both girls turned to look at Kathy. Brittany's brow knit together. _Did she just use the word 'damn'._ Brittany thought knowing that her mother wasn't fond of curse words. "Ok now time for a picture." She said as she smiled and turned to grab the camera off the table.

"Really? Why?" Brittany whined.

"Come on Brittany. Just go with it." Santana said.

"Fine." Brittany huffed out.

"In front of the fireplace girls." Kathy instructed.

Brittany and Santana walked from the bottom of the staircase across the room to stand in front of the fireplace. Brittany stood behind Santana slightly off center from the brunette. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist clasping her hands together on Santana's stomach. Santana put her hands on top of Brittany's squeezing them before loosening her grip slightly.

"Ok ready." Kathy said. Santana gave her best smile for the camera. "Smile Brittany." Kathy said. Brittany rolled her eyes before she forced herself to smile. "That looks forced." Kathy commented. Santana squeezed Brittany's hands again still smiling waiting for the picture to be taken. Once Brittany felt Santana squeeze her hands Brittany couldn't help but smile a genuine smile. "Much better." Kathy giggled pressing down on the button and taking the picture.

Brittany went to move away from the fireplace. "One more." Kathy said causing Brittany to grumble. She returned to her previous position. Not that she had really moved that far. "Say cheese." Kathy joked out.

Nothing.

"I said say cheese." Kathy tried again.

"Cheeeeeesssseeee." Santana said through her teeth.

"That's more like it." Brittany mother said as she clicked the picture. "Thank you girls. You are free to go."

"Great. Lets get going Santana. I don't want to be late." Brittany said as she made her way to the front door. Santana followed her to the door. Brittany grabbed the tickets and the car keys to her mother's car. "Bye mom." She yelled across the room. "And don't wait up for us."

"Alright Brittany. You girls have a good evening. See you tomorrow." She threw back towards the girls who were standing by the door. Santana put her coat on and helped Brittany get hers on over her cast.

Brittany looked to Santana. "Ready to go babe?"

"Yep." Brittany stuck out her right elbow and Santana wrapped her arm around it. Brittany reached for the door with the other hand and swung it open. The two girls stepped out the front door into the chilly late December weather.

**There i got another chapter done. I hope to have another up by Friday.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed or favorited this story. It keeps me going.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Goofballs**

"That was amazing. I've never seen anything like that." Santana said as they got into the car after the show.

"I know right. It was sooooo good. Good dancing, good singing, and good acting. Doesn't get much better than that." Brittany said as she turned the car on. After the car was on she turned her face to look glance at Santana. She started with her eyes scanning down her facial features. Continuing down past her neck to her chest and that amazing dress. Searching down past her upper body all the down to her feet.

"What?" Santana questioned as Brittany looked her over. A slow blush creepy across her cheeks. "Stop looking at me. You're making me nervous." Brittany's eyes made their way back to Santana's. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful." Brittany said in a low voice.

Santana blushed even more if that was possible. She had to break her look on Brittany's eyes and look down at the floorboards of the car. "You're not so bad yourself." She tried to joke but it came off more as a hoarse whisper.

Brittany chuckled at her attempt. "I'm 100% serious Santana. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And it's so much more than that. Now that I know you I see that you are beautiful inside and out. You take my breath away every single day. I have never felt anything like that in my entire life." Brittany reached her hand out to cup Santana's cheek and turn her face towards the blondes.

"Brittany-" She whispered before Brittany's lips were on hers. Brittany leaned over the center console further so that she could press into Santana's lips harder. She deepened the kiss running her tongue across Santana's bottom lip. The brunette parted her lips slightly. Brittany took Santana bottom lip between hers sucking on it. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth.

Santana raised her hand to rest on Brittany's shoulder steadying herself. She leaned away from the blonde for a moment trying to catch her breath. "Brittany." She breathed out as she looked over the blondes face. "What going on with you?" She questioned after taking a few deep breaths. The blonde scrunched her face up in confusion. Santana saw her reaction. She brought both of her hands up to Brittany's face cupping her cheeks and rubbing her thumbs gently back and forth across the blondes cheekbones. Brittany soothed into the touch and her face relaxed. "What I mean to say is- oh heck I don't know what I mean. You just seem like you are thinking a lot or that your worried about something. I don't know. It seems like something is bothering you I guess."

Brittany shook her head at Santana. "No." She sighed. "That's not it."

"What is it Brittany?" She knew that Brittany was holding something back from her.

"Well it is." She bowed her head. "I have been thinking a lot lately but its nothing bad. I'm not worried about anything." She paused. "Well there is one thing that I am sort of worried about but-"

"What is it? Just tell me."

"So I was thinking- and I totally understand if your not ready but-" Santana knit her brow together now that Brittany had mentioned her in whatever it was she was going to say. Santana squeezed her cheeks gently to encourage her to continue.

"-move in with me." The blonde blurted slightly nervous about how Santana would react.

The Latina pulled her hands back into her lap and lowered and gaze down to stare at her hands. Shocked at what Brittany had just said. She definitely wasn't expecting that. She thought about it. _Out of all of the things Brittany could have been thinking about and worrying about. Wait worrying about. What was she worried about? How I would react probably. But wow. Move in with Brittany. That's really a big deal. And I don't know I-_

"Santana say something." Brittany spoke bringing the brunette from her own thoughts. "Say you will move in with me."

Santana didn't look up at Brittany instead she shook her head back and forth. Brittany began to panic. She reached over and took Santana's left hand in her own. She squeezed it and Santana looked up from her lap. "Hey." Brittany said softly. "I love you. You are the most amazing person. I love you with every bone in my body. My whole being. I know that moving in is serious business. I know that. It means that its real. That- that's it basically. I know that I haven't even known you for six months. But time doesn't matter. I know that I want to spend everyday with you. I want to wake up with you next to me everyday. I want to be able to spend as much time with you as possible. I want you to come home from work and crawl into bed with me. I want everything with you. You are it for me Santana. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Santana looked at Brittany blankly. Brittany let out a long sigh feeling defeated and looked away. She turned in her seat facing forward looking out the cars windshield. Her shoulder slumped and she raised her hand to shift the car into reverse. She had failed in her attempt and was turned her attention to the drive back to her parents house.

As her hand connected with the shifter she felt Santana's hand on the back of her own. Her eyes snapped over to Santana. The brunette had a small timid smile on her face. In the dark car, only lit by a nearby street light in the parking lot, Brittany could see tears running down Santana's cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Wait why are you crying?" Brittany was seriously confused.

Brittany watched Santana carefully. The brunette sniffled. "I love you so much." She sniffed again trying to stop crying. "I don't know how I got so lucky to find someone like you. But-" Brittany face fell at that last word.

"But?" Brittany repeated.

"I agree with everything you said. I want all of that too." Brittany brightened up slightly.

"So does that mean you will move in with me?" Brittany asked.

"No."

"What?" Brittany said not understanding what was happening.

"I want to live with you _but_- what if you move in with me. I mean my apartment is bigger than yours. Don't you think that would work be-" Santana couldn't finish her sentence as Brittany had jumped across the center consoles into her seat and engulfed her in the tightest hug. Santana slowly lifted her arms around Brittany back. She tapped her fingers against her back. "Britt I can't breath."

"Sorry." Brittany pulled back to look at the Latina. "I love you." She kissed Santana forehead. "I love you." Her left cheek. "I love you." Her right cheek. "I love you." Her lips. Santana giggled into the kiss.

"I love you too you big goofball." Santana said when Brittany released her lips. "But can we go back to your parents house. It's late and I'm tired."

"Okay." Brittany said shift off of Santana and back into the drivers seat. She put the car in reverse and back out of the parking space. After putting the vehicle into drive and starting down the road Brittany reached over the took Santana's hand in hers holding it firmly during the drive home.

* * *

><p>"Santana, sweetie. Wake up. We're back." The brunette stirred and looked around to see where she was. "We're home. Let's go inside." Brittany spoke to her. Santana shook her head trying to rattle the sleep out of her brain.<p>

Brittany had parked the car got out and moved around to the passengers side. She had opened Santana's door and was bent over attempting to wake her up.

The Latina reached up at one of Brittany's arms wrapping her hand around the blondes bicep. "Do you want me to carry you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"No. I-" Santana yawned. "-think I can walk." Her hand slipping tiredly off of Brittany's arm.

"Come on." Brittany slipped her hand between Santana's back and the seat. Her right arm dipping down and sliding underneath Santana's knees. With a tiny grunt Brittany lifted Santana out of her seat. She stood up straight and spun around towards the house. She took a step before shoving the car door shut with her hip. Brittany carried Santana up the walk to the front door.

"Can you wrap your arms around my neck and hold on?" She asked the brunette. Santana nodded into her shoulder before wrapping her arms around Brittany as tightly as she could. Brittany's took her arm from Santana's back and used it to open the front door. Brittany stepped inside and closed the door quickly before replacing her arm around Santana's back.

"You're so strong." Santana giggled sleepily.

"Shhh. Yeah. I know. You gotta be quiet everyone's sleeping." Brittany replied. She made her way to the stairs. Taking them as carefully and quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake anyone and she definitely didn't want to drop Santana. Once she made her way upstairs she let out a sigh of relief. She made her way down the hallway to her room. She pushed open the door and walked over to the bed and set Santana down as gently as possible. She walked back to the door and shut and locked it.

She turned back towards the bed. It was dark so she couldn't see the brunette laying on it but she could sure as hell hear her. Santana was giggling up a storm. "What's so funny?" Brittany whispered not wanting to wake anyone.

"Nothing." Santana giggled.

"Then why are you giggling?" Brittany said as she took off her heels.

"It's just that-" More giggles.

"What?" Brittany asked as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She walked the few feet over to the bed. She climbed up on the bed feeling around for the Latina as she did so. Santana was lying on her back with her arm covering her eyes trying to catch her breath.

"You're like my-" She tried to suppress her giggling. Brittany crawled to the foot of the bed and began removing Santana's heels. "What are you doing?" The brunette said when she felt Brittany undoing the strap of her right heel. Suddenly aware that the blonde was on the bed with her.

"You can't sleep in these." She said simple as she undid the left heel. "Now what were you saying. I'm like your-?" She pressed. Santana giggled again remembering what she was thinking about only seconds before.

"You're like my own personal superhero. My own Superman. Or I should say Superwoman." She said giggling again.

"And you said I was the goofball." Brittany shook her head back and forth at Santana. Not that she could see it in the dark but still. "Now how about we get you out of this dress." She suggested as she moved to straddle the Latinas sides.

"I like how that sounds." Santana said playfully.

"That's not what I mean. You can't sleep in this dress either. Like how am I suppose to get my cuddle on when your wearing a dress." She explained as she searched around in the dark for Santana's hands. Once she found them and had a hold of them she slowly pulled Santana up until is was in a sitting position. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck holding herself upright.

With one hand she reached around the pulled down the zipper of the dress. She slid the straps down over Santana's shoulders and eased the dress down until it was pooled in Santana's lap. Brittany leaned forward and Santana moved with her letting her back fall against the bed. Brittany kissed Santana's forehead. "Lift your butt up babe." She instructed and Santana complied with her request. Brittany slid the dress down the brunettes legs and tossed it onto the floor. "Much better." She said as she ran her hands up the outsides off Santana's leg until she reached her waist.

"I thought you said none of that." Santana said sleepily, barely still awake.

"No. No. You're right. I did. I was just admiring your amazing body. No funny business tonight. Just cuddles and sleep. But we need to get under the covers so we don't freeze to death."

Santana scooted up and pulled down the covers while Brittany moved up the side of the bed to nestle in next to Santana. Once there Santana pulled the covers up over their bodies. She turned on her side and Brittany scooted up behind her pressing her chest to Santana's back. Resting her arm over Santana waist as Santana brought her hand down and intertwined her fingers with Brittany's.

"Goodnight babe." Brittany whispered into Santana's hair.

"Goodnight my love." Santana said as she drifted off to sleep. Brittany smiled and kissed the back to Santana's head.

* * *

><p>"Good morning mom." Brittany skipped into the kitchen. She skipped over to her mother who was sitting at the table reading the paper. She gave her a kiss on the cheek as she set down a piece of paper on the table and slid it in front of her mother. "Here ya go." She said as she skipped away. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out two coffee mugs filling both with coffee.<p>

"What's this?" Kathy asked looking down at the piece of paper.

"Well what does it look like?" Brittany said leaning against the counter in front of the coffee maker.

"An address." Her mother said a bit confused as to why Brittany was giving her an address.

"Yep." She said smiling happily.

"Okay but why are you giving me an address- that I don't recognize- by the way." She questioned her daughter looking up from the piece of paper over in her daughters direction and raising an eyebrow waiting for some sort of an explanation.

Santana walked into the kitchen all sleepy and disoriented looking. She looked at Kathy and then at Brittany before making a move towards the blonde. Brittany turned and grabbed the mug off the counter and held it out for Santana to take. "Here you go babe. Hot and ready."

"Thanks. How did you know though?" Santana asked wondering how Brittany knew to pour her a cup of coffee and that she would come downstairs soon and it wouldn't get cold.

"Intuition." She shrugged. "I just know that once you realized I wasn't in bed with you anymore you would be up looking for me before long." She winked at Santana. "Pretty good right?"

"Very good. You know me very well." Santana took a sip of her coffee before setting it on the counter. She took a step so that she was in front of Brittany. Bringing her hands up she rested them on Brittany's hips. "Good morning." She said as she leaned in the gave the blonde a kiss.

"Mmm." Brittany hummed. "It is a good morning." She said once Santana took a step back.

"Brittany." Kathy spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt but are you going to explain this to me." Waving the piece of paper around in the air.

Santana looked at Brittany confused and then looked at the piece of paper trying to figure out if she knew what it was.

Brittany walked across the kitchen towards the table. She pulled out a chair and sat across from her mother. Santana grabbed her coffee cup and followed Brittany sitting down next to her. "Well?" Her mother said.

"It's an address." She smiled at her mother.

"Yes we established that already." Her mother said getting tired of Brittany's little game. She set the paper down on the table in between herself and the girls. Santana looked down at the address and recognize it immediately. Her eyes widen not sure what Brittany intentions were here.

Kathy saw Santana's expression change. "Do you know something about this?" She asked the Latina. Santana shook her head back and forth emphatically.

Brittany laughed. "It's my new address."

"What?" Her mother squeaked out.

"I'm moving."

"What? Where?"

"To that address." Brittany smirked at her mother.

"God Brittany I know that. Explain." Her mother said frustrated.

"Okay calm down." She looked next to her at Santana. The brunette had her head down looking at her lap with intense interest. She reached over and took Santana's hand in hers and place their connected hands up on the table top. "I'm moving in with Santana. That's her address."

"Oh." She nodded. "That explains the look on her face when she saw the address." She chuckled. "Well isn't this lovely. You guys are really serious about this aren't you."

"Very much so." Santana spoke before Brittany could say anything.

"Well then I must say I am very happy for you. I would say we should celebrate tonight but we already are. So if you two don't have anymore surprises I must get started on the New Years Party preparation." Kathy stood up from her chair and looked back and forth between the two. They both shook their heads confirming that they didn't have anything else to share.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - New Year's Eve Shenanigans**

"I don't want to." Santana whined.

"But we have to."

"But why can't we just stay up here and have our own little New Year's Eve party."

"But I have to go and socialize. It's all my family and friends down there." Brittany reasoned.

"Whhhhy?" Santana whined again.

"Beeeecauuuusse." Brittany whined back. "I have to."

Brittany patted Santana, who was curled up on the bed, on the knee. Santana wiggled around so she could look at Brittany's face. "Hey."

"What?" The brunette pouted.

"You want some cheese with that whine. Cuz I know there is some downstairs." Brittany chuckled.

The blonde held out her hand. "Come on let's go downstairs. It will be alright. Don't worry everyone will love you."

Santana took Brittany's hand and the blonde pulled her up into a sitting position. "How did you know?"

"That you were worried about what people would think of you. Come on Santana give me some credit. It's been your biggest worry since- since well forever."

"Yeah. You're right. I need to quit doing that." She squeezed Brittany's hand that was still holding hers.

"Yeah. You should quit worrying. It's stressful. And it's not good for you." Brittany agreed.

"Ok. Ok. Lets go downstairs." Santana said standing from the bed. She tugged on Brittany's hand for her to follow. The blonde stood up but didn't take a step. Santana watched her closely. "What?" She said when Brittany didn't move.

The blonde pulled Santana into her body wrapping her arms around the brunette's back. She leaned into Santana connecting their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle. After several moment Brittany pulled away. Santana's eyes flickered open. "Wow." She gasped out searching for breathe. The blonde brought her right hand around running her thumb under Santana's bottom lip.

Brittany nodded. "Yep. Ready?" She wrapped her hand in Santana's as they moved towards the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Liz said as she walked up to Santana. The brunette was sitting on a folding chair in the corner of the room.<p>

Santana spit the mouthful of soda she had in her mouth back into her red plastic cup. "Hey." She sputtered and coughed to clear her throat.

Liz chuckled at Santana. "Did I startle you?" Santana covered her mouth and nodded unsure of her voice. "Okay. Well what are you doing sitting over her all by yourself?"

Santana shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I don't know anyone here. It's a little awkward. I talked to a few people but- I don't know."

"Okay. Do you mind if I sit with you? This party is lame."

"Sure. Whatever." Liz took a seat next to Santana and took a sip of her drink. Santana watched the blonde next to her with curiosity. "What are you drinking?"

"Just Mountain Dew. Mom and Dad said I'm not allowed to have any alcohol. Making this party even lamer." Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You?"

"Captian and Coke. The usual I guess."

"Oh. So where's Brittany?" Liz asked. She figured that her sister would have been attached to Santana's hip all night. They were hardly ever apart since they had arrived. She found in strange that Brittany wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Don't know." Santana said blankly. "Haven't seen her in about 15 minutes." She took another drink of her beverage.

"So your just sitting here all by yourself?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Santana's brow scrunched together. "What is this 20 questions?"

"No. Sorry. I was just curious." She gave Santana an apologetic smile. "I can go find her for you. She probably just got caught up talking to somebody. You know how she is. She's friends with everyone and has to stop and talk to them all."

"No that's okay. I will just sit here and wait. I don't mind."

Liz looked at her curiously trying to figure out what to do or say next. "Okay suit yourself. I'm going to find my friend Sara she said she was going to come tonight. Maybe it will be a little less lame then." Liz stood up and walked across the room. She turned her head and threw Santana a smile before disappearing out of her sight.

* * *

><p>"Brittany." Liz called as she finally spotted her sister.<p>

"Brittany." She yelled as she approached the taller blonde.

Brittany turned in the direction of where she heard someone calling her name. She saw her sister walking in her direction. "Brittany." Liz said once more when she was within five feet of Brittany.

Brittany furrowed her brow at her sister. "What?" She asked wondered why her sister was taking this opportunity to bother her. Liz stepped up next to Brittany. "I'm talking to someone. What do you want now?" Brittany snapped.

Liz took a step back and shook her head back and forth once. "Woah. Calm down sis. No need to get bitchy at me." She paused trying to think of a way to say what she wanted to say.

"Well?" Brittany said impatiently. She had all the patience in the world except when it came to her little sister.

"Uh- how long have you been in here? In the kitchen?" Liz asked.

Brittany shrugged and thought for a second. "A little while. 10-15 minutes maybe. Why?"

"I was just in the other room. I was talking to somebody. They were sitting all alone in the corner of the room sipping on their drink. They looked kind of sad or bummed. They looked like they weren't have a very good time. They looked like they could use some company. Some cheering up."

"So." Brittany said totally not catching on to what her sister was saying.

"I was thinking that maybe you know them and that you could be the one to give them some company and probably cheer them up." Liz went on.

Brittany looked at her sister inquisitively. "Well who is it?"

"Um- let me see. This person is short." She chuckled.

"Do you find this little game funny cuz I don't." Brittany said annoyed.

"Okay. Okay. Brunette. Almost a sleek black sometimes. Big brown eyes." Brittany squinted at her sister trying to picture the description of this mystery person. "Dark uh- caramel colored skin. She-"

"Shit Santana. I completely forgot. I'm such a terrible girlfriend." Brittany panicked. She went to step around Liz to go find Santana. "Where is she?"

Liz grabbed her by the arm and looked her straight in the eyes. "We didn't have this conversation. Understood?" Brittany nodded and Liz let go of her sister's arm. "She's in the family room. Like I said- in the corner."

Brittany moved through the crowd of people standing about the kitchen. Bumping into some of them in her hurried state. She didn't seem to care though. All she cared about at that moment was finding Santana and apologizing to her for stranding her for so long.

Originally Brittany had been in the family room with Santana. They were talking and have a good time. But an old friend caught Brittany's attention. She told Santana that she was going to go say hi to her friend and that she would be back in a minute. Brittany went over to her friend and got lost in their conversation and somehow ended up in the kitchen.

Brittany entered the family room and scanned the room for any sign of her girlfriend. But there were way to many people in the room. There was no way she could see through them all. She began making her way through the room. _Liz said the corner of the room, right? _Halfway across the room she called out Santana's name. She still couldn't see the brunette. She couldn't hear much for that matter either. The room was filled was music. And everybody talking over said music.

"Santana." Brittany shouted.

Santana sat up straighter in her chair. She had thought she heard someone calling her name but she couldn't be sure because of the noise in the room. She slumped back down in her chair taking a drink from her cup. Seeing there wasn't much left she tilted her head and the cup back emptying the last of her drink into her mouth. She brought the cup back down and sighed audibly. "What a fun night." She said under her breath.

"Santana." Brittany said once she moved through enough people to see the Latina sitting on a folder chair. The brunette didn't hear Brittany and she didn't see her approaching either as she was staring contently down at the floor in front of her.

Brittany sat down in the chair next to Santana. The same chair Liz had been sitting in not 15 minutes before. She reached out her hand and placed it gently on Santana's thigh. She gave it a squeeze. Santana's eyes moved from the floor to her leg where Brittany's hand was. Then up Brittany's arm to shoulder before reaching her face. Santana's stared at her waiting for Brittany to say something. She didn't have much to say to Brittany so she wasn't going to say anything at all. She understood that Brittany probably knew everyone in the room and wanted to spend time with them and talk to them and catch up with them. Santana wasn't going to interrupt that.

"Hey babe." Brittany started. "Are you having fun?" She tried knowing that Santana wasn't. The brunette shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head again. "No. Don't be."

"What no I am sorry. I left you all alone while I went off and talked to all of my friends. That's not right. At the very least I could have brought you along and introduced you to everyone. I feel like such a terrible girlfriend. What was I thinking?" She finished more directed to herself than anything.

"You weren't." Santana stated.

Brittany shook her head. "You're right. I wasn't. I wasn't thinking. And that's the problem. I should have thought about you. I should have thought about the fact that you don't know anyone here with the exception of my sister and parents. I should have been with you. I should have introduced you to everyone that I know. I should have-"

"Stop." Santana interrupted her. "Stop beating yourself up about it. I'm fine with it. I understand. I do. I get it. You were all excited to catch up with everyone you know. Look Brittany." She turned so she was facing the blonde. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Brittany asked.

"I was just kinda bored and I wasn't sure where you were. I mean I could have gotten up to find you but I didn't want to intrude."

"I'm sorry." Brittany said again.

"Hey." Santana brought her hands up and cupped Brittany's cheeks. She ran her thumbs softly over the blondes cheek bones. "No more apologizing. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Brittany's. Brittany hummed into the kiss in agreement.

When Brittany pulled away from the kiss she stood up abruptly and held out her hand for Santana to take. Santana looked up at Brittany quizzically and then back down at the hand in front of her. "What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Lopez?" Brittany said politely. A playful smile on her face.

Santana smiled and giggled at Brittany's silliness. "Ah there's that beautiful smile. Much better. So may I?" She asked again.

Santana rolled her eyes and took Brittany's hand. The blonde pulled Santana to her feet. Brittany twirled Santana's around eliciting a little squeal from the Latina. "Britt." Santana chastised once she was spun around to face Brittany again.

"What? I can't help it." She grinned at Santana. Again Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They danced around in slow circles for a while. Minutes passed and a few songs passed too. They didn't talk. They didn't need to. They just danced. A slower song came on and Brittany slowed down their movements to match the beat of the song. There were only a handful of other couples dancing but that didn't matter. Brittany and Santana were off in their only little world.

Brittany hands rested gently on Santana's lower back. She slowly rocked them back and forth to the music. Santana had her arms snaked up around Brittany's shoulders. Her hands clasped together on the back of the blondes neck. Santana leaned forward and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder facing her neck. She sighed out before moving inches and pressing her lips to the crook of Brittany's neck. She nuzzled into that spot staying there as they swayed back and forth.

Brittany breathed in sharply at the unexpected gesture. She craned her neck to look down at Santana. She wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette reveling in the closeness. She looked around the room as an idea came to her. "Hey." She said getting Santana's attention. The brunette lifted her head off of Brittany so she could look at her. Brittany smiled gently down at Santana before taking a step back away from her.

Santana brow furrowed together in confusion. Brittany's hands moved from Santana's back. And Santana had to let go of her hold around Brittany's neck. Brittany took one of the brunettes hands in hers and turned around pulling Santana behind her. She cut through the throngs of people. She led Santana threw the sea of people. Finally breaking out into the hallway that wasn't filled with guests.

She moved in the direction of the stairs still with Santana's hand in hers but not pulling her along anymore. Santana was next to her as they ascended the stairs. The brunette not sure what was happening but never questioning Brittany about it.

Once Brittany reached 'her room' she pushed the door open. She took a step back holding out her arm gesturing for Santana to enter first. The Latina smiled at Brittany before stepping into the room. Brittany followed directly behind her. She shut the door and spun around to lock it. She turned back to Santana with a specific look in her eyes. Santana smiled warmly at Brittany. "What are we doing up here? It's almost midnight. We're gonna miss the New Year." Santana asked curiously.

Brittany shook her head. She took a couple of step until she was directly in front of Santana. "I have a better idea." She said bringing her hand up and brushing the hair away from Santana's face. Her hand came back to cup Santana's cheek. She leaned in taking the brunette's lips with hers.

Brittany took a step into Santana. Then another forcing Santana to step backwards towards the bed. Brittany holding Santana's face in her hands never breaking their kiss.

When Santana's legs hit the side of the bed she stumbled backwards taking a seat on the bed. Effectively breaking their kiss. Brittany stood over Santana smirking down at the brunette. She bent over quietly and pecked Santana's lips before standing up straight and grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head.

Santana watched in amazement. "Are you sure about this?" She said her voice lower than it had been previously. "I mean are you ready? Your ribs don't hurt anymore, right?" Brittany shook her head. "B-but what a-about everyone- downstairs?" Santana stuttered as Brittany unbuttoned her jeans. The blonde slid her pants down her legs before stepping out of them. She stepped up to the bed placing one knee on either side of Santana's hips. Basically sitting in the Latina's lap.

"Shut up and kiss me." Brittany husked and leaned in to connect their lips once again. Santana wasn't going to protest. How could she when Brittany was sitting in her lap nearly naked.

Their kissed grew heated. It wasn't long before Brittany was pulling Santana shirt over her head. She looked over Santana's torso before pushing her back. Santana fell against the bed with an 'oomph'. Her eyes grew wide at Brittany as the blonde loomed over her. Brittany pressed each of her hands to the bed on either side of Santana's head. She leaned down attacking Santana's neck with her lips. Santana let out a moan as Brittany somewhat aggressively bit nipped and sucked at Santana's neck.

The brunette's hand ran up and down the length of Brittany strong back. She stilled her hands on Brittany's hips. "Britt." She groaned. Brittany didn't even flinch. She just kept up her assault. "Brittany." Santana said with a little more urgency.

The blonde lifted her head away from Santana's neck to look into her eyes. "Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Santana shook her head. "I'm not complaining but this-" She waved her hand around. "-it's just all so fast. I need a second, okay?" She took in a deep breath. Brittany nodded and sat up before rolling off of Santana.

Santana ran her hands through her hair letting out her breath with a loud huff. It had been a long time since they had done anything like this and Santana needed a minute to calm down and wrap her head around it. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her hands.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Brittany whispered from next to her.

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany. "No. No. I want to. I want to so bad. It's just a little overwhelming. We haven't had sex since before your accident. Before I told you that I loved you. So yeah. But its different now. Things are different. My emotions are different. It isn't just sex anymore. It means so much more than that. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yep. Got it. But you do know that that makes it a billion times better, right?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah you're right." She scooted up so that she was lying on the bed properly. She looked over at Brittany. The blonde looked into Santana's eyes just waiting for her to be ready for her to make the first move.

She reached out her arm. "Get over here you goofball." She motioned with her fingers for Brittany to move closer to her.

Brittany smiled brightly at her before shifting across the bed to straddle Santana's hips. "Can I take these off now?" Brittany asked pointing down at Santana's pants. Santana giggled and nodded at the same time.

Brittany undid the button of the pants and then the zipper before look up to Santana silently telling her to lift her butt so she could pull the pants off. Brittany positioned herself between Santana's legs. She crawled up the brunettes body kissing her on the lips before moving downwards.

Brittany kissed along Santana's jaw until she reached her ear. Pausing their few a seconds sticking her tongue out and licking the shell of the Latina's ear. She blew a soft puff of air into Santana's ear making the brunette squirm beneath her. She then sucked on her earlobe causing a moan to escape Santana's lips.

Brittany smirked against the skin of Santana's neck just below her ear. She kissed her way down Santana neck making her way to her pulse point. Sucking on that spot hard before darting her tongue out of her mouth licking over the spot gently. Brittany moved down to Santana's collarbone kissing across to the middle of her chest. Then down the valley in between her breasts.

When Brittany reached her stomach she immediately glided her tongue around Santana's bellybutton. The brunette giggled. "Britt stop it. That tickles." Brittany smiled against her stomach before moving farther south. She kissed over Santana's underwear. Her hands running up and down the length of Santana's thighs.

She wrapped the index fingers of both of her hands under the band of Santana's underwear looking up at the brunette for permission. Santana nodded and Brittany removed the garment from Santana's body. Brittany took in the woman in front of her in awe. _This is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ She thought as she crawled up the bed and kissed Santana fiercely before slinking back to where she wanted to be.

Brittany ran two fingers over Santana's folds. She bucked her hips searching for more friction. Brittany respond by running her thumb over that sensitive bundle of nerves. Santana took in a sharp gasp of air. When she slowly breathed it out the blonde continues with her motions. Running her fingers through Santana's soaking folds once more before entering her with two fingers. Santana gasped before rocking her hips up into Brittany's hand.

Brittany lowered her face to Santana darting her tongue out flicking it against her clit. Another moan escaping Santana mouth as she bucking hard up into Brittany's face. Brittany brought her free hand to Santana's stomach and pressed down against it holding the brunette still. She circled Santana's clit with her tongue. "Shit Britt." She whimpered. Brittany smiled pressing into Santana with her lips. Wrapping them around her clit and sucking on it.

Santana started squirming more underneath Brittany. A sign to Brittany that Santana was close. Brittany pumped her finger in and out of Santana with a steady rhythm. Santana rocking her hips trying to match that same rhythm her moans getting louder with each thrust.

With a few more pumps of Brittany's fingers Santana began to come undone. "Brittannnny." Santana moaned out as the blonde curled and stilled her fingers inside of Santana. With one more flick of Brittany's tongue Santana's orgasm hit her hard.

Brittany scooted up Santana's body until they were face to face. She kissed Santana once on the lips before peppering her face with light kisses. Her cheeks, her nose, her forehead before returning to her lips. She removed her fingers from inside Santana a shudder running through the brunettes body as she did so.

Brittany laid down next to Santana and rested her head on the girls chest with her ear to her heart. She wrapped her arm around Santana's stomach before turning her head and kissing the spot on her chest over her heart. She rested her head back down and listened as Santana's breathing returned to normal and her heart rate slowed.

Once Santana caught her breath she leaned her head down and kissed the top of Brittany's head. "I love you so much Britt." She murmured.

Brittany nodded into her chest. "I know. And I love you too." She looked over at the clock and smiled. "Santana."

"Yeah."

"It's 12:04. Happy New Year." She said and lifted her head to kiss Santana.

"Happy New Year babe." Santana said before kissing Brittany again. "That's the best way I've ever rung in the New Year." She said with a cheeky smile.

"I bet."

"Maybe we should make it a New Year's tradition." Santana suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Brittany said drawing little circles with her fingers on Santana's stomach.

"Hey do you think anyone realized that we were missing?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't really care. This was the best way to ring in the New Year. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Agreed." Santana said with a smirk even though Brittany couldn't see it. "Nowwwww." She drew out.

"Now what?" Brittany asked.

"Now it's your turn." Santana said shifting around until she was on top of Brittany.

**So that's another chapter. I really liked this one. It didn't turn out exactly how I had imagined but it's close. Hope everyone enjoyed.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - One Last Day**

"Hey where were you two last night? I didn't see you after like 11:15." Liz inquired.

Santana Brittany and Liz were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Santana looked up from her bowl over at Liz raising an eyebrow at her. She returned her gaze back to her cereal almost instantly deciding not to say anything.

Brittany on the other hand never even looked in her sisters direction. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction. She wasn't going to give her sister any information. Especially that sort of information. Something that her sister could and probably would use against her in some way, shape, or form. She wasn't stupid. There was no way in hell she was going to be telling her sister anything about their whereabouts last night or about what they were doing.

Liz sat there silent for long seconds waiting for an answer from one or both of them. After she realized she wouldn't be getting one she pushed her chair out. "Fine." She huffed out. "Whatever. If you two want to be all weird and secretive that's fine with me. I have more important things to worry about." She said dropping her bowl at the sink.

"Like what? What outfit you are going to wear to tease the boys with today." Brittany teased.

"No." Liz shot back from the doorway. Santana giggled. "What's so funny chica?" Santana looked at Brittany and raised an eyebrow. Then they both turned to look at Liz.

"That's totally what you are going to do. Figure out how you can mess with those poor boys heads that you hang out with all the time." Brittany said. "You should put them all out of their misery and pick one of them that you want to date."

"Ah- I don't think so. Why would I want just one of them giving me attention when I could get attention from all of them."

"Cuz that makes you look like a slut." Brittany shot back.

"I haven't slept with any of them. God Brittany. You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? All those boys fawning over you?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yeah sure."

"Um- no thank you." Brittany said turning to Santana. "I'm good."

"Whatever Brittany." Liz said walking out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Brittany rolled her eyes as her sister walked away. "That girl I swear- I don't understand why she just doesn't pick one of those loser boys to date. Any one of them would jump at the chance." She shrugged her shoulders not understanding her sisters methods.

Santana slipped her arm through Brittany's and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. After a few seconds of comfortable silence. "Maybe she doesn't want to date any of them."

"Why? What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"All I'm saying is- maybe she doesn't actually want to date any of those boys. She just wants their attention- use them to get attention. To show everyone that she can have any guy she wants at that school."

"Interesting theory. How'd you come up with that one." Brittany wanted to know where Santana came up with such an interesting explanation.

"Cuz that's what I did in high school." The Latina said simply.

"What? Tell me."

"In high school my freshman year. I had all the boys falling all over me. I would tease them and string them along. I even dated one or two of them. But- after a while I realized that I didn't want to date any guys. But I still made sure that I did everything I could to have them following me around like a puppy. Ultimately hiding the fact that I liked girls. It was the perfect plan. No one at that school knew my secret."

"But what about that girl your mom caught you with." Brittany asked.

"She didn't go to my school. And I made it very clear that if she told anyone about us that I would ruin her life." She said with a devilish smile thinking back at the memory.

"Wait. So if that's the case. What are you saying about my sister?"

Santana lifted her head off of Brittany's shoulder to look her in the eyes. "I'm not saying anything about your sister, sweetie. I'm just saying she probably has a reason is she doing what she is doing. Not that she is gay but just that- there is a reason she isn't dating any of those boys. Maybe it's that they are not up to her standards or something. I don't know but whatever it is I'm sure it's a good reason. She is a very bright girl. She knows what she's doing. I wouldn't worry about it. She's a smart cookie. A little odd but a smart cookie." She gave Brittany a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Ok. But now you got my head spinning. Thinking of all the different possibilities." Brittany said a little absentmindedly.

"Well I have an idea of how to get you to forget the thoughts in your head." Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"Follow me." Santana stood up from her chair and held out her hand for Brittany to take. She pulled the blonde up and started moving across the kitchen to the staircase.

"Santana where are we going?"

"You'll see. Patience babe."

They made their way up the stairs, down the hall, and into the bathroom. Santana pulled Brittany into the bathroom and turned and shut and locked the door. She turned back to Brittany with a smirk on her face and nodded at the tub. "Santana I don't-"

"Just take your clothes off Britt." She interrupted.

"But-"

"No buts- unless- it's your naked butt." She said winking at Brittany. She went over to the tub and reached down to turn the water on.

Brittany shrug and gave in. She pulled her shirt off before pulling her sweatpants down.

Santana turned back to Brittany after adjusting the water to the right temperature to see the blonde bent over removing her pants from her ankles. Her eyes roamed up and down Brittany's nearly naked body. "Mmmhmm me likey." She quickly removed her own clothing and bent over and turned the showerhead on. "All ready to go." She said stepping into the shower. Brittany stepped in behind her closing the shower door.

Santana dipped under the water soaking her hair before running her hands through it. She spun around to see Brittany watching her intently. She smiled at the blonde. "Here turn around." Brittany did as she was told. Santana reached for the shampoo and squirted some into the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together quickly before bringing them up to Brittany's hair. She rubbed the shampoo through the blonde hair thoroughly. Once Brittany hairs was all lathered up Santana moved her fingertips to the top of Brittany's head massaging her scalp.

"Oh that feels good." Brittany moaned out. Santana chuckled.

After a few minutes Santana quick rubbing Brittany's head and brought her hands down to Brittany's waist. "Here rinse off." She pulled the blonde backwards until she was under the steady stream of water.

She dragged her fingers through Brittany's hair getting all of the shampoo out. When she was certain that all the shampoo was washed out Santana dragged the palms of her hands over Brittany's shoulder and down her arms. Once she was low enough she moved from Brittany's arm to the flat of her stomach. Wrapping her arms around the blonde and pressing her front into Brittany's back. Effectively hugging Brittany from behind.

Brittany leaned back into Santana's embrace. The brunette placed a kissed on Brittany's shoulder before resting her cheek against the same spot. Her hands loosening their grip on the blondes stomach. Slowly rubbing up and down gradually lower and lower on Brittany's abdomen. Stilling on Brittany's pelvic bones.

"Santana?" Brittany tried to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Was what the Latina returned with. She rubbed her thumbs over Brittany's skin sending a shiver through the blonde.

"Uh-" Brittany suddenly couldn't remember what she was thinking about moments before.

"That's what I thought." Santana said as she brought her left hand lower until she was cupping Brittany. The blonde sucked in a breath of air. Her hips rolled forward into Santana hand searching for more.

"Santana- we s-shouldn't." Brittany stuttered out.

"Are you saying you want me to stop now?" She asked Brittany. The blonde shook her head. "Well, then what?" She asked as she ran one finger through Brittany's folds. Brittany's hands flew up and pressed against the shower door and the wall of the bathtub bracing herself there. Santana smirked into Brittany's shoulder and placed another gentle kiss there.

"I- we- my parents- their house- I pr-"

Santana cut her off just to stop her from stuttering. "I know you said you wouldn't but we already broke that promise last night. So…" She circled her thumb around Brittany's clit. The blonde shivered with a jolt of pleasure.

Santana continued her motions with her left hand. She slid her right up from Brittany's hip gliding gently across her abs up to her chest. She cupped Brittany's right breast gently before giving it a firm squeeze. Brittany let out a moan. Santana squeezed again rubbing her thumb back and forth over the nipple. She continued kneading and caressing her breast while she rubbed her middle finger over Brittany's clit.

"San- tana." Brittany moaned.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed as her hands worked there magic on Brittany's body.

"Faster." The blonde groaned and rolled her hips into Santana's hand. "Please."

Santana slid her fingers once more through Brittany soaked slit before coming back to focus her attention to that small bundle of nerves. Running her middle finger rapidly back and forth over her clit.

Brittany's legs began shaking. "Yes." She breathed out. Her body wound tight waiting for sweet release. Santana snaked her right arm around Brittany's waist holding her loosely in the event that her legs gave out. Santana felt Brittany's stomach muscles clench. "San-" Santana stilled her movements knowing that Brittany had reached her climax. Brittany's head rolled forward resting against her chest as she tried to calm her ragged breathing.

With her right hand Santana pulled Brittany hair back away from her neck. She kissed across the blondes shoulder to the neck. Pausing and sucking gently on the spot where Brittany's shoulder and neck met. Her left hand resting on Brittany's hip. She kissed back across her shoulder.

Santana stepped back under the shower closing her eyes and rewetting her hair. She stood up straight and opened her eyes. Brittany had let go of her death grip on the sides of the shower but was still turned away from the brunette. "Isn't the shower for getting clean not dirty?" Santana smacked Brittany on the ass and reached for the shower door. She smirked. "I'll let you finish your shower Britt. I'll be in your room."

Santana stepped out of the bathroom into the upstairs hallway shutting the door behind her just as Liz was coming out of her room. Santana turned her head when she heard Liz walking towards her. Liz walked up to a towel clad Santana. "Did you just take a shower?" She asked the brunette.

"Uh no." Santana said looking around the hallway trying to avoid eye contact with Brittany's sister.

"But your hair's all wet and your wearing a towel." Liz said trying to understand.

"Yeah." Santana looked back at the closed bathroom door. She wasn't really helping herself out by suspiciously looking around.

Liz followed Santana's movements looking towards the bathroom door as well. "And why did you shut the door behind you?" Santana simply shrugged her shoulders. She thought the less she spoke the better of an outcome she would get. "Are you done in there then?" Liz asked flipping her thumb towards the door.

"For now." Santana lowered her gaze to the floor.

Liz knit her brow in confusion. _For now. What does that even mean? What's going on here?_ She stared intently at Santana.

Santana looked up again. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders. Liz shook her head and took a step towards the bathroom door. Santana stayed there standing firm in front of the door.

"So can I use the bathroom then?" Liz asked. Santana shook her head her eyes widening slightly.

She was gonna get caught. They were gonna get caught. _What the hell Liz? Just go away._ Santana thought.

Liz took another step towards Santana and the bathroom not intimidated at all by the skittish Latina standing dumbly in front of her. With her closer proximity Liz heard the sound of the shower running. She narrowed her brow again at Santana. "Did you leave the shower running?" Santana shook her head again. "Yes you did I can hear it running. Why are you acting all weird?" Santana merely turned her face away from Liz. But Liz shuffled around so that she was face to face with Santana again. The brunette didn't bother turning away from her again.

Liz raised an eyebrow as something flashed across her mind. "Where's Brittany?" She asked with a hint of caution not entirely wanting to know the answer.

Santana closed her eyes and shook her head. Liz raised both eyebrows. She reached over Santana's shoulder and knocked on the bathroom door loud enough so that it could be heard over the sound of the shower.

"I'll be out in a minute. I'm almost finished." Brittany yelled to whoever was knocking on the door.

Liz's jaw dropped as she heard Brittany voice coming through the door.

"So that is why you don't have any clothes on and your hair is wet. Seriously. Seriously. Shower sex. Seriously. I don't even know right now. That's my sister in there. I don't know if I should be disgusted or offended or what right now." Liz huffed out. Santana looked up with a guilty and somewhat apologetic look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say or if she should say anything at all.

The sound of the water stopped. "Wait a minute. Last night. Is that what you two were doing when you mysteriously disappeared?" She questioned Santana. This time Santana admitted the truth with a nod of her head. "God you two are like a couple of horny teenagers." Liz said as she stomped off down the stairs.

Santana turned to watch her go. Liz yelled over her shoulder. "I'm never going to be able to use that bathroom again without thinking about-" She trailed off making a shuddering noise.

The bathroom down swung open. "Liz what are you yelling about now?" Brittany stepped out into the hallway and ran into Santana. "What are you doing standing in the hallway still? What's Liz yelling about? Were you two talking?" Brittany grabbed Santana by the shoulders and spun her around so that they were facing each other. She looked over the brunette's face. "What's wrong?" She asked once she saw the uneasiness on Santana's face.

"Liz- she knows." She gave Brittany a crooked smile. "She saw me coming out of the bathroom. And well she pieced it all together. Last night too."

Brittany rolled her eyes and let out a loud laugh. She wrapped her arm around Santana and guided the two of them towards her bedroom. "Well hopefully she knows how to keep her mouth shut." Brittany commented and kissed Santana on the temple.

* * *

><p>Brittany went downstairs after getting dressed. She saw her sister sitting in the living room with headphones on listening to music. She decided now was as good a time as any to talk to her. She walked into the room and stood in front of her sister with her hands on her hips.<p>

Liz looked up to see Brittany standing there. She raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What?" Liz grumbled.

Brittany motioned for Liz to take off her headphones. Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine." She huffed out.

"I wanted to talk to you before we left." Brittany started.

"Duh. I can see that."

"Listen I know we don't always get along. But I want you to know that you can always come to me if you need anything. Be it advice or help of any kind or money or anything. You are my little sister and I will always protect you in any way that I can."

Liz just eyed Brittany as she was talking as if she had grown another head. "Uh. Ok."

"Now about earlier-"

"About you and Santana doing the dirty in the shower. Do we have to? I really don't want to be reminded again. I'm trying my hardest to keep it out of my mind."

"Uh. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No. Just don't. I mean it's all well and good. But I would rather that I never found out about it. That I never stumbled upon Santana in the hallway. That I never started asking her questions." Liz shook her head going over it again in her mind.

"So you're not going to saying anything to Mom and Dad?" Brittany asked hoping her sister would keep this between them.

"God no." Liz spit out.

"Good. Lets just keep this between you me and Santana. Mom and Dad don't need to know. What they don't know won't hurt them. Right?"

"Right." Liz nodded. "Can I go back to my music now."

"Yeah. Thanks Liz."

"Mhm." Liz put her headphone back on her ears. Brittany stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Brittany." Liz spoke up.

Brittany spun around so that she was facing her little sister. "Yeah."

"I like Santana. She's a keeper." Liz winked at her before hit play on her Ipod again.

A mega-watt smile lit Brittany's face as she nodded at her sister before turning and skipping into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Britt. You girls all packed up and ready to go?" Mrs. Pierce asked her daughter.

"I am. Santana's upstairs now getting dressed and then packing all of her stuff up."

"Mmm. Ok. What time do you have to be at the airport?"

"We should probably be there by one." Brittany said taking a seat across from her mother.

"Ok. Let me know when we should leave then."

"Ok." Brittany had her hands clasped together on the table tweedling her thumbs nervously. "Mom."

"Yes dear."

"Can I ask you something?"

Kathy lowered the paper and looked across the table at Brittany. Her daughter looking down playing with her fingers. "Anything. You know that."

"Yeah I know but-" Brittany looked up into her mother's eyes. "What do you think of Santana?" She blurted.

Her mother let out a soft chuckle. "I think she's great. But you know that already. What is this really about?"

"Well I know I'm young. I'm not even 25 yet. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Santana. I've only come to this realized recently. Actually it was just the other day when I saw the neighbor kids playing outside. But-" Brittany trailed off not sure quite how to explain.

"But it's all so fast and kind of scary. Right?" Kathy said rather nonchalantly.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Her mother reached across the table and put her right hand on top of both of Brittany's hands.

"I'm your mother. I just know dear. Brittany I've never seen you like this with anyone you've dated. You're absolutely ecstatic and totally over the moon. I've seen how you are around Santana and how you two interact. It's not hard to see." She paused for a moment seemingly considering her words. "But I know you haven't known each other even six months yet. And that can be scary. To know you want to spend basically your whole life together. That's a big deal."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is a big deal.

"I'm just curious and you don't have to tell me but you said something about the neighbor kids. Do you want to have kids? I mean with Santana?"

Brittany scrunched her nose up not sure if she should tell her mother what she's thinking or if she should keep it to herself. "I love kids. I've always wanted kids. I work with kids so yeah I guess my brain went there. To that place- 10 years down the road. It's my birthday and two little rugrats coming running into our bedroom to wake me up. Followed by Santana with a tray full of breakfast foods." Brittany smiled that the thought. Her mother smiling happily back at her.

"That's great. Have you talked to Santana about it yet?"

Brittany shook her head. "No. It's too soon. Even I can feel that. One huge step at a time. First we move in together. Then we will see what happens."

"Good idea."

"Thanks Mom." Brittany said with an easy smile.

"For what exactly?"

"The talk."

"Anytime dear. Now why don't you go check on that girlfriend of yours. See if she is all packed up yet." Brittany smiled and stood up from the table.

**So that's another chapter. I really enjoyed writing Liz in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Home Again**

**This chapter is a little shorter but two in 24 hrs. wow. Enjoy.**

"Santana." Brittany whispered. "Santana wake up. We landed." Brittany set her left hand on Santana's thigh and gently shook it.

Santana startled at the movement. She snapped her head up and her eyes open and looked around. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She turned her head to the left to look at Brittany sitting next to her. She licked her lips suddenly realized that she had been drooling. She rubbed the back of her hand across her chin. "Gross." She said with a hoarse voice. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to get rid of the dry mouth that had settled there.

Brittany giggled next to her. "What?" Santana said clearing her throat before swallowing thickly.

"You're cute." Brittany giggled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Highly doubtful. I probably have terrible bed head and bed breath and I was drooling Brittany."

"Well I think it's cute." Brittany said with a smile. "It just goes to show that you aren't perfect all of the time."

"Well you're right about that part. I'm not perfect. That being said I'm hella thirsty. How bout we get off this damn plane so can wash this nasty ass taste out of my mouth."

Brittany just nodded. She was learning that Santana wasn't the greatest traveler. You would think that after she had slept on the plane that she would wake up refreshed and in a good mood. Wrong. It seemed like it was the complete opposite. She woke up crabby and irritable.

When they flew to Brittany's parents it was the same way. Santana had slept during the flight and had woken up when they landed all crabby and disoriented. She even yelled at the flight attendant on the way off of the plane for smiling at her wrong. She grumbled the whole way to baggage claim. It wasn't until they stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat and drink that Santana's mood changed. What a big difference some food and a cold beverage can have.

Brittany stood and opened the overhead compartment in an attempt to get their carry-on bags down. She pulled her bag down and set it in her seat. She reached up to get Santana's when the guy next to her accidentally bumped into her left side while pulling his bag down from the overhead compartment.

"Hey watch it asshole." Santana yelled as she stood up from her seat. Completely forgetting she didn't have clearance she banged her head into the overhead compartment. Ow. Fuck. Damn it." She cursed rubbing the rapidly forming bump on the top of her head. However she never took her gaze off of the man that had elbowed Brittany in the side. "Hey you got a problem buddy?" Santana questioned the man standing next to Brittany in the aisle.

"No ma'am I don't." He said to Santana before addressing Brittany. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you. It was an accident."

"That's ok. I understand. Planes are cramped places. It's bound to happen." Brittany said with a little smile.

"What?" Santana gasped out. "It's not ok Brittany. You can't just let some guy go and ram you in the ribs with his elbow. What if he hurt you?"

"Santana calm down. He didn't hurt me. I'm fine. It's ok really."

"No it's not. Hey asshat did you know she has broken ribs. Did you know that when you where flailing your ginormous arms around in an attempt to get your luggage down." Santana's voice was become louder and more angry with every words she spoke.

"No I didn't." He raised his hands in defense.

"If I were you I would keep my hands still before I come over there and break one off and beat you with it." Santana snarled at the man.

"I'm sorry." He put his hands down at his sides and tucked them into his body.

"Santana." Brittany warned.

"Is there a problem here?" The flight attendant said as she approached them. People had started to turn there attention towards them when Santana raised her voice.

"No. No problem ma'am." Brittany said quickly. She hoped at that point that Santana would stay quiet and not say anything else and they could get off the plane without incident.

"Yeah there's a problem." Santana spoke up. Brittany dropped her head and let out a sigh. "This ogre just elbowed my girlfriend in the ribs. In her broken ribs." She said pointing at the guys standing in between Brittany and the flight attendant.

"Is this true? Are you hurt miss?" Brittany shook her head no.

"I did accidentally bump into her with my elbow. I said I was sorry and that it was an accident. She said she was fine." The man explained.

"I am fine." Brittany told the flight attendant. "Can we just drop this Santana." The flight attendant watched on.

"Ugh fine but if something like this ever happens again I'm suing." Santana groaned out.

"Sir why don't you exit the plane first." The flight attendant ushered the man off the plane.

"Santana I don't think you can do that. Sue anybody because they bumped into me." Brittany said as she sat back down in her seat effectively trapping Santana in hers. She was on the same page as the flight attendant. She wanted to wait and let that poor guy get a head start before they got off the plane. She didn't want Santana saying anything else nasty to him.

"Well I can sure as hell can try." Santana spat. Brittany put her hand on Santana's thigh rubbing her thumb back and forth in an attempt to calm Santana down.

"Hey." Brittany squeezed Santana's thigh. "How about we get something super delicious to eat after this."

Santana nodded not really paying attention to what Brittany was saying. She was watching as people passed them on their way off the plane. Her eyes weren't all wild and wide like they had been when she was yelling. Brittany's hand on her leg had calmed her down that much in just a minute or two. Brittany watched as all the anger left Santana and she knew there wouldn't be anymore outbursts and they could exit the plane. _It's amazing what I simple touch can do sometimes. _She thought as she smiled at Santana.

"What?" Santana said eyeing the blonde curiously.

"Ready to get off." Brittany said.

Santana raised her eyebrows. Now it was Brittany's turn to say "What?"

"Did you hear what you just said?" Santana asked amused.

Brittany thought about what she had said. She rolled her eyes and giggled. "You my dear have a very dirty mind. That's not what I meant. Let get off the plane." Brittany stood up threw her bag over her shoulder and offered out her hand for Santana to take.

Santana put her bag on her shoulder and took Brittany's hand in hers. The blonde led the two of them off the plane. The flight attendant was at the front of the plane when they got there. Brittany nodded at the woman, smiled, and mouthed 'Sorry' before smiling at her apologetically.

They walked through the airport to baggage claim without incident. Brittany hoped that the guy from their flight wasn't still there when they got there to claim their bags.

Lucky she didn't see him anywhere when they got there. She let out a sigh of relief before grabbing her bag then Santana's off the carousel.

"I can carry that." Santana said as she saw Brittany take her bag.

"It's ok babe. I got it. Can you hail us a cab though."

"Sure thing."

They walked the rest of the way through the airport til they reached the front entrance. Santana immediately went to work getting a taxi.

"Now that we are back in the city where do you want to go to eat?" Brittany asked Santana in the back of the taxi cab.

"Um-" Santana thought for a second. "This might sound weird but can we go home first and then we could go somewhere to eat and then maybe- if you want to- we could go to the bar." Santana looked at Brittany watching her reaction and waiting for a response.

"Ok. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in."<p>

"Shut it." Santana grumbled.

"Okay sorry. Just jokin' around."

"Whatever just get me a drink." The brunette ordered.

"Santana." Brittany protested. Santana glanced over at Brittany and gave her that 'what?' expression.

"Can I get a beer please Puck?" She smiled at him standing opposite her behind the bar.

"Yes ma'am. Coming right up." Puck turned and went to grab a beer. "So I haven't seen you two in some time. How are you feeling Brittany?"

"Much better. All better actually. Except for this stubborn cast on my wrist. Which is coming off in a few days. Thank god." She said with a sigh.

"Wow. That's awesome. And you can go back to teaching and everything."

"Yes and everything." Brittany winked at him. He rolled his head back and laughed.

"Brittany." Now it was Santana turn to protest something she was saying. She glared at Puck until he quit laughing.

"Puckerman. Stop being a turd and get me my drink." She growled at him.

"Geez. Someone's crabby today." Puck commented. "Crabbier than usual I should say."

Santana narrowed her eyes at him until he moved to make her drink. Brittany chimed in while he was busy. "Santana doesn't do to well with flying. It makes her irritable." She moved closer to the brunette and wrapped her arm around her back resting her hand on Santana's hip. She smiled at Santana. "Right?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Right." She mumbled.

Puck came back over with the drink. "So about that. How was your trip? Your holidays?"

"Oh it was great." Brittany piped up. "We spent time with my family and I showed Santana around the town. We went to see a couple of people that I know and I introduced Santana to them. My little sister was kind of annoying but she usually is so that nothing new." Brittany shrugged. "Oh and my parents got me- us tickets for a dinner theater show while we were there. It was awesome."

"Did I forget anything?" She asked Santana.

The brunette shook her head. "Don't think so. You pretty much covered it all."

"Hmm. Sounds like you guys had a good time then. I'm glad. And I'm glad that you got Santana to go with you." Puck smiled at both of them before continuing. "You know she's-" He flicked his thumb in Santana's direction. "-taken more time off in the last six weeks than in all the time that she's worked here."

"Really?" Brittany said raising her eyebrows. "I must have quite the affect." Brittany looked to Santana's face.

The Latina nodded. "You do." She said sheepishly.

Puck chuckled. "Actually I don't think she's ever taken a day off now that I think about it."

"That's not true." Santana spoke up. "I took a day off when I had the flu that one time." Now it was Brittany's turn to laugh. "What?" Santana said looking at her.

"I don't think that counts." Brittany said with a big grin. "Puck's talking about taking vacation. Illness is not a vacation." She shook her head. "So the only time you have taken off of work for a vacation was this last week."

"Well if you put it like that- then yes." Santana admitted. "I guess I've never had a good reason to take time off before." She rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Awwww." Puck drawled out. Santana glared at him but couldn't bring herself to yell at him. He smiled at her knowing. "So you just got back. Why are you not at home? Not that I'm not glad to see you but- what are you doing here?"

"We're celebrating." Brittany said with a wink.

"Ok. Dare I ask?"

"Don't be like that Puckerman."

"Ok fine. What are you celebrating?" Puck said seriously.

"Well I asked Santana to move in with me." She gave the brunette a squeeze.

"Holy crap. I mean- wow. I mean- that's awesome."

"Don't sound so surprised Puckerman." Santana quipped.

"I can't help it. I am surprised. I mean I know you two are a serious thing and totally in love and all that but- wow. It's like Brittany swooped in and took the Santana I use to know and changed her and replaced her with a new and improved Santana."

"I'm still the same person, dumbass." Santana threw at him.

"She's right. I saw that today." Brittany sighed. "Some guy bumped into me on the plane and she went all ballistic on him. It was a total accident and he didn't hurt me but it just goes to show that that old fiery feisty Santana is still there. I feel like I just helped bring out the softer side of her. She's more of her true self now. That's all."

"Makes sense." Puck commented. "So were you totally ready to kick that guys ass?" Santana nodded. "Very protective."

"Nobody's gonna mess with my girl Brittany. I'll make damn sure of that."

"He just bumped into me. I wasn't a big deal." Brittany explained. Santana just shrugged.

"You two are something else." Puck threw his hands up in the air. "Next drinks on me." He said walking over to another customer. "Congratulations by the way." He threw over his shoulder as he got another drink for the guy at the other end of the bar.

"I'm glad we're home again. It was great seeing my family but now things can get back to normal. Well not normal I guess cuz now I have to start thinking about moving all of my stuff to your- sorry our apartment."

"Mmm. I like the way that sounds." Santana interrupted.

"Yeah me too. But now I can get back to work and you don't have to take care of me all of the time. And-"

"But I love taking care of you." Santana murmured into Brittany shoulder before kissing it.

"I know you do. But I'm all better now." She kissed Santana on the top of the head. "Besides you can take care of me in other ways now." Santana hummed in response. "But back to what I was trying to say. I'm glad we're home because now we can start our life together. I'll move in and let me apartment go and go back to work and everything will be perfect."

"Sounds perfect to me." Santana agreed.

"What's perfect?" Puck said coming back over by them.

"Brittany." Santana said nuzzling closer into Brittany's side.

"God you two, get a room." Puck scoffed.

"We have one. It's called my bedroom." Santana threw back.

Puck shook his head at the brunette. "You're ridiculous."

"No you're ridiculous." Santana said back.

"What?" He said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't care. I'm too happy to care right now."

'What wrong with her?' Puck mouthed to Brittany. The blonde shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with me. My girlfriend is moving in with me and it makes me super happy."

"Wait I thought Brittany asked you to move in with her?" Puck asked confused.

"She did- but we figured that seeing as my apartment is bigger than hers that she should move in with me instead." Santana explained.

"Oh. That makes more sense now. You're still ridiculous though." He joked.

"Whatever Puckerman." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can see how you two get along now." Brittany said looking between Santana and Puck. "Its just a bunch of jokes and jabs that I don't completely understand all of the time. But underneath it all you care about each other. It's enduring."

"I don't know what you're talking about Brittany. I can barely stand him sometimes."

"That doesn't mean what I said isn't true."

"Ok fine." She wasn't going argue with Brittany about Puck. "How about we take Puckerman's suggestion."

Brittany looked at Santana confused. "What suggestion was that?"

"About getting a room." He spoke up.

"Yeah what he said." Santana added.

"Oh. Ok." Brittany threw back the rest of her beer and set the bottle down on the countertop. "I'm ready." She said with a crooked smile.

"Good." Santana laughed out.

Brittany slid off her bar stool and pulled Santana along with her. "Have a good evening ladies." Puck husked.

Santana flipped him off as they turned to walk out of the bar. "You know that's all he's gonna be thinking about the rest of the night." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked knowing what Santana was referring to but wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"You and me rolling around naked having incredibly mind-blowing sex."

"Oh yeah that." Brittany smirked. She wrapped her hand around Santana's. "Lets get to it then." She tugged Santana out of the bar onto the sidewalk. The Latina giggling at Brittany's sudden eagerness.

**The return of Puck. Can't believe I've written 34 chapters. wow. Love the reviews I get too.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Changes**

"Here puts these in that box, please."

"Oh and these." Brittany added pulling clothes out of her dresser drawer.

"These ones go in the bag for charity." She said as she pulled out a pair of old jeans she didn't want anymore. She threw them on the bed behind her. "Oh I don't need these anymore." She threw them over her head in the direction of the bed.

"Woah Brittany. Calm down. It's starting to look like a closet exploded in here. Your making more of a mess than anything."

"I can't help it. I'm just excited. I'm moving that's very exciting." Brittany bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"It can be."

"It totally is. Aren't you excited for me?" Brittany asked.

There was a pause.

"Quinn?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were excited for me. You're not. Are you?" Brittany said deflating.

"It's not that. It's just. I'm unsure." Quinn whispered.

"Of what?" Brittany said incredulously.

"You. No not you." Quinn shook her head. "Santana." Brittany dropped her head. "Britt this is huge. A big step. It's not something you should take lightly. I want to make sure you know that. It's not like buying a goldfish or something. This is a major decision. Moving in with someone changes everything." She stepped up next to Brittany and placed a hand on her lower back. "Are you 100% sure that you want to do this?"

Brittany raised her head and turned to look at Quinn. She narrowed her brow before nodded her head. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Quinn."

"Ok then."

"Quinn I don't know why your so worried. Everything's going to be great. You'll see." Brittany moved over to a pile of clothes on the floor next to her dresser and started sorting through them.

"I hope so Britt." Quinn shook her head once. "And yes I am excited that your moving. It's just gonna be a big change-" Quinn trailed off.

"Oh Quinn are you worried that you won't get to see as much of me?" Brittany spun to look in Quinn's direction.

The smaller blonde had he eyes focused on the floor. There was a shake of her head. "No." She said in a whisper. "Maybe." She added.

"Listen Quinn I'm moving not dying." Brittany smiled.

"That's not funny Britt." Quinn chastised.

"You will still get to see me all of the time. Maybe not as regularly but I still live close by and I'm always just a phone call away. And you can come over and visit me and Santana anytime you want." She said giving Quinn a warm smile.

"Yeah. Ok. I just-"

"Don't worry so much Quinn." Brittany cut her off. "Stress isn't good for anybody."

"You're right." Quinn smiled back at Brittany. "I need to relax more."

"True. Chillax Quinn." Brittany joked before an idea came to her. "Actually you should come over tomorrow afternoon. That is if you don't have any plans."

"Tomorrow's Sunday right?" Quinn thought out loud.

"Yep. All day. Santana will probably want to sleep til around noon. But I think you could come by sometime after that. We can all hang out together. Have dinner. I don't know. Something like that."

"Are you sure Santana is going to be ok with that?" Quinn asked not wanting to intrude on the two women.

"Yes. I will talk to her about it later today and then call you with the details. Ok?"

"Ok." Quinn agreed. "Now-" Quinn shifted her focus. "-lets get as much stuff packed up in the next couple of hours as we can. The more we do now the less you have to do another day."

"Sounds good. Can you hand me another box?"

* * *

><p>Brittany walked up the stairs to Santana's apartment- their apartment. She reached their floor and moved in the direction their door. "Ugh." Brittany grunted as she fumbled with her keys. A box of clothes under one arm as she tried to unlock the door.<p>

The plan was that Brittany would slowly pack up her apartment and move things as they were packed. They weren't gonna do it all at once- all in one day. So Brittany spent most of her Saturday packing up her bedroom with Quinn's help. And here she was returning to the apartment with one box under her arm.

She leaned the box up against the door pressing into it with her hip as she fumbled to get the correct key for the lock.

The box suddenly slipped and Brittany found herself on the floor on top of the box.

"Holy crap. Are you alright. I'm so sorry."

Brittany looked around realizing what had happened.

"I heard a noise at the door and I thought I would come and check it out. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine Santana." Brittany cut her off as she got up off the floor.

"Good. I'm sorry again. I didn't know you were leaning against the door." Santana tried to explain. "I just heard something and-"

Santana couldn't finish her sentence because Brittany had leaned in and pressed their lips together. "Shut up. I said I was fine." Brittany said as she pulled away. She bent over and picked up the now crunched box.

"I hope there wasn't anything fragile in that box." Santana worried.

"Nope just clothes." Brittany replied walking down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Santana followed after the blonde. "Good. I was just getting ready to have dinner. What do you want to eat?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulder still holding the box in her hands. She walked into the bedroom and set the box down in the corner. "Doesn't matter. I'm not that hungry. Whatever you want to make is fine with me."

"Ok. So how did packing go? Did you and Quinn have fun?" Santana asked curiously.

"Fun. No. But it was exciting." Brittany brightened as she turned back in Santana's direction. She wrapped her arms around the brunette pulling her into her body.

"Exciting?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Well not the actual packing part. That stuff is really boring. But the part where I couldn't help but think about why I was packing and were I was moving to. That was what excited me." Brittany explained.

"Hmm. I'm excited too." Santana mumbled into Brittany's collarbone. Brittany gave Santana a squeeze before pulling away a little so she could look at her face. Santana gave the blonde a perplexed look. "What?" Santana asked when she saw the look on Brittany's face. Somewhere between anxious and apologetic.

"I invited Quinn over tomorrow." Brittany said looking away shyly.

"Oh."

"I know that a probably should have checked with you first but-"

Santana interrupted her with an "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes really Britt. She's your best friend. And I need to get to know her. I need to- I don't know. She is important to you, so she is important to me too. It will be good for all of us." Santana paused waiting for Brittany response. When one didn't come she continued. "That is as long as I get all of my beauty rest before she comes over."

Brittany let out a little relieved laugh. "That's what I said." She pulled Santana back in tight to her chest. " I told Quinn that she should come over but after noon so that you can sleep."

"You're perfect." Santana whispered.

Brittany squinted her brow together. "What?" She didn't quite hear what Santana had said.

"I said you are perfect." She said a little louder so she knew Brittany would hear it this time. "I have the perfect girlfriend. A girlfriend who knows me all to well. A girlfriend who thinks about me before anything else. A girlfriend who knows what I want and need."

"Well you know-" Brittany joked. "-I do what I can.

Santana laughed into Brittany's chest as Brittany kissed Santana on the top of the head. "So what time should I tell Quinn to come over." She rested her chin on the top of Santana head as she spoke.

The brunette shrugged. "Don't know. I probably want to sleep til noon like you said and then I'll want so alone time with you. So how about 2 or 3."

"That sounds good to me."

Santana didn't know what Brittany had in mind for the day tomorrow. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked the blonde.

"I told Quinn we could hang out together. Have dinner. I don't know. Watch a movie or something." Brittany shrugged. She didn't have a set plan.

"So I have to make dinner too?" Santana gruffed.

"Or we could go out." The blonde suggested. "It doesn't matter to me. I just thought it would be more comfortable staying in."

"No no. I agree. I can make something." Santana thought about it. "But I'm gonna need your help."

"Anything." She kissed Santana on the top of the head again. "What can I do?"

"If you don't mind. I need you to go grocery shopping. I don't have time to go myself. I can make a list and you could either go tonight or in the morning while I'm sleeping." Santana explained.

"Ok." Brittany answered simply.

"Ok." Santana repeated.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning rolled around. Santana was sleeping soundly after a long Saturday night at work. Saturday nights were always the busiest night of the week. They usually also caused the most headaches. Not that work was a headache for her on any other night. It's just that with the craziness of Saturday night it amplified everything. So sleeping in until at least noon on a Sunday was a must.<p>

Brittany never argued with it. She understood. She knew that Santana needed to sleep and that's what she let her do.

While the Latina was busy sleeping Brittany was getting ready for the day ahead. She had taken a shower and gotten dressed. The next things she had to do was contact Quinn and let her know what the plan for the afternoon was. She decided it was simplest to just send her blonde friend a text.

**To Quinn: Come by at 3. Santana's gonna make dinner.**

Brittany threw her phone in her bag, picked it up, threw it over her shoulder, and moved towards the kitchen. She set her bag down near the front door before going over to the counter and grabbing a bagel. She looked around searching for something.

She spotted the piece of paper picked it up and looked it over.

Her plan was to go down to the studio. Brittany wanted to work on her new routine. Work out all of the kinks. Perfect it. And Sunday morning was the perfect time to do it too. After she finished that she would go to the store and pick up the items on the list Santana had made. She could do both of those things and still be back before Santana woke up.

She lifted the bagel to her mouth taking a bite out of it as she moved towards the door. She put the list in her bag and threw it over her shoulder again, grabbed her keys and with that she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Brittany unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment as quietly as possible. She set her gym bag down next to the door and walked into the kitchen with the two grocery bags. After setting them down on the counter Brittany opened the refrigerator and put the items in there that needed to be chilled. She left the rest of the groceries in the bags on the counter.<p>

She slipped her shoes and coat off setting them next to the front door and tip-toed down the hallway to the bedroom. She opened the closed the door silently. The blonde looked over at the bed. Santana sleeping snuggled up cozily under the covers. Brittany crossed the room and lowered herself down gently onto the bed as to not wake Santana.

Brittany slid her body up behind Santana's wrapping an arm around her mid-section. Santana stirred slightly at the contact but didn't wake up. A smile spreading across Brittany's features as Santana snuggled instinctively backwards into the blonde.

Brittany laid there with Santana for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of being able to do so.

The blonde kissed Santana on the back of her neck. And then again below her ear before whispering in it. "Baby, it's time to wake up." She kissed Santana again. "Santana." She coaxed trying to wake the brunette.

The Latina stirred slowly waking from her slumber. As she returned to consciousness she recognized a warmth surrounding her that she knew was a beautiful blonde woman- her beautiful blonde woman.

"Time to get up, babe." She heard Brittany whisper. Santana groaned wanting to get more sleep. "It's 12:30." Brittany said a little louder knowing that Santana was awake.

"More sleep." Santana's voice was hoarse and deep from sleep.

"But Quinn's gonna be here at 3." Brittany reminded her.

"Mmm don't care." Santana's arm moved out from under the covers to rest on top of Brittany's arm that was around her stomach. Her fingers tangling together with the blondes. "This is nice." The brunette said in a whisper.

Brittany let out a little giggle at Santana. "It is. But you should probably get up and take a shower- just a suggestion- you know start your day."

Santana didn't say anything right away. Brittany thought maybe she had fallen back asleep. Just when Brittany was about to see if that was the case Santana spoke again. "I have a suggestion."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Santana hums. "You get your sexy ass under these covers and cuddle with me properly."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Santana Quinn's coming over this afternoon."

"You keep saying that."

"We can't stay in bed all day." Brittany reasoned.

"I know that. Just another half hour. I wanna get my cuddle on with my girlfriend." Santana explained her intentions. "Please." She added.

Brittany couldn't argue with that. She slid her hand out from under Santana's and shifted around. She stood up next to the bed and removed her sweatpants before climb back into bed this time under the blankets with Santana. She leaned over to see Santana's face. The brunette had a pleased smirk plastered on her face. Brittany kissed the corner of her mouth before resting back down on her side. She nestled in behind Santana resuming their previous position only this time it was much more intimate. "Better?" The blonde asked.

"Much." Santana sighed contently. "Thank you."

Brittany smiled nestling her face against the pillow. Thirty minute and they would have to get up. But for now it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered. The world outside didn't matter. It didn't matter that her friend would be coming over later. All that mattered was the woman wrapped up in her arms. Knowing that Brittany closed her eyes and let the peacefulness wash over herself.

* * *

><p><em>Bang. Bang. Bang. <em>

"_Brittany." _

Brittany sit up and looked around. Santana was sleeping next to her.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Brittany eyes widened. She whipped her head around to look at the clock. "_3:09. Shit." _She thought to herself.

"_Brittany. Are you home?" _She barely heard a familiar voice say.

Brittany reached over and shook Santana gently. "Santana get up. Quinn's here."

Santana rolled over and blinked her eyes open. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

Brittany looked at the clock again. "3:10. Quinn's at the door."

"Well maybe you should go answer it then." Santana smirked at Brittany.

The realization flashed across Brittany's face a second before she threw the covers off of herself and jumped out of bed. She ran across the room and swung the bedroom door open.

Santana watched as the blonde ran out of the room and down the hall in a rush. Smiling and shaking her head at Brittany's hurry.

She ran though the apartment finally making it to the front door.

_Bang. Bang. Ba-_

The door swung open and Quinn's hand stilled in the air in mid-knock.

"Brittan-"

"Quinn." Brittany gasped out slightly out of breath from rushing to the door.

"Yes. Were you expecting someone else? We agreed to 3 o'clock remember?"

"Sorry. I do remember." Brittany shook her head trying to focus. "How'd you get here?" She shook her head again. "No. I mean how did you get in the building? You need a key to do that."

"Well-" Quinn looked into the apartment past Brittany curiously. "-I was ringing your apartment number but didn't get any answer. You must not have heard it." She looked Brittany over. "Eventually someone came out of the building and that's when I came in and came up to your door." Quinn looked past her again as something caught her eye.

"Oh. No I didn't hear it sorry." Brittany apologized.

"Hi Quinn." Santana said nonchalantly as she entered the kitchen in one of Brittany's sweatshirt and her underwear. Brittany turned to see what Santana was doing and then turned back to Quinn.

Quinn's eyes widened in realization. She looked from Santana to Brittany and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Brittany asked.

The shorter blonde shook her head and let out a short chuckle. "Am I interrupting?"

"What?" Brittany said confused.

Quinn pointed to Brittany. Brittany looked down at herself. Only wearing a t-shirt and her underwear. She blushed and pulled at the bottom of her shirt trying to cover her thighs. She looked down at the floor. "No. Actually we were just sleeping."

"Sure you were." Quinn retorted.

Brittany looked up to meet Quinn's eyes. "No. Seriously. We were sleeping. I must have fallen asleep. Santana tricked me." She spun around searching for where the brunette was in the room.

They made eye contact and Santana just shrugged. "Are you going to let Quinn in?" She asked. Brittany nodded and stepped away from the door so Quinn could step inside closing the door behind her. "Maybe you should go find your pants." Santana suggested. "And find some for me too so Quinn doesn't get to uncomfortable here." She winked at Quinn making the woman blush.

Brittany rushed back down the hall to the bedroom and threw on her sweatpants and dug through the dresser finding a pair for Santana to wear.

"So what was that about?" Quinn asked as Santana opened the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Santana shrugged. "Water?" She asked the blonde.

"No thanks I'm fine for now."

"I convinced Brittany to climb back in bed with me. Saying that we would only lay there until like one o'clock. But I guess we must have fallen asleep." She shrugged again trying to explain it. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. If that's all it was. I thought for a second there that-"

"Here's some sweatpants babe." Brittany announced holding out the item for Santana to take.

Santana put the cap back on her water. "Thanks but I think I will take these and go take a shower if that's ok with the both of you."

Brittany and Quinn nodded in unison.

"Ok see use guys in a little bit." She gave Brittany a peck on the cheek as she passed by her.

Brittany and Quinn looked at each other not sure what to do or say next. "Sorry." Brittany whispered out. Quinn shook her head. The whole interaction was definitely awkward. "Want something to drink, water maybe?" Brittany said as she moved towards the refrigerator. Quinn tilled her head back and let out a loud laugh. "What?" Brittany asked.

Quinn shook her head. A hand around her stomach gripping her side as she laughed. "You two. I can't even." She said once her roaring laugh had died down to just a giggle.

"Can't what?" Brittany didn't understand.

"Santana just asked me if I wanted water." She laughed a little harder again.

"Oh." Brittany breathed out. "So no water then?"

"No." Quinn laughed.

**Bam there's chapter 35**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - The Dinner Guest**

"Soooo what are we having for dinner." Quinn asked Brittany.

"Uhhh- don't know actually." Brittany shrugged.

"Great." Quinn laughed. "Maybe we should have planned this for another day. Give you guys some time to prepare. It was kind of last minute afterall."

"No. No. It's fine. As soon as Santana gets done in the shower I'm sure she'll start dinner. It'll be great." Brittany assured.

"So you keep saying." Quinn looked around the apartment. "This is a really nice place Britt."

"I know right."

"I'm impressed. I never would have thought a bar DJ would have such a nice apartment." Quinn shrugged. "So when's that cast coming off?" She asked changing the subject.

"Tuesday. I can't wait."

"I bet. It's gonna-"

"Did I hear you ragging on my apartment Quinn?" Santana interrupted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh- no." Quinn mumbled stunned.

"Ok so maybe not so much my apartment but my income and my taste. Am I correct?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Well no. I mean maybe. I guess a little." Quinn bowed her head to stare down at her feet in embarrassment. "How much of that did you hear exactly?" She wondered.

Brittany watched and listened as Quinn and Santana continued. Curious as to how this little 'conversation' would play out.

"Hmm. Let me think- from the part where you were impressed that a could manage to have sure a nice apartment. What do you take me for? Just cause I don't have a conventional job or conventional habits doesn't mean I don't have nice things."

"I'm sorry I didn't really mean it like that." Quinn tried to explain. "What I was trying to say to Brittany is that it is very nice indeed. I was impressed." She looked to Brittany for reassurance. "My initial judgment of you may been harsh and completely wrong and unfair." She looked between Santana and Brittany. "Brittany seemed to understand what I was saying." She defended.

"Calm down Quinn." Santana said as she slapped the woman on the shoulder as she walked past her towards the stove. "I was just giving you a hard time." She chuckled.

"What?" Quinn's eyes widened. Brittany laughed at Quinn's reaction and Santana's wicked sense of humor. "I- you- Britt." She stuttered.

"She really had you going there Quinn. I was waiting for you to blow a gasket. Freak out. Start yelling. Defending yourself." She said through her laugh. "Good one Santana. I've never seen Quinn so flustered."

"Thanks babe." Santana looked around the kitchen. "Now for dinner."

"What?" Quinn quipped. "That's it. You're just gonna move on to the next thing?"

"Yep. You wanna eat, don't you?" Santana replied.

"Well yeah but-"

"You gotta loosen up Quinn. Have a little fun." Brittany told her friend.

"Well-" Quinn sighed. "I guess you're right. You got anything to drink?"

Santana let out a chuckle as she shook her head. She moved around the kitchen getting all of the necessary items and ingredients to make dinner.

Meanwhile Brittany went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a corkscrew. Next she pulled out a bottle of red wine and uncorked it. She got three glasses down from the cabinet and poured a glass for herself, Santana, and Quinn.

* * *

><p>"So how's the grub Quinn?" Santana asked from across the table.<p>

The blonde swallowed her mouthful before speaking. "It's delicious Santana. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"There's lots that you don't know about me. Though I'm sure that will change over the course of the next few months. But I don't want to talk about me. I want to know all about you Quinn. What makes you tick?" She smiled at the blonde.

Quinn looked at Santana with a puzzled expression before looking over to Brittany. Brittany nodded at Quinn and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I- uh- don't know where to start." Quinn said wearily. Focusing her attention back to Santana. "This sort of feels like an interrogation."

Santana nodded. "It sort of _is_." She smirked at Quinn.

"Santana." Brittany scolded.

"Ok fine." Santana groaned. "I'll play nice. But I'm still asking all the questions." She looked over to Brittany as she said it. Brittany shrugged her shoulders letting Santana know that was fine. It wasn't like Brittany had to get to know Quinn. She already knew Quinn so she would just let Santana do all of the talking.

"I think I will start out with-" Santana thought for a second. She had it all thought out in her mind and she just needed somewhere to start. "-how long have you known Brittany?"

"Well lets see. I met Brittany back in high school when I was sixteen. So however many years that is." Quinn said honestly.

"Then how'd you end up in New York together. I know how Brittany got to where she is today but what about you?"

"Um- after high school I didn't really know what I wanted to do so- my parents told me that I had to go to college for something. I had really good grades so I could pretty much do to any college that I wanted. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that I had no clue what I wanted to major in. Anyway when I found out that Brittany here-" Quinn nodded her head in Brittany's direction. "-was going to New York to study dance I thought it would be really cool to do the same. Study and live in New York City I mean, not the dancing part. I applied to NYU and got accepted." She shrugged. "So that's how I ended up in New York. I fell in love with the city and yeah."

"Hmm. Wow. So what about your major? You're an accountant aren't you?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I didn't like the idea at first. But then I took a few accounting classes and I sort of fell in love with it."

"With accounting?" Santana gasped.

"With numbers. The thing about numbers is that they are always consistent. They never change. They are always the same and I like that."

"I guess you have a point." Santana agreed. "But I could never work with numbers all day." Santana looked down at her food before taking another bite. Quinn did the same with the break in conversation.

After a few silent moments Santana began again. "What kinds of things do you do for fun? Hobbies?"

"I like to read. Does that count?"

"It does." Santana nodded her head. "What else?"

"Uh- I'm kind of artsy." Quinn admitted.

Santana looked at her puzzled and then turned to look at Brittany. Brittany shrugged. "It's true. Painting, photography that sort of thing right Quinn?"

"Right. I like to take pictures but I like to draw and paint pictures more."

"Well aren't you talented." Santana teased.

"I don't know if talented is the right word. I just do things that I like." There was a pause. "What about you Santana? What do you do for fun?"

"Hey I thought I said this wasn't about me." She pointed her fork at Quinn.

"Why don't you just answer the question Santana." Brittany chimed in.

"Yeah just answer the question." Quinn added with a smirk.

"Fine." Santana grumbled. "I don't know. I'm kinda boring. I don't really have any hobbies. I mean I listen to music a lot. That's something but I don't know. I like to watch old movies. Black and whites. Ya know. Old stuff. From the 30's 40's 50's."

"Interesting. I like old movies too. Old romantic movies to be more specific. Back when things where different when a man had to actually work and fight to get and keep a girl."

Santana looked over to Brittany and Brittany looked back at her knowingly.

"Not that that sort of thing doesn't happen anymore cause I know it does. It's just less common. People don't fight for there relationships anymore." Quinn backpedaled a little.

Santana's eyebrow rose at Quinn. She set her fork down and crossed her arms over her chest expecting something more from the blonde across from her.

Brittany knew what Quinn had said that irked Santana the wrong way and frankly it sort of irked her too. She crossed her arms over her chest in solidarity.

Quinn saw the gesture and looked between the two of them. "What?" She looked them over again. Neither Santana or Brittany said anything. They waited for Quinn to say something else.

Quinn began to get uncomfortable with the silence. Knowing it was probably something she had said she thought over her previous statements again. "Oh." It dawned on her the second she thought about it again.

"Look I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't mean it like that. You guys know what I mean. Oh wow I really stuck my own foot in my mouth with that one." Quinn lowered her head into her hands shaking it back and forth. "A guy isn't the only one who has to work for it. You two are a perfect example of that. Both of you working and fighting -so to speak- for your relationship. Always trying to improve what you have together. It's beautiful really. It's inspiring. I wish I had something like that actually." She looked up to see Brittany looking into Santana's eyes with all the love in the world. The same look reflected on Santana's features.

Brittany leaned over placing one hand on the back of Santana's neck pulling the brunette gently towards her. She placed a gently kiss on Santana's lips. Their love for each other reflected in the kiss. Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's after their brief kiss. Looking into her eyes. "Do you think we should forgive Quinn for her indiscretions?"

"I suppose we could. I think she just misspoke."

With a quick peck to Santana's lips Brittany pulled back and straightened up in her chair. Quinn looked at them with squinted eyes. "You are forgiven Quinn." Brittany giggled.

"So you are single? Not seeing anyone?" Santana jumped back into the conversation.

"No I'm single. Why?" Quinn asked feeling like there was more to Santana's question than that.

"No reason really." Santana shrugged. "I just thought you and Puckerman had this flirty thing going on that one day at the bar."

Quinn's jaw dropped in shock. Yeah maybe she was flirting with the guy a little bit. There's nothing wrong with that. She just thought that nobody had noticed.

"Nothing gets past me Quinn. I know you were flirting with him contrary to what you might say. And I know that he is interested in you. Sooo-" Santana trailed off.

"We should set them up." Brittany bounced excitedly in her chair.

"No way." Quinn finally found her voice.

"Why not Quinn?" Brittany whined.

"Because one he looks like an overgrown teenager and two I'm not convinced that he is boyfriend material."

"I hate when people say that. What does that even mean 'boyfriend material'? He's not an item he is a human." Brittany said seriously.

"No Britt. Just no." Quinn shook her head.

"What if I got him to shave that mess of hair off of his head?" Santana asked.

Quinn thought it over. "That would be a start but I still don't think so."

"He's a really nice guy though. Charming and I guess minus his hair he's not too bad to look at- for a guy." Santana added.

Brittany stifled a laugh. "Oh man."

"I'll give him some pointers. Some tips on how to treat a lady. I'll get him all cleaned up for you. And you guys can have a wonderful date." Santana offered.

"Oooh can I help?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Santana threw back to Brittany as she stared Quinn down.

"Wait. When did I agree to this?" Quinn asked mad that she was being strong-armed into this.

"You didn't." Santana shrugged. "Just go with it Quinn. It'll be great, you'll see."

"Why do you guys always say that?" Quinn asked.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other both of them shrugging their shoulders at the same time. "Because it's true." Brittany said.

"Ok. Fine. I'm not totally 100% set on this but I well go through with it because the two of you are so adamant about it. And if this goes horribly wrong its all your fault." Quinn wiggled her finger both and forth between Brittany and Santana.

"Yay." Brittany raised her fists in the air in triumph. "This is gonna be so great."

Santana smiled at Brittany's excitement and then over at Quinn. "It is gonna be great." She whispered her smile turning into a smirk. "Puckerman is gonna flip his shit when I tell him about this."

* * *

><p>"So tonight went well?" Brittany asked as she changed into her pajamas.<p>

"It did." Santana assured her from where she sat on the bed. She shamelessly watched as Brittany striped out of what she was wearing and put on an a t-shirt and pair of sweats. "I had fun. Quinn makes it way to easy to tease her. I just couldn't resist."

"I know babe. But maybe you shouldn't tease her so much about this thing with Puck. If you want to give them a really shot then maybe teasing her about it isn't the best thing right now." Brittany reasoned.

"You're probably right." Santana agreed.

"I know I am." Brittany said turning to Santana and raising an eyebrow at the Latina.

"Stop it. Are you almost done over there?" Santana whined.

"Yes. Why?" Brittany asked even though she knew the likely answer.

"Because I would rather have you over here, in this bed, with me than on the other side of the room." Santana eyesight sank to the bed timidly.

Brittany skipped the few steps across the room and jumped on the bed right in front of Santana. "Ok. Better?"

"Much." Santana leaned into Brittany and kissed her.

"Good. Now lets make a plan for setting up your best friend and my best friend." Brittany beamed. "Isn't this just amazing."

Santana laughed. "It's kinda strange but yes I think that Quinn and Puckerman could actually work well together."

"Exactly. Soooo." Brittany drew out. "Can I shave Puck's head?"

Santana laughed again. "I don't know if he will let you. But we will have to see. I have to talk to him first."

"Right. And we need to get him into a suit." Brittany added.

"A suit?" Santana furrowed her brow. "I don't think I could get him in a suit even if he was going to his mother's funeral." Santana joked.

"That's sad Santana. Don't say stuff like that."

"Sorry Britt. But it's the truth. I have never seen him dress up remotely nice."

"Not even a button down shirt and dress pants?" Brittany asked.

"Nope not even that. He's such a scrub. I guess he's never had a reason to dress nicely before but now he has no choice if he wants to go on a date with Quinn."

"We will get him to look nice even if I have to take all of his clothes off myself and put nice ones on him." Brittany said with a wink.

"Dear God, no." Santana chuckled. "I don't want you anywhere near Puckerman's naked body." Santana tried to shake that image out of her head.

"Okay but we'll get him all spiffed up. I'm sure he will look very handsome."

"Right." Santana said with a sarcastic tone. "Can we please go to bed now. I don't want to have to think about Puckerman anymore today."

"Sure thing. But you are going to talk to him tomorrow at work, right?" Brittany wanted to make sure. She wanted to get this operation rolling as soon as possible.

"Yeah Britt. I'm on it. Now get over here." Santana wrapped Brittany up in a hug and pulled her down so that they were laying flat on the bed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Puckerman**

"PUCKERMAN." Santana yelled as she enters the building. She walked towards the bar where Puck is standing.

Puck turned his head to look in Santana's direction and raised an amused eyebrow. "Well hello to you to Santana."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Cut the crap." Santana grumbled. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Need more time off work?" He guessed. "That girlfriend of yours." He shook his head in disbelief.

"No." Santana said. "This isn't about me. It's about you." She pointed her finger at him as she sat at one of the bar stools.

"Really?" Puck's interest raised. "Regarding?" He asked hoping to get the information out of Santana.

"Quinn." Santana said bluntly. "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Puck asked slightly confused about what she could have in mind but interested now that he knew it had something to do with Quinn.

"Yes. But you will have to agree to a few things in order for this to go down." Santana explained but didn't explain.

Puck looked at her confused. "What things? And for what to go down?"

Santana looked up towards the top of his head slowly moving her eyes back down to his. "For you to go on a date with Quinn." She started with. Puck's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "But we need to make a few adjustments first."

"Oh. Wow." Puck was pretty speechless.

"Yeah. It's a miracle that we got Quinn to agree to go out on a date with you. She has a few conditions though. I told her that I would do my best. But I know how you are so maybe this will be more difficult than I initially thought."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Puck was offended by Santana's comment. And he was going to let her know that. "I'm not a difficult person." He defended.

"I beg to differ." She threw back immediately.

"Ok so sometimes I can be a little particular when it comes to certain things but that doesn't mean I'm not open to whatever it is you might be proposing. So why don't you just tell me already."

"Fine. There are a few things. Like I said but first and probably the biggest- shave that thing you call a Mohawk off of your head." She threw the man a fake smile.

"Hell no."

"Than no date with Quinn. It appears that your choice in hair style is far from impressive to Miss Quinn." Santana explained hopeful that Puck would see what she was talking about if it wasn't coming directly from herself. If it was coming from Quinn instead.

"But- but I've had this hair cut since I was sixteen. I don't know anything else." Puck whined.

"Exactly. So maybe it's time for a change. That's a long damn time to have the same lousy hair cut. Don't ya think?" Santana reasoned.

Puck thought everything though for a few seconds. "Maybe."

"Ok good now that we've got that settled. Next-"

"It's not settled. I didn't agree to it- yet." Puck interrupted.

Santana raised an eyebrow at him silently saying to him 'you're gonna cut your hair you know it and I know it so don't try and bullshit me'.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me- next we have to get you some nice clothes. Brittany wanted to put you in a suit but I told her that I couldn't see that happening. So I guess dress pants and a nice shirt will have to do."

"Oh."

"What? Don't tell me you don't have any nice clothes." She squinted her eyes at him trying to read his face to get the answer before he told her.

Puck just shook his head.

"Dios mio you are a mess of a man." Santana quipped. Puck shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn't really have anything to say to explain himself. "So now we have to go shopping too. Great. Why did I think that this would be easy? There is too much work on my part already. I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you." Santana wiggled her finger at him.

"I do. I really do. You don't even know. I mean- just to get this chance is amazing. I just hope I don't blow it."

"Well with my help I don't know how you could. We will go shopping and I will give you some advice on how to treat a lady like Quinn. She's not just another girl that comes into the bar that you hit on and try to pick up. This isn't a one night stand, you hear me?" Santana threatened him. Puck shook his head in understanding. "Good cause I don't want to have to deal with the aftermath if you aren't on your best behavior. She is my friend and even though I've known you longer I would have to take her side in the event that this goes badly. Let me clarify it- because I've known you longer and know what kind of crap you can pull- I would have to take her side." Santana gave him a warning glare as she finished.

"Friend?" Puck asked seemingly amused.

"What?" Santana didn't know what he was talking about.

"You said she is your friend." Puck explained.

"Oh. I guess it slipped. But it's not untrue. She's Brittany's best friend and I'm making an effort to get to know her."

"Wow. Santana Lopez is evolving." Puck mocked.

Santana leaned over the bar in one quick action and slapped him in the arm. "Fuck off Puckerman." She said as she stood up from her seat and made her way to the back room.

* * *

><p>Santana got home after work. She changed and brushed the teeth and got ready for bed. She slid the bedroom door open silently. With the light from the hallway shining in the now open door she could see that Brittany was sound asleep. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked across the dark room. The only light coming from the crack in the curtains to guide her way.<p>

She slinked up to the side of the bed. The side of the bed that Brittany was sleeping on. She kneeled down next to the bed and watched Brittany sleep.

"_You are so beautiful. Even when you're asleep. I don't know how I got so lucky. To meet someone like you. To fall in love with someone like you. To have someone like you in my life." _Santana thought to herself. She didn't dare speak aloud for fear of waking Brittany.

She grazed her knuckles of her left hand across Brittany's cheek. The blonde woman twitched a little at the touch but never woke up. Santana put her arm on the bed next to Brittany's face and rested her head down on it. _"I love you so much. More than you could even know." _With her left hand she pushed some of Brittany's hair back away from her face.

Santana kneeled there for a few minutes just watching and appreciating the woman that was sleeping next to her. It wasn't until she lifted her head from her arm that she realized it was wet. She had been crying without even knowing it. She wiped under her eyes with her hands before she stood up. "Look at me. I'm such a sap." She whispered.

Santana walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She snuggled up behind Brittany wrapping her arms around the blonde. She kissed the back of Brittany's head. "Goodnight Britt." She whispered to the blonde.

"Santana?"

"Go back to sleep Britt." Santana cooed.

Brittany shook her head. "No." She spun around in Santana arms. "I missed you." She said sleepily.

Santana giggled. "Did you?" She pulled Brittany tighter against her body.

"Yes." Brittany all but whined.

"Ok Britt but I'm here now so just go back to sleep." Santana tried to convince the blonde.

"Nuh-uh. I wanted to stay awake until got home. But obviously I didn't make it." Brittany explained.

"I can see that sleepyhead. But why did you want to stay up?" Santana wondered why Brittany would want to stay up so late when she had to get up early the next day to go to work.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something." Brittany said with a yawn.

"Ok but couldn't it just wait until tomorrow afternoon. When we are both awake and well rested." She couldn't figure out why Brittany was so adamant about having a conversation in the middle of the night.

"No it's important." Brittany said sternly.

"Ok Britt. What is it?"

Brittany didn't say anything. She remained quiet for long seconds.

"What is it?" Santana asked becoming concerned. "You can tell me."

"It's about the future." Brittany said timidly. "Our future."

"Ok. What about it?" Santana asked not sure where the conversation was headed.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked scared of what Santana's answer might be.

When Santana didn't say anything Brittany continued. "Cuz I've been thinking about it lately. Well really since we were at my parents house." Brittany admitted. "Do you remember those kids that were playing in the backyard?" She asked Santana hoping to ease into this conversation.

She felt Santana nod her head so Brittany continued. "When I saw them something changed inside of me." She paused thinking about how she could best describe this to Santana. "I know I work with kids all of the time. I teach them how to dance. And that is great and amazing and wonderful. But when I saw those kids playing outside in the backyard- the backyard of the house they live in- it was different. I see kids everyday but I never see them in a home setting. I saw something different that day. I-I-"

"What are saying Brittany?" Santana said pointedly.

"Uh-" Brittany didn't like Santana's tone and she didn't know if she wanted to continue with the conversation. "I guess seeing those kids happy and playing and in their own neighborhood sorta made me think that I might want kids." She waited. "Someday." She added. "And I was wondering what you want. I know that there are a lot of uncertain things in this world but I want to know about all of the certain things that I can. I want to know for certain- one way or the other- what you want." Brittany worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I don't know. I don't-" Santana stammered.

"I want to know if you want to get married. I want to know if you want to have kids. I want to know if you want a big house with a white picket fence out front. I want to know if you want any pets. I want to know if you just want me. No kids. No house. No pets. Just me. But whatever you want I want to know. I want to be the one to give you all of those things- if you want them." Brittany rambled.

Santana didn't say anything. Instead she leaned forward until her lips met with Brittany's. Her right arm reaching up to the back of Brittany's head pulling the blonde impossibly closer. The kiss slow and gentle and full of love and warmth.

Brittany hummed into the kiss. "Santana." She mumbled. Santana pulled away just centimeters bumping their foreheads and noses together.

"What?" Santana said barely audible.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked again. She would ask over and over again until she got a straight honest answer out of Santana.

"You Brittany. You." The brunette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "God you are so amazing. You. I want you. First and foremost." She tilted his chin down and pecked Brittany's lips quickly. "I love you." She sniffled.

"Are you crying? Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Babe?" Brittany worried.

"No Britt it's ok. These are happy tears. I never thought- in my wildest dreams- that any of this was possible. That you were possible. I never thought I would have the option or possibility to fall in love with an incredible woman the possibility to get married or the possibility to have kids. In my mind it was just something that happened to other people. Something that would never happen to me. Something that was impossible."

"But it is possible. All of it." Brittany encouraged. "Whatever you want is possible."

"Only because of you." Santana told Brittany flat out.

"I don't know. I think maybe you have something to do with it too." Brittany said before kissing Santana on the cheek. "Here." Brittany moved around until both of her arms were free. She brought her hands up towards Santana's face. With her thumbs she wiped away the tears from under Santana's eyes. "No more crying sweetie."

Santana nodded her head. Brittany's left arm came down and wrapped around Santana's waist the other staying where it was her thumbs rubbing gently back and forth over the brunette's cheek.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms in silence for a long time. Neither tired or wanted to go to sleep. Eventually Brittany thought of something. Something that wasn't about them. Something she had been waiting all evening to find out.

"Did you talk to Puck?" She whispered.

Santana let out a short chuckle. "Yes."

"And?" Brittany wanted more than a simple yes or no.

"And I think he's in. I could tell that he doesn't want to cut his hair but I think he will do just about anything to go on a date with Quinn." She rolled her eyes even though she knew it was dark and Brittany wouldn't see.

"Cool. I will tell Quinn." Brittany commented.

"Yeah it is but Britt I don't want to talk about them right now." Santana told her.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't." Santana replied simply. "I just want to hold you until I fall asleep."

Brittany nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>So this story is coming to an end. I will be writing an epilogue to follow this chapter. But than that's it. I never thought that there would be so many chapters to this story when I started. It's crazy. I thank everyone for all the alerts and favorites and reviews. They were what kept me writing. <strong>

**On another note: I have started a new story. Check it out. I upload the first chapter yesterday. It's called I'm Like A Lawyer. **


	38. Epilogue

**First of all sorry this took so long. And second I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this. Not sure if it turned out how I wanted but I will let you all judge for yourselves.**

**Epilogue**

**Three years later.**

"Hey Puckerman." Santana said as she walked in the door of the bar.

It's a Saturday night the busiest night of the week. She doesn't really care what night it is. She just wants to work and get it over with. The only good thing though is that after Saturday is Sunday. And Sunday is a day off.

"Hey Lopez. How's it going?" Puck asked the woman as she approached him.

"Fine. I'm a little tired but it's nothing I can't handle." She told him. "How's that woman of yours?" She wanted to know. More out of curiosity than anything. They didn't usually talk about stuff like that but she needed to know.

"Fine." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Ya know same old same old."

"Just fine. Not great? Wonderful? Fabulous?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. She wanted him to elaborate.

"Yeah fine. What do you want me to say? Everything is going good. Quinn and I are all good." He raised his arms to his sides his palms extended into the air.

"Ok. Just thought I would make sure. You haven't told me much recently. I wanted to check in after that thing that happened. I wanted to see what the deal was." Santana explained.

Puck bowed his head fully aware of what Santana was speaking of. "Yeah. Me and Quinn did go through a rough patch. I will admit that." He looked back up to the woman standing across from him. "But we are good now. We got everything sorted out. You don't have to worry."

"Well good cuz Brittany told me to invited you to Jake's birthday party next Sunday. You and Quinn."

A smile formed across Puck's face. "Uncle Puck wouldn't miss it for the world." He winked at Santana.

"I thought I told you to stop saying that. You're not technically his uncle." She scowled at him.

Ever since the kid was born Puck took it upon himself to be uncle Puck. To never miss the important parts of the new guys life. To always be there for the little guy.

"Whatever." Puck shrugged. He knew Santana didn't like it but he didn't care. "Little guys first birthday. It's gonna be great. Wait til you see what I got him." He smiled brightly at Santana. "He's gonna love it." He added.

"Am I gonna love it?" Santana rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what Puck would get her son for his first birthday. It would be like the man to get him a baby drum set or a bunch of noise making cars and trucks or something along those lines.

"Yes. You'll love it, don't worry."

"Ok. 12:30. Next Sunday. Our place." She instructed Puck. "Christ I can't believe my kid is one already. Where does that time go?"

"Time fly when your having fun." Puck commented. Santana nodded her head in agreement. She saluted Puck before she made her way to the back of the bar to her DJ booth.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe. I'm home." Santana whispered as she climbed into bed beside Brittany.<p>

"Mmm." Brittany hummed in response.

"How is the little guy?" The brunette asked. She had been at work for the last six hours and missed her son immensely. She knew that he was asleep and didn't want to disturb him so she had alone briefly looked into his crib before crawling into bed. "Did he go to sleep well?"

"Yep." Brittany said sleepily. "He's sleeping like a baby." She giggled after she said it. The term too funny, in her mind, not to laugh a little.

"Good. And how about you?"

"Well, I'm not sleeping like a baby." Brittany teased.

Santana moved about until her front was flush up against Brittany's back. Her arm moved to rest gently across the blonde's waist. "Are you trying to tell me that you would rather be asleep?" She placed a kiss to Brittany's neck, just below her right ear.

Brittany hummed out. "No. This is just as good." Santana kissed her again. "So how was work?" The blonde asked.

"Work is work. It was fine. A bit boring tonight. But I missed you and Jake." She nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck.

"Mmm. We missed you too." Brittany turned over so that she was facing Santana. She rested her forehead against the brunette's. "I missed you." Brittany said with a yawn.

Santana giggled and gave Brittany a peck on the lips. "Ok. Now go back to sleep. You're the one who has to get up early."

"But you have to get up too." Brittany argued sleepily.

"Yes but I don't have to go to work. You have to go teach. I just have to take care of our son." Santana reasoned.

"Yeah but still." Brittany yawned again.

"Shh. Just sleep baby. And wake me before you leave." The blonde nodded already drifting off back to sleep. Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my love." Santana closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly. Brittany woke up to get ready for work. She leaned over and kissed Santana on the top of the head before turning her attention to the other side of the room. She looked over towards her son's crib.<p>

The boy was standing at the side with his hands gripping the top of the railing to keep himself upright. He was barely tall enough to peek over the side of the crib. Which he was doing. It was his new favorite thing to do. To wake up and pull himself up and look around the room.

He was a patience child. He didn't cry out anymore when he awoke. He just waited for someone to wake up and feed him. Either Brittany or Santana always did. They all fell into a routine.

Jake stood there watching and waiting for someone to come and get him. He saw Brittany moving and started smiling and giggling.

"Hey baby." Brittany whispered as she made her way across the room. "Did you see that?" She asked equaling as quiet. She smiled brightly at him. "Did you see me kissing mama?" She reached out to pick him up. He reached up his little arm in anticipation.

Brittany lifted the boy out of the crib and slung him onto her hip. "Let's let mama sleep a little more before we wake her." She told the boy.

Brittany walked out of the bedroom closing the door softly behind her. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. "How about some breakfast?" Brittany asked as she opened the cupboard in front of her. She looked down at Jake's face. A delighted smile met her. The boy knew what she was doing. He knew where his food was kept.

She pulled out the baby food and set it on the counter. Then she looked around the apartment for the boy's bouncy chair. Once Brittany spotted it she brought it into the kitchen and lifted it up onto the table. She put Jake in it and went to prepare his breakfast.

Brittany came back over to the boy with her coffee and his food. Jake bounced up and down excitedly. She fed him his breakfast while sipping on her coffee. When he was done eating Brittany played with him for a few minutes. Making funny faces and tickling him to make him giggle. She thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. To see the boy laughing. And she wanted to see him doing it as often as possible.

"I wish I could play with you all day but mommy's gotta take a shower and go to work." Brittany sighed as she rose from her chair. She picked up the bouncy chair to move to the bathroom. The boy squealing with delight at the movement. "You like that don't you?" Brittany smiled down at Jake as she walked with him into the bathroom.

Brittany set him on the floor while she took her shower. She peeked her head out from the shower periodically to check and make sure that he was alright. When she was finished she got dressed and dried her hair. Jake watched her every move with interest.

* * *

><p>"Santana." Brittany whispered in the brunette's ear. "Time to get up."<p>

Santana rolled over onto her back and peeked one eye open at Brittany. The blonde was smiling down at her. "Good morning beautiful." Brittany said in a quiet voice before leaning down and kissing Santana firmly on the lips.

"Any time I wake up like this it sure is a good morning." Santana said with a cheeky smile. Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana. "What? It's true."

Brittany shook her head. "Okay. Even so. I have to leave for work now."

"But Britt-" Santana whined.

"But what?" Brittany shrugged her shoulder.

Santana closed her eyes and threw her arm over her face. "I wish you didn't have to go to work. That's all."

"We gotta pay the bill somehow."

"Yeah I know." Santana sighed. She removed her arm from her face and opened her eyes to look at Brittany. "So where's my boy?" Santana asked with a warm smile.

"He's in the living room. He's sitting in his bouncy chair under that mobile thing- playing." Brittany told her and stood up straight from where she was leaning over the bed.

"Okay. Let me pee and I will be right there." Santana sat up and got out of bed.

Both women walked out of the bedroom. Santana went towards the bathroom and Brittany going to the living room.

When Santana entered the room Brittany was bent over Jake kissing him on the top of the head. "I will see you in a few hours baby boy." Brittany kissed him again and stood up. She looked over when she heard Santana's footstep on the floor. The brunette smiled at her like that's all she knew how to do. "What?" Brittany asked slightly shy at Santana's intense smile.

"Just you. You with him. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, is all. I thought you were damn beautiful before but since we had him you are ten times more beautiful. Motherhood suits you."

Brittany looked over at Jake. "Thanks San. But-" A warm smile coming to Brittany's features. "I could say the same for you."

Santana took the last few steps between them and wrapped Brittany up in a tight hug. "Have a good day babe." Santana said before kissing Brittany goodbye.

Everyday went like that. Everyday that Brittany had to work she would get up and feed their son and get ready for work. Then she would wake Santana. She would let the brunette sleep as long as possible before waking her.

Santana would spend the day with Jake. Playing and taking naps. When Brittany came home they would all have dinner together. Spending as much time together as possible before Santana had to be at the bar at 8.

Brittany had cut her hours back at work. Only working Monday thru Friday. And having classes no earlier than 9am and always finishing in the afternoon by 5pm.

* * *

><p>"Britt hurry up your parents are gonna be here any minute." Santana yelled to the blonde from the kitchen.<p>

"Just give me one more second." Brittany shouted back. The blonde was in the bedroom trying to dress Jake. She was putting on his new shirt. A shirt that Brittany's parents had gotten the boy for his birthday.

"There." Brittany patted the boy on the stomach. "All ready to go." Brittany tickled Jake. "Ready for your birthday party?" She asked him. The boy giggled and giggled and giggled. "Ok then silly boy." She picked him up and rested him on her hip and made her way to the kitchen.

Santana spun around from the counter when she heard footsteps. She smiled at Brittany and then brought her attention to Jake. "Well don't you look cute today little man." Brittany stopped in front of Santana. The brunette gave Jake a kiss on the forehead. "I can't believe you are one already. It feels like just yesterday that I was bringing you and your mommy home from the hospital."

She looked up to Brittany. The blonde smiling brilliantly at her. "Right mommy?" Santana grinned before leaning in and giving Brittany a kiss.

"Right." Brittany nodded as they pulled away. "So Santana what did you make for dinner?"

"Mmm, chili." The brunette reached out for Brittany's arm. "Come here." She wrapped her fingers around Brittany's elbow leading her over to the stovetop. "I need an official taste-tester." She lifted a spoon and scooped some chili out of the pot. "Tell me how it tastes, honestly." She lifted the spoon to Brittany's lips and waited for the blonde to move her lips the few millimeters around the spoon.

Brittany wrapped her lips around the spoonful and pulled back. Nodding her head as she tasted the sample. "It's very good." She said licking her lips. "I believe our guests will like it."

"Good." Santana bounced up and down happily. "They better." She stepped forward and pecked Brittany on the lips. "I don't need any complaints on a day like today. Everything has to go perfectly." She spun around and returned to her pot of chili.

"You have no need to worry. Everything will be fine. It's just my family and Puck and Quinn afterall. I mean how could that go wrong?" Brittany shrugged.

Santana looked at the blonde over her shoulder. "I'm sure Puck will mess it all up somehow. He has a knack for doing that."

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Both Brittany and Santana spun there heads around to look at the door. Brittany looked back down to Jake. "Sounds like grandma and grandpa are here." Brittany took a step towards the door.

"No wait." Santana said halting Brittany's steps. "I'll get it." Santana made a move for the door.

"Santana they're my parents." Brittany followed Santana to the door. "I want to get the door."

"Shh." Santana hissed. "Who is it?" Santana spoke into the intercom.

"Grandma and grandpa are here to see their adorable grandson." Kathy's voice spoke through the intercom.

"I'll buzz you guys in. Come on up." Santana returned. She stepped back from the door and smiled at Brittany.

"Santana will you at least let me open the door for them." Santana shook her head. "Seriously. What is up with you today?" The brunette shrugged and looked down at the floor. "Here." Brittany continued. She knew what she could do. She held out Jake towards Santana.

The brunette looked up to see the child being held out in her direction. She couldn't resist. She took the boy from Brittany and wrapped him up in her arms.

"Works every time." Brittany smiled and winked at Santana. The Latina rolled her eyes at Brittany. She knew Brittany was right.

Next there was a knock on the door. Brittany stepped forward and pulled the door open. The warm smile took over her face at the sight of her parents and her little sister. Surprise shining in her eyes. "I didn't know Liz was coming." She glanced over to her side where Santana was standing. "Did you know?" She asked.

Santana shrugged. A guilty smile gave her away. "Surprise?" She giggled out.

"So that's why you were acting so weird." It made perfect sense to the blonde all of a sudden.

"Maybe." Santana said with a smirk. "But are you going to invite our guests in or just leave them standing awkwardly out in the hallway."

"Oh. Yes. Come in guys." Brittany took a step back for her family to make their way into the room.

Liz squeaked past her parents and flung her arms around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany was a little shocked at first but returned the hug.

The two had become closer over the last couple of years. The older Liz got the more they seemed to have in common. Then with Brittany getting pregnant it seemed that Liz couldn't get enough of her big sister.

Everyone laughed at the sight in front of them. "Hi Liz. How are you?" Brittany laughed out.

"Good Britt. Good." She pulled back and looked around. She spotted Jake amd took a step away from Brittany towards Santana. "How's my favorite nephew doing?" She asked booping him in the nose with her finger. He giggled and shook his head. "Happy, I can see."

Brittany hugged her mom and then her dad. They all exchanged hellos. Santana eventually handed Jake off to Liz to play with. The rest of them sat around the kitchen table making small talk.

"So is anyone else coming to the party today?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah. A couple of our friends. Actually they should be here by now." Santana spoke. "Maybe I should call them and see were they are at." Santana pulled out her phone from her pocket.

Kathy looked to Brittany. A confused look on her face. "Are they coming together?"

Brittany chuckled. "Yeah. They are actually a couple. Puck the guy that owns the bar Santana works at and my friend Quinn. You met her once, remember?"

"I think so. Short, blonde girl. Pretty features."

"Yeah that's her." Brittany nodded.

"Puckerman's not answering his phone." Santana said as she slide her phone back into her pocket.

"Well I'm sure they will be here-"

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

"-shortly." Brittany finished.

Santana stood up. "We you let me get the door this time?" She crossed her arms over her chest and threw Brittany a challenging look.

"Go ahead babe." Brittany cocked her head to side and smiled devilishly back.

Santana turned around and went to answer the door.

"What was that about?" Brittany's mother asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just tricked Santana into letting me open the door when you guys got here." She shrugged.

"What?" Her mother looked at her more confused then she was the second before.

"She wanted to answer the door but I was standing in front of it, ready to open it. And I had Jake on my hip sooo- I held him out towards her knowing that she would snatch him right up."

Her mother rolled back, in her chair, in laughter. "Oh that's funny." She managed to get out in between laughing.

"Yep. Worked like a charm. I knew she couldn't resist." Brittany smiled pleased with herself.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked stepping into the kitchen. "Oh hello." He said seeing Brittany's parents sitting at the table. "I'm Noah. Noah Puckerman. But most people call me Puck." He extended his hand to Brittany's mother.

"Hello Noah. I'm Kathy. Brittany's mom." She shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. And you must be Mr. Pierce." Puck said extending his hand towards the man.

"That's me. But call me Tom, please."

"Great. It's nice to have some more male company around here." Puck joked. "Don't get me wrong I love my ladies but it's good to have another guy around. Even for a little while." Puck spun on his heels. "Speaking of lovely ladies." He extended his hand for Quinn to take. "This is my girlfriend Quinn." He announced to the room.

Quinn gave Mr. and Mrs. Pierce a small wave and a polite smile. "Hello. I think we've met once before."

"You are correct." Kathy spoke up. "It's nice to see you again dear."

"Likewise." Quinn looked around the kitchen. "So where's the birthday boy?"

"Yeah. Where's my boy?" Puck spun around in a full circle searching for the child.

Santana rolled her eyes. "He's in there playing with Brittany's sister Liz." She pointed to the other room.

"Ok. Thanks Lopez." Puck said over his shoulder as he made his way into the living room area. As soon as he spotted the boy a smile took over his face. "Jake." He called out in an attempt to get the child's attention. "Uncle Puck is here." He added when Jake turned to look at him.

Liz turned too. "Uncle Puck?" Who are you? You're not related to Santana. Are you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Technically no. But I'm still Uncle Puck. Now let me have a turn." Puck kneeled down next to the boy.

Liz threw her head back and laughed. "Wow." She stood up and went to the kitchen.

Everyone turned to look at Liz as she entered the room. "That guy is crazy." She used her thumb to point back to where she had just come from. "Uncle Puck. Really?"

"That's just Puckerman. Let him be. He's a good guy." Santana told Liz.

"So now that everyone is here. How about we get my son's first birthday party underway." Santana announced.

"I agree." Brittany added with a delightful smile.

**So there it is. The End. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
